A corps perdu
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [The GazettEx12012.Miyawaki][FINIE]Uruha et Reita se déchirent. La vie continue. Kai puis Ruki, nouveaux amours, nouveaux mondes. Interrogations, doutes, espoir, désespoir. Et Elle qui se meurt. Croire en ses sentiments, la peur de blesser l'autre.
1. Je nous oublierai

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE  
**Pairing :** Reita x Uruha  
**Disclaimer :** Non malheureusement je n'ai pas le plaisir de les voir se réveiller dans mes bras tous les matins XD  
**Genre : **Romance, yaoi, drama, dépression  
**Note :** J'en connais un qui va me taper pour l'avoir fait aussi brutal XD  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 1 : **_Je nous oublierai…_

_**A corps perdu**_

**Chapitre 1 : **_Je nous oublierai…_

Uruha dans _ses_ bras et leva des yeux encore embués de sommeil vers _son_ visage serein coupé en deux par un foulard noué cachant son nez. Il déposa un baiser léger sur _ses_ lèvres et sentit _son_ corps s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il sourit, attendri, et se lova dans _ses_ bras. Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Aoi, un ami commun, les avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Pour Uruha, ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat. Cette impression de force qui se dégageait de _lui_, _son _air mystérieux, la profondeur de _son_ regard, tout ça l'avait immédiatement séduit. Il frissonna au souvenir de leur première rencontre, caressant _ses_ abdos finement dessinés qui se soulevaient au gré de _sa_ respiration.

Seulement, ils ne faisaient pratiquement rien ensemble… à part l'amour. Reita était toujours absent, ou presque. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, Uruha n'avait d'abord rien voulu voir, mais il avait bien fini par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment dans les attitudes d'un couple que de ne se croiser que dans les draps d'un lit… Son sourire se crispa et il écouta le souffle de Reita qui était toujours aussi régulier. Les rares fois où ils passaient du temps ensemble n'étaient pas des moments de tendresse. Entre la brutalité sexuelle de Reita et ses journées d'absences, quand il était là il préférait regarder ces conneries télévisées plutôt que de répondre aux mots tendres d'Uruha… Et celui-ci en venait à se poser pas mal de question la raison d'être de leur relation… Qu'est-ce qui les liait en fin de compte ? Uruha l'aimait, de tout son être, mais cette attitude restait pour lui un mystère. Quelque chose le gênait-il pour qu'il ait cette attitude ? L'aimait-il seulement ?... Oui, l'aimait-il ?... Il se redressa vivement, mais prit garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il se glissa hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements, fuyant dans la salle de bain pour calmer l'envie de pleurer qui lui montait à la gorge. C'était son appartement. Jamais ils n'étaient allés chez lui pour faire la seule chose qui les unissait encore… C'était toujours dan son propre lit qu'il lui faisait l'amour… Uruha fixa son regard dans le miroir. Il se sentait incroyablement mal lorsqu'il pensait à tout ça… Toutes ces questions le rendaient malade. Et pourtant il se devait de se les poser ! Mais pourquoi devait-il endurer ça tout seul ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de communication avec… Lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partager ses craintes et ses doutes avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Probablement parce qu'elle était l'objet même desdites craintes… Alors il se taisait, et vivait avec ça, tous les jours… Il préférait souffrir avec lui que sans lui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain enfin habillé. Reita était réveillé et avait déjà remis son pantalon blanc. Un genoux replié, l'autre jambe pendant dans le vide, il fumait sans se préoccuper de la présence de son amant.

- Ohayo, Rei…

L'autre tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Salut…

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette tandis qu'Uruha s'adossait au mur en face de lui.

- Tu sors encore aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais…

Les conversations étaient toujours du même ordre… Uruha baissa la tête, une profonde tristesse lui étreignant le cœur.

- Ah… Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais faire, moi, bien entendu…

- Euh nan, ça ne me regarde pas…

_On se préoccupe des activités de celui qu'on aime, d'habitude, _pensa amèrement Uruha.

- Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire, je commence à avoir l'habitude… Le jour où tu seras disponible pour moi, tu me feras signe ?

Il sentait la colère monter en lui avec violence, mettant de côté pour un temps le profond désespoir qui le tenaillait.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda brutalement Reita, fronçant un sourcil tandis que la cendre de la cigarette pendait dangereusement à l'extrémité.

- Ça veut dire que tu passes plus de temps avec les trottoirs de Tokyo qu'avec moi ! s'écria Uruha, ouvrant les bras comme pour signifier son impuissance.

Reita tira sa cigarette, faisant mine de ne pas avoir retenues les paroles de l'autre blond, puis après avoir écrasé son mégot dans le cendrier, se leva et passa sa chemise puis quitta la pièce. Uruha le regarda d'un air médusé passer devant lui sans le regarder.

- Je rentre tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Uruha détourna la tête et Reita n'insista pas. Et il sortit, le laissant seul avec sa conscience torturée.

- C'est ça, casse-toi ! cria-t-il à la porte fermée depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et il les essuya rageusement. _Ne pleure pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine…_ Il tourna le dos au couloir et son regard se posa sur les draps défaits aux plis tâchés de blanc. Le soleil perçait à travers les volets en tuile, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère presque romantique… _Romantique ? Tu parles ! Baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il sait me faire ! _Il tapa rageusement dans le paquet de cigarettes qu'avait oublié Reita et se laissa tomber sur le lit en fixant le plafond. Ils en avaient passé des nuits ici, à se faire plaisir, à se faire mal au corps, à se désirer sans s'aimer… _Reita… Mais pourquoi es-tu si indifférent ? Comment peut-on faire l'amour à un homme sans ressentir quelque chose pour lui tandis qu'il vous murmure des mots d'amour ?..._ Il ferma les yeux pour se retenir de hurler et se releva pour englober la pièce du regard. _Sortir, m'aérer, j'ai besoin de respirer !_

**OoO**

Il passa une plus grande partie de la matinée à traîner dans les rues bruyantes de la capitale, plus occupé à mettre un pas devant l'autre qu'à s'occuper du bruyant brouhaha des japonais autour de lui. Les murs lui semblaient sombres et froids, les visages austères et lointains, les voix déformées avaient quelque chose d'inhumain… Il se sentait étranger à tout ce monde là qui grouillait, tel des fourmis, qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais… Il croisait des couples, et s'imaginait tous qu'ils s'aimaient, partout il trouvait un moyen de penser à Reita… Il voyait un jeune homme blond qui s'apprêtait à fumer une cigarette ? Aussitôt il s'imaginait que les lèvres touchant le filtre étaient les siennes… Alors il fixait le sol et ne voyait que des silhouettes qui défilaient, et elles le rassuraient en quelque sorte… Il n'était pas là, mais cela lui allait… Etonnement son absence ne lui faisait plus mal… Etonnement… Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il percuta deux jeunes hommes qui riaient ensemble. Après s'être excusé, il les regarda partir en sentant un pincement au cœur. Son imagination s'emballa à nouveau. _Rei n'a jamais ri avec moi…_ La douleur s'insinuait dans son cœur comme un poison sournois. Il se serrait presque griffé la poitrine pour tenter de le faire sortir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était là dans ses veines, et son cœur l'aspirait goulûment… _Traître… _lui murmura-t-il au fond de lui-même. Il détourna les yeux du couple lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un point noyé dans la masse, et croisa son reflet dans le miroir d'une vitrine. _Est-ce que je suis vraiment si repoussant que ça ?... _Il se sourit. Non, il savait qu'il était attirant, mais il ne s'en servait pas vraiment à son avantage. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire un peu enjôleur et c'était tout… Mais avec _lui_ ça ne marchait pas… Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à ce qu'il l'autorise à pénétrer dans son cœur…

Il s'avisa qu'il était midi, mais laissa le temps filer sans s'en soucier. Le vide qu'il ressentait lui emplissait de lui-même l'estomac. Il passa devant toutes sortes de bars, certains dont la façade faisait plutôt pensé à un endroit abandonné, étaient réputés mal famés, la peinture s'écaillait sur les portes et l'enseigne ne tenait plus que par un clou rouillé… Il devinait derrière les fenêtres sales et poussiéreuses les regards curieux des soudards, qui le détaillaient probablement des pieds à la tête, et quelques uns avaient même la volonté de se lever pour aller s'amuser un peu, mais trop abrutis par l'alcool ils restaient assis, les yeux brillants et humides de loques humaines, juste bons à absorber le dernier verre de whisky qui les rendraient complètement amorphes pour quelques temps… Ces buveurs là n'étaient pas vraiment dangereux, juste désespérés, un peu comme lui… S'étaient les épaves de la société, ceux qui venaient se réfugier dans la boisson pour oublier leur misère, et Uruha eut presque envie d'aller les rejoindre… Des bars miteux il passa aux bars de ces gros hommes pleins d'oseille qui venaient là pour se payer des putes et montrer leur argent. Il n'avait aucune considération pour ces gens là… Un bar où les filles se dénudent pour plaire aux clients, quoi de plus lamentable ?... Il pouvait entendre d'ici le rire gras de l'homme friqué qui venait d'y descendre, entourés par ses people, dans ce bâtiment coloré de lumière bien protégé par des hommes attentifs et alertes comme des chiens… Enfin les bars à peu près convenables semblaient plus l'attirer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et qu'un homme tout à fait de bonne classe en sortit, il compris que ses pas l'avait guidé là où il avait une chance de croiser Reita… Il se maudit tout bas et tourna les talons, sans même chercher à savoir si le blond s'y trouvait… Il devait être dans la dernière catégorie de bars, la version miniature d'un bar de riche, là où les filles dansaient et les hommes se les appropriaient le temps d'un coup… Des hommes qui n'avaient rien à faire de leurs journées, qui passaient la soirée à boire et à rire, avant d'emmener une de ces pommées danser contre leurs corps… Ça lui faisait presque mal de penser que peut-être, _il_ aimait ça… Peut-être même faisait-_il_ comme les autres, avec une de ces danseuses, dans une chambre sombre à l'étage… Son estomac eut comme un haut le cœur et il commença à courir, sans savoir où il allait, courir, courir, voler… Oublier ! Le sang battant aux tempes, il s'arrêta hors d'haleine. Pendant q'il reprenait son souffle, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il était… A droite un parc… _Comment j'ai fait pour autant m'éloigner ?_ Il fit demi-tour mais emprunta un autre chemin. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que la journée passait alors qu'il s'éloignait davantage de son lieu de résidence. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait… Rien. Reita ne serait pas là, comme d'habitude, et le vide de son appartement lui serait comme un poids sur le cœur. Il ne savait plus où il était, mais il s'en foutait… Il voulait aller là où personne ne le retrouverait… Plus jamais… Du coin de l'œil il vit une gare, et jura vers le ciel. Tout était contre lui… Il prit donc le train au milieu des gens qui rentraient du boulot… La sueur emplissait le wagon et l'odeur âcre faisait grimacer le beau visage du blond. Obligé de rester debout à cause de l'affluence du monde, il était obligé de supporter les odeurs corporelles des passagers… Encore heureux qu'il soit plus grand que la moyenne… Deux lycéennes entrèrent en papautant et riant, et se calèrent dans un coin près d'Uruha. L'une d'elle l'aperçut et resta un temps en arrêt, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son amie suivit son regard et adressa un petit coucou à Uruha. L'autre rougit et donna un coup discret à la lycéenne tendit que l'autre pouffait de rire. Uruha décida de leur rendre le salut, et toutes les deux se mirent à rougirent en cœur… Un instant il eut envie d'aller leur parler, pour se remonter un peu le moral, mais le wagon stoppa et il descendit, non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier petit coup d'œil. Les lycéennes coururent jusqu'aux fenêtres pour le voir partir, et il fut près à parier que s'il se retournait maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait sur le quai, elles seraient en train de soupirer d'aise et de rire comme des hystériques… Au moins je plais à quelqu'un, pensa-t-il amèrement.

**OoO**

Comme il l'avait prévu, Reita n'était pas là. L'appartement sentait le renfermé et la cigarette, il ouvrit les fenêtres pour le laisser s'aérer, après quoi il s'affala mollement dans le canapé et resta de longues minutes le regard dans le vague, ne sachant pas comment occupé sa soirée… Lorsqu'il se leva, il était déterminé à attendre le retour de Reita. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il le fallait ! Il mangea à peine, goûtant les ramens du bout des lèvres et les jeta, dégoûté. Il se rappelait les avoir préparés pour _lui_… Il rejoignant le canapé quelques minutes plus tard, et posa le téléphone devant lui. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Que Reita l'appelle ? Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, oui… Il voulait entendre sa voix au téléphone, rien qu'une fois plus de cinq secondes, qu'_il_ lui demande s'il allait bien, s'_il_ lui manquait… Les petites choses que font deux personnes qui s'aiment… Uruha attrapa un coussin et le serra contre lui, le regard toujours fixé sur le téléphone. Il attendit… La demi heure sembla durer une éternité durant laquelle Uruha bouillait en lui, avec une violente envie d'envoyer bouler le téléphone. A bout de nerfs, il balança le coussin dessus en criant.

- MAIS TU VAS SONNER, OUI !

A l'instant même où le combiné touche le sol, il se mit à sonner, et Uruha, surpris, se jeta dessus pour décrocher.

- Rei !

- Iîe… Gomen c'est Aoi…

- Ah…

_Quel idiot, mais quel idiot je fais ! Penser que Reita puisse m'appeler !... pff_

- Tu attendais un coup de fil de lui ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Uru, ça va t'es sûr ?

_Non… _

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas... Qu'est-ce qui te fais téléphoner ?

- A vrai dire, je crois que j'en ai oublié la raison…

Il se mit à rire.

- Oh et bien…

- Ah oui ça y est ! Je voulais te demander euh hum… comment dire…

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu as besoin d'argent ?

- Ben euh c'est-à-dire que…

- Il te faut combien ?

- 4000 yens…

- Tsss… okay je te les donnerai dès qu'on se verra…

- Arigato ! Je te promets de…

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir…

Uruha sourit ironiquement. Son ami avait des trous dans les poches…

- Gomen Uru…

- Ne sois pas désolé, mais essaye de faire attention, je ne suis pas inépuisable !

Ils raccrochèrent quelques temps après quelques temps. Reita n'était toujours pas rentré… Uruha se mit en position d'attente et laissa les heures s'égrener au compte goutte… Malgré toute la volonté dont il faisait preuve, il commençait à sentir ses membres s'engourdir de fatigue, et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour essayer de capturer les chiffres clignotants de l'heure mais le brouillard envahissait son regard et il finit par s'endormir doucement sur le coussin…

**OoO**

La porte claqua et il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. _C'est lui !... Il est enfin rentré !_ Que devait-il faire ? Ecouter son corps qui avait envie de le sentir contre lui, ou sa tête qui lui conseillait de parler avec lui, et de s'expliquer sur les problèmes qu'ils connaissaient ? Il resta debout, immobile, attendant que Reita l'aperçoive. Celui-ci fit un petit mouvement en arrière, surpris de le trouver encore là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

- Je t'attendais… s'entendit murmurer Uruha.

Ses traits étaient tirés mais malgré tout il se sentait en forme.

- Ano… Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une bière et je m'occupe de toi.

Il commença à se diriger vers la cuisine mais Uruha lui barra la route, plantant son regard décidé dans le sien.

- Non, Rei. On doit parler.

- Parler ? De quoi ?

Sa main se posa sur la hanche d'Uruha et celui-ci frissonna malgré lui. Reita se rapprocha de lui et glissa une jambe entre se cuisses, colla sa main au mur et captura ses lèvres. Uruha sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer et ne pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsque sa main quitta sa hanche pour aller caresser son entrejambe. Il fut tenter de se laisser aller à ses caresses, de s'abandonner tout entier à lui rien que pour le sentir avec lui… Mais malgré la difficulté de la chose, il parvint à se reprendre et repoussa brusquement Reita.

- Non, Rei ! J'ai dit qu'on devait parler !

Surpris, Reita trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te refuses à moi ?...

Sa voix laissait percer une pointe d'agacement et de colère.

- Depuis que j'ai compris que notre couple allait mal ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point pour ne pas le remarquer ?

- Pourquoi il irait mal ? Je te baise pas assez bien c'est ça ?

- C'est la seule chose que tu sais faire ! Baiser ! Il t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe qui comptait dans un couple ?

- Putin tu parles comme une gonzesse ! Et arrête de parler de couple, c'est fait pour les hétéros !

- Mais pas du tout ! Il y a dans les couples yaoi des gens qui s'aiment sincèrement, et pas que pour leurs corps !

- Mais on n'en fait pas parti, alors parle pas de couple ! répondit Reita qui, fronçant les sourcils, s'alluma une cigarette, montrant qu'il était tendu.

Uruha chercha une prise sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas se sentir défaillir.

- Na…Nani ? Mais Rei je croyais que…

- Que quoi ?

_Il me fait marcher où il veut vraiment me faire mal ? Kami-sama ne me dites pas que mes craintes étaient justes ! Tout mais pas ça…_

- Qu'on s'aimait…

Reita ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata de rire.

- Non ! T'as quand même pas cru ça ! Uruha, tu sais que t'as vraiment de l'humour ? Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu le pensais !

- J'étais sincère, répondit sombrement Uruha.

Il lui avait dit… _Il ne m'a jamais aimé, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui… _Il se sentit chanceler, à l'intérieur de lui-même une rage sourde demandait à éclater.

- Je n'étais qu'un crétin pour m'être fait des illusions pareilles… Comment ais-je pu croire que tu m'aimais réellement ?...

Les larmes coulaient tragiquement sur ses joues, et ses yeux mouillés fouillaient le sol à la recherche d'un secours. Reita se sentit curieusement mal.

- Uru, je…

- Ne me parle pas !

Il le bouscula rageusement essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main.

- Reviens ici, onegai !...

- Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes mensonges ! Plus qu'assez de tes absences injustifiées ! J'en peux plus ! Trouve-toi un autre prostitué, moi je me rends !

- Arrête, fais pas le con…

Uruha se retourna violemment.

- C'est moi le con ? C'est MOI le con ! Sors de cet appartement, Reita !

Il tremblait de tous ces membres, la douleur de le voir aussi insensible le rendait fou. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à s'écrouler devant lui, abattu de douleur. Il préférait le quitter maintenant, et ne plus jamais avoir à lui parler.

- Pars ! et ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans cet appartement !

Il courut s'enfermer dans la chambre, se jeta sur le lit aux draps défaits et souillés et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer après quelques minutes de silence, et les pas s'éloignèrent.

C'était fini, il était parti… Reita était sorti de sa vie.

Ses épaules furent secouées de violents sanglots. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon amour ? _Il devait l'oublier… Oublier combien il lui avait fait mal, oublier les longues heures qu'il avait passé seul dans ce lit, attendant les yeux grand ouverts que le lit s'enfonce à côté de lui, et que le corps de Reita s'allonge à côtés du sien, puis que ses mains se mettent à courir sur lui, que son souffle finisse par se mêler au sien, et que Reita se donne du plaisir… Toutes ces nuits où il souffrait quand il le sentait en lui, il allait à présent les passer seul, sans son corps pour échapper au vide, sans sa langue pour lécher ses plaies… Il lui avait fait mal si mal… Mal au cœur, mal au corps… Tant de brutalité… Il s'endormit dans ses larmes, encore tout habillé, dans ce qu'il restait d'eux, ces draps dans lesquels ils s'éteints étreints dans des cris… Ces draps dans lesquels ils s'étaient… _aimés_…

**A SUIVRE... **

** OoOoOoO**

** Mot de la fin : **J'en suis qu'au 4e chapitre mais je suis amoureuse du premier! Je trouve que c'est le mieux pour l'instant... A vous de juger et de me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Autant tu emportes mon coeur

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The Gazette  
**Pairing :** Kai x Uruha  
**Disclaimer :** Uruha appartient à Uruha et Kai appartient à Kai, MERDEUH ! T-T  
**Genre :** AU, Romance, drama, yaoi ...  
**Note :** J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre 1 que c'était un AU  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 2 : **_Autant tu emportes mon coeur_

**Chapitre 2 : **_Autant tu emportes mon coeur_

Aoi regarda les passants défiler devant eux. Appuyé contre un mur, il jouait depuis tout à l'heure avec son piercing, jetant un regard un peu trop appuyé aux jeunes femmes qui les dévisageaient en riant. Les jupes qui volaient et découvraient légèrement leurs jambes blanches l'attiraient comme un aimant. Une brune… Une blonde… Un… _Un ?_ Aoi sourit en détournant le regard de l'homme tatoué qui passait à quelques mètres de lui, balançant son corps massif de droite à gauche tout en avançant pesamment.

- Et avec Uru, comment ça se passe ?

Reita mit un temps avant de répondre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du bitume à ses pieds.

- On s'est quittés il y a cinq jours… On est plus ensemble.

Aoi se retourna vivement, ses yeux noirs exprimant un sentiment de grande surprise.

- Nani ? Mais… il te plaisait pas ?

- C'est pas ça… Il s'est imaginé des choses… Il croyait que je l'aimais…

De plus en plus étonné, Aoi scruta le visage du blond pour deviner ses pensées.

- Et… C'était pas le cas ?

Reita laissa échapper un petit rire qu'Aoi devina forcé.

- Il n'a jamais été qu'une source de plaisir pour moi… Rien d'autre. Je couche avec des hommes mais je ne ressentirai jamais rien pour eux.

- Et Uruha, comment est-ce qu'il l'a prit ?

- C'est lui qui m'a jeté. Il s'est fait des idées sur la nature de notre relation.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul…

- Ne ?

- En te le présentant je pensais enfin avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne. Je pensais que tu te calmerais, que tu finirais par avoir une relation stable… Je me suis planté et je l'ai entraîné dans ma chute. J'espérais que tu le rendrais heureux, pas que tu lui briserais le cœur… Tu me déçois, Rei.

Il le laissa là, les lèvres pincées, et partit les mains dans les poches, sans répondre aux appels de son ami.

- Je vais aller voir comment il va. J'espère pour toi que je ne le trouverais pas dans un état lamentable.

Il tourna définitivement les talons et accéléra le pas. _Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait d'inconscient…_ Tel qu'il le connaissait, Uruha, en personne sensible, aurait du mal à s'en remettre tout seul… Déjà cinq jours ! Et tout ce temps il n'avait même pas prit de ses nouvelles ! _Je l'ai foutu dans ce merdier, je vais l'aider à en sortir…_ _Il fait tant pour moi ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça !_

Il arriva un peu essoufflé devant le palier de l'appartement d'Uruha, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à frapper, la voisine sortit sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous venez pour Takeshima-san ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

- Oui c'est exact, pourquoi ?

- Et bien cela fait environ… hum cinq jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, vous savez… Je commence à me faire du souci pour lui, c'est un brave garçon qui m'aide souvent à porter mes courses lorsqu'elles sont trop lourdes…

Aoi commença à s'imaginer le pire. Son regard devint franchement inquiet, et il pu lire la même chose dans les plis du front de la vieille femme.

- Uru ! Uru c'est moi, Aoi ! Répond si tu le peux !

Il écouta, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler la police ? proposa-t-elle.

Aoi ne répondit pas et renouvela son appel. Pris d'un soupçon, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte en appuyant le plus simplement du monde sur la poignet. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. L'appartement baignait dans une semi obscurité. Pénétrant dans le salon en tâtonnant, il le découvrit blottit dans une couverture, entouré de cadavres de bouteille d'alcool et de canettes vides, tout pâle, endormi comme un ange tourmenté. Il hésita un peu à le réveiller puis s'agenouilla à côté du divan, le secouant doucement en l'appelant. Uruha ouvrit difficilement des yeux rougis soulignés par des cernes.

- Aoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Uruha… Tu es resté enfermé seul ici pendant cinq jours ?

Uruha acquiesça doucement.

- Kami-sama !... Je suis désolé, tout ça est ma faute…

Le blond sourit faiblement et posa une main sur celle de son ami.

- Ne te rends pas responsable, Aoi. On y a cru tous les deux… Mais arigato de me l'avoir présenté, avec un peu de chance un jour je ne serais plus seul…

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion, et il passa une main sur son visage pour étouffer un sanglot. Aoi s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement pour le calmer.

- On peut faire des choses ensembles si tu veux, mais ne reste pas là à te morfondre comme ça… Ne te détruis pas pour lui…

Uruha sourit à travers ses yeux voilés de larmes.

- Aoi, pourquoi t'es pas yaoi ?

Le brun se mit à rire.

- Allez viens, allons prendre quelque chose… qui ne soit pas de l'alcool.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol puis aida Uruha à se lever.

- Okay je te suis…

Aoi sourit et partit chercher des vêtements propres pour son ami, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au lit défait et toujours sale, et compris pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu y dormir. Lorsqu'il revint, celui-ci semblait à peine se rendre compte de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Pour _l_'oublier…

- Allez viens.

Aoi l'entraîna dehors. La voisine était toujours sur la pas de la porte, guettant le moindre mouvement, et soupira de soulagement en le voyant sortir.

- Ah ! Takeshima-san ! On a eu peur, vraiment ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé.

Elle plissa les yeux en examinant son visage.

- Quoi qu'un peu pâle…

Uruha sourit à la femme.

- Merci madame… Je vais bien rassurez-vous.

Aoi sourit à son tour en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. La vieille femme rentra chez elle, enfin rassurée, en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, agitant la main en un vague au revoir.

**OoO**

Un serveur se dépêcha de les accueillir dès qu'ils se furent assis.

- Deux coca, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite messieurs.

Il partit d'un pas pressé et Aoi surpris le regard insistant d'Uruha qui le suivit des yeux.

- Eh ! Déjà en chasse ?

- Ne ? Oh hum…

Il rougit et baissa les yeux tandis que son ami souriait, content d'avoir pu rendre à Uruha un semblant de vie. Tant qu'il pensait à autre chose, il ne pensait pas à Reita…

Lorsque le serveur revint, Uruha releva les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de suivre ses gestes, et le jeune homme brun, s'en rendant compte, se troubla et d'un geste maladroit renversa le verre sur le blond.

- Oh ! Kami-sama ! Gomen nasai ! Je... je vais réparer ça… s'exclama-t-il en baissant un peu la voix vers la fin pour ne pas se faire plus remarquer.

Il tira une serviette qui était coincée dans son tablier et voulu éponger la boisson mais hésita lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une grande partie était tombée sur son bas-ventre. Rougissant affreusement, il approcha une main tremblante et sentit son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il passa la serviette sur le haut de son entrejambe. Uruha eut un petit frisson et arrêta son geste en capturant son poignet.

- Laissez, je vais le faire…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait le jeune serveur tenter de reprendre de l'assurance.

- B… bien sûr euh… excusez-moi, vraiment…

Uruha lâcha doucement son poignet en le caressant au passage de ses longs doigts fins.

- Ce n'est rien… Apportez-m'en un autre, c'est tout.

- Hai… Je vais chercher ça.

Il partit au pas de course vers le comptoir, désireux de cacher sa honte.

- Et bien dis-moi, on peut dire que tu ne l'as pas laissé insensible ! Pauvre garçon !

Ils se mirent à rirent et cessèrent peu à peu lorsque le serveur revint, le rouge aux joues, comprenant qu'on riait de lui. Il posa le verre devant le blond qui leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme se trouble à nouveau sous l'intensité de son regard. _Kami-sama qu'il est beau…_ Son regard glissa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient… si douces… Lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue dessus pour les humidifier, il sentit une agréable chaleur naître dans ses reins, ainsi qu'une perturbante accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Il déglutit avec peine pour calmer son émotion et s'aperçut qu'il était planté là comme un idiot depuis au moins quinze secondes, à essuyer ses mains moites sur son tablier..

- Et bien ? demanda Uruha en soulevant un sourcil.

Ne sachant que répondre, il balbutia et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, se sentant jaugé du regard. Aoi vola à son secours, voyant bien qu'Uruha lui plaisait.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Le serveur le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant.

- Kai…

- Et bien Kai, moi c'est Aoi et mon ami, Uruha.

Kai hésita à reporter son regard sur le blond. Il croisa son regard noisette et retint son souffle. Uruha porta le verre à ses lèvres et ne le quitta pas des yeux tout en buvant presque d'une traite. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il le tendit à Kai qui le prit un peu maladroitement mais ne le fit pas tomber et le serra fort dans sa main, comme s'il s'agissait pour lui d'un objet sacré. Uruha pencha la tête sur le côté et posa son menton sur sa main, examinant attentivement Kai. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, sentant souffler en lui comme un vent de panique. Il les rouvrit et constata qu'Uruha s'était arrêté à la hauteur de ses hanches…

- Hum… peut-être… peut-être pourrions nous… nous revoir un autre jour ? proposa le blond, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Trop heureux pour cacher sa joie, Kai répondit spontanément.

- Oh ! J'en serais vraiment très heureux !

Uruha fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un morceau de papier sur lequel il inscrivit son numéro, hésitant un peu sur le dernier chiffre.

- Voilà. Appelle-moi quand tu veux…

Il jeta quelques yens sur la table et donna un petit coup de tête pour faire signe à Aoi qu'il était tant de partir. En se levant, Uruha se retourna vers Kai pour lui adresser un petit signe de la main.

- Jaane, Kai !

Le brun resta quelques instants à les regarder s'éloigner, subjugué par ce jeune homme blond qui venait pratiquement de lui faire du rentre-dedans… Il soupira d'aise, baissant les yeux sur l'écriture aussi fine que les longs doigts blancs de cet...

- Uruha…

**OoO**

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent un moment sur un banc.

- Et ben dis-moi… On peut dire que c'était… foudroyant !

- Hum…

Uruha avait un sourire béat collé aux lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le café. Ravi de ce nouveau centre d'attention, Aoi se garda de faire allusion à Reita.

- Tu penses qu'il va me rappeler ?...

- Mais oui, baka ! Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as provoqué chez lui ?

- Euh nan…

Devant l'air un peu ahuri de son ami, Aoi éclata de rire.

- Crois-moi, celui-là n'est pas près de te lâcher !

- Ah, tant mieux alors…

Il ferma les yeux, revoyant dans sa tête la scène de rupture avec Reita… _Tu vois, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour vivre…_

**OoOoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Le bahut me bouffe pratiquement toute mon énergie, j'arrive même plus à trouver une quelconque inspiration... Le chapitre 4 est un peu parti en sucette... XD Enfin je vais essayer de m'y remettre et de reprendre tout ça parce que mon Reita là il me fait peur... Ce chapitre là est je pense le plus court de ceux que j'ai déjà tapé... gomen nasai .

**...A SUIVRE...**


	3. Et si on s'aimait?

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE  
**Pairing :** Kai x Uruha  
**Disclaimer :** Uruha appartient à Uruha et Kai appartient à Kai, MERDEUH ! T-T  
**Genre :** AU, Romance, Dépression vers la fin , yaoi lime (enfin ! XD)  
**Note :** J'ai pas fait exprès ! ( . )  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 3 : **_Et si on s'aimait ?  
_

* * *

_  
Je l'appelle ?... ou pas ?... _

Kai hésita, avança la main puis la retira au dernier moment. Il soupira, se récriant de sa lâcheté. _Et s'il ne veut pas me voir ?... Allons ne fais pas l'idiot ! S'il t'as donné son numéro c'est pas pour t'envoyer te faire voir au dernier moment !..._

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il l'avait rencontré… Toutes les nuits, dans ses rêves, il revoyait cette scène. Mais il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à par eux deux… Il était toujours là, assis à cette table, et lui se tenait devant, rougissant… Il brûlait de le revoir… Mais il craignait d'être de trop… Peut-être le blond n'avait-il fait ça que pour… Juste comme ça, sur le coup… Mais s'il lui plaisait vraiment et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils se voient, comme il l'avait dit, il fallait qu'il lui téléphone, sinon il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de cette histoire…

Prenant son courage à demain, il se cala confortablement sur le lit où il était allongé, un coussin sous le torse, et ramassa le téléphone qu'il avait posé aux pieds du lit. Il composa nerveusement le numéro, respirant à fond lorsqu'il entendit sonner. Au fond de lui-même, il espéra que personne ne répondrait…

- Moshi moshi ?

Sa voix grave et profonde se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Kai se sentit défaillir et rattrapa le combiné du bout des doigts.

- Konbanwa… répondit-il d'une toute petite voix. Kai desu…

La voix d'Uruha se fit plus douce.

- Oh ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- B… bien je vous remercie…

Il entendit son rire résonner et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette mélodie.

- Allons Kai, tu ne vas pas me vouvoyer ? Tutoie-moi, voyons !

- Je… oh euh… bien ! Hum…

- Dis euh… tu as mangé ? Tu veux passé chez moi ?...

Kai sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Chez lui ?... Aller chez lui ?... Oui il le voulait !

- Non ! Euh oui… ! Enfin je euh…

_K'so Kai ! Baka desu ! _

- Enfin je veux dire… Non je n'ai pas mangé et oui je veux p… euh je veux bien passer…

- Ah parfait alors ! Ça te va des makis ?

- Oh oui du moment que…

_Je suis avec toi…_

- …c'est mangeable !

- Bien, je t'attends alors ! Dans… disons une heure ?

- Pas de problème !

- A tout à l'heure, Kai…

Il appuya sur son prénom d'une façon si plaisante qu'elle le fit frissonner. Une fois qu'il lui eut expliqué comment venir chez lui, Kai raccrocha et laissa ses bras pendre dans le vide, la tête dans le coussin. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à reprendre ses esprits, envahit par la sensation de planer. _Oh reprends-toi ! C'est pas le moment ! Tu pourras rêver quand tu seras avec lui_ _! Avec lui…_

Il s'habilla soigneusement, brossa son costume gris à rayures noires, lissa sa chemise blanche avant de se camper devant le miroir et de s'observer d'un œil critique. _Je mets une cravate ou pas ? Oh et puis non, ça le gênera moins... _Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre ce à quoi il avait pensé. _Ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu le connais ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses comme ça !... _Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de sortir en hâte pour ne pas être en retard.

**OoO**

La porte dressée devant lui lui parut soudainement aussi impénétrable qu'une muraille. Il leva les yeux vers la sonnette, se sentant tout petit et misérable, et son doigt trembla lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton. Il entendit un frottement derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme arrive. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit Kai lui lancer un timide sourire depuis le palier.

- Entre, ne reste pas là !

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer, sans toutefois s'écarter complètement, et leurs corps se frôlèrent l'instant d'un battement de cil, mais le regard que lui coula Uruha ne lui échappa pas. Il flottait dans l'air comme un doux parfum d'encens, et Kai sursauta un peu lorsque Uruha posa les mains sur ses épaules pour lui ôter son manteau. Il se sentait étonnement troublé en sa présence. Lui qui d'ordinaire était volontaire et pas vraiment timide, se trouvait devant le blond comme un gamin émerveillé et novice face à quelque chose d'agréablement nouveau.

- C'est par là…

La main d'Uruha frôla son poignet et il le suivit dans le salon à la lumière tamisée, le surprenant par les chandelles placées sur la table, posées à côté des assiettes de makis. Kai devint anxieux. _Les chandelles, c'est quand ça tend à devenir sérieux, non ?..._

- Assied-toi…

Il se pencha pour lui tirer la chaise, son visage frôlant ses cheveux, s'attardant à respirer leur odeur, avant qu'Uruha n'aille s'asseoir en souriant en face de lui, remplissant les verres de saké.

- Tu m'en mets beaucoup là ! s'exclama Kai en réalisant la dose d'alcool qu'Uruha lui versait. Il faut que je retrouve mon chemin, après !

Mais le regard que lui lança le blond lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait nulle envie de le laisser repartir ce soir… Kai se sentit fondre sous la chaleur de ce regard…

Uruha engagea la conversation pour détendre son invité. Ils parlèrent de leurs goûts musicaux, culinaires, et d'autres… Uruha découvrit en Kai une personne drôle et sensible, aimant cuisiner, jouer de la batterie, et son charme naturel le conquit tout à fait. Pendu à ses lèvres, il buvait chaque parole du serveur avec quelque chose dans le regard qui le faisait ressembler à un ange rêveur… Ils entamèrent le tofu en plaisantant, tellement subjugué l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte d'avoir fini le repas. Uruha pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le brun d'un air attendri porter la dernière cuillère à sa bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre en désirant fortement être cette cuillère…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kai, perplexe quant à la signification du regard du jeune homme.

- Rien…

Uruha se leva et prit la main de Kai pour l'attirer vers le divan.

- Viens…

S'asseyant à côté de lui, il le regarda dans les yeux et laissa la distance qui les séparait s'effacer d'elle-même. Il se pencha vers lui et laissa ses lèvres trouver les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour attendre la réaction du brun. Kai, transporté de bonheur, lui rendit son baiser sans attendre, le faisant agréablement durer tandis qu'il sentait les mains du blond l'attirer à lui et caresser son visage.

- Tu es beau, tu sais… Très beau… Tu me plaît beaucoup… murmura Uruha, embrassant avec fièvre le visage et le cou de Kai.

- Dans ce cas, on ressent la même chose…

Les mains d'Uruha glissèrent le long de son dos et revinrent entre eux, déboutonnant la chemise du brun pour la laisser glisser à terre et faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur les abdos fins, les pectoraux se soulevant au gré de sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Il embrassa les boutons de chair presque déjà durcis et les suçotant tendrement, sentant sur son visage le souffle saccadé de Kai. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots en un tel instant… Ils se comprenaient en un regard, une caresse… Rien n'aurait pu troubler la beauté de ce moment… A part le téléphone qui sonna importunément alors que Kai glissait ses mains sur la peau douce sous la chemise d'Uruha. Celui-ci grogna rageusement et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais la sonnerie persistante coupa Kai dans son élan. Uruha soupira et se détourna pour décrocher, tentant de ne pas paraître agressif, mais la voix qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil n'avait rien pour l'apaiser.

- Reita ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

- Oh ! Calme-toi tu veux ? Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi…

_Il m'appelle pour me demander comment je vais… _Uruha ferma un instant les yeux. _Surtout ne pas paraître touché… C'est trop tard maintenant… Ah Reita, tu vas tout faire foirer !..._

- Parfaitement, tout va bien depuis que tu es sorti de ma vie. J'ai tourné la page tu sais, je ne veux plus avoir à souffrir pour un mec qui n'a rien à battre de mes sentiments, lâcha froidement Uruha en serrant les dents.

- Ecoute Uru… hum, je suis désolé de… de tout ça.

- T'es pas le seul. Maintenant raccroche, onegai. Tu nous as dérangé…

- Nani ! T'es avec qui ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je… voudrais savoir…

- Quelqu'un de bien plus sensible et attachant que toi, quelqu'un qui ne me donnera pas de faux espoirs comme toi tu m'en as fais !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois en cinq mois de relations que tu me téléphones pour me dire autre chose que « je passe la nuit dehors » ou « ne m'attend pas ce soir » ou bien encore « dès que je rentre attends-toi à une nuit agitée »… Mais ça bien sûr ce n'est qu'un détail… Saraba, Rei.

Il laissa retomber le téléphone après avoir brutalement coupé la communication. Un peu perdu, Kai se demanda quoi faire, lorsqu'il vit Uruha mettre son visage dans ses mains.

- Uruha…

Celui-ci renifla et tourna un sourire pâle vers lui.

- Gomen ne, je t'ai engagé comme un con… Mais la personne que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a tellement fait mal que je ne voulais pas lui laisser la satisfaction de me savoir déprimant dans mon coin en pensant à lui…

- Donc tu… tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

Kai baissa tristement les yeux, mais Uruha releva son visage en lui lançant un regard curieux.

- Ne ? Bien sûr que je le pensais ! Mais je voulais dire que si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec moi… je comprendrais…

Kai tomba presque entièrement sur lui et, le visage à deux centimètres au dessus du sien, il demanda le cœur battant :

- Et si je le veux ?...

Surpris, Uruha mit un temps avant de répondre et caressa amoureusement les lèvres du brun.

- Si tu le veux alors… Devenons plus que de simples connaissances… Ah, Kai, ça fait à peine quelques jours que l'on se connaît et… j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà épris de toi…

Le brun enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura doucement à son oreille :

- Watashi mo…Je ne te ferai pas de mal comme ce Reita a pu le faire… Je te le promets, koibito…

Ses paroles avaient profondément touchées Uruha, et les larmes aux yeux, il tourna la tête vers lui.

- Arigatou, takara no…

Il le serra fort dans ses bras, tellement heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les yeux de Kai qu'il resta un long moment à le tenir comme ça, contre lui, sans bouger, de peur que l'oiseau posé sur la branche de son corps ne s'enfuit dans un battement d'ailes. Au bout d'un moment, Kai se redressa pour lui sourire.

- Où est-ce qu'on en était déjà ? Ah là…

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Uruha, qui frémit à ce contact si agréable. Il ôta sa chemise et resta un instant à contempler le torse si fin, presque féminin, sa peau si blanche, sans défaut, ses bras si gracieux… Il laissa sa bouche les parsemer de baisers à la fois ardents et tendres, tandis qu'Uruha se laissait faire, les yeux mi-clos, caressant les cheveux de Kai, qui leva les yeux vers lui, le menton appuyé sur son bas-ventre. Le blond lui souffla de continuer, tout son corps le désirant impérieusement. Kai commença à défaire son pantalon mais s'empourpra alors qu'il avait beau se démener à essayer de faire glisser la fermeture éclair, celle-ci refusait catégoriquement de céder. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par réussir à la faire coulisser, un peu mal à l'aise, mais Uruha lui lança un regard attendri qui lui redonna du courage. Il caressa le boxer tendu et sentit le blond réagir à cette caresse. Il fit glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes et retint son souffle à mesure que des cuisses au galbe parfait se découvraient sous ses yeux. Il déglutit pour calmer les émotions qu'il sentait se manifester dans le bas de son ventre, et se demanda comment ce dénommé Reita avait bien pu blesser et briser le cœur d'une si belle créature. Lui ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal… Rien que d'y penser…

- Kai… appela doucement Uruha. Viens là.

Il s'exécuta et remonta sur son corps.

- Hai ?

Il sentit le blond caresser son entrejambe et il gémit sous la caresse tandis qu'il l'embrassait pour se détourner de l'action. Les mains agiles d'Uruha firent glisser les vêtements de Kai et il le serra nu contre lui, s'enivrant de la chaleur de sa peau.

- Fais-moi l'amour…

Trop heureux d'obéir, il amena ses mains jusqu'au boxer du blond et le fit glisser pour l'enlever, libérant son membre qu'il pressa contre le sien. Uruha ferma les yeux en gémissant tandis que Kai laissait déjà ses doigts vagabonder vers l'anneau de chair palpitante qu'il souhaitait pénétrer. Il caressa au passage les cuisses d'albâtre et l'aine frémissante avant d'introduire lentement un premier doigt dans son partenaire. Il attendit que celui-ci apprécie l'intrusion avant d'en faire entrer un second. Uruha se crispa un peu contre lui, ses souvenirs de la brutalité dont Reita faisait preuve remontant à la surface. Avant, il aimait ça quand il lui faisait mal… Mais avant il pensait que Reita l'aimait… Quand il avait commencé à se poser des questions, les rapports s'étaient faits de plus en plus difficiles, et Uruha ressentait davantage la douleur que le plaisir.

- Détends-toi, koibito, lui murmura Kai, ayant compris à quoi il pensait.

_Je ne suis pas lui, je ne te ferai pas de mal_… pensa-t-il.

Uruha se calma sous la douceur de la voix du brun et gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts bouger en lui.

- O… onegai… Kai… mon Kai… Je suis à toi…

Kai embrassa ses lèvres avant de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe et de se laisser lentement glisser en lui. Uruha se cambra en gémissant plus fort encore, et Kai haleta avant de s'accrocher à ses hanches et de commencer à onduler contre son bassin, les jambes du blond de chaque côté de lui, à genoux entre ses cuisses. A mesure qu'il augmentait l'intensité de ses va et viens, il sentait Uruha apprécier de plus en plus, et bien le distinguer de cette bête de Reita. Il serra ses paumes contre les siennes, enfouit son visage dans son cou et haletant avec lui, il le rassura par des mots doux et apaisants, mais aussi de brûlantes paroles qui semblait-il, faisaient gémir le blond plus fort. _Oh Kai… Reita ne m'a jamais fait du bien comme ça… Il ne m'a jamais rassuré comme tu le fais… Il se foutait pas mal de savoir ce que je ressentais… Il voulait son plaisir et c'est tout…_

Kai sentit Uruha donner un petit coup de bassin et il serra les jambes autour de lui, avant que le brun ne se libère profondément, laissant échapper le même cri rauque de son amant. Epuisé, il se retira dans un râle, mais l'entendant gémir, et malgré le coton qui envahissait ses membres, il constata qu'il était prêt à se vider sur le divan. Rapidement, il prit l'éveil dans sa bouche, appréciant la lourdeur sur ses lèvres et la peau délicate frémissante, et le simple contact de sa langue sur le membre libéra le liquide. Uruha poussa un soupir et se tordit de plaisir alors que Kai avalait et remontait sur lui. Uruha se coucha sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place et essuya de sa langue un filet blanc qui coulait sur le menton du brun.

- On avait la chambre juste à côté en plus…

Il se mit à rire, et Kai le suivi, heureux de la belle expérience qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

- Arigatou mon amour…

Les yeux brillants d'Uruha se posèrent sur Kai et il embrassa sa bouche rouge avec passion.

- C'était magnifique, Uruha…

Il mit un temps avant d'ajouter d'une traite :

- Je veux faire parti de ta vie… Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras… Je veux te donner tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi… Je veux pouvoir souder mes lèvres aux tiennes dès que j'en aurais l'envie…

Uruha scruta un instant les yeux si sincères de Kai et se jeta contre lui pour qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

- Kai, aishiteru… Reste avec moi cette nuit, et toutes les autres nuits… Jusqu'à la fin...

Le brun resserra son étreinte et sentit sur son épaule qu'Uruha pleurait.

_Merci mon dieu... _

**OoO**

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

La pluie se mit à tomber tard dans la nuit. Allongé sur son lit au milieu des couvertures, torse nu, Reita regardait les gouttes d'eau frapper la fenêtre, marteler les carreaux comme si elle était agitée de démence. _Est-ce qu'elles ont mal les gouttes, quand elles s'écrasent sur le verre ?..._ Il porta le goulot la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à ses lèvres, mais quand il tenta d'avaler, il eut un haut le cœur et recracha tout sur les draps. A le voir ainsi on aurait cru qu'il avait tout perdu. _Mais j'ai tout perdu… _Combien de temps y avait–il qu'il ne dormait plus ? Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier ? _Je l'ai sali… _Il n'avait plus aucun goût pour rien. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il savait juste que sa vie s'était écroulée autour de lui comme un château de cartes balayé par le vent… D'un statut d'amant aimé et admiré il était passé à un moins que rien, haït, et il avait perdu la confiance d'un ami. Il n'avait plus l'assurance de ce Reita qu'Uruha avait vu pour la première fois à une table de restaurant… Il se souvenait encore du regard brillant qu'il avait posé sur lui… Il l'avait tant aimé… Et lui ne lui avait rien donné en échange. Il porta a nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche, avec la ferme intention d'avaler une quantité suffisante pour l'assommer. _Qu'au moins je ne pense plus à ce que j'ai fait… _Il grimaça, sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et lui soulever les entrailles. _Je suis un lâche… _Son regard fixait le mur opposé… Un mur blanc auquel il imagina un instant Uruha adossé… _Pourquoi je pense à lui si je ne l'aime pas ? _Sa vision devint plus forte encore, il lui semblait que s'il se levait et allait jusqu'à ce mur, il pourrait embrasser ses lèvres, caresser son corps, et lui demander pardon… A l'instant où il pensait ça, le regard d'Uruha se précisa. Il le voyait froid et dur… _Il me hait… _

_- Oui je te hais, Reita… _

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_- C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Je ne serai pas venu de mon plein gré sinon._

- Et t'es quoi au juste ? Un fantôme ? Une divagation de mon esprit ?

Il ricana. Il était fou ! Il parlait à des murs où il n'y avait rien ! Ni beau blond, ni amant en colère… Rien !

_- Je suis ce que ton subconscient désire le plus au monde. _

Reita s'arrêta de boire et se redressa un peu plus, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ce que mon subconscient désire, hein ? T'es pas au courant ? Je ne t'aime pas, toi ou… celui que tu représentes… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te désirerais ?

_- Ce n'est pas réellement moi que tu désires, Reita. C'est ce que tu m'as fait que tu veux. Tu voudrais tout effacer, tu voudrais me voler mes souvenirs, effacer notre liaison pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Egoïste ! _

- MENTEUR !

Il balança la bouteille qui se fracassa contre le mur, aspergeant le sol du reste de vodka. Il n'y avait plus d'Uruha spectral inventé par son subconscient. Il était saoul et se l'était imaginé… Ou bien s'était un avertissement… Contre quoi ?

Reita se leva en chancelant, un mal de crâne commençant à le rendre nauséeux. Il s'approcha en se traînant des éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol et tomba à genoux. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues nues. Il n'y avait plus de bandeau qui lui cachait le nez. A quoi bon le garder ? C'était ce qui avait fasciné Uruha la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son air mystérieux… De toute façon il ne sortait plus. A part pour aller se saouler dans les bars. Il dépensait tout son argent là-dedans maintenant. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de rentrer tard le soir, ivre mort… Plus personne ne l'attendait en s'inquiétant pour lui. _Combien de nuits a-t-il pu passer à attendre mon retour, seul dans un lit froid sans mots réconfortants ?... Il ne demandait rien d'autre que ma considération… Comment ais-je pu lui faire ça ?... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… _

Il vit ses mains tremblantes enfoncer leurs paumes dans le verre, tailladant la chair en s'enfonçant profondément sans qu'il ne ressente quoi que ce soit. Ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots, il voyait le sang commencer à couler, mais peu lui importait. Il voulait autant souffrir que ce qu'il avait fait enduré à Uruha. Il voulait avoir mal, il voulait voir son sang couler, comme les larmes qu'Uruha avait tant versées… Mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ? Il leva ses paumes devant son visage, peinant à discerner autre chose que des plaies rougeâtres où brillaient des morceaux transparents… Il les frappa sur le sol, criant de rage. _Je veux avoir mal ! Laissez-moi avoir mal ! _Il ne pouvait même pas avoir cette satisfaction là… On ne lui permettait pas qu'il puisse se dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose qui puisse se faire pardonner aux yeux d'Uruha. Il était un misérable et devait le rester. Sans pouvoir se racheter.

Ses doigts aggripèrent un éclat plus gros que les autres, et il l'enfonça dans son poignet, se tordant de douleur cette fois, et le sang inonda son pantalon, coula sur ses mains et il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait fait. Déjà, le tournis lui prenait. Il s'effondra sur le sol, la main toujours crispée sur son poignet blessé, ses yeux se voilèrent et une ombre sembla tomber sur lui alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

**OoOoOoO  
**

**Mot de fin : **Euh... la fin part en sucette, je suis vraiment navrée! C'est pas ma fôteuuuh! J'ai dû l'écrire un soir où je déprimais XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui... Promis il va se redresser, même s'il a pas fini d'en baver


	4. Du sucre dans tes larmes

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE  
**Pairing :** Kai x Uruha / Uruha x Reita  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Note :** Alors… Je m'impressionne Ô.o Comment j'ai fait pour réconcilier (presque) tout le monde ?  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 4 : **_Du sucre dans tes larmes_

Aoi attendait dans la salle d'attente, les nerfs à vifs, qu'on l'autorise enfin à voir son ami. Depuis déjà une heure qu'il était là, personne n'avait pu lui dire si le médecin était sorti de la chambre, et si Reita pouvait recevoir les visites. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'accueil où la petite infirmière leva les yeux vers lui et demanda en souriant :

- Que voulez-vous, encore ?

- Ce que je veux ? Vous foutez pas de moi ! Ça fait une heure que j'attends ! Je commence à en avoir ras l'bol de vos suppositions à la con ! Envoyez donc quelqu'un voir s'il est sorti, votre foutu médecin !

L'infirmière rougit un peu, regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche puis baissa la voix.

- Baissez d'un ton je vous prie, nous sommes dans un hôpital !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux le voir, vous comprenez ça ? Ecoutez, plus vite vous ferez le nécessaire, moins vous aurez à me supporter. A vous de voir !

Exaspérée, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Aoi, disparut dans le couloir. Aoi reprit sa place en maugréant, ne faisant même pas attention aux moues réprobatrices des familles de malades.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite brune refit son apparition et l'invita à la suivre. Sans se faire prier, Aoi quitta son fauteuil inconfortable et s'engagea en courant à moitié dans le couloir blanc. Arrivé devant la chambre, elle le laissa avec le médecin qu'elle avait déjà mis au courant de la situation.

- Il est un peu faible, mais vous pouvez le voir.

Aoi acquiesça et poussa doucement la porte.

- Rei…

Il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, des perfusions un peu partout, et son poignet était enveloppé de pansements. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit doucement la main en le fixant d'un regard triste.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Reita détourna les yeux de lui et mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Pour me faire pardonner…

- Pardonner ? Pardonner de quoi ?

- De lui avoir fait mal…

Aoi soupira et baissa les yeux sur la main froide qui le serrait à peine.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras pardonner…

- Je sais.

Une larme coula sur sa tempe et Aoi la regarda avec surprise, voyant Reita pleurer pour la première fois.

- Reita… C'est Uruha qui t'as poussé à faire ça ? Tu as fait ça pour lui ? Pour qu'il te pardonne ? Ou c'est juste pour te soulager la conscience ?

- Les deux… Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Aoi… Encore hier je croyais que c'était pour simplement avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il avait souffert… Pour me punir… Maintenant je sais plus… Il est trop tard pour lui dire ça, hein ?

Il tourna son regard désespéré vers Aoi qui n'en revenait pas. Où était passé le Reita roi du je m'en foutissme ? A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sensible.

- Disons qu'il… il a quelqu'un dans sa vie…

- C'est un mec bien ?

Aoi hocha la tête.

- Oui… Il s'appelle Kai et il est serveur. Ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre… Il lui apporte beaucoup, de stabilité, d'amour…

- Ah…

Reita retourna à sa contemplation du plafond sans dire un mot de plus. Aoi le regarda faire un moment avant de demander de but en blanc :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- …

- Reita ! Est-ce que tu aimes Uruha ?

Le blond refusait toujours de répondre. Aoi se leva un peu brutalement de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur le bord du lit.

- Reitaaa ! Réponds !

- Mo owari-yo **(1)**, finit-il par lâcher.

- Nani ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui lui donne ce dont il a besoin… C'est fini pour moi, je ne peux plus rien faire… J'ai eu ma chance et je l'ai moi-même détruite… Aoi, j'ai fait une erreur, je crois… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

Le brun se laissa retomber sur la chaise et se calma. Il voyait Reita sous un autre jour… Et cela lui faisait un peu peur de le voir aussi faible.

- Tu devrais… peut-être… lui parler.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le blesser à nouveau et de foutre la pagaille dans son couple…

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas rester là à continuer à t'ouvrir les veines ? A ne rien dire, à souffrir en silence ?

- C'est ce qu'il a vécu, lui…

- Rei, les choses ne marchent pas comme ça. C'est pas en te faisant du mal à toi-même que tu fera oublier à Uruha sa douleur. Parle lui une bonne fois pour toutes, que les choses soit mises au clair et que vous puissiez tous les deux passer à autre chose !

- Tu crois ?...

Aoi soupira, excédé.

- Non je crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tout seul là-dedans. Même si tu as fait mal à Uruha, tu t'en es rendu compte… Un peu tard c'est vrai, et peut-être que les excuses seront vaines, peut-être même qu'elles lui feront mal et qu'il préférerait que les choses restent ainsi… Tu as été égoïste, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! Pense aussi à toi.

Reita resta muet et Aoi quitta la chambre peu après, espérant l'avoir convaincu. Mais avant de partir, Reita l'apella alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte pour lui dire une dernière chose.

- Ne dis rien à Uruha… Pour ce que j'ai fait.

Aoi ne dit mot et tourna les talons, laissant la porte se rabattre sur l'image de Reita qui fixait impuissamment le dos distant du brun.

**OoO**

**De bonnes semaines plus tard…**

Endormi sur le ventre, Kai sentit de petits baisers s'imprimer sur sa nuque et de douces mains se poser contre ses flancs, tandis que des cheveux blonds se glissaient dans son cou. Il sourit et se retourna lentement pour prendre Uruha dans ses bras.

- Ohayô, takara no… souffla Uruha en embrassant doucement les lèvres de son amant.

- C'est un ange qui me réveille… Je dois être au paradis… Ne ?

Uruha lui sourit et se redressa pour déposer un plateau sur ses cuisses.

- Tiens, je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Uru… Arigatô, mais t'étais pas obligé tu sais…

- Ah ah ! Et toi qui me prépare mon petit déjeuner tous les matins avant de partir au café ! Rêve !

Il se mit à rire et Kai baissa des yeux attendris sur le bol de café fumant, la tartine pleine de confiture et le petit mot inscrit sur un post-it. « Je t'aime »

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Uruha repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et regarda Kai engloutir sa tartine et lécher consciencieusement ses doigts.

- Quelle heure est-il au fait ?…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est que huit heures et demi, tu as encore le temps…

- Tu t'es levé tôt…

Kai porta un instant son attention sur la chemise entrouverte d'Uruha puis se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

- Tu aurais du continuer à dormir…

Uruha pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Kai se perdait dans ses réflexions sur le marc de café.

- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir. D'habitude c'est toujours toi le premier levé, puisque tu pars travailler… On déjeune ensemble aujourd'hui, ne ?

- Oui comme toutes les autres fois, je ne changerai pas d'habitude…

- Je te ferai du tonkatsu **(2)**. Merci de prendre le temps de venir me voir à chacune de tes pauses… Etre avec toi, c'est combler toutes les minutes de ma vie de bonheur…

Kai resta un instant à considérer le regard du blond posé sur lui avec amour, et lui prit la main, se décalant un peu, pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui. Tout en caressant sa joue, il porta le bol à ses lèvres d'une main, soufflant un peu sur la boisson pour qu'elle refroidisse.

- Je fais de mon possible pour être le plus souvent là… Parfois je demande même à mon patron de me laisser partir quelques minutes à l'avance. C'est un bon ami de mon père alors il reste flexible. Ce soir je rentrerais plus tôt si tu veux…

Uruha l'embrassa sur la tempe en le remerciant encore une fois et il posa le bol vide sur le sol, ainsi que le plateau, s'asseyant confortablement sur les cuisses du brun qui l'attira à lui pour le serrer par la taille.

- Dis Kai, dimanche on sort où ?

Les dimanches étaient leurs petits jours à eux, où ils passaient une journée entière ensemble, à faire une activité chaque fois différente, car Kai ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Depuis un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'avaient jamais faillit à cette habitude, qui convenait merveilleusement à Uruha. Il se sentait renaître depuis qu'il était avec Kai… Ses blessures cicatrisaient grâce au baume de ses yeux amoureux qu'il posait chaque instant sur lui… _Je ne voudrai jamais te quitter tellement je t'aime… _Le blond se laissa inconsciemment aller, caressant le torse de son amant du bout de la langue, commençant à doucement descendre plus bas lorsque Kai le stoppa.

- Pas avant le travail…

Il sourit devant la moue boudeuse qu'affichait Uruha et serra un peu plus son bassin contre lui pour se faire pardonner.

- Mais… On a le temps !

- Hum… Oui mais si on commence je saurais pas m'arrêter à temps, alors je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Disant cela, il déposa doucement Uruha à côté de lui et se leva pour chercher son boxer.

- Mais moi j'aime le risque…

Le blond s'approcha de lui et le colla subitement au mur, glissant sa main le long de son dos, caressant ses reins et ses fesses avant de frôler son sexe du bout des doigts. Kai déglutit et tenta de doucement faire lâcher prise à Uruha.

- Onegai… Pas… maintenant…

Mais l'assaut de ses brûlants baisers eut tôt fait de le faire capituler. Il sentit la main fraîche et douce prendre son éveil et commencer de lents vas et vient mesurés, tandis qu'Uruha le regardait d'une façon provocante pour attiser son désir. Kai essaya de parler mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il ne pu que rejeter sa tête en arrière, gémissant doucement en le tenant par la nuque. Il le sentit mordiller son cou et aspirer la chair entre ses dents, mais lui était bien trop occupé aux perturbantes émotions de son bas-ventre et poussa de petits râles avant de se vider dans la main de son koi. Ses jambes flageolèrent mais Uruha le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'aller se laver les doigts. Quand il revint, Kai passait son pantalon d'un petit air contrit semblait-il… Le blond se colla à son dos et lui demanda en murmurant :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Mais non voyons…

Il se retourna en remontant sa braguette et lui sourit.

- J'étais juste un peu trop concentré sur comment faire coulisser ce fichu truc, mais il semble que tu l'ai débloqué…

Il se mit à rire et Uruha le suivit, rassuré de le savoir en ces sentiments là. Il ramassa la chemise de Kai et plissa le nez.

- Elle est froissée.

- C'est pas grave, regarde. Hop ! On voit plus rien !

Il secoua la chemise et sortit son visage de derrière avec un regard de vainqueur qui fit pouffer Uruha.

- Oh, k'so ! J'avais oublié que c'était moi qui devais ouvrir le café aujourd'hui ! Ah quel boulet !

Il enfila rapidement sa chemise et sa veste tout aussi rapidement, avant de s'engager dans le couloir…

- Tu as oublié quelque chose !

…et de revenir précipitamment sur ses pas, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça mais ça fait plaisir !

Uruha laissa un sourire naître alors qu'il tendait son nœud papillon à Kai qui grimaça.

- Je hais ce truc…

- Oui mais tu dois le porter pour ton emploi ! Allez viens là que je te le mette pendant que tu arranges correctement ta chemise. Tss regarde-moi ça ! Fais un effort !

Il passa le nœud autour du cou du brun et l'ajusta avant de l'aider à rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon. Kai rougit en le laissant faire.

- Tu te comportes comme ma mère…

- Ah vraiment ? Et est-ce que ta mère sait aussi faire… ça ?

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, et Kai, prit par surprise manqua de trébucher, se rattrapant de justesse aux bras d'Uruha qui ne demandait que ça.

- Ah non je confirme que tu en as l'exclusivité.

Il soupira en laissant ses doigts courir le long de la peau douce de son cou.

- Gomen nasai, tenshi no, mais je dois vraiment y aller…

- A tout à l'heure alors…

Une fois la porte refermée, Uruha resta longuement à la fixer, se rappelant vaguement avoir déjà entendu ce bruit là alors que quelqu'un à qui il tenait venait de sortir de sa vie. _Il reviendra, il revient toujours… Kai ne t'abandonnera pas, arrête de te faire du souci comme ça ! _Il détourna la tête en se moquant de lui-même et traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon où il avisa la tonne de magasines qui trônait à côté du divan, plus une masse de papiers volants qu'autre chose. Kai aimait tout ce qui se rapportait à la musique, et lorsqu'il mettait la main sur la moindre chose s'y rapportant, il pouvait être absorbé dans sa contemplation durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à en faire quelque chose d'utile… Pour sa part, Uruha jetait quelques coups d'œil au passage pour puiser un peu d'inspiration sur, par exemple, le look de musiciens pour s'habiller de façon un peu plus recherchée… Lui avait le goût du beau, même s'il aimait les choses simples. Kai était dans l'expression de cette beauté dans des coups répétés sur une grosse caisse puis sur des cymbales, bref il aimait tellement la batterie qu'Uruha avait plusieurs fois songé à lui en offrir une. Chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient dans un magasin musical, Kai restait planté tout émerveillé devant les beaux instruments qui s'étalaient devant lui, ne demandant qu'à être étrennés. Le blond s'était toute fois assuré de ne pas lire dans ses yeux la même admiration que celle qu'il y voyait lorsqu'il lui parlait à lui…

Deux coups retentirent à la porte alors qu'Uruha était plongé dans la complexe analyse de l'interview d'un dénommé… Hizumi ? Plutôt pas mal… Mais son choix se serait davantage porté sur Tsukasa… _Tiens, on frappe… Qui ça peut-être ? Kai a oublié quelque chose ? _Uruha laissa retomber le magazine sur la pile et marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à moitié et son sourire se figea sur son visage.

- Bonjour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler, Uru, répondit Reita d'un ton presque suppliant alors qu'il sortait les mains de ses poches et en appuyait une contre le mur.

- On a rien à se dire.

Reita retint la porte alors qu'Uruha s'apprêtait à la refermer.

- Onegai…

Uruha le dévisagea longuement d'un regard parfaitement impassible, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il pensait être la vraie raison de sa venue, puis baissa les yeux et se poussa pour le laisser passer. _Tu es en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie mon vieux… _Uruha chassa les pensées négatives et se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il n'éprouvait même pas de chagrin à le revoir. _L'amour de Kai m'a guérit…_ Il entraîna Reita à sa suite qui hésitait un peu à fouler le sol de l'appartement dans lequel il n'était plus revenu depuis qu'ils avaient rompu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Uruha, déjà assis dans le divan, sans lever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui restait debout, gêné de tout à coup devoir avouer ses sentiments à la personne à qui il ne les avait jamais montrés.

- Je…

Il chercha ses mots, préféra ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas balbutier et se montrer faible, puis s'assit à côté d'Uruha sans lui jeter un regard. Néanmoins l'autre blond remarqua les pansements autour du poignet de Reita et les gants qu'il portait. Mais il n'en souffle mot. Pourquoi aurait-il montré un quelconque intérêt envers celui qui n'avait jamais daigné lui concéder un peu de son attention ?

- Uruha, est-ce qu'on pourrait… Est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre à zéro pour nous deux ?

- PARDON ?!

Uruha se retourna d'un coup vers Reita, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses me demander ?! Reita, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!

Il agrippa instinctivement le coussin à côté de lui pour se retenir de laisser exploser sa colère.

- Uruha, onegai calme-toi…

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me demander une chose pareille ?!

Il se leva en serrant les poings, son corps mince tremblant presque tant la rage en lui était grande. Reita se leva à son tour et s'avança vers lui, mais lorsqu'il voulut lui saisir le poignet, après avoir mûrement pesé le pour et le contre, l'autre blond se recula vivement.

- Ne me touche pas, tu entends !

- J'ai besoin qu'on parle…

- Ah ah ah ! Qu'on parle ? Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on _parle_ avant ! Tu voudrais qu'on le fasse maintenant, alors que tout est fini ? Tu arrives trop tard. On a plus rien à se dire ! Tu n'aurais même jamais du remettre les pieds ici !

Uruha s'emportait et s'entêtait à ne rien vouloir entendre. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était fatigué de ses mensonges, fatigué de devoir écouter ce qu'il avait à dire alors que lui ne l'avait jamais écouté… Reita le regarda patiemment s'épuiser à s'énerver, mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se calmer et enfin le laisser dire ce qu'il voulait, il continua à faire la sourde oreille, secouant négativement la tête et battant des mains comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche. Sentant que la conversation allait soit tomber à plat soit dégénérer, il lâcha une phrase qui effrita son orgueil légendaire, balayant sa carapace d'homme protégé des sentiments.

- J'étais à l'hôpital. J'ai essayé de me tuer sans m'en rendre compte.

Uruha se figea. Ces paroles avaient douchée sa colère. Il baissa les yeux sur les poignets que Reita essayait un peu de cacher et murmura :

- Mais… Pourquoi ?...

Reita détourna les yeux, cherchant un moyen de se redonner contenance. Il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le croyait, que tout cela n'était qu'un mirage auquel il avait cru trop fort. Un peu comme Uruha et son amour…

- Je… Je sais que tout est ma faute… On aurait pu être heureux… Si seulement j'avais été attentif à ce que tu me demandais… J'ai fait une énorme bêtise… Je te demande pardon, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi mais… Ta souffrance m'a sauté aux yeux… J'ai compris que j'avais été un idiot, j'ai voulu me punir… Ressentir ce que tu avais ressenti… Même si je sais que mon mal était moindre…

- Tu… Tu as fait ça à cause de… moi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est uniquement la mienne. J'ai été trop aveuglé par l'image que je voulais donner de moi… Uruha je…

- Ne dis plus rien…

Il s'aperçut qu'Uruha avait fermé les yeux, alors doucement, il s'approcha de lui et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes sans qu'il n'y ait aucune marque de rejet de sa part. Il s'approcha encore, laissant ses mains se poser avec tout autant d'hésitation sur ses hanches et il l'embrassa plus franchement, soudant ses lèvres aux siennes tandis que leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux n'y puisse quelque chose. C'était comme si leurs esprits s'étaient envolés et qu'il ne restait plus que deux enveloppes de chair qui avaient été longuement éloignées l'une de l'autre… Et avaient la possibilité de se redécouvrir.

Leurs langues se touchèrent, puis se caressèrent mutuellement, tandis qu'Uruha enlaçait Reita, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, sentant contre sa joue le souffle chaud de son ancien amant et leurs deux bassins collés l'un à l'autre. Tout était si différent… d'_avant. _Il y avait comme de la tendresse dans cette étreinte. Une certaine sorte d'amour que Reita ne lui avait jamais donné auparavant… Uruha sentit une bouffée d'émotion lui piquer les yeux, et des larmes glissèrent de ses paupières, mouillant la joue de Reita qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui quand il le sentit. Tout était si irréaliste… _Pourquoi ça arrive trop tard, Rei ?..._ Il se laissa aller lorsque Reita le coucha sur le divan, caressant ses reins et embrassant son cou, se laissa aller à ses baisers, se laissa aller aux frissonnement de sa peau contre la sienne, ne bronchant pas lorsqu'il ouvrit sa chemise… Il oublia sa souffrance passée, oublia de voir le temps passer… Juste comptait ce corps sur lui, ce corps qu'il voulait…

- Kai !

Uruha se redressa d'un coup, et Reita un peu surpris faillit basculer en arrière.

- Qui ?

Il tourna les yeux vers lui, quelque chose comme une expression de remord sur le visage.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Ah oui… _Kai_.

Reita baissa les yeux et un pesant silence s'abattit entre eux avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter les cuisses du blond sur lesquelles il était assis. Uruha reboutonna sa chemise sans un mot et fixa le dos de Reita qui restait debout immobile à côté du divan.

- C'était impossible de toute façon…

- Je le sais. Gomen nasai, j'ai faillit te détourner de lui. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'à cause de moi vous vous déchiriez…

- Mais il s'est rien passé alors oublie ça…

- Hai…

Reita inspira à fond avant de soupirer. Uruha ne savait plus quoi dire tout à coup.

- Ecoute… Je veux bien, si tu veux, que nous devenions amis…

Le jeune homme se retourna à demi vers lui et murmura :

- Arigato… Je crois que nous aurions commis une faute si nous…

- Hai… Nous avons simplement fait une erreur… Une simple erreur de parcours… **(3)**

Ils se sourirent en même temps, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là venait d'être effacé d'un commun accord...

**OoOoO**

**(1)** Tout est fini

**(2) **Porc pané et frît, sauce aux légumes

**(3) **Clin d'oeil à Hikari-sama, mon petit kiri n'amouah XD

**Mot de la fin : **ça vous rassure? XXD Et bien ce n'est pas finin hihi seulement je me suis rendue compte que, étant au chapitre 7, j'ai un peu délaissé le soit-disant personnage principal... Je vous laisse imaginer maintenant comment Reita va mener sa vie, en sachant qu'il fera bientôt la connaissance d'un autre charmant petit blond... Nii, urusai!! XD


	5. Yôkoso Koibito

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki… peut-être !  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Note :** Mouey, le titre est trop révélateur, même s'il parle pas franchement de ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre là x)  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 5 : **_Yôkoso koibito…  
_

* * *

Kai monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêta un moment devant le palier pour reprendre son souffle. _Tu crois qu'il s'est envolé, baka ? _Il secoua la tête et passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser toute trace d'effort. Il posa doucement la main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte, la refermant vivement derrière lui tout en ne laissant échapper aucun grincement. Il défit le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge et le rejeta sur le meuble près de l'entrée, et se stoppa net en entendant résonner dans l'appartement une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant…

- Et là euh… je fais quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai, ça ?...

- Non non, pas comme ça ! Raaah mais laisse-moi faire, tu ne seras jamais doué pour la cuisine, décidément !

Il s'approcha sans bruit de la porte ouverte de la cuisine et se dissimula dans l'ombre du couloir pour ne pas se faire voir. Il y avait là un autre homme, blond, dégageant une certaine force comparée à la sensualité naturelle de son amant… Kai fronça les sourcils. Qui était-il ?... Il sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il vit l'intrus porter une cuillère à ses lèvres pour goûter ce qu'il semblait avoir préparé, et Uruha se mit à rire en lui essuyant d'un doigt la commissure des lèvres. Le regard que lui lança l'autre donna une formidable envie à Kai de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il respira profondément pour calmer sa colère, puis il fit un pas dans la pièce et les laissa se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Kai !

Uruha jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme puis se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je te présente Reita…

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux comme une muette prière, quelque chose comme une irrésistible invitation à faire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom… Mais c'était trop pour Kai. Il regarda froidement Reita qui ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître, et Uruha sentit son sourire s'évanouir en ressentant la pesante gêne de ce silence.

- Il… Il va manger avec nous…

Kai ne dit rien et détourna les yeux avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table. Les nervures du bois lui semblèrent se transformer en petits démons qui se moquaient de lui. Il bouillait intérieurement, dégoûté de rentrer _chez lui _et d'y trouver l'ancien amant de celui qu'il aimait. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ce salopard fout là ?!_ Il crispa ses ongles sur le bord du meuble et sentit un frôlement dans l'air lui indiquant que les deux autres le rejoignaient pour eux aussi s'attabler. Il se mura dans le silence, mangeant silencieusement son tonkatsu, tentant de faire fi des bruyantes aspirations de Reita et sa canette de bière, et du regard un peu inquiet d'Uruha posé sur lui. Il sentit une odeur de cigarette lui monter au nez et il tourna vivement la tête vers Reita, dardant son regard acéré dans le sien.

- On ne fume pas à table !

Il lui arracha le mégot des lèvres et l'écrasa haineusement sur le bois de la table, puis se leva d'un coup et partit s'enfermer dans le bureau à côté de la chambre, traversant le couloir à grande enjambée nerveuses.

Uruha baissa les yeux et fixa d'un air morose ses baguettes. Reita le regarda quelques instants avant de lâcher lentement :

- Il me hait…

Uruha hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix sourde :

- Je sais… Il a très mal pris le fait que tu… tu m'ais fait mal…

Il mit un temps avant de continuer.

- Il doit sûrement me haïr moi aussi maintenant…

Reita tenta de sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

Il posa ses baguettes et se leva de sa chaise. Uruha leva les yeux et le regarda tristement.

- Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant…

Il considéra un instant le jeune homme qui soupirait et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant avant de sortir et lança à Uruha depuis l'entrée :

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu, Uruha.

La porte claqua, Uruha ferma les yeux et sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Une triste et profonde lassitude. Il posa les mains sur la table et s'aida pour se lever, se traînant d'un pas lourd jusqu'au bureau d'où il n'entendait provenir aucun bruit.

- Kai ?...

Il ne rencontra que le silence pour seule réponse. Il entrouvrit la porte et trouva Kai affalé sur un fauteuil, un casque sur les oreilles, contemplant les lattes du parquet, un réveil posé à côté de lui. Uruha hésita avant d'avancer, et s'accroupit devant lui, relevant son menton d'un doigt. Le brun resta muet et évita son regard. Le blond resta longuement comme ça, à regarder la même chose que lui, puis se décida soudainement à lui enlever le casque.

- Rends-moi ça.

- Non.

Kai darda sur lui un regard furieux.

- J'ai dit rends-moi ça.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?...

Ils se toisèrent avec effronterie, aucun des deux n'étant prêt à lâcher le premier.

- Pourquoi tu l'as invité ici ?

- Je ne l'ai pas invité. Il est venu tout seul.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'excuser pour te demander s'il pouvait revenir dans ton lit ?

Kai avait haussé le ton et Uruha se redressa, une expression chagrine sur le visage.

- On a décidé d'oublier cette histoire. J'essaie à présent d'oublier l'amant qu'il a été, et de voir l'ami qu'il est…

- Un ami ? Tu appelles ça un ami ?

- Il essaiera de l'être.

- Il ne le sera jamais, Uruha ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions ! On ne change pas la nature d'un homme, et celui-ci ne sait que te faire mal ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Comment peux-tu lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Uruha rosit légèrement et se gratta la nuque, embarrassé par ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais cette histoire ne te… ça ne concerne que moi, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

Kai eut un sourire amer.

- Je te trouve avec ton ancien amant dans la même pièce, alors que j'étais absent, et je te vois le _toucher tendrement_, mais à part ça tu as raison, ça ne me concerne pas…

- Nani ? Je... je l'ai pas touché !

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît ! J'ai vu son regard, je t'ai vu toucher ses lèvres ! Et que sais-je encore, ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence…

Uruha ouvrit des yeux ronds et rougit violemment.

- On a rien fait !

- Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Parce que… Onegai oublie ça ! Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

Kai se leva à son tour et se planta devant Uruha, le dévisageant longuement avant de parler.

- Promets-moi juste de m'avertir quand tu ne voudras plus de moi…

Le blond sursauta et ses jolis yeux se tintèrent d'une lueur d'effroi.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne retournerais pas avec lui ! Je te le promets, mon Kai… Ce moment que nous avons passé ensemble n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que nous avons pu vivre avant… Ne dis pas des choses comme ça…

Il l'enlaça doucement et posa son visage dans le creux de son cou, sentant sur ses reins la pression des mains du brun qui l'étreignait sans un mot, trop touché sans doute pour pouvoir dire autre chose.

- Je t'aime, Uruha…

Celui-ci se détacha un peu pour croiser son regard et lui sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi, et tu le sais.

Kai sourit à son tour, maladroitement.

- Hai…

**OoO**

- Ola ! Faites doucement avec ça !

Ruki pesta contre les deux hommes qui portaient un des derniers cartons de son déménagement, et les suivit jusqu'au salon où s'entassaient les autres paquets. Près de la fenêtre, une jeune femme regardait pensivement au dehors, comme si elle cherchait à graver chaque contour de chaque immeuble dans sa mémoire.

- Yuriko ?

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, faisant danser ses longs cheveux noirs autour d'elle.

- On a presque fini… Le lit est déjà posé, tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup dormi cette nuit avec cette longue route que nous avons parcourue…

Elle se mit à rire, et le son de sa gaieté emplit l'appartement d'un tintement cristallin.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop, kokoro no.

Elle se dirigea néanmoins à petit pas vers la chambre, passa dans un frôlement d'étoffe devant lui, lui lançant un regard posé au passage. Ruki soupira et descendit de l'immeuble pour aller chercher le dernier carton.

- Laissez ça, je vais le faire.

Il le prit à bras le corps, après avoir poliment remercié les déménageurs, regarda le camion s'éloigner avant de se décider à pousser la porte.

- Raaah k'so !

Il était bien trop encombrant pour qu'il puisse le porter lui-même jusqu'à l'appartement, mais il avait été tellement désireux d'en finir avec ces deux maladroits qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Ruki pivota sur le côté. Un jeune homme blond, qui portait un bien étrange bandeau sur le nez, se tenait à côté de lui, et tenait la porte du bout du pied. Ruki hésita, ne sachant pas trop à qui il avait à faire, puis accepta son aide. Ils prirent chacun un côté du carton et montèrent les escaliers à reculons, trébuchant quelque fois mais se rattrapant à la rambarde. Arrivé dans le couloir de l'appartement, Ruki souffla et laissa tomber le carton au sol.

- Arigatô !

Reita sourit et passa une main sur son front avant de regarder autour de lui.

- Vous êtes nouveaux dans l'immeuble…

- Hai, ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit Ruki d'un ton moqueur.

Reita lui jeta un regard étrange et Ruki sentit ses tripes faire un nœud à l'intérieur de lui. _Eh oh… Du calme… Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ?... _Il se racla la gorge et se détendit un peu en regardant ailleurs.

- J'habite juste l'étage au-dessus, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Il fit demi-tour après lui avoir lancé un rapide au revoir, et Ruki referma la porte d'une main avant de laissa son dos s'y coller. Il regardait le sol, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la nature du sentiment qui l'envahissait. Après quelque minute d'immobilité, il sortit de ses pensées et se mit à la recherche de la vaisselle. Autant mettre un peu d'ordre avant que Yuriko ne se réveille… Son regard s'attarda au vase posé sur le carton qui contenait vraisemblablement la télé. Il y avait des fleurs dans ce vase… Des jonquilles pour être exact… Dans cette pièce où tout semblait pour l'instant impersonnel et pratiquement vide, il n'y avait que ces fleurs dans ce vase bleu qui donnait un peu d'attrait à cette vie nouvelle que Ruki avait souhaité pour eux… Yuriko aimait les fleurs, tout comme elle aimait la nature et la vie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir un geste aussi délicat… Ruki sourit, avant de mettre la main sur les bols et les assiettes qu'il dénicha au fin fond d'une boîte avec les autres ustensiles de cuisine. Il se releva un instant pour contempler l'étendue de ce qu'il avait à ranger, et souffla de découragement avant de courber à nouveau le dos et se mettre au travail.

**OoO**

La balle rebondissait contre le mur, frappait le plancher, et retournait presque directement dans la paume de la main de Reita, qui d'un mouvement souple la faisait repartir.

- Hm… Dans combien de temps serez-vous là ?

La voix sourde à l'autre bout roula tellement ses r que Reita eut du mal à le comprendre et mit un moment avant d'avoir totalement analysé la phrase et assimilé son contenu.

- On vous livrera dans un peu moins d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- Bien, arigato.

Bip. Il balança le téléphone à côté de lui, sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était assis… Enfin assis… Tout est relatif _(ça c'était pour mon prof de philo, gomen mais aujourd'hui il m'a trop souléééé !)… _Ses jambes pendaient de l'autre côté du dossier et sa tête reposait sur le bord, en une position complètement inversée et inhabituelle. De la cendre tomba de sa cigarette fumante qu'il tenait du bout des lèvres et il jura en se rasseyant correctement. Il l'écrasa dans le cendrier et se releva vivement pour aller débarrasser un peu ce qui traînait dans le salon. Il passa et repassa devant la table, inspectant chaque mur, chaque étagère d'un œil critique avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il pencha la tête pour mieux se voir dans le miroir brisé par son poing dans une de ses probables formidables colères, et ajusta son bandeau sur son nez, releva quelques mèches de cheveux pour les recoller avec du gel. _Bon c'est bon je crois que je suis assez beau… _Il revint dans le salon, shoota dans une boîte de DVD vide qui n'avait pas voulue rentrer sous le canapé et se planta un instant devant l'écran de télévision, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier de faire… Le tas de canettes vides qui s'entassaient près du comptoir ? Non ça c'était normal… Cette vieille odeur d'alcool et de renfermé qui flottait dans l'air ?... Ah peut-être… Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda un court instant le ciel gris qui le fit grimacer. _Quel temps pourri on a ces jours-ci… _La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber dans quelques heures, et les lumières déjà s'allumaient dans Tokyo. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie momentanée par un violent coup frappé à la porte.

- Vous voulez me la défoncer ? grogna Reita en l'ouvrant à la volée.

L'homme lui adressa une grimace et prit les billets que lui tendait le blond avant de lui lâcher ses pizzas.

- De rien, grommela-t-il.

Reita attendit que résonne le bruit de la lourde porte de l'immeuble avant d'emprunter le même chemin et s'arrêta sur le palier de son nouveau voisin. Il toqua deux fois et arbora son sourire le plus mystérieux pour surprendre le jeune homme qui lui ouvrait.

- Oh c'est… vous…

- Hai… Je me demandais si vous…

Il désigna les pizzas du menton.

- Et bien des amis à moi sont passés tout à l'heure et m'en ont laissé pour ce soir hm… Comme j'ai pas encore mangé je me demandais si vous…

Il lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus et Ruki respira doucement pour ne pas se sentir mal. Une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner.

- Qui est-ce, mon cœur ?

- Le voisin, ma chérie, c'est rien.

Reita entrevit la silhouette filiforme de la jeune femme brune dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme elle était venue. Il sentit son sourire s'affaisser et son aplomb se morceler peu à peu. _Merde, il est en couple… Avec une femme en plus !_ Il regarda nerveusement les deux cartons de pizza qui lui pesaient sur le bras. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air con moi là… _La voix de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau.

- Que veut-il ?

- Euh…

Ruki considéra un instant le jeune blond devant lui qui lui sourit.

- M'inviter à finir des pizzas…

- Oh ! Et bien va-y ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je te promets de manger un peu…

Elle apparut à côté de lui, son corps frêle posé contre le mur, et Reita pu se rendre compte de sa pâleur. A voir le regard que Ruki portait sur elle, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se faisait du souci.

- Tu es sûre ?...

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et se mit à rire. Reita se laissa un instant captivé par la légèreté et la mélodie de son rire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être physiquement belle pour l'être. Il se dégageait de son être comme une fraîcheur et une douceur naturelle, quelque chose qui faisait que sa seule présence rassurait et apaisait.

- Vous pouvez venir, si vous le souhaitez… ajouta Reita en hésitant.

- Merci, mais je ne préfère pas me coucher trop tard ce soir, et je pense que vous n'allez pas vous endormir bien tôt, ne ? Cela ne me dérange pas, je sais que les hommes ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux, parfois…

Elle lui sourit et Reita se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Si elle avait su pourquoi il était descendu inviter Ruki, elle n'aurait probablement pas dit la même chose… Ruki déposa un baiser sur son front et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de suivre Reita, qui soulagé, avait pris de l'avance. Il se sentait mal tout à coup… Mal d'avoir eu envie de draguer son nouveau voisin alors que celui-ci était avec quelqu'un d'à première vue vraiment agréable.

- Comment s'appelle-elle ? demanda-t-il à Ruki en poussant la porte de son appartement.

- Yuriko…

- Vous êtes mariés ?

Ruki sourit en secouant tristement la tête mais ne dit rien. Reita se racla la gorge pour ne pas laisser le silence s'appesantir. Ses plans étaient contrecarrés… Il avait voulu inviter Ruki pour faire plus ample connaissance… Dans le sens où il aurait éventuellement pu le… draguer. Mais là…

- A quoi sont vos… pizzas ?

Reita lui tendit les cartons et s'affala dans le canapé en allumant la télé, lançant d'un air amusé :

- On peut se tutoyer aussi, c'est plus simple !

Ruki s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit la bière qu'il lui tendait.

- Arigatô… Hm je v… t'ai même pas demandé ton nom »

- Reita desu. Et toi ?

- Ruki desu…

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de celui-ci et Reita approcha son visage du sien.

- Et bien, Ruki, bienvenu dans l'immeuble !

** OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Et blam! XD Etoui "Ruki est en couple, et avec une femme en plus!" Certain(e)s ne seront pas surpris(es) quant aux autres baaaah Attendez la suite avant d'être déçu(e)s! On m'a tannée pour mettre la suite, alors je l'ai publiée, à contrecoeur XD J'ai dans l'idée de faire un neuvième chapitre particulièrement poignant, où on sentira bien la souffrance de Ruki, mais je vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant...

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. Nakanaide

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yoriko (ben quoi j'ai le droit de le mettre nan ?)  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Note :** Oui hm j'ai un peu laissé Uruha de côté, mais j'y reviendrais... promis !  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 6 : **_Nakanaide **(1)  
**_

* * *

- Quelqu'un veut encore des pistaches ? demanda Aoi en tendant le bras devant le visage de Reita, le bol d'apéritif lui cachant la vision. 

- Aoi, dégage !

- Oooh, elles te plaisent pas mes cacahuètes ? fit-il en grimaçant, lui agitant le bol sous le nez.

- Arrête-toi je vois plus rien !

- Que c'est bête...

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, suivit du grondement d'une voix. GAME OVER. Reita fixa l'écran d'un air médusé pendant quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

- Et si ! répondit laconiquement Aoi en haussant les épaules d'un air moqueur. Que veux-tu Reita, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre à ce jeu…

- T'as triché !

- Tu m'en diras tant... J'ai pas triché, j'ai juste empêché mon adversaire de gagner... C'est le but, non ?

Le blond laissa rageusement sa manette tomber à ses pieds et s'étala sur le dos en gémissant comme un mourant.

- Mais pourquoi, mais pourquoiiiii ?! Tu triches, tu gagnes ! T'es pas honnête et moi je perd à chaque fois en l'étant !

- Morale de l'histoire : mieux vaut être un voyou malin qu'un voyou gamin.

- Euh... Tu la sors d'où cette phrase pourrie ?

Yuriko, qui jusque là s'était contentée de regarder poliment en silence, partit d'un fou rire qui surprit tout le monde et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut des regards posés sur elle, elle s'excusa dans un sourire.

- Non non, ne t'excuses pas, Yuriko ! Si tu pouvais couvrir les jérémiades de cet imbécile !

- L'imbécile, tu sais ce qu'il te dit ?

Aoi poussa du pied le bras de Reita qui feignit la souffrance, et la jeune femme laissa a nouveau un agréable sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ruki la regardait sans ciller, emplit au fond du cœur d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Yuriko n'avait fait qu'aller de mieux en mieux. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Reita avait pour la première fois invité Ruki à passer la soirée dans son appartement, et depuis, il ne s'était pas passée une semaine sans qu'ils ne s'invitent l'un l'autre, incluant Aoi et Yuriko dans leurs bons moments. Reita avait refoulé ses sentiments envers son voisin, et les avait tus au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas risquer de gâcher cette merveilleuse amitié qu'il partageait avec le couple. Ils sortaient souvent en plein air, même si celui-ci était pollué ; les endroits fermés n'étaient pas vraiment conseillés à Yuriko. Et elle aimait l'animation qui régnait dans Tokyo, elle qui n'avait jusque là vécue que dans une petite ville côtière du sud du Japon.

Reita n'avait revu Uruha qu'une fois durant tout ce temps. Il lui manquait, mais il avait trop peur de tomber à nouveau sur Kai… Il n'avait pas été convaincu des propos qu'Uruha lui avait tenus quand il lui avait demandé si tout c'était bien passé après son départ… Il l'avait rappelé depuis, mais pas autant de fois qu'il l'aurait voulu… Et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ? Cet isolement… Néanmoins le fait qu'Aoi le fréquente toujours le rassurait. Il lui demandait innocemment de ses nouvelles, et arrivait même à montrer autre chose sur son visage qu'une certaine ombre de tristesse lorsqu'il en parlait.

- Bon lève-toi maintenant.

- Naan…

- Mais lève-toi, k'so !

- Nan je suis mort je peux plus bouger…

- Tu veux un bisou magique ?

- HEIN ?

Reita se redressa d'un coup et considéra Ruki d'un air effaré.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Euh… Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des chips…

- Ah…

Il porta son attention sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce et après un moment, jurant intérieurement, il posa son menton dans sa paume.

- Euh t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Aoi d'un regard suspicieux.

- Aussi bien que si tu m'avais fait avalé un pot entier de wasabi…

Il se leva avec lourdeur et passa à côté de la chaise sur laquelle était assise Yuriko avant de sortir de la pièce, suscitant par son mouvement subit une légère volée de murmures. Il s'arrêta devant la table de la cuisine et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux volaient au dehors, agités par le souffle du vent. Il frissonna de froid et s'empressa d'aller la fermer.

- Reita…

Celui-ci se retourna, un peu surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Ruki rentrer. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il le vit fermer la porte derrière lui et afficher sur son visage une expression grave et terriblement poignante.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai cachés…

Il baissa les yeux et tira nerveusement sur un fil qui s'échappait du bas de sa veste.

- Quelque chose comme quoi ?...

- Quelque chose comme...

Il balaya le sol du regard, sa gorge étant aussi sèche et aride qu'un désert.

- Yuriko est malade…

Reita ouvrit des yeux surpris et marqua un temps d'arrêt à son geste.

- Malade ? Comment ça ? C'est grave ?

- Hai… Elle est atteinte de la leucémie…

- Quoi mais…

Reita ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Parlaient-ils bien de la même jeune femme ?

- Leucémie… Comment est-ce possible ?

Ruki ouvrit les bras d'un geste impuissant.

- On ne sait pas… Elle n'a jamais été exposée à des produits radioactifs ou quoi que ce soit…

- Mais je n'ai rien soupçonné…

- Elle porte une perruque si c'est ce que tu veux dire…

Il leva un regard profondément triste vers Reita.

- Depuis que nous sommes ici l'échéance semble reculer… Je voulais lui offrir une belle vie, Rei, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse avant de…

Il hoqueta et des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues. Reita s'approcha de lui, un peu perdu et ne sachant pas trop que faire, entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Elle va mourir, je le sais… Mais je l'aime ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-elle mourir maintenant ? Pourquoi…

Il s'accrocha désespéramment au torse de son ami qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, le serrant contre lui pour lui signifier sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ruki… J'apprécie réellement Yuriko… C'est une femme merveilleuse, drôle et insouciante…

En disant cela, il se sentit lui-même prit par les larmes. Il était déchiré entre son affection pour la jeune femme et son amour caché pour Ruki… Mais en un pareil moment, mieux valait oublier ses sentiments amoureux.

- Ne dis rien alors…

Ruki leva la tête vers lui et Reita se troubla. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser… Il détourna les yeux, embarrassé, et Ruki ne sembla pas bien comprendre son comportement.

- J'avais besoin de t'en parler…

- Je… je comprend. Je te t'en blâme pas... ça me fait plaisir que tu me fasses confiance, comme ça...

_Confiance... Et si tu savais pourtant, quel traître je suis... _Ruki continuait de le fixer à travers ses prunelles humides, et Reita ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Son envie la plus forte était de l'étreindre aussi fort qu'il l'aurait pu, de le réconforter par plus que de simples mots et de simples gestes amicaux... Ses sentiments bataillaient en lui pour éclater, mais il les repoussait avec force, apeuré de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir son ami... _Il croira que je veux profiter de la situation... Non, Ruki ! Je ne ferais pas ça à Yuriko !... Jamais... _Il sentit soudain la petite main se glisser dans la sienne, et ses doigts s'emmêler avec les siens, et une douce chaleur naquit dans son cœur, mais aussi dans ses reins qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, tandis qu'il retenait son souffle et que Ruki, contre lui, soupirait doucement.

- Rei ?...

Il battit des paupières, perdu dans cet instant magique qui les unissait tous les deux...

- Hai ?...

- Je suis si bien, là...

Reita déglutit lentement et ferma les yeux, laissant son menton s'appuyer sur le front de l'autre blond.

- Moi aussi...

Il resserra son étreinte sur lui, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez, si bien qu'il eut envie d'en rire et se contenta de sourire, porté par un bien-être pourtant un peu coupable. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Ruki battre avec le sien, leurs respirations se mêler, mais tout son corps semblait lui parler de son mal, lui dire combien il avait besoin de sa présence réconfortante qu'il ne pouvait trouver chez aucun autre... Tout semblait presque irréel... Comment pouvait-il se tenir aussi près de lui ? Comment l'objet de son désir pouvait-il se serrer innocemment contre lui sans sentir les sentiments qui lui couraient sur la peau ?...

Un bruit les tira de leur rêverie. Ruki fronça un sourcil et Reita s'affola lorsqu'il le sentit se détacher de lui. _Non ne t'en va pas ! _Il jeta un regard désespéré au petit blond qui relâcha son étreinte sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir auprès de lui. Il le vit passer la tête par la porte et la seconde suivante se précipiter, apeuré dans le salon pour découvrir sa bien-aimée étendue sur le sol, aussi pâle qu'une poupée de porcelaine, ses deux yeux noirs voilés de quelque chose comme la lueur de la maladie.

- Yuriko !

Aoi était à genoux près d'elle, le visage paniqué, et Reita resta paralysé sur le pas de la porte, incapable de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit, avant qu'Aoi ne se décide à laisser Ruki prendre sa place et à appeler les urgences.

- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! gémissait le petit blond dont les mains tremblaient tandis qu'il serrait celles inertes de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

Il leva des yeux implorant vers Reita qui gardait la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet d'impuissance et de terreur. _Kami-sama, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes qui souffrent autour de moi ? Suis-je le fautif de l'histoire ?... _Ses jambes cédèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et l'instant d'après Aoi se tenait à ses côtés pour prendre le pouls de Yuriko.

- A-alors ? balbutia Ruki.

Aoi lui jeta un petit regard craintif et secoua négativement la tête.

- Il est trop faible...

Ruki se jeta désespérément sur la poitrine pratiquement immobile de sa compagne et pleura amèrement, le visage enfouit dans les plis de sa robe tandis qu'Aoi allait ouvrir la porte de l'appartement pour attendre les secours.

Reita tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et pria silencieusement : que si un Dieu habitait les cieux, il l'implorerait chaque minute du reste de sa vie pour que Yuriko reste en vie... Pour elle, pour Ruki... Pour eux...

**OoO**

Les papillons rouges des néons de l'ambulance tourbillonnaient devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se sente tiré par la droite par un Aoi pressé et nerveux.

- Dépêche ! On va les suivre ! On peut pas laisser Ruki affronter ça tout seul !

Même dans la rougeoyante pénombre de la rue, il pouvait déceler dans ses yeux comme une pensée de reproche. _Toi aussi tu m'en veux ?..._ On le poussa sur le siège passager sans ménagement, et il s'étala presque dans l'inconscience avant de sentir la voiture démarrer. Aoi appuya d'un coup sur l'accélérateur et ils firent un bond en avant tandis que Reita se mangeait le fauteuil devant lui et grognait de douleur.

- Ne va pas si vite !

Les rangées de voitures filaient si vite des deux côtés qu'elles apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans un éclair, silhouettes furtives et bruyantes, tandis que le regard d'Aoi était rivé sur le par-choc arrière de l'ambulance blanche qui slalomait devant eux. Le pont approchait, et en même temps Reita sentait une formidable envie de se confier monter en lui.

- Aoi, il faut que je te parle...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine perceptible pour le cerveau d'Aoi concentré et terrifié à l'idée de perdre l'ambulance de vue. Aussi, ne l'entendit-il pas, et Reita se demanda même s'il avait prononcé les mots qu'il avait pensé.

- Aoi... Aoi !

Le brun lui jeta un étrange regard dans le rétroviseur, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'angoisse qui lui donnait un vague air de névrosé.

- Nani ? T'as parlé ?

- Hai, il faut que... que je te parle !

- De quoi ?

- De Ruki.

Aoi donna un violent coup de volant qui leur fit faire une embardée vers la gauche.

- Et bien ?

- Je l'aime.

Aucun changement dans l'attitude de son ami ne lui fit souligner qu'il avait entendu ses mots.

- Aoi, t'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Putin mais Reita tu vois pas que je conduis ?!

La violence avec laquelle sa réponse lui fut jetée à la figure le cloua sur place, et il se rendit compte de son attitude. La honte lui fit baisser les yeux et il resta muet durant le reste du trajet. _C'est comme se heurter à un mur... Autrefois c'était moi le mur, ne Uruha ?..._

**OoO**

La pluie qui tapait follement sur le carreau de la vitre captait toute l'attention de Reita. Il était seul dans la salle d'attente, suivant des yeux les gouttes d'eau qui glissait en criant jusqu'au bas de la fenêtre, se rappelant vaguement avoir déjà ressenti ce genre d'impuissance et de désespoir. La lumière du couloir sur sa droite, clignota nerveusement plusieurs minutes avant de s'éteindre dans un grésillement, seul bruit qu'il percevait encore et lui tenait compagnie durant cette longue attente qui ne faisait que commencer.

Aoi et Ruki avait préféré attendre directement devant les portes du bloc opératoire, l'un soutenant l'autre, sans que Reita n'ait eu envie de les suivre. Il se sentait comme étranger à tout ça, face à une situation qui lui échappait complètement. Pourquoi était-il là ? Parce qu'Aoi l'avait forcé ? Parce que Yuriko était son amie ? Parce qu'il aimait... Ruki ?... Il sortit tout à coup de son état d'immobilité et prit sa tête dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière pour calmer le sang qui battait à ses tempes. _Non je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas ! _Mais quelque chose en lui lui enserrait le cœur, jetant comme un froid malsain sur son esprit échaudé. _Mais bien sûr que si ! Ton regard ne peut pas glisser sur lui sans s'y arrêter, tu frissonnes à chaque fois qu'il te touche, tu savoures chacune de ses paroles... Comment peux-tu ignorer cet amour qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour en toi ?! _Il poussa un cri de douleur et une infirmière qui passait par là sursauta, calmant les battements de son cœur d'un geste de la main, le considérant un instant.

- Vous allez bien ?

Reita releva sa tête qui dodelinait et peinait à se redresser, tandis que de ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient pas sortir de larmes.

- Non...

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit poliment, plongeant son regard songeur dans l'observation des mains tremblantes que Reita se tordait.

- Je ne devrais pas être ici...

- Je comprends... Un de vos proches est hospitalisé ? Vous n'avez pas à vous...

- Non, ici, là, dans cette salle d'attente, à me plaindre de mon sort alors que... alors qu'une de mes amies est en train de mourir et que l'homme que j'aime doit vivre cette épreuve sans mon soutien... Certes dérisoire mais je pense... qu'il aimerait que je soit là...

- L'homme que ?...

Elle réfléchit une minute à sa réponse puis dit d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas ?

Il se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains et sa voix, tremblotante, perça entre les sanglots qu'il peinait à retenir.

- Je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur... Sa copine est en train de mourir et... et moi je... j'ai besoin de lui... Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer mon amour... C'est tellement égoïste ! Je ne sais plus comment réagir, je n'arrive plus à tenir devant leur amour... Je suis perdu...

Elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et Reita se sentit étrangement rassuré par sa présence.

- Dites-moi... Que dois-je faire ?...

L'infirmière pencha la tête vers lui et sourit avec compassion.

- Où sentez-vous que vous devriez être ?

- Avec lui, bien sûr ! Avec eux, à espérer que Yuriko s'en sorte... Mais cet égoïsme que je ressens... Si elle cessait de vivre, alors il serait à moi... Rien qu'à...

Il se leva d'un coup, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

- Je suis dégueulasse... Vous le pensez, n'est-ce pas, vous aussi ?... Dites-le que je suis dégueulasse !

- S'il vous plaît... N'haussez pas la voix... Vous êtes dans un hôpital...

Reita s'en sentit coupé dans son élan.

- Je...

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Vous vous faites trop de mal ! Vous ne savez plus quel est votre but... Vous vous croyez ignoble, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant vous vous préoccupez aussi du mal que vous pourriez leur faire... Alors ne vous croyez pas égoïste, vous êtes juste trop préoccupé par les sentiments des autres.

- Mais... J'ai fait du mal à tellement de gens parce que justement je ne me préoccupais pas d'eux...

- Etes-vous réellement sûr que vous n'y prêtiez aucune attention ? N'essayiez-vous pas justement de vous ignorer vous-même en ignorant les autres ?

Il cessa de ressentir du dégoût, de la colère, de la tristesse... Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de surprise et de fascination. Cette femme qui devait sûrement être mère, du même âge que la sienne peut-être, lui apprenait la vie et l'amour par ses seuls mots, cette simple conversation...

- Si vous aimez cet homme, vous devez le soutenir ! Son bonheur réside dans la vie de votre amie... Vous en souffrez, mais c'est parce que vous le voyez souffrir aussi... Vous ressentez sa douleur, et elle vous est d'autant plus insupportable que votre amour vous la fait endurer... Vous croyez souffrir parce qu'il n'est pas _à vous_, mais en réalité vous souffrez parce que _lui _souffre. Vous voulez le voir heureux... C'est dans ses yeux que vous trouverez le bonheur, dans son sourire. Si vous voulez retrouver le goût de vivre... Apportez-lui cet amour, ce soutien dont il a besoin...

Reita chancela et fit un pas en avant alors que l'infirmière se levait à son tour, tendant la main ouverte devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas vers moi que vous devez aller...

Son visage se détendit et il sembla un instant au jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré son ange gardien.

- Je ne sais comment... Arigatô ! Honti ni arigatô !

Il se retourna et partit en courant dans le couloir, sous les yeux bienveillants de l'infirmière qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un coude.

Ses cheveux lui balayaient le front à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bloc et que ses pas devenaient de plus en plus précipités. Le son de sa course n'était qu'une rumeur lointaine, seul le bruit des sanglots qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui résonnaient dans sa tête. _Ruki, Ruki, ne pleure pas... _

- Ruki !

Le petit blond recroquevillé au bas du mur, le bras d'Aoi passé autour de ses bras, tremblait sans retenue, comme si le froid avait pénétré jusqu'à ses os. Il leva ses yeux inondés de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes s'ouvrirent sur son nom.

- Reita...

Ses bras se tendirent d'eux-mêmes vers lui et il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et le laisser se blottir contre lui.

- Ne reste pas là, tu vas prendre froid à rester par terre...

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et son visage se pencha jusqu'à son cou pour l'embrasser. Ruki ouvrit des yeux surpris et Aoi le regarda sans mot dire jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

- Il a raison, allons nous asseoir ailleurs, il y a des bancs faits pour ça...

- Mais mais...

- Ça ne changera rien que tu campes devant la porte en t'attrapant la crève... Crois-tu que Yuriko accepterait que tu tombes malade à cause d'elle ? Allons viens...

Il l'aida à se relever, essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

- Tu ne veux pas que nous partions, ne ? demanda Ruki, un peu inquiet et gêné de l'aspect intime que prenait cette poignée de main.

- Non. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à pouvoir la voir... Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer...

Derrière eux, Aoi s'arrêta et lança à leur adresse :

- Je vais nous chercher des cafés, attendez-moi là-bas.

Reita lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et resserra sa prise sur la main de Ruki. Celui-ci baissa la tête et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. _Au moins ainsi, tu ne pleures plus... _

**OoO**

Le dernier café tomba dans sa main et Aoi souffla un peu dessus avant de prendre le plus froid des trois et de le boire rapidement. _Dis-moi Reita, que se passe-t-il avec Ruki ?... _Il fronça les sourcils et jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle avant de se brûler les doigts en empoignant les deux autres. En marchant dans le couloir pratiquement désert à cette heure, il se sentit perturbé. Il sentait qu'il aurait du se rappeler de quelque chose, mais cette chose ne voulait pas se rappeler à lui... Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler lui-même... _« Aoi... Aoi ! » _Reita devait sûrement lui avoir dit quelque chose d'important... Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ?! _« Il faut que... que je te parle !_ »Qu'avait-il dit ensuite ?... Hm... Ruki ! Oui c'était bien ça, ils avaient parlé de Ruki... Mais que lui avait-il dit ? _Quel baka je fais, je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il avait à me dire !_ Il eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer les mots qu'il avait probablement entendus pas mais écoutés. Ils étaient là, au fin fond de son esprit sûrement, mais ils se cachaient, refusant d'entrer en pleine lumière. Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui-même, et s'arrêta brusquement. Devant ses yeux, Ruki était allongé sur les sièges, recouvert de leurs vestes, la tête posée contre le torse de Reita qui le regardait dormir, le visage étrangement serein malgré cette indéniable tristesse qui lui restait collée, si présente depuis quelques temps...

- Eto...

Reita releva les yeux et son expression changea légèrement. Il semblait presque honteux de s'être laissé aller. Aoi le considéra un moment en silence et Reita se racla doucement la gorge.

- Il s'est endormi...

- Hai... Tant mieux, ainsi il ne se fait plus de soucis...

Il lui tendit son café, et Reita sortit sa main posée sur le flanc de l'autre jeune blond pour porter le verre à ses lèvres. Aoi le regarda faire, se triturant les méninges pour tenter de retrouver un bribe de souvenir.

- Est-ce que par hasard il y aurait quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?...

Reita leva les yeux de son café pour les porter douloureusement sur le visage d'Aoi qu'il ne pu pas regarder en face. _Qu'est-ce que je dois te répondre, là ? Je te l'ai dit mais tu ne m'as pas écouté... Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi... Laissons les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes..._ Il esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête.

- Iîe, nandemonai **(2)** !

_Uso de wa... _**(3) **pensa amèrement Aoi. Il se força à détourner sa propre attention vers le petit corps de son ami qui semblait paisible dans l'étreinte du sommeil. _Que deviendras-tu si Yuriko disparaissait ?... _Alors une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme si elle n'avait pas été émise par lui-même. _Reita sera là pour toi..._ Il ouvrit brusquement des yeux frappés de stupeur. _Je me rappelle ! Je m'en rappelle ! « Ruki... Je l'aime... » _Son regard médusé tomba sur Reita, revenu à sa contemplation innocente et angélique du visage du petit blond endormi. _Iîe... Reita... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?..._

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Ne pleure plus  
**(2) **Ce n'est rien  
**(3) **Je hais les mensonges

**Mot de la fin : **Criez pas victoire trop tôt! Y a des sadiques dans les lectrices qui veulent absolument faire crever la pauvre Yuriko! (Je te visais pas du tout Hikari XD) Mais c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot! Non maiyeuh! XD De toute façon je sais comment va se temriner la fic, avec une super fin super triste super macabre XD Enfin bon vu que je dérive à chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose... Et ben comme ça Hiera tu te sens moins seule, ne? XD Les chapitres vont lentement à l'élaboration, mais c'est parce que j'arrive pas à trouver d'inspi... A part pour les moments philosophiques tels que celui de l'infermière, et y'en a un autre au chapitre euuuuh... 9 je crois... Hai, même que Aoi m'a fait pleurer comme une baka alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite... Bref! XD Je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent (bon peut-être "ceux" j'en sais rien XD), vous avez du temps à perdre pour moi huhu! Allez, à vos review, pourrissez-moi de compliments ou jetez moi des serpents!... ah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...

**A SUIVRE...  
**


	7. In a dirty lane

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE + vous verrez...  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x M... ah ah XD  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Note :** Umpf j'ai jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça ! Je préfère ne pas rajouter dans « Genre » ce qui se passera dans ce chapitre, vous le découvrirez vous-même...  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 7 : **_In a dirty lane_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant vibrer quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mit un moment avant de se rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait et se redressa, avachi qu'il était sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente, s'étant assoupi comme ses deux autres compagnons qui émettaient de petits bruits de respirations à côté de lui. Il farfouilla maladroitement, grognant de fatigue, et referma les yeux juste après avoir appuyé sur le bouton. 

- Moshi moshi...

- Aoi ? Désolé de t'appeler aussi tard, vraiment mais...  
La voix à l'autre bout du fil se brisa et Aoi s'alarma en entendant des sanglots éclater dans le combiné. Instinctivement, il se releva d'un coup, sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui.

- Dô shimashita ka ? **(1)**

- Kai... Il... Il... Il est pas rentré ! J'arrive pas à le joindre, il ne m'a pas prévenu... Je crains le pire !

- Ecoute euh... Reste calme hm... Bon sang mais quelle heure est-il ?...

- Il est déjà une heure du matin ! Aoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Je t'en prie fais quelque chose !

_Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, moi ?! _pensa Aoi, angoissé par la panique de son ami.

- Appelle la police, Uru ! Moi je suis à l'hôpital là !

Uruha émit un petit couinement.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Oui ! Et je devrais même pas être en train de téléphoner !

Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui et baissa la voix.

- Je peux pas t'aider, Uru, la seule chose à faire c'est alerter les flics...

- Pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital ?...

- Non ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour Rei, c'est une amie qui a du être emmenée d'urgence elle...

Il se retourna brusquement, ayant entendu des pas résonner dans le couloir derrière lui. Un homme en blouse blanche marcha à sa rencontre.

- Euh écoute Uru, j'te rappelle...

Il reposa le téléphone d'une main tremblante et préféra s'asseoir pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- A... alors ?

Le docteur baissa gravement les yeux vers lui et dit d'un ton doux pour lui annoncer sans trop de brusquerie la nouvelle :

- Elle est tombée dans le coma...

- Na... ni ?

- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque...

Aoi baissa la tête et posa sa main sur son visage, déglutissant pour ravaler sa tristesse. Il attendit que l'homme fasse demi-tour pour relever la tête, la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants de larmes, et venir s'agenouiller près des deux corps endormis.

- Reita... Réveille-toi, onegai.

Le blond grommela et sa joue frôla le front de Ruki avant qu'il n'émerge du sommeil.

- Hai ?...

Il baya silencieusement, sentant contre lui le poids du corps de son ami et tourna des yeux embués de sommeil vers Aoi. Celui-ci mit un temps avant de répondre, et Reita fronça les sourcils à sa mine douloureuse.

- Nani tenda yo ?... **(2)**

Le brun secoua la tête et soupira en étouffant son émotion.

- Yuriko est dans le coma...

Reita ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, secouant la tête d'incrédulité avant de baisser les yeux vers le visage de Ruki qui commençait à s'animer, réveillé par les bruits de voix.

- Mmmh ? De quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux de ses poings fermés.

Reita posa les mains sur ses flancs et le redressa doucement, l'asseyant sur ses genoux, ses jambes toujours étendues sur les sièges à côté. Il lança un regard gêné à Aoi, l'interrogeant muettement pour savoir qui des deux lui annoncerait l'état de sa compagne. Mais le jeune homme, déjà sur les nerfs à cause de l'hospitalisation brutale, s'aperçut des mines déconfites qui l'entouraient et fit pâlir la jointure des articulations de ses mains qui se crispèrent sur son pantalon.

- Reita... Qu'est-il arrivé à Yuriko ?...

_Pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu demandes ?... _Pris au dépourvu, Reita chercha ses mots, balbutia, incapable de lui répondre. Les yeux de Ruki se posèrent avec désespoir sur lui.

- Ne me dis pas que... Non Reita ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle... !

Aoi posa une main sur son épaule en une pression rassurante.

- Elle est dans le coma, Ruki... Tu pourras la voir, lui parler... Mais elle ne te répondra pas...

Reita redressa vivement la tête et lui lança un véhément regard réprobateur tandis qu'il sentait Ruki s'affaisser dans ses bras. _Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça comme ça, abruti ?! _Alors qu'Aoi haussait les sourcils et les épaules, Reita ramena Ruki vers lui, posant une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, le berçant comme il le pouvait, sa chemise étant trempée petit à petit alors que Ruki sanglotait contre sa poitrine.

- Sssht, tout va s'arranger...

- Non... Non ! Elle ne se réveillera jamais, je ne pourrais jamais plus lui dire que je l'aime, je ne pourrais jamais plus sentir la chaleur de son regard !

Il releva son visage noyé de larmes et Reita sentit ses propres yeux lui piquer. _Arrête de pleurer onegai, arrête... _

- Ruki...

- Elle... elle ne dormira plus jamais dans le même lit que moi, dans les mêmes draps, on ne...

- Ruki !

Celui-ci cessa un instant de se lamenter et observa le regard douloureux de son ami.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête tes énumérations...

Il tenait à présent le visage du blond entre ses mains, à quelques centimètres du sien, et Ruki sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Aoi, observant la scène, sentit la détresse de son ami et tira Ruki par la manche pour qu'il se lève, laissant Reita retomber contre le dossier du siège, la figure dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?...

- Hm... Laisse, évite simplement de parler d'amour comme ça devant lui... Surtout si vous êtes tous les deux fragilisés...

Ruki se cramponnait à moitié à Aoi pour marcher, sentant jambes flageolant sous lui, et après quelques instants de marche silencieuse et difficile, il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler malgré lui.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?...

- Demain je pense... Ils attendront un peu de voir si son état s'est stabilisé avant de la laisser voir par ses proches... Si elle a de la famille, je pourrais les prévenir si tu veux... proposa Aoi d'une voix douce.

- Elle n'est pas encore morte ! s'exclama soudain le blond, tremblant non plus de désarroi mais de colère.

- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez si pressés de la mettre dans la tombe ?!

- Ne dis pas ça ! siffla le brun sur le même ton courroucé. Jamais personne ne souhaiterait sa mort ! Et si nous sommes ici c'est parce qu'elle est notre amie, et nous tenons à elle tout autant qu'à toi, alors ne dis pas ce genre d'ignominie !

- Pourtant, Reita... n'aime pas que je parle d'elle comme... reprit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ne le juge pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent ni pourquoi il agit comme ça !

- Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien alors ?...

Un silence s'abattit entre eux et Ruki baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Excuse-moi de m'être énervé comme ça...

- Ce n'est rien. Mais ne doute pas de notre sincérité, s'il te plaît...

Un sourire, une accolade, et les deux esprits échauffés avaient oublié leur querelle.

- Ruki... Je dois m'absenter deux minutes... Retourne avec Reita, je ne serais pas long.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Un autre ami a besoin de moi...

Il le planta là, tournant les talons pour sortir de l'hôpital en vitesse.

Ruki resta un moment immobile avant de rejoindre son ami qui fixait le haut du mur d'un œil vide. Il s'assit à un siège de lui, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir avec ce qui s'était produit auparavant. Pourquoi ressentait-il un si grand manque tout à coup ? Pourquoi la distance qui les séparait lui faisait si mal ? _J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras ! _réalisa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Il enfonça son menton dans son pull, fermant les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il laissa échapper un sanglot qui résonna dans la salle d'attente et ses yeux s'agrandirent de honte alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans son siège. Il sentit un picotement sur sa peau et tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Reita le regardait, avec quelque chose comme un amour apaisant dans les yeux qui le calma instantanément.

- Pourquoi restes-tu à pleurer dans ton coin ?

Ruki hésita puis se leva précipitamment pour venir se lover contre lui, sentant sa chaude étreinte autour de lui et ses doigts qui caressaient son visage avec douceur. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ?... _

- Souviens-toi que je serais toujours là pour toi, que tu sois triste ou heureux, mes bras continueront de te serrer...

_Oh, Reita... _Il lui lança un regard emplit de gratitude et enfouit à nouveau son visage contre sa poitrine, laissant toutes ses émotions le submerger, sans s'apercevoir que Reita aussi pleurait, avec lui.

**OoO**

Aoi souffla sur ses doigts gourds et composa pour la énième fois le numéro de son ami. _Uruha qu'est-ce que tu fous ! _Il trépigna sur place, se maudissant de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à son appel au secours. A bout de nerfs, il entendit à nouveau la voix off du répondeur qui lui conseilla de rappeler plus tard, son correspondant étant absent ou injoignable. Il allait raccrocher, exaspéré et mort d'inquiétude, quand il entendit la voix blanche d'Uruha succéder à celle du répondeur.

- Enfin ! Je me suis fait du souci ! Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

- Je crois que je m'étais endormi dans mes larmes...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Aoi eut une brusque envie de prendre le volant et de se rendre chez lui pour lui offrir son soutien, ou tout du moins faire quelque chose.

- Il est toujours pas rentré ?!

Le hoquet à l'autre bout du fil le confirma.

- Je crois que je vais me foutre une balle dans la tête... Je deviens dingue !

En effet ses cris hystériques étaient là pour le prouver.

- Bon écoute, je vais partir à sa rechercher.

- Nani ?! Tu ferais ça ?

- Ben écoute, il n'a pas pu partir de lui-même, ce serait vraiment suspect ! Vous habitez ensemble maintenant, ne ? Donc il t'aurait prévenu si jamais il avait eu un empêchement de train, s'il avait décidé de voir un ami ou autre...

- Tu crois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Ecoute calme-toi, je vais refaire son trajet du café jusqu'à chez vous, et je t'appelle dès que je trouve quelque chose, ok ?

- Wakatta **(3) **

Après avoir raccroché, Aoi, dans son agitation, ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Reita et Ruki qu'il partait à la recherche de Kai. La voiture était déjà sortie du parking de l'hôpital, mais il n'y pensa qu'un bref instant avant de foncer directement vers le quartier dans lequel se trouvait le café où Kai travaillait. A une heure et demi du matin passé, il n'y aurait probablement personne, mais il savait qu'une boîte de nuit était dans le coin, et les fêtards étaient forcés de passer par la place non loin du café pour s'y rendre. Il était peu probable que Kai ait disparu longtemps après qu'il soit sorti du café, et comme il terminait tôt, personne n'avait sûrement vu quelque chose... Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

Aoi essuya son front du revers de la manche et fixa nerveusement le feu qui refusait de passer au vert. _Kami-sama, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Mais dans le cas contraire, Kai, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !_ La voiture démarra en trombe et il la stoppa sur la première place qu'il trouva. Il lui faudrait un peu marcher mais tant pis, il décompresserait peut-être un peu comme ça...

Les lettres rouges de « l'Antique Café » **(4) **s'étalaient en gros sur la devanture du café, mais aucune lumière n'en provenait. Tout semblait désert et froid dans ce coin là, malgré l'animation qu'il régnait dans cette rue, comme dans toutes les autres, de Tokyo. Avec appréhension, Aoi se dirigea vers le passage qu'il savait menant à la boîte de nuit. Arrivé devant, un gros videur le toisa de haut en bas et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Aoi hésita avant d'essayer d'engager la conversation.

- Excusez-moi... Je... euh un ami à moi qui travaille dans le café du coin là-bas est porté disparu depuis huit heures du soir... Vous n'auriez pas par hasard aperçu quelque chose en vous rendant ici ?

Le videur fit une grimace de réflexion puis secoua négativement la tête. Quelque peu découragé par ce premier échec, le brun se décida tout de même à entrer dans la boîte...

L'atmosphère étouffante et les néons clignotants lui donnèrent un bref mouvement de recul, mais s'il voulait retrouver la trace de Kai, il se devait de persévérer sur la seule voie qu'il semblait discerner pour le moment. Les corps se frottaient, se collaient dans la moiteur ambiante sur la piste de danse, et diverses couples attablés, affalés ça et là, riaient en buvant quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de l'eau. Aoi balaya la salle du regard, les oreilles bourdonnantes, et s'approcha du bar. Il accrocha le regard du barman d'un mouvement de tête et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Nouvel échec. Il soupira et commanda une bière en s'asseyant, les épaules voûtées au-dessus de son verre. _Putin, Kai, où es-tu ?_ Il se retourna pour scruter à nouveau la piste de danse et sentit quelqu'un s'immobiliser à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et sursauta.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda le jeune homme à ses côté d'un grand sourire.

- Ano...

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. La lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour fricoter, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Eh ! Le prend pas comme ça !

Sans perdre de sa jovialité, quoi qu'un peu surpris de la réaction d'Aoi, celui qu'il devinait être blond, négligemment appuyé sur les coudes au bord du comptoir, lui asséna un nouveau sourire.

- Je cherchais simplement à faire connaissance !

Aoi grogna et détourna les yeux.

- A par si tu peux m'aider à résoudre mon problème, je crois que notre conversation va s'arrêter là...

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu ! J'ai un ami qui a disparu depuis le début de la soirée, et son compagnon est fou d'inquiétude... Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais aperçu quelque chose... Vers le café ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir et approuva.

- Oui je crois que j'ai aperçu quelque chose...

Alors qu'Aoi attendait la suite, il se rendit compte qu'il le bluffait.

- Sois sérieux une minute ! C'est un peu plus grave que les besoins de ta queue, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh ! Du calme hein ! Je cherchais juste à t'être agréable ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de mon aide...

Il se renfrogna et prit une moue boudeuse, et Aoi, exaspéré s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour sortir de cet endroit.

- Eh mais attend ! Pars pas comme ça !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Bah... Laisse-moi t'aider à retrouver ton ami...

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

- Parce que... eto... Tu me plais.

- Je suis pas yaoi ! s'exclama Aoi en se dégagea de la poigne du jeune homme.

- Umpf mais t'as quelque chose contre eux ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai beaucoup d'amis dans ce cas dans mon entourage...

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! Onegai, je ne te demanderais rien, promis !

- Rien ? C'est plutôt suspect...

- Mais quel rabat-joie ! Au fait, moi c'est Miyawaki...

Devant le silence du brun, il soupira et se sentit obligé de demander :

- Et toi, comment est-ce qu'on t'appelle ?

- Aoi...

- C'est ton vrai nom ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Nan c'est Yuu **(5)**...

- Aaaah !

Devant l'air narquois de l'autre, Aoi poussa un grondement et parvint enfin à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie, Miyawaki sur les talons.

- Personne ne l'a vu...

- Un peu normal, c'est une boîte ici...

- T'arrête tes sarcasmes ?

- Roooh mais t'as vraiment pas d'humour ? Et bah, ils doivent s'ennuyer avec toi tes potes...

Aoi le poussa devant lui sans écouter l'exclamation réprobatrice de son nouveau compagnon et se dirigea vers la place.

- Où pourrait-on chercher...

- Il était censé rentrer chez lui ?

- Ouais...

- Refaisons le parcours alors.

- Il est court, c'est pour ça que je me demande bien comment il aurait pu disparaître en le suivant...

- Il s'est peut-être fait attaquer ?

- Mais il serait revenu depuis le temps !

- Bah pas s'il a été blessé...

- T'as fini tes hypothèses catastrophiques ?

- K'so Yuu, tu deviens lassant à me demander d'arrêter...

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'aime bien moi...

- Ecoute, si tu veux que je réussisse à te supporter, fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout !

- Tu t'énerves vite...

- Faux...

- Vrai !

- MERDE !

La gueulante d'Aoi fit se retourner quelques passants hébétés, et Miyawaki cessa de parler, préférant le suivre sans rien ajouter. Aoi se satisfit du silence et soupira d'aise, ravi d'avoir ce petit moment de répit.

- Il est mignon ton ami ?

_Petit moment... _

- Il est déjà pris...

- Par un mec, c'est ça ?

- Ouais... Mais dis donc, ça te regarde ?

- Nan.

A droite se trouvait la ruelle sombre qu'évitait d'emprunter Aoi, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, pour se rendre chez Uruha. Et s'il avait voulu se presser de le retrouver ? Kai savait pourtant bien qu'elle était dangereuse.

- On va rentrer là-dedans ?

Pour une fois, Aoi sentit le même sentiment grandir en lui. La même appréhension de s'engager dans ce coupe-gorge.

- C'est pas un quartier très chaud mais... si ton pote a eut l'idée de passer par là...

Le regard du brun le fit taire et il s'engagea à sa suite. Les fenêtres des appartements et maisons étaient fermées, les portes taguées et en mauvais état tenaient quand même encore dans leurs gonds, malgré l'aspect miteux qu'elles dégageaient. Tout était désert, ou le semblait.

- On pourrait pas accélérer un peu ?

Aoi approuva et allongea le pas, scrutant chaque coin d'ombre pour espérer y apercevoir un corps... Espérer ? Il ne sentait que trop bien la nausée qui le prenait déjà alors même qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas retrouver Kai dans un état convenable.

- Psst ! Yuu ! Là !

Il sentit la main de Miyawaki sur son épaule le faire tourner vers une autre ruelle à sa droite. Dans le fond, il pouvait distinguer quelques silhouettes qui bougeaient dans les ténèbres, et leurs rires leur parvenaient jusqu'ici. _Oh non, faites que... _

- Attends ! C'est pas prudent d'y aller comme ça !

Les yeux de Miyawaki étaient réellement inquiets. Pour lui ou pour Aoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, imagine que Kai soit là, avec ces brutes !

- Mais tu veux te faire tuer ? Tu vois pas qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous ?

Aoi jeta nerveusement un regard vers les silhouettes et grimaça. Si, il en comptait quatre...

- Je m'en fous, je dois y aller, reste ici si tu as peur, tu n'as pas à y aller. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Mais alors qu'Aoi s'avançait, le cœur battant, les mains moites, il sentit son souffle sur sa joue.

- Non, je reste avec toi.

Il lui sourit malgré la nuit, et ils reprirent leur progression silencieuse. Ils leur semblaient entendre des gémissements à peine audible, mêlés à des grognements immondes qui glacèrent le sang d'Aoi.

- Vous là-bas !

Le bruit cessa, et les silhouettes se tournèrent vers eux. L'une d'elle avança dans la lumière d'un réverbère.

- Miyawaki ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux puis eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je t'avais pas reconnu ! Eh dis-moi, ça te dit de venir voir ce qu'on a chopé ?

Médusé, Aoi tourna lentement la tête vers son compagnon.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un... un ami...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, imaginant avec peine le corps d'un homme allongé sur les dalles froides, entourés de criminels qui l'avaient sûrement frappé et violé... Des criminels qu'il connaissait...

- Et dire que... que je t'ai fait confiance...

- Non ! Aoi je t'en prie, ne crois pas ça !

Il tenta de se raccrocher à lui mais le brun se dégagea d'un coup et s'avança vers le groupe de silhouettes immobiles.

- Kai ! Kai !

Il était bien là, les vêtements déchirés, le visage noyé de larmes et de sang, semblant à peine animé d'un souffle de vie.

- Kami-sama qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Laisse-le là !

Mais Aoi aida son ami à se lever, passant un bras autour de son torse, le bras de Kai sur sa nuque, et le soutint pour le faire avancer.

- Je t'ai dit de...

- Jiro ! Yamero !

Celui-ci se tourna vers Miyawaki tremblant de dégoût et de détresse.

- Tu es ignoble ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ! Ne me parle jamais plus, tu entends ? Ne cherche même pas à me revoir !

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi t'aider, onegai... demanda Miyawaki d'une petite voix, s'approchant d'Aoi qui soutenait Kai.

Celui-ci le contempla un instant en silence, pensant le pour et le contre intérieurement. _Il n'est pas responsable des actes de ses fréquentations... _Il accepta son aide et le jeune blond vint prendre l'autre bras de Kai, sortant de la ruelle sombre sans rencontrer d'opposition.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

**(2)** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**(3) **Compris

**(4) **Gomen j'ai pas pu m'empêcher XD Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, Antique Cafe qui est aussi Antic Cafe et AnCafe, est un groupe indies de Visu, tout kawaii aux sonorités punk, rock... Bref c'est tout meugnon x)

**(5) **J'ai cherché partout, y a plusieurs hypothèses sur son vrai nom, mais en même temps sur les sites les plus « officiels » y avait marqué ça, alors... J'ai dit zut hein...

**Mot de la fin : **MFG I'm sorry Kai... Bon allez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait apparaître Miyawaki ... Peut-être parce que j'ai 12012 accroché au dessus de mon bureau... Raah mais s'était censé être une fic sur the GazettE, pourquoi que le petit chanteur il se ramène ! Zut alors ! Bon tant pis, c'est ma Muse qui m'a obligée, la preuve qu'en plus ça doit être le chapitre qui prend le plus de place... Bon c'est pas le plus long parce que proportionnellement le chapitre 1 contient plus de mot... ça y est j'ai mal au crâne...

J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 13 de ma fic, mais 'faut que je revienne en arrière parce que ça deviens un peu du n'importe quoi pas très potable... J'aime bien cette personnalité que j'ai faite à Miyawaki x) Sa relation avec Aoi va évoluée, mais Hiera rassure-toi... XD Walaah Tchup tchup et merci pour les reviews :P Ah au fait, si y a des fautes je suis désolée, je me relis jamais uu


	8. Elle, lui et moi

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 8 : **_Elle, lui et moi_

* * *

Uruha referma la porte derrière lui et revint à pas feutrés vers le salon. 

- Alors ? demanda doucement Aoi.

- Il dort...

Le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda fixement les volutes de fumée s'échappant de son café. Aoi poussa la tasse vers lui.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt...

- Comme si c'était ta faute... répondit Uruha en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait conciliant, malgré son air forcé.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était nullement un silence de gêne, plutôt de profonde affliction due a l'état de Kai.

La tranquillité relative fut rompue par un raclement de gorge pourtant discret de Miyawaki. Presque aussitôt, les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, comme si la moindre chose dénuée d'intérêt pouvait tout à coup devenir source d'attention.

- Et toi, tu es... ? demanda Uruha en fouillant dans ses souvenirs s'il lui avait déjà été présenté, mais que dans la précipitation du moment il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Alors que l'interpellé allait répondre, Aoi le devança, lui coupant la parole.

- Un ami, un... ano... Il s'appelle Miyawaki.

Il sourit en posant la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, resserrant sa poigne comme pour appuyer ses dires.

- Un... ami ? Oh et après tout je ne connais pas toutes tes fréquentations.

- Hai !

Miyawaki profita du moment où Uruha buvait une gorgée de café pour glisser discrètement au brun :

- Tomodachi ? Je savais bien que tu m'appréciais au fond, Y...

- Aah ! Urusai, baka !

Il le tapa derrière la tête mais sourit intérieurement. En un moment aussi dramatique, il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral sans toutefois occulter ou rire de la gravité de la situation.

- Aoi, je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé à l'hôpital tout à l'...

- K'SO ! fit-il en se levant brusquement, surprenant Uruha qui faillit lâcher sa tasse. J'avais complètement zappé !

- L'hôpital ? demanda Miyawaki, incrédule.

- Ouais, mon amie elle...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, déjà trop occupé à tenter de joindre Reita, semant le doute dans l'esprit du jeune blond. _Son amie ? Je vois... Elle va sûrement accoucher et moi comme un con j'ai tapé dans le seul hétéro de la boîte ! Je ferai mieux de me tirer avant que... _

- Eh... tout va bien ? demanda Uruha, regardant attentivement le jeune homme devant lui.

- Hai hai, daijobu, répondit Miyawaki avant de se lever aux côtés d'Aoi qui raccrochait en pestant, se maudissant de sa bêtise, sachant pertinemment que Reita avait éteint son portable.

- Oh, où tu vas ?

- Ano... Hm, je rentre chez moi, ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter...

- E ?! Tu vis encore chez ta mère ?! s'exclama Aoi, un sourire mi-moqueur mi-victorieux sur le visage.

- Oui bon et alors, bougonna Miyawaki, dégoûté de s'être fait piéger de la sorte.

- Oh ! Chotto matte ! **(1)** Je te raccompagne ! Je vais pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement...

Le blond lui tira la langue et salua Uruha.

- Arigatô, merci de me l'avoir ramené, ajouta celui-ci d'une voix grave.

Gêné, Miyawaki détourna les yeux et Uruha interrogea Aoi du regard, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas en tenir compte et entraîna l'autre vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'air libre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, piétinant sur place pour ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

- Ah... Voilà, nos chemins se séparent ici alors...

- Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'ai dit que je te racomp...

- C'est pas la peine, je préfère rentrer seul.

Miyawaki se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner les talons, Aoi le rattrapa et se planta devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin. Mal à l'aise, il fouilla le sol à la recherche d'un soutien.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qu'on fait tes... enfin tes...

- Amis ? Ils ne le sont plus à présent. Je ne les aurai jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille...

Dégoûté, il bouscula Aoi pour passer mais celui-ci renouvela son geste.

- Ces gars n'ont pas de conscience, ils n'ont donc pas honte de ce qu'ils ont fait... Toi tu discernes le bien du mal, et donc tu endosses leur responsabilité... C'est humain oui, mais stupide. Eh, c'est pas toi qui as fait commis ce truc immonde...

- Je sais mais...

- Non, pas de mais ! Je veux te savoir endormi sur tes deux oreilles ce soir ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais culpabiliser à leur place. Alors oublie ça, onegai.

Miyawaki releva les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Ah et aussi... Je... je suis... enfin... voilà je suis content qu'on se soit...

Aoi se racla la gorge et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance.

- Arigatô...

Le blond hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire qui rassura le brun.

- Bien alors je...

Il hésita, puis s'apprêta à regagner son véhicule mais Miyawaki lança à son adresse :

- Yuu ! T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Décontenancé, l'interpellé le considéra un moment en silence avant de s'apercevoir de la lueur de malice qui s'était tout à coup allumée sur son visage.

- Ano... Quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement indispensable à l'un de nous deux...

- Aaaah ! Yuu-chan ! Ce que tu peux être vraiment désespérant quelques fois...

- Nani ?! Répète un peu ! Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et Miyawaki porta les mains à son visage pour se protéger.

- Quelle violence ! En pleine rue ! Je te préviens si tu me violes, je hurle !

- Qui t'as parlé de te violer... Et puis tu risquerais d'aimer ça !

Il lui envoya une boutade, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la comédie qu'il lui jouait.

- Allez reste sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

- Ton nu-mé-ro, baaaaaaaka !

- Aaaaah! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant?

- Tu m'en as laissé l'occasion ?

- Urusai... Tiens voilà... Maintenant fous-moi le camp avant que je ne change d'avis et te botte le cul pour te ramener gentiment chez ta mÔman !

- Eh ! Arrête ça ! Te moque pas de ma mère !

- Oh, mais je me moque juste du gamin qui traîne encore à deux heures du matin dans les rues sombres de Tokyo, à jouer les grands en draguant des mecs plus âgés que lui dans des boîtes pas nettes !

- Ferme-la, Yuu-chan ! Où je continue à t'apeller comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Je t'appellerai tous les jours pour faire le réveil _« Yuu-chaaaan ! Il est huit heures ! Debout debout ! Hayakuuu ! » _

- Je changerai de numéro ! lança Aoi en reculant vers son véhicule.

- Je retrouverai ta trace !

- Alala... lâcha le brun en insérant la clef dans la serrure de la portière et l'instant d'après démarrait en trombe en prenant la direction de l'hôpital.

Après quelques pas, Miyawaki s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue. Il soupira profondément puis reprit son chemin.

**OoO**

- Reita ?

- Hm ?

Celui-ci ouvrit de petits yeux et les baissa vers le visage à moitié tourné vers lui.

- Où est Aoi ?

- Hm... J'en sais rien... C'est si important que ça ?

Il fit une moue discrète. _Je suis si peu intéressant ? Je le serre dans mes bras et ça l'emmerde ?_

- Ben... Tu ne trouves pas ça alarmant que ses deux minutes se soient transformées en près d'une heure et quelque ?

- Ah... Hai... C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas prévenu...

- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose...

- E ?! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Il a peut-être oublié... S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici un quart d'heure je pars à sa recherche.

- On aurait du avoir ce réflexe avant.

- Avec Aoi il faut s'attendre à toutes les surprises !

- Tiens, j'aurai cru que c'était plutôt ton genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux moi !

- Donc de prévisible ?

- Ruki !

Il lui fit les gros yeux, provoquant une hilarité chez l'autre blond, malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux. Alors que Reita s'autorisait à sourire, un bruit de pas précipités les fit se retourner.

- Aoi ! T'en as mis du temps !

Essoufflé, celui-ci se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle.

- Eh... ça va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête...

Le brun fixa un moment le sol avant de redresser la nuque, plantant son regard dans celui de Reita.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose...

- Pardon ? A... Uruha ?!

Ruki se raidit entre ses bras mais il ne le remarqua pas.

- Non, à Kai.

Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Mais Kai était tout pour Uruha, donc s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Uruha en souffrirait également.

- Quoi, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Uruha m'a appelé complètement paniqué pendant que vous dormiez. Sur le coup, j'ai pas fait attention, et j'ai eu drôlement tort... Peut-être que si j'avais été plus rapide j'aurai pu les empêcher d'abuser davantage de lui...

Il y eut un silence stupéfait durant lequel même Ruki le dévisagea d'un air consterné.

- Abusé ?

- Ouais, Kai a été violé.

Reita resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur Ruki, comme pour le protéger de ces mots qui auraient pu l'atteindre et le blesser.

- C'est... c'est monstrueux...

- Mais comment... ?

- Comment s'est arrivé ? Il a voulu prendre un raccourci, visiblement pour se dépêcher de retrouver Uruha à la fermeture du café. Et il s'est fait piégé.

Reita eut un pincement au cœur. _« ...Pour se dépêcher de retrouver Uruha... »_ Lui ne s'était jamais hâté de rentrer... Il avait même délibérément traîné les pieds pour arriver le plus tard possible...

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Quand on l'a quitté, il s'était endormi. Ça va être très dur pour lui... Mais Uruha sera là. Rien ne changera entre eux. Il devra aider Kai à reprendre confiance, en lui-même et en les autres.

- Quand « on » ?

- Ano... Ha-hai... J'ai rencontré un... enfin un jeune homme qui...

- Aooooi ! Ne me dis pas que...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginé ! Je suis pas ya-oi !

- Oui oui je te crois...

Aoi fronça les sourcils à la manière de Reita un instant plus tôt.

- Bref, il m'a aidé à retrouver Kai et à le ramener, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Je te l'ai déjà répété sans fois, je suis pas...

- Yaoi ! ça va on a pigé le truc. Ça n'empêche que ça aurait été moi...

- Raaah t'es désespérant !

Comme le brun se détournait, Reita sentit peser sur lui le regard réprobateur de Ruki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci rougit et crispa les poings sur son pantalon en baissant les yeux.

- Dites... On va rester ici ce soir ?...

- Ce matin tu veux dire ? Je pense pas qu'on pourra voir Yuriko aujourd'hui, alors on ferait mieux de rentrer nous coucher... Je crois qu'on est tous épuisés.

Ruki acquiesça et se leva d'un coup, laissant vide l'espace entre les bras de Reita. Il se retourna un moment pour le fixer d'un regard presque vide qui lui fit froid dans le dos. _C'est quoi ce regard ?... Des reproches ? Tu m'en veux ? Mais de quoi ?_

- Venez je vous raccompagne.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'engagèrent à sa suite, marchant silencieusement dans son sillage. _Toi et moi... On dirait deux pantins de verre près à se briser..._ Reita soupira en fermant les yeux, ignorant le regard discret que lui glissait Ruki.

- Ruki, si tu veux tu peux venir dormir chez moi, lança Aoi en se retournant à demi, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Reita eut un moment d'arrêt. _Saisis ta chance ! Ruki chez toi... Dans ton... _

- Ano je...

- C'est gentil, Aoi. Merci.

Dépité, Reita s'immobilisa et regarda ses deux amis partir devant lui sans remarquer qu'il ne les suivait plus. _J'ai été trop lent... _Il avait envie de le rattraper et de l'implorer de venir dormir chez lui, puisque c'était plus proche de l'hôpital que de chez Aoi. Mais non. Il devait accepter sa décision sans tenter de l'influencer. Et puis... C'était sûrement mieux. Il y avait Yuriko... Et puis... Aurait-il su résister à la tentation de le savoir à quelques mètres de lui, tourmenté, inoffensif ?... Aurait-il pu s'empêcher de le toucher, de caresser son corps endormi, d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes ?... Il frissonna et se hâta de les rattraper.

- Ben alors, tu rêvais à quoi ?

Il se fit violence pour ne pas regarder Ruki et lui lâcher un « Toi » net et clair. Sa gorge était serrée pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer sur la raison de ses larmes. Il serra les dents et se força même à sourire mais sans répondre. _Pas de questions, pas de questions... _

- On y va ?

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour faire réagir Aoi. Il céda la banquette arrière à Ruki, épuisé par toutes ses larmes versées, et se contenta de compter dans sa tête jusqu'à dix en regardant la route défiler devant eux avant de recommencer. Le brun l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes puis se redressa pour s'assurer que Ruki s'était endormi avant de rompre le silence.

- J'ai enfin compris.

- Hein ?

- J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

- Pour... Ruki ?

- Ouais...

Reita enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main et laissa son regard fuir par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser celui du conducteur.

- Reita...

Silence.

- Reita !

- Arrête de crier, tu vas le réveiller !

- Alors écoute-moi...

- Je t'écoute. Ça veut pas dire que je te répondrais...

- Umpf... C'est déjà ça. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Sur ?

- Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Très bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?! s'exclama brusquement Reita en se retournant sur son siège.

- Depuis quand ?...

Nouveau silence. Aoi releva le menton de Reita d'une main.

- Alors ?

- Depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois... Enfin tu sais comment ça commence ce genre de chose...

- Au début juste une attirance...

- Ouais... Mais c'est bien vite devenu une obsession... Il y avait Yuriko alors j'ai fait comme si de rien était... Je pouvais pas lui faire ça, leur faire ça, tu comprends ?

- Alors tu as tu tes sentiments...

- Hai...

- C'est étonnant comme tu as changé...

- Hein ?

Reita pencha la tête pour apercevoir la lueur dans les yeux d'Aoi.

- J'ai changé ?...

- Rappelle-toi comment tu étais pendant ta relation avec Uruha. Indifférent, un mur de béton armé que rien ne peut traverser... Ton cœur était enfoncé dans la glace et surprotégé.

- Arrête ça, Aoi...

- Tu jouais les mystérieux, les intouchables, tu refusais de voir cet amour qu'il te donnait.

- Arrête !

Son exclamation se transforma en un cri étranglé, la main crispée sur l'épaule d'Aoi sans qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- Je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer...

- J'ai pas fini. Ecoute-moi jusqu'à la fin.

Respirant avec difficulté, Reita retira sa main et écouta la suite.

- Quand tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu avais fait, tu as senti s'écrouler toutes tes défenses, celles que tu t'étais sûrement construites comme des remparts autour de ton cœur depuis la mort de tes parents... Je me trompe ?

Le blond resta muet, luttant contre les émotions.

- Tu t'es dit que c'était préférable de ne plus jamais rien ressentir, et tu as réussi à te protéger... Jusque là. Le mal que tu faisais aux autres, tu te le faisais à toi-même. Malgré tout, tu ressentais leur souffrance. Tu n'étais pas insensible au fond. Il y avait une fissure, et Uruha a su toucher là où il fallait pour t'atteindre. Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui, ce que je trouve tout à fait admirable des deux côtés. Vous avez montré, lui sa force et toi ta faiblesse. Ensuite il y a eu Ruki... Et pour leur bonheur, à lui et Yuriko, tu t'es une nouvelle fois dressé des défenses. Mais celles-là étaient sensées retenir ton amour à l'intérieur de toi. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il ne l'a pas senti ? Quand tu le serres dans tes bras, il se sent protégé, il se dit que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour lui. Il se trompe ?

- Non...

Reita baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les retourna, cherchant des yeux les cicatrices blanches qui couraient presque invisibles maintenant sur sa peau.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte d'aimer quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Et tu devrais le lui dire.

- Hein ?! ça va pas ! Il... il croira que je veux profiter du fait que Yuriko...

- Je n'ai pas dit maintenant. Mais promets-le moi, que tu lui diras.

- Elle t'avance à quoi, cette promesse ?

- Ce n'est pas tant pour moi que tu la fais. C'est pour toi-même. Et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je refuse que tu passes ta vie dans le silence. Il faut toujours dire les choses, quelque douleur qu'elle provoque. C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien dire.

Une larme coula dans la lumière d'un phare rouge de voiture, puis tomba dans l'obscurité. Reita pleura en silence, une main sur le visage, alors qu'Aoi posait sa main gauche sur la sienne.

- Moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi. L'amitié compte énormément dans la vie d'un homme. Tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu veux le montrer, et malgré ce que tu crois, c'est _ça_, ta force.

Dans l'ombre de la banquette arrière, Ruki reposa la tête sur la veste de Reita roulée en boule et enfouit son visage dedans, respirant doucement pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. _Reita tu... tu m'aimes ?... _Il ferma les yeux et ramena ses jambes contre lui alors que la voiture roulait toujours à son allure régulière.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **_Attends une minute !_

**Mot de la fin : **Bon voilà, je l'ai postée ce foutu chapitre, vous êtes contentes? Moi aussi je vais vous harcelez! Pour euh... Euh... Bon ok, mais je trouverez un moyen de me venger! XD Foi de... veau T.T" Non seulement c'était nul mais ya une faute... Bon j'arête ça devient plus trop crédible XD manque d'inspi pour le chapitre 14...

**A SUIVRE... **


	9. Une flaque d'encre

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Uruha x Kai  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama (en fait je zappe à chaque fois de rajouter le genre du chapitre s'il y en a, j'suis pas douée avec ça, idem pour les titres XD)  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 9 : **_Une flaque d'encre  
_

_Kai... Kai... _Etait-ce un rêve ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Il ne se souvenait plus... Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une immonde envie de pleurer, un écoeurement, une lassitude, et sa tête prête a exploser... _Kai... Kai..._ Qui l'appelait ? Et pourquoi ?

_- Qui es-tu ? _

Il ne savait plus s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou non, mais si c'était un rêve, il voyait tout de même une silhouette qui se rapprochait... Son visage était beau... Beau et blanc... Ses yeux... Deux amandes aux prunelles brillantes et vives... Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient sur son nom... Charnues et rouges... Tentatrices... Ses mains...

_- Non, ne me touche pas ! _

Il sentit qu'il levait ses mains devant son visage alors que sa vision se déformait. L'ange qui l'appelait n'en était plus un. C'était un démon trompeur qui avait pris sa place, un sourire ricanant et mauvais collé sur des lambeaux de chair rougeâtre, et ses longs ongles griffus s'avançaient vers lui pour le blesser. Il ne se débattit pas, mais remua dans ses draps comme un enfant apeuré, cherchant à échapper à son agresseur.

- Kai ! Kai c'est moi ! C'est Uruha !

_Uru... Uruha ?... _Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux douloureux d'où perlaient des gouttes d'eau salée. L'ange était de nouveau là, et le surplombait, ses cheveux soyeux touchant son visage, et sa main fraîche s'était posée sur son front. Il s'arrêta de trembler, rassuré par ce contact et sa présence. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires, il se sentait anéanti, tout vide, avec un poids en plomb à la place du corps. Inconsciemment, il agrippa son poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau et tourna un regard désespéré vers Uruha.

- Ne m'abandonne pas...

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Le voir autant souffrir... Comment pouvait-il supporter ça ? Il avait envie de sortir de cette pièce pour ne pas avoir à poser le regard sur ce corps meurtri et cet esprit souillé... Mais il resterait, pour lui montrait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant et qu'il le soutenait.

- Kai, je ne vais pas m'en aller...

Il s'assit à côté du corps sanglotant et embrassa doucement sa joue.

- Ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, je m'en sens coupable...

Le brun mit un temps avant de comprendre la phrase.

- Pourquoi ?...

- J'aurai du me bouger, faire quelque chose... Au lieu de ça je n'ai été capable que d'appeler Aoi et de me lamenter. S'il n'était pas parti à ta recherche...

Il baissa la tête de honte et de douleur. Une chaleur humide sur sa main lui fit relever les yeux. Kai pleurait en la serrant contre sa joue.

- Kai, quoi qu'il t'arrive je t'aimerai toujours comme tu es, toujours... Ses hommes ont peut-être violés ton corps, mais j'en prendrais soin, je le guérirais, et toutes mes caresses le rendront plus fort. S'il le faut je te donnerai mon corps encore et encore pour qu'il soit tiens... Tu as peut-être l'impression qu'ils ont salis ton âme, mais je la vois toujours aussi pure, toujours aussi belle... Ils se sont salis eux-mêmes...

- U...

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas, se coinçaient dans sa gorge, et à bout, il attira le blond contre lui, se collant contre la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Ainsi enlacés, il semblait plus facile à Kai de s'exprimer, et ses larmes de souffrance étaient mêlées d'autant de soulagement. _Parce que l'on s'aime, on arrivera toujours à triompher de tout, ensemble. _

**OoO**

- Dis...

Kai serra ses doigts un peu plus fort avec ceux de son amant. Celui-ci cessa de caresser les cheveux du brun et baisse la tête vers lui.

- Hai ?

- Je te dégoûte ?...

Uruha eu un petit soupir rempli d'amour.

- Pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, tu es toujours le même pour moi.

Kai se lova à nouveau contre le torse à moitié dénudé et respira l'odeur de sa peau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne changes pas de copain ? Avoir un koibito qui s'est fait violé, c'est pas vraiment...

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je m'en fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Ma famille est peut-être connue et riche, peut m'importe qu'ils découvrent ce qui t'es arrivé. Ça ne les regarde pas. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est te montrer que je suis là et que je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. Je prévois ta prochaine question : pourquoi ? Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?...

Le brun releva les yeux et scruta ceux assurés d'Uruha. _Parce que tu m'aimes... _Il passa les bras autour de son cou et s'allongea tout contre lui, fermant les yeux pour entendre sa respiration se mêler à la sienne.

- Uruha...

- Nani ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te raconter... ?

Kai se mordit violement la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. Il sentit ses mains parcourir tendrement son dos.

- Tu en as besoin ?

- Oui... J'ai besoin de le raconter... J'ai besoin que tu saches...

- Alors je t'écoute.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son récit.

- D'abord je suis sorti du restaurant un peu tard. J'ai du faire l'inventaire de la réserve, mon patron ayant du s'absenter un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est donc moi qui ai fermé le café. J'aurais voulu te prévenir mais en idiot que je suis, j'avais oublié mon portable ici, en silencieux donc tu n'as pas pu entendre la sonnerie. J'avais envie de te voir le plus vite possible... J'avais encore pensé à toi toute l'après-midi, et à la fin ce n'était plus qu'un besoin irrépressible de te serrer contre moi. Plus j'y pensais plus je me rappelais de ton odeur, de ton rire, de la douceur de ta peau... C'était vraiment... étrange que ce soit aussi soudain et aussi fort...

L'étreinte autour de son buste se resserra. Uruha écoutait en silence, mais sentait invariablement les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- J'ai décidé, malgré le danger, d'emprunter un chemin certes mal famé mais plus court alors... Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, j'étais perdu dans cette obsession qui me tenaillait, et je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce qui pouvait arriver. Je ne les ai même pas entendu. Au début, ils n'étaient qu'un murmure, puis soudain ils m'ont encerclés. Leurs yeux étaient avides, et ils me dévisageaient d'un regard pervers et ignoble ; je me sentais complètement nu devant eux... J'ai commencé à paniquer. Dans ma tête ton image s'éloignait alors que j'essayais désespéramment de t'atteindre... Leurs mains se sont refermées sur moi... Et après je n'ai senti que des coups, des baisers arrachés qui me brûlaient, des morsures, des langues vicieuses... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils se sont amusés à ses préliminaires sadiques, mais l'un d'eux a perdu patience et m'a envoyé à terre avant de s'agenouiller et de...

Kai serra les dents et déglutit pour calmer son émotion. Mais il sentait contre lui le corps du blond qui ne pouvait, lui, pas se contrôler.

- Ne... ne pleure pas onegai...

Mais disant cela, il se mit lui-même à l'imiter et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Lorsque j'ai entendu la voix d'Aoi, ça a été la fin de mon enfer... Ils m'avaient tous violés, chacun leur tour, prenant plaisir à me voir me débattre et gémir de douleur... Plus je les maudissais plus ils aimaient ça... J'avais mal partout, j'avais l'impression que je me faisais poignarder l'âme... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me toucher, pas le droit ! J'étais en colère parce que je voulais qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisses mêler ton corps au mien, que toi qui...

- Shht...

Uruha déposa une série de baisers dans son cou, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Mon corps ne pouvait être qu'à toi ! Ils l'ont pris de force... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi...

- Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, mon amour. Je hais ces hommes plus que tout au monde, et si jamais il leur venait la malchance de croiser mon chemin, je les tuerai de mes propres mains, mais ne te sens jamais, jamais responsable !

- Je crois qu'ils fréquentent souvent les alentours du café...

- Alors quand tu te sentiras prêt à y retourner, je t'accompagnerai !

- Na...nani ?

- Je travaillerai au café, avec toi, et plus jamais il ne t'arrivera ce genre de choses. Nous serons toujours ensemble, toute la journée, nous nous verrons encore plus souvent... C'est pas une bonne idée ?

Il sourit, et Kai essuya ses larmes, un peu déconcerté, avant d'approuver.

- Arigatô... Mais tu n'as pas besoin de travailler toi...

- Si j'en ai envie ? Peu m'importe mon salaire du moment que je suis avec toi... Tu crois que ton patron accepterait ?

- Si je lui en parle, probablement. Mais ça ne va pas fâcher tes parents que tu te mettes à travailler alors que tu es... enfin...

- Pété de tunes ? proposa Uruha en riant. Je me fiche pas mal de leurs états d'âme. Je ne suis pas en très bons termes avec mon père, il n'a jamais assimilé le fait que je sois « un fornicateur forniqué » comme il disait...

Il grimaça et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

- Quant à ma mère, elle a toujours accepté mes choix sans vraiment chercher à les comprendre... Elle n'a jamais vraiment été proche de moi... Elle était plutôt distante, mais elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais elle a été plutôt contente que je ne sois pas comme les autres... Mes deux sœurs suivaient tout ce que faisait mon père, et il y avait une certaine rivalité entre mes parents. Elle s'est sentie triomphante quand j'ai remis mon père à sa place. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment là, je l'ai sentie davantage avenante envers moi, et en y réfléchissant mieux... malgré qu'elle restait insensible face à mes sœurs, elle a quand même toujours agi un peu différemment avec moi. Elle sera une nouvelle fois ravie que j'enfreigne les règles et principes de mon père.

- Quelle histoire compliquée...

- Je le suis tout autant.

- Non, toi tu es mystérieux, c'est différent.

Uruha se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Et toi ? Comment voit-on les choses chez toi ?

- Et bien hm... Mes parents ont été de bons parents...

- Je vois, il ne doit y avoir que chez moi que c'est spécial.

Kai ramena sa joue contre la sienne et soupira, lui signifiant qu'il avait envie de s'endormir dans ses bras. Réceptif, Uruha ramena la couverture sur eux deux et ferma les yeux, embrassant une dernière fois le front contre son menton.

**OoO**

Aoi stoppa la voiture et se gara devant son immeuble avant de venir ouvrir une des deux portières à l'arrière. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Ruki et se gratta la tête.

- Hm, comment je vais faire... Ruki ? Ruki, on est arrivés...

Le petit blond resta un instant dans la même position avant de déplier ses jambes et de s'étirer un peu, se cognant la tête au plafonnier en se redressant un peu trop vivement.

- K'so ! Hum... On est où déjà ?

Aoi l'invita à descendre et le devança tandis que l'autre se massait la tête.

- Là, nous sommes très exactement devant mon... Wooah ! fit-il en baillant bruyamment. Je suis complètement mort...

Ruki se raidit et stoppa son geste, puis le suivit en silence. Aoi n'avait sûrement pas remarqué l'adjectif qu'il venait d'employer... Mais il se sentait si attristé maintenant à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à la mort... _Yuriko mourra un jour... Faites que ce soit dans trèès longtemps !_

Le brun poussa la porte devant lui d'une main molle, et fit à peine quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sofa à plat ventre.

- Ma chambre, c'est la porte au fond à gauche, lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- T'es sûr que tu préfères pas ton lit ? demanda Ruki en hésitant un peu.

- Je crois que je suis incapable d'aller jusque là-bas...

Appuyant ses dires, il ramena un coussin sous sa tête et y cacha son visage. Après quelques minutes, son souffle se stabilisa et Ruki l'entendit ronfler lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce bleue de son ami. Elle était relativement bien rangée autant qu'il puisse en juger, rien à voir avec le salon de Reita. _Reita... _Il s'allongea sur le lit et observa longuement le plafond, sans savoir qu'à cet instant la personne qui occupait ses pensées faisait les mêmes gestes. _Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'entendre cet aveu ? _Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bouleversé et en même temps aussi calme ? _Au fond, je devais le savoir qu'il n'agissait pas comme ça avec moi par simple amitié... _Il replia les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en essayant d'imaginer l'étreinte rassurante de l'autre blond qui se plaisait à le serrer contre lui. _Et moi dans ma tête en ce moment c'est plus que le bordel... _Il fit jouer ses doigts dans l'air, comme s'il caressait quelque chose. _Tu es si fragile à l'intérieur... _Il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours ses habits et qu'il avait même encore à côté de lui la veste qu'il n'avait pas rendue à Reita. Il la regarda un moment comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal étrange, avant de la prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser, cachant son visage dans le repli. _Reita... _Un paisible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, ses pensées ayant momentanément sorti de son esprit le tragique état de Yuriko...

**OoO**

En rentrant chez lui, Reita s'était arrêté dix bonnes minutes devant le palier de ses amis. _Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Yuriko n'y mettra plus les pieds... _Il soupira tristement, se rappelant la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vue. A vrai dire, il aurait pu comprendre dès ce moment là qu'elle était malade, mais elle avait tellement cette volonté de vivre que sa jovialité avait suffit à masquer la douleur. _Quelle femme courageuse... Tu te battras jusqu'au bout... Et moi je te promets que jamais de ton vivant je n'entraverais ta relation avec Ruki... Je souhaite que tu sois heureuse, que tu puisses t'endormir à la toute fin en te disant que Ruki t'as aimé jusqu'à ton dernier souffle... _Il renifla bruyamment et tourna les talons, montant lentement l'escalier, comme un vieillard pour qui le poids des ans est trop lourd à porter. Mais à cet instant là, c'était cet amour pour son ami qui était le plus écrasant. Chaque marche le rapprochait davantage de cette sensation de désespoir qu'il avait pourtant comprise et résolue. Mais c'était à croire que c'était plus fort que lui. _Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai mal de cet amour ? _Mais les paroles de l'infirmière lui revinrent en mémoire et il se calma, chassant de son esprit toutes ces pensées dérangeantes.

Il passa devant le salon où Yuriko était tombée de sa chaise sans s'arrêter. Il voulait dormir et oublier... Oublier... Il s'allongea sur le lit et observa longuement le plafond **(1)** avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Trop épuisé pour se déshabiller, il grogna en pensant au fait que ses habits seraient froissés le lendemain, mais il préférait aussi les garder car ils portaient encore l'odeur de... _Ruki... _Un paisible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil **(1)**, serrant un pan de drap dans sa main comme un enfant cherchant à être rassuré.

**OoOoO**

_**(1) **x 2 : Répétitions délibérées pour marquer le rapprochement des comportements de Ruki et de Reita mais euh... en fait je suis désolée parce que c'est trop nul XD_

**Mot de fin : **Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour je me retrouve avec un chapitre publié alors que le suivant est même pas encore achevé... M'en veillez pas e.e Que dire de ce chapitre... euuuh de quoi il parle déjà? XD Oui je suis comme ça, j'oublie ce que je raconte u.u Bon EUH! XD J'en suis (enfin) au chapitre 15 wow! XD Merci merci, n'applaudissez pas trop fort... Je pense que je sais comment tout va se finir mais pour l'instant... Je ne vous en dis pas plu!s . moi aussi je vous aime XD Parlons de ce titre pourri mmh... vous avez tous et toutes compris que ça parle de cette souillure que Kai ressent?... Non? O.o Nan mais sans blague! XD Bah oui je sais mon titre est merdique mais que voulez vous... Si quelqu'un est partant pour me trouver des titres qui claquent, come on here! XD Sur ce, à la prochaine . (et bonne année au passage, mais j'aime pas le dire XD)

**A SUIVRE...  
**


	10. Nana débarque, et avec elle les emmerdes

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Uruha x Kai, Aoi x Miyawaki, Aoi x Nanami  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Note :** ça devient compliqué pour mes neurones là x.x  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 10 : **_Nana débarque, et avec elle les emmerdes  
_

* * *

Ruki s'éveilla vers deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que son ventre laissait échapper de bruyantes plaintes de courroux. Il se frotta les yeux et garda la veste de Reita contre lui avant de risquer un pas dans le couloir. Une bonne odeur de ramens lui chatouilla les narines et il déboula dans la cuisine comme un loup affamé. 

- Ohayô ! Et bien, on peut dire que...

- Que je crève la dalle ! Aoi, onegai, donne !

Il se dandina devant le brun pendant quelques secondes avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire.

- Il suffisait de demander tu sais.

Il posa le bol sur la table et Ruki s'empressa d'attraper les baguettes avant d'engloutir son repas.

- Eh mais dis donc... Ce ne serait pas la veste de Reita que tu tiens contre toi là ?

- Hein ? Où ça ? demanda Ruki en feignant l'innocence, enfouissant la veste entre ses cuisses.

Aussitôt Aoi l'empoigna et tira dessus, rencontrant une résistance peu convaincue qui finit par faiblir et lâcher. Il la défroissa et la tendit devant lui alors que Ruki se plongeait avec une attention soutenue dans son absorption de nourriture.

- T'as dormi avec ?...

Ruki grogna.

- J'avais froid.

- Te fous pas de moi, le chauffage est assez élevé pour que je puisse me balader nu dans tout l'appartement !

Le blond toussa en avalant de travers et Aoi se mit à rire.

- Je ne le fais pas quand j'ai des invités, t'en fais pas.

- Oh mais je... je m'en fais pas...

- Bien alors, dis-moi Ruki-kun, ce que tu foutais avec cette veste dans _mon_ lit, je dois le rappeler.

- Quoi, ça te gêne qu'un vêtement de Reita ait pu se retrouver dans ton lit ?

- Précisément !

Ruki souffla de soulagement. _Il ne me posera pas de question concernant Reita... enfin j'espère. _

- Ben j'ai pas vraiment fait attention quand je suis sorti de la voiture, je pensais même que c'était la mienne. J'étais légèrement fatigué je crois.

- Tu vas pas te mettre à faire des sarcasmes toi aussi !

- Qui en fait ?

- Oh euh... Personne hm... Bref. Quelle heure est-il?

Ruki aspira bruyamment une pâte sans répondre.

- Je suis moins intéressant qu'un bol de ramens ou quoi ? s'exclama Aoi en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

- Ça se pourrait...

- Eh oh ! Tu prends la relève de Reita ou quoi !

Ruki pouffa et Aoi se détourna pour ranger un peu.

- Au fait, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, ne.

Le blond acquiesça et termina son bol avant de le donner à Aoi qui tendait déjà la main pour le recevoir. A l'instant où ses doigts l'effleurèrent, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et de surprise il le laissa tomber à terre.

- Oh je suis désolé ! s'exclama Ruki.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais voir qui ça peut être.

Alors que Ruki se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux brisés, le brun se dirigea vers la porte et il l'entendit inviter le visiteur à entrer. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il manqua de tomber en arrière, découvrant avec de grands yeux étonnés une jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

- Hi !

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et son sourire fit se plisser ses petits yeux. Il la détailla de haut en bas, n'ayant jamais réellement côtoyé de personne de ce genre. Elle était assez petite, portait des loose shocks sur ses chaussures d'uniforme, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient attachés sur le côté par une barrette en forme de fleur, ses longs ongles colorés et décorés étaient tout aussi roses que le haut serré sur sa poitrine qu'elle portait sous un pull baillant blanc. Son petit sac à main rose bonbon représentait la tête d'un chat, et sa peau était plutôt blanche pour une japonaise. Mais contrairement à Yuriko, ce n'était pas de la maladie. Elle était maquillée de façon naturelle qui la rendait jolie sans jurer avec le reste de son look. **(1)**

- Moi c'est Nanami ! Mais mes amis m'appellent Nana-chan !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et Aoi arriva à sa hauteur pour la présenter.

- Hm je vois que je n'ai même pas besoin d'ajouter quelque chose...

- Ano... Si... Qui est-ce ?

- Ma... hum... c'est ma petite amie.

Ruki ouvrit des yeux plus ronds encore et considéra les deux d'un air effaré.

- Mais... mais elle a quel âge ?

- J'ai dix-neuf ans...

- Quoi ! Mais elle est même pas majeure, Aoi !

- Roooh quel rabat-joie ton ami ! fit Nana en faisant une petite moue que le brun trouva adorable.

- Ah, que veux-tu...

- Mais... mais vous avez un écart de... de neuf ans !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu prends vraiment la relève de Reita !

Ruki sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et Nana se baissa pour lui prendre les morceaux des mains, trottinant jusqu'à la poubelle puis revint vers Aoi et se colla contre lui comme une gamine en manque de protection. Hébété, Ruki se releva et fit mine de remettre ses vêtements en place pour cacher sa gêne. Il y avait un silence soudain dans la pièce. En fait c'était surtout Ruki qui se sentait hors sujet. Nana glissait des mots doux à Aoi de sa petite voix flûtée et il lui sembla que celui-ci faisait semblant de les entendre, ne répondant que par un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas comment échapper à la situation sans paraître impoli. Aoi lui avait quand même prêté son lit et sa chambre pour la nuit ! Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Peut-être que je devrais aller rendre sa veste à Reita ?

- C'est quand même pas la porte à côté...

- C'est pas grave, j'ai le temps, non ?

- Ano... Oui c'est sûr mais...

- Oh ! Laisse-le y aller, Aoi-chou !

Le brun fit une vague grimace mais se rattrapa vite.

- Bien...

Alors que Ruki s'empressait de sortir, il le rappela sur le pas de la porte.

- On se rejoint après ?

- Oh euh... Hai, à l'hôpital ?

- Compris.

Soulagé, le blond dévala les escaliers, la veste serrée dans sa main droite, entendant une dernière fois le rire de Nana avant de sortir à l'air libre. Il respira longuement et prit d'un air résolu la direction de son propre immeuble.

**OoO**

Reita émergea à grand peine du sommeil, le bras tout engourdi parce qu'il avait dormi avachi dessus pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se leva et rata à moitié l'ouverture de la porte, se cognant au mur. Il jura et s'aperçut qu'on sonnait à sa porte.

- Ouais ouais, j'arrive ! Une seconde !

Il envoya bouler une botte qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là et peina à trouver la force d'ouvrir à son visiteur. Il cligna des yeux en s'immobilisant, craignant que ce ne soit encore un rêve. Sur son paillasson se trouvait un Ruki gêné, rougissant légèrement en tenant une veste contre lui... Sa veste !

- Je... je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Ruki en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Hein ?... Ah euh ouais mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon il était temps que je me lève... Tu veux entrer ?

- Je... je voudrai pas te déranger...

- Mais nan vas-y entre !

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon.

- Bon, t'as l'habitude hein, pas la peine que j'essaie de ranger...

Le petit blond esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Reita lui tendit la main et Ruki la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes sans comprendre.

- Ma veste !

- Aaah ! Hm, désolé.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé chez Aoi ?

- Oh ben... Comment croyais-tu que ça allait se passer ? T'as des idées tordues derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

- Moi ? Oh mais non, jamais !

- Ouais, à d'autres... On est tous les deux des hétéros je te ferai dire...

Il avait lâché sa phrase sans réfléchir et se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Reita avait perdu son sourire et il pouvait très nettement voir que son visage s'était assombri tout autant que son humeur.

- Je... Hum... Quand je suis parti il était avec sa copine...

Il tentait de dévier la conversation pour se rattraper, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il lui avait menti pour voir si vraiment ses sentiments étaient aussi forts que ça... Manifestement, oui.

- Ah... Il a une copine Aoi ?...

Il avait dit ça sans le moindre entrain, le regard fixé sur un point quelque part entre le genou et la main de Ruki.

- Euh... oui... Elle s'appelle Nanami-san.

- QUOI ? Cette Nanami là ? Une étudiante, ne ?

- O-oui... Pourquoi ?

Reita le considéra un moment d'un air perturbé avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées.

- L'enfoiré...

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?

- Cette fille... Non mais tu as vu son âge ?

- En effet, elle n'est même pas majeure...

- Pour une fois que c'est Aoi l'immoral, murmura Reita pour lui-même. En fait, commença-t-il en haussant le ton, Nana est une de ses élèves.

- Pardon ? Aoi est prof ?

- Non en fait euh... Raah comment t'expliquer... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel boulot on faisait, chacun ?

- Euh... A vrai dire non, je ne me suis jamais posé la question... Tiens c'est étrange d'ailleurs...

- Il travaille à l'université et seconde en quelque sorte un prof d'histoire. En réalité, Nana est l'élève de ce prof, mais comme Aoi l'aide souvent dans son espèce de capharnaüm d'antiquités où il fait des recherches sur des objets d'obtention douteuse, il le laisse parfois intervenir dans son propre cours. Où bien Aoi est là en spectateur et prend des notes.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Aoi pouvait avoir ce train de vie là !

- C'est qu'il fait un peu comme ça lui chante. Une fois qu'il a bien donné un temps, il ne reste plus qu'en une simple présence et gagne de l'argent comme ça. Quand il a trop la flème d'aller bosser, il reste chez lui et personne ne lui dit rien. En réalité, il est rémunéré au temps qu'il passe là-bas, alors quand il n'a pas assez d'argent, il appelle Uruha.

- Uruha ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot quelque part...

_Oui dans la voiture... Aoi en a parlé...Tu sortais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _

- Oui c'est un... un ami.

- Ah, je vois.

_Pourquoi tu me mens ? _

- Je ne te mens pas.

Ruki eut soudainement peur de s'être exprimé tout haut, mais Reita avait lu sur son visage ses sentiments.

- Je... je te crois... Pourquoi est-ce si grave le fait qu'Aoi et Nanami-san soient...

- Crois-tu qu'il l'aime ?

- Et bien... Je n'en sais rien... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont autant d'années d'écarts après tout...

- Ruki, honnêtement.

- Et bien ça m'a paru un peu surprenant au début, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'Aoi soit de ce genre...

- Précisément, de _ce _genre. Il fait des beaux discours sur l'amour mais au fond sa vie en est aussi vide que la mienne. Seulement ça ne semble pas le perturber. Pour lui l'amitié semble être le plus important.

- Pas pour toi ?

Reita éluda la question et continua sur sa lancée.

- S'il est heureux comme ça, après tout... Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas à le juger, seulement Nana est amoureuse de lui... ça se voit, ne ?

- Effectivement. Ce ne sont pas ses sentiments qui l'intéressent.

Une nouvelle fois, Ruki regretta d'en avoir trop dit. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant changer l'expression sur le visage de l'autre blond. N'avait-il pas entendu cette histoire sur cet Uruha comme quoi Reita avait bafoué ses sentiments ? Et s'il faisait pareil avec lui ?... _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti ! Tu es avec Yuriko, l'aurais-tu oubliée ? _

Ruki se racla la gorge et se leva brusquement, mais resta sur place, jouant avec ses manches d'un air perturbé. Reita le regarda de haut en bas, cherchant la raison de cette angoisse soudaine. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le petit blond continuait de regarder le bout de ses chaussures, les pommettes légèrement rouges, il finit par lâcher :

- A quoi tu joues ?

Surpris, Ruki releva des yeux écarquillés puis rougit violemment.

- Je... je joue pas avec toi...

- Es-tu vraiment là pour me rendre cette veste ?

Interdit, le plus jeune évita de croiser son regard scrutateur.

- Je... Je sentais que je dérangerais chez Aoi, et de tout façon il fallait bien que je te la rende... Et puis j'avais... j'avais envie de te voir.

- Me voir ? Pour quelle raison ?...

Malgré toute sa volonté pour ne pas paraître stupide, Ruki ne pouvait trouver le courage de lui donner la vraie raison. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il ne se l'était pas avoué à lui-même ?

- Tu veux bien que nous allions à l'hôpital, maintenant ?

Ce fut à Reita de paraître désarçonné, mais il reprit bien vite contenance et se leva à son tour.

- Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements propres...

- Je vais faire de même. Rejoins-moi chez moi dès que tu as fini...

Ruki tourna les talons et Reita le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le mur du couloir. _Si je me dépêche, j'arriverai chez lui avant qu'il n'ait fini de se laver et... _Il partit en courant vers la salle de bain, poussé par un fol espoir de pouvoir rassasier sa vue du corps nu de son ami. _Tu te rends compte à quoi tu penses ?_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même alors que l'eau dévalait son visage et ses yeux fermés. Il sourit et émit un petit rire, pas mécontent des alléchantes images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**OoO**

_J'ai envie de le revoir... _Miyawaki se passa la main sur le front et sur ses paupières engourdies. Affalé devant le téléviseur, il piochait négligemment dans les taro **(2) **que sa mère lui avait posé dans un bol à côté de lui. Celle-ci, muette, était agenouillée à l'autre bord du tatami, et l'observait en silence. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci finit par se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Okaasan... Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Je devine que ton esprit est agité.

Miyawaki mâcha et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, laissant volontairement le silence s'instaurer, pour être rompu par lui-même.

- C'est probable...

La femme se rapprochant de lui et lui fit un petit sourire conciliant.

- Tu peux m'en parler. Je ne te jugerai pas.

- Me juger ? Pourquoi vaudrais-tu me...

Il se tu et la dévisagea longuement.

- Serais-tu au courant ?...

Elle prit sa main entre ses doigts noueux et abîmés et caressa la peau blanche et fragile.

- Mon fils, je n'ai jamais eu de plus beau cadeau que toi... Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux comme tu en as envie. Pour moi tu seras toujours mon enfant, quels que soient tes choix.

Emu, il l'attira à lui et embrassa sa joue.

- Tu avais donc deviné... Et tu ne m'as pas repoussé...

Elle sourit à nouveau, plissant ses petits yeux amusés.

- Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, Miyawaki. Et tu n'es pas le premier être humain sur Terre a avoir ressenti ses sentiments.

- Arigatô, Okaasan...

- Maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je... je crois que j'aime quelqu'un...

- Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire...

- Il n'est pas comme moi... Il n'aime pas les hommes. Mais malgré ça, j'ai une forte envie de le revoir...

- Alors écoute cette envie.

- Mais...

- Tu as envie de le revoir ? Alors revoie-le. Suis les conseils de celui qui bat dans ta poitrine.

- Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ?...

- Ce que tu ressens pour lui, par exemple.

Il émit un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse mal tout seul ?

- T'as-t-il réellement dit en face qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Ben... Non, mais... A chaque fois que je fais une allusion à ça, il me fait clairement comprendre que je ne l'attire pas...

- Ce que montrent les gens n'est pas forcément la vérité. On peut paraître insensible à tout et souffrir énormément à l'intérieur. Alors va le voir et dis-lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'est pas besoin que tu continues à te ronger pour un amour à sens unique. Quand tu sauras, si ce n'est pas réciproque, alors tu pourras passer à autre chose.

Il réfléchit un moment, le regard perdu dans les rides du front de sa mère qui se plissèrent soucieusement en attendant sa réponse. Il déposa un baiser dessus et se leva pour partir.

- Parfois tourner la page est difficile, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras pas avancer.

Miyawaki resta un moment pensif puis sortit le papier sur lequel Aoi avait noté son numéro et le retourna. L'adresse était au dos. _Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?... _Il ferma son blouson et tourna à l'angle de la rue sans regarder derrière lui.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Vous voyez Maki-chan dans le drama Dragonzakura ? Et ben c'est comme elle XD  
**(2)** Tubercule globuleux, paraît que c'est bon... Oui bah je sais pas, Kurosagi aime bien ça XD Dans le drama du même nom

**PS : **Je voulais juste dire que je retenais vos suggestions, et je remercie Tama de m'avoir fait remarqué mon 'abandon' de Kai, je passe d'un extrême à l'autre u.u Dans ma fic pas finie avec Shinya qui se fait violer j'ai du mal à le sortir de son traumatisme et là je zappe un peu Kai... Oui c'est vrai, 'va falloir que je réfléchisse à une manière de lui redonner de l'importance... Quand au fait que Ruki aime Yuriko ça ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas l'avoir oublié Ce n'est pas parce que j'insinue que Ruki l'a oublié pd une seconde qu'il l'a totalement oublié hein X3 Don't be... worried !

**Re-PS :** Merci à Sasu, et même à YuMi, ça me fait très plaisir

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Quand un homme en veut un autre

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Plif  
**Genre :** Plof XD  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 11 : **_Quand un homme en veut un autre_

* * *

Reita chuta presque au bas des escaliers, le regard fixé sur la porte close en bas, ne faisant pas vraiment attention où il mettait les pieds. Se reprenant, il se redressa, toucha une dernière fois à sa coiffure avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon, un peu anxieux. _Je frappe où j'entre comme ça ? _Il hésita. Après tout, ils étaient amis, et ne lui avait-il pas dit de le rejoindre dès qu'il avait fini ? Il n'avait pas mentionné de frapper avant d'entrer... Ne tenant plus sous la torture, il posa la main sur la poignée qui s'actionna toute seule, ouvrant sur l'entrée d'un appartement où la lumière dansait sur les meubles silencieux, formes sombres disséminées aux quatre coins. Un bruit d'eau attira son attention, et il se dirigea le cœur battant vers la chambre du couple. Le clapotis cessa et il s'immobilisa. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme... Il s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre et la poussa légèrement du doigt, l'entrouvrant juste assez pour pouvoir apercevoir la pièce dans sa globalité. Elle était vide. Il reprit contenance, calmant d'un petit rire l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint durant ce laps de temps où il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que lui laissait voir l'interstice. Soudain, une forme apparue dans son champ de vision, et sa première réaction fut de reculer, par peur d'être découvert. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, sortir de l'appartement et sonner, faisant mine de juste être descendu, mais la curiosité était si forte qu'il déglutit et s'avança de nouveau. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa, ses mains devinrent peu à peu moites, il se sentit envahit d'une chaleur délicieuse. _Il est... nu ! _Ruki était debout devant le lit, de dos à lui. La serviette qui lui enserrait auparavant les hanches venait de choir à terre, dévoilant les formes rondes de ses fesses. Le cœur de Reita s'accéléra. Sa salive avait désertée son gosier, son esprit était embué de pensées incohérentes... Il ne ressentait plus qu'un désir violent de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, de le prendre... _Kami-sama... _Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais la vision était trop belle pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il s'agrippa un moment au mur, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il poussa silencieusement la porte devant lui et pénétra dans la chambre. A l'intérieur de lui-même il se hurlait d'arrêter, que Ruki lui en voudrait, serait gêné, que rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux à présent... Mais c'était si tentant... Il avait tant attendu, il avait tant tait ses sentiments ; aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Peut-être était-ce enfin le moment de lui faire sentir combien il l'aimait... Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui seulement, ignorant tout de l'agitation croissante de son ami qui se mouvait avec lenteur derrière lui. Ruki secoua ses cheveux, faisant perler quelques gouttes d'eau sur son dos doré. Reita s'arrêta un moment pour souffler doucement, puis reprit sa progression. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant... Il stoppa sa respiration et se plaça derrière lui, avançant une main tremblante vers sa hanche. Elle était brûlante quand il effleura sa peau, sentant son cœur s'arrêter brusquement de battre alors qu'il fixait la nuque de Ruki avec angoisse. Celui-ci eut un petit geste de surprise, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit la main posée sur lui, mais ne se retourna pas, sachant bien qui cela pouvait être. Encouragé par cette absence de réaction et surtout de non rejet, il osa passer les bras autour de son buste, puis appliqua ses lèvres contre la nuque qui se courba pour lui laisser plus de surface à embrasser. Lorsque Ruki prononça son nom, il le sentit résonner tout à l'intérieur de son être, de son corps qui se collait maintenant à son dos, avide de l'étreindre.

- Reita...

Un simple murmure... Un délice. Ses deux mains vagabondaient maintenant librement sur le torse de Ruki, traçant des courbes invisibles sur ses pectoraux, descendant avec lenteur vers son bassin... Soudain, le jeune blond se retourna alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, et il y lut avec étonnement la même fièvre.

- Embrasse-moi...

Abasourdi, Reita mit un temps avant de comprendre l'ordre et de s'exécuter. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, puis sa langue les caressa avec amour avant de les entrouvrir et de glisser dans sa bouche. Ruki avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou, il le serrait contre lui dans cette étreinte brûlante et dévorante, nu et sans défense... Pris dans son élan, Reita le fit lentement s'étendre sur le lit, l'accompagnant, et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il cessa le baiser et laissa dériver son regard sur cette partie du corps qu'il ne s'était pas encore autorisé à regarder. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient autant excités l'un que l'autre. Il chercha à parler, à exprimer ses sentiments, mais il bégayait, et Ruki était impatient. _Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit retenu durant tout ce temps ?_ Quel était donc l'état d'âme de son amour ? Etait-il réellement prêt à s'abandonner à lui alors que sa compagne agonisait sur un lit d'hôpital ?... _Pourquoi penses-tu à ces choses ? _se récria Reita. _N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Profite de ce moment avant qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres ! _Etais-ce un rêve ? Les jambes qui s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes sous lui, cette passion dans les caresses... Etais-ce un rêve ?

- Ruki, je...

- Shht, ne parle pas...

Ruki le colla à lui d'une pression sur les reins et captura ses lèvres.

- Je sais déjà tout...

Choqué, Reita se sentit douché par ces paroles. Quoi ? Il sait tout ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Il lui jeta un regard perturbé, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, emprisonné dans un baiser tourmenté.

- Reita, si tu le veux, prends-moi...

_Pincez-moi, que je me réveille ! _Mais au lieu de cela, la main de Ruki passa la barrière de son tee-shirt et s'aventura sur la peau ferme de son ventre. Il se sentait si bien... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à _penser_ dans un moment pareil ?! _Arrête de te servir de tes neurones, ça te réussi vraiment pas ! _Il sentit les doigts de son ami s'introduire lentement entre le tissu de son boxer et sa peau et réussit à échapper au baiser pour gémir. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'aider à lentement faire glisser le bas de ses vêtements.

- Ha-hai, Ruki, je te veux...

Un souffle chaud lui couru dans le cou.

- Je suis à toi...

Reita resserra sa poigne sur la main de l'autre blond, et s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son pantalon. Abasourdi qu'on les coupe en plein élan, il jeta un regard désespéré à Ruki qui rougit, ayant perdu toute confiance en lui et tentait maintenant de vainement cacher sa virilité. Tout était fichu à l'eau... A cause de cet appel qui devait vraiment en valoir la même ! Reita s'assit sur le lit, remontant le haut de son pantalon, et fixa d'un air morne son portable avant de lâcher d'une voix en colère :

- C'est cet enfoiré d'Aoi ! Il va m'entendre...

**OoO**

_**Flash Back – Chez Aoi**_

_Nous y voilà... Et maintenant ? Je sonne... Non... Si... Raaah j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! _Miyawaki plia son doigt et fit jouer les articulations plusieurs fois avant de se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette. Mais tout à coup il prit peur, en entendant des éclats de voix derrière la porte, et commença à faire demi-tour. Un courant d'air dans le dos lui indiqua qu'il était découvert.

- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

_Pourquoi tant de colère dans sa voix ? Ah, je n'aurai vraiment pas du venir... _Le blond se retourna lentement vers Aoi, affichant un air coupable. Il releva la tête et se troubla en apercevant la chemise à moitié ouverte qui pendait sur son torse.

- Je... Je voulais te voir...

- Tu peux pas prévenir avant de débarquer chez les gens ?

Se sentant soudainement ridicule, Miyawaki enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se racla la gorge. Aoi avait le regard dardé sur lui, et ce venin dans les yeux lui faisait mal.

- Je suis désolé... Je vais m'en aller alors...

Une main retint son poignet. _Oh Aoi, touche-moi encore... _Il frissonna et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Maintenant que t'es là, c'est plus la peine. Rentre.

Le contact fut rompu et Miyawaki le suivit à l'intérieur. Il fit quelques pas avant d'être cloué sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Une jeune fille était assise au bord de la table et remettait en place son débardeur rose, balançant ses jambes dans l'air, une moue fâchée fronçant ses petits sourcils et sa bouche rouge.

- A peine on réussit à en chasser un qu'un autre se ramène !

- Nana !

- Quoi ? T'accordes plus de temps à tes amis qu'à moi !

- Ce n'est pas mon...

- C'est ça, fais-moi croire ça !

Nana sauta de la table, posa ses poings sur ses hanches en regardant Aoi d'un air fâché. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Miyawaki et le jaugea d'un regard mi-énervé, mi-exaspéré.

- Pourquoi viens-tu voir un type qui ne te considère même pas comme son ami ?

Peiné, Miyawaki baissa les yeux alors qu'Aoi venait se mettre devant lui, le protégeant du regard de la jeune fille.

- Ne cherche pas les emmerdes !

- Les emmerdes ? Mais c'est toujours toi qui les amènes, les emmerdes !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux des détails ? Qui est venu draguer une universitaire devant ses copines, provoquant la jalousie des vilaines langues ? Qui l'ignore pendant un long temps avant de revenir vers elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Qui fuit après qu'on ait fait l'amour ? Qui n'assume même pas ses responsabilités ?

- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

- Ah ! ça c'est fort ! Vraiment t'es pathétique comme mec ! Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai du vous quitter, toi et tes promesses ! Mais maintenant je suis à bout, tu entends ? C'est fini entre nous, Aoi !

- Soit.

Nana eut un moment d'arrêt, stupéfaite de la réaction aussi nette et tranchante du jeune homme. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et les larmes lui perlèrent sur les joues tandis qu'elle l'implorait du regard.

- Quoi ?... ça ne te fais que ça ? Tu n'en as donc rien à faire ?... Tu aurais pu dire « S'il-te-plaît, Nana, ne pars pas, je t'aime », ou quelque chose du genre...

- T'as envie de partir alors va-y, pars. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, vraiment.

Derrière lui, le blond s'était soudainement intéressé à la conversation et regardait la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule d'un ai compatissant. _La pauvre... _

- Tu... tu t'es moqué de moi et de mes sentiments !

Elle eut un hoquet avant de continuer.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi inhumain ? Tes mots ne sont que de beaux idéaux faits pour amadouer les filles ! En réalité tu n'en penses rien du tout ! Je... je te déteste !

Elle s'enfuit en courant, attrapant son sac au passage et quitta l'appartement en pleurs, les épaules secouées de gros sanglots. Restés seuls, Aoi se massa les tempes et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en regardant devant lui. Miyawaki se sentait très mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir provoqué cette rupture. Il n'osait même pas bouger, complètement dépassé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

- Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

- Hein ?

Il se tourna sur le côté et Aoi poussa un petit soupir excédé, puis le tira par la manche vers lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, Miyawaki perdit l'équilibre en heurtant l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tomba assis sur les genoux du brun. Il chercha à se redresser, sans pour autant quitter sa position, et posa malencontreusement la main sur l'entrejambe d'Aoi. Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de surprise, laissant échapper un petit gémissement qui fit rosir les pommettes de Miyawaki.

- Oh ! Fais attention où tu mets tes mains, toi !

- Su-sumimasen !

Mais la réaction du brun avait déclenché quelque chose en lui, il avait de nouveau envie d'entendre ce petit bruit sortir de ses jolies lèvres entrouvertes... Tout émoustillé d'avoir pu lui donner ce genre d'émotion, il recommença son geste, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir volontairement fait et s'appuya davantage sur l'entrejambe. Cette fois, Aoi l'agrippa, sans doute pour le repousser, mais ne résista pas à laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement, plus profond.

- Arrête-ça bon sang ! C'est... c'est... kudasai, arrête !

Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière sous une nouvelle pression que Miyawaki ne se lassait pas de rendre de plus en plus sensuelle. Le brun cligna des yeux et se redressa, bougeant ses jambes sur lui pour le faire tomber, mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son imagination s'était mise en route, il imaginait presque qu'Aoi devenait consentant et qu'il apprécierait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire par la suite... Il l'agrippa par les épaules et chuta à terre, l'entraînant sur lui. Il grimaça quand sa tête toucha le sol mais poussa d'une main ferme le bassin d'Aoi contre le sien. Celui-ci commença à laisser transparaître, sous sa légendaire assurance, un sentiment presque de peur. Miyawaki s'en rendit compte et poussa son menton d'un doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de... de te demander ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à me toucher comme ça?!

Disant cela, il s'arqua pour se relever, mais le blond fit une petite moue déterminée et ouvrit les cuisses, le faisant glisser dans leur étreinte. Aoi s'immobilisa, sentant que ces muscles allaient bientôt céder et qu'il se retrouverait complètement allongé sur lui, et en même temps cette proximité de leurs deux intimités collées l'une à l'autre, simplement séparées par quelques morceaux de tissus, le rendait nerveux... Nerveux ? Etait-ce réellement le mot ?...

- P-pourrais-tu sortir tes jambes enroulées autour des miennes ?...

Il avait parlé sans le regarder, cherchant vainement une excuse pour expliquer les réactions de son corps. _Je suis pas yaoi, je suis pas yaoi, donc je ressens pas de... d'excitation... Aucune... excitation... _Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se faire à l'idée que la tension qui commençait à se faire dans son pantalon, sous les frottements provoqués par Miyawaki, réfutait complètement ce dont il tentait de se persuader. Tentant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses sur ses hanches, il se cambra en avant, plaquant son ventre contre le sien. Il rougit, bégayant qu'il n'avait pas du tout eut l'intention de faire ce mouvement, mais Miyawaki l'arrêta d'un baiser, prenant fougueusement ses lèvres sans les lui demander. Après un moment, lorsqu'il se retira, Aoi tremblait, complètement perdu, honteux de la situation. _Il faut que je me sorte de là..._ Le blond posa sa main sur sa nuque et laissa lentement y courir ses doigts, dardant sur lui un regard plein d'envie.

- Aoi, je...

Un grand bruit s'éleva derrière eux et Miyawaki baissa la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le sac à tête de chat à côté des pieds de Nana, puis se redressant à demi, il aperçut son visage médusé où les traces des larmes étaient encore visibles. Aoi avait pâli, regardant Nana d'un air aussi hébété qu'elle semblait horrifiée.

- C'est... c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il peine à se relever, tendant la main devant lui pour la retenir, mais elle partit une nouvelle fois en courant, sans le regarder, criant avant de disparaître :

- J'ai été abusée par un gay ! Un gay !

- Je préfère yaoi, c'est plus joli, lâcha Miyawaki, à nouveau debout.

Il s'attendait presque à voir Aoi se retourner pour lui en coller une, ou piquer une colère phénoménale, mais celui-ci s'écarta craintivement de lui, comme s'il voulait échapper à son contact, le visage bouleversé. Comment les positions avaient-elles pu s'inverser aussi vite ? Aoi semblait fragile, remué à l'intérieur par des sentiments contradictoires, et Miyawaki, lui, savait ce qu'il voulait.

- F-faut que j'appelle Reita...

- Reita ? C'est qui celui-là ?

Aoi lui jeta un regard étrange et il se demanda un instant s'il allait s'en remettre.

- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien...

- Si ! Tu m'as obligé à rester entre tes... tes...

- Si tu avais voulu tu aurais pu aisément en sortir. Avoue plutôt que tu ne _voulais pas_ en sortir.

- Faux ! C'est faux ! FAUX !

Miyawaki recula, surpris de l'élan presque désespéré d'Aoi.

- Pourquoi tu n'admets pas simplement que je t'attire ?

- Tu ne m'attires pas, pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas les hommes, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?!

Disant cela, il se retourna brusquement pour se cacher de lui et pianota faiblement sur son portable. Miyawaki hésita, voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule qu'il semblait voir tressauter mais la retira, se sentant tout à coup coupable de l'avoir secoué de cette façon.

- Reita... Pourquoi tu cries ? Je te dérange ? Ah... G-gomen... C'était pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on se rejoignait à l'hôpital... Oui, je sais mais... Ah, Ruki est avec toi ? J'peux passer vous prendre si vous voulez... Non non, je vais bien... Mais oui je te dis ! Bon à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et resta un moment sans rien dire.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes...

- Ah... Je vois... Après ce qui s'est passé, forcément tu n'as plus envie de me revoir... Je comprends...

- J'ai pas dit ça, fit Aoi en se levant, le dépassant sans le regarder. Mais tu ne connais pas la fille qui est hospitalisée, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans un endroit comme ça...

Il se força à sourire, laissant Miyawaki un peu interloqué. _Ce n'est pas pour ça ?... Alors... Il ne regrette pas ce que nous avons fait... Ais-je le droit d'espérer que peut-être... ?_

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Hum... Pas trop d'enthousiasme pour commenter les critiques T.T Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court mais je fais comme je peux u.u Blablater pour ne rien dire ça sert à rien... Et s'il y a des fautes, c'est parce que je me relis rarement. Erreur direz-vous? Bah c'est votre opinion, moi je sais juste que si je relis je vais tout changer alors c'est pas la peine hein. Je vais avoir le culot de me comparer à Flaubert, et alors? u.u non j'ai jamais dit que j'étais un génie ou un 'écrivain' de talent hein... La preuve je me suis tapée un 11 en français et j'ai déprimée tout le reste de la semaine... Bouah.

**A SUIVRE...**


	12. Le Pays des Rêves

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 12 : **_Le Pays des Rêves  
_

* * *

_2006__年__12__月__11,_

_Yuriko... Pourquoi même le simple fait de t'évoquer me fait-il aussi mal ?... Voilà bientôt un mois que tu es couchée sur ce lit d'hôpital, muette, silencieuse, immobile... On dirait une poupée de porcelaine tant ton teint est pâle... Ta main est froide alors même que je la serre dans la mienne... Tes yeux restent désespérément clos alors que je t'appelle... Tu ne bouges pas... Si je ne voyais pas la courbe sur l'écran, je te croirais morte... Peut-être es-tu déjà morte au fond... Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus que cette enveloppe de chair qu'il nous reste, que ton esprit est déjà parti et que c'est pour ça que tu ne te réveilles pas... J'aimerai que tu sois là avec moi... J'aimerai que ton rire résonne dans la pièce, j'aimerai te voir à nouveau sourire... Et te dire que je t'aime... Même si c'est la toute dernière fois, te dire au moins combien je tiens à toi... J'aimerai même qu'on courre à l'église et qu'on se marie, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, j'aimerai te donner le maximum de moi-même... Ma Yuriko, s'il te plaît, ouvre les paupières... S'il te plaît regarde-moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas ? Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de ne pas m'entendre ?... _

_Je suis désolé... Désolé de ne pas avoir été le compagnon parfait, désolé de ne pas t'avoir emmenée à Paris comme tu en rêvais, désolé de n'avoir pas pu te rendre aussi heureuse que tu aurais du l'être... Et je suis désolé aussi d'avoir été tenté de te tromper... J'ai comme l'impression que tu peux m'entendre alors j'ai cette envie de te confier ce qui me pèse sur le cœur. C'est arrivé peu de temps après que l'on apprenne ton état. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai voulu profiter du fait que tu ne pouvais rien soupçonner pour agir... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi et je veux que tu en sois certaine. J'ai appris par hasard de la bouche de Reita lui-même qu'il m'aimait... Il ne me l'a pas avoué à moi, mais à Aoi. J'étais à moitié endormi, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais conscient de tout ce qu'ils racontaient... Lorsque je l'ai su, ça m'a donné comme une espèce de joie au cœur... Au fond de moi, je crois que je l'espérais... Il ne m'a jamais laissé totalement indifférent, j'éprouvais le besoin de me lover contre lui-même avant de le savoir... Je n'ai jamais eu cette intimité avec Aoi. C'est un très bon ami, certes, mais il y a quelque chose en Reita qui m'attire, quelque chose qui me rassure, quelque chose d'indéfinissable... Mais à vrai dire je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement pour lui... Et je suis sensé être avec toi ! Alors comment ne pas avoir de remords... Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans la chambre... Je sortais de la douche, je n'avais plus rien sur moi... Et lorsqu'il m'a touché, lorsque sa main a rencontré ma peau, lorsque ce frisson m'a parcouru... J'ai eu envie de lui. C'était une envie prenante, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je ne pouvais que le laisser aller à son désir... Il m'a embrassé et caressé et... Pardonne-moi, Yuriko... Je lui ai demandé de me prendre... Je le voulais en moi, je voulais qu'il me donne son amour... Nous avons été interrompu par un appel d'Aoi... Et je me suis rendu compte de l'énorme trahison que j'avais faillit commettre. Je ne me suis jamais senti si misérable... Après tout, ce n'était peut-être que purement physique... Je me mens à moi-même en disant cela peut-être... Je ne sais plus... La seule chose présente dans mon esprit c'est que tu es toujours ma compagne, et que mon cœur t'appartient... Si tu meurs, il s'en ira avec toi... Peut-être qu'au fond j'en ai effroyablement peur et que j'ai cherché chez Reita quelque chose qui puisse me rassurer sur l'avenir... Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. J'ai commis une erreur, je n'en ferais pas une plus grosse. _

_Je n'ai pas senti de bras autour de moi depuis tellement longtemps... Depuis cette fois là, en fait. Je ne supporte plus de voir son regard désespéré posé sur moi chaque fois que je le croise... Ses yeux sont comme ternis... Je n'aurais pas du le faire espérer comme ça... Je l'ai lui aussi trahi dans un sens... Je me sens si inutile... Yuriko, aide-moi... J'ai besoin de toi ! Sans ta lumière pour me guider, vois ce que devient ma vie ! Reita essaie désespérément de me parler, mais quelque chose le bloque... Et je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Tout est chamboulé entre nous... S'il n'y avait que ça... Aoi aussi est très étrange depuis quelque temps... On ne rit plus comme au temps où tu étais éveillée. Il n'y a plus de soirée, même entre nous. Je dors souvent chez Aoi, mais il est toujours très agité. Il met du temps à trouver le repos, et il se réveille souvent en pleine nuit. Il réfléchit trop je crois. Une fois même, il a refusé d'approcher quelqu'un qu'il connaissait apparemment qui était venu lui rendre visite. Entre nous trois, il n'y a plus la grande amitié qu'il y avait auparavant... _

_Néanmoins, j'ai enfin fait la connaissance d'Uruha. Je comprends mal comment Reita a pu lui briser le cœur... Il est vraiment très beau, et très agréable. Il est avenant, drôle, et pourtant son ami s'est fait violé la nuit où nous avons appris pour ton coma. Il s'appelle Kai, et il est toujours très proche d'Uruha. Il semble que si on les séparait, ils se laisseraient mourir s'ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de se revoir. Ils forment tous les deux un couple charmant. J'aime passer du temps avec eux, parfois je vais même les voir au café... Kai a paraît-il recommencé à sourire parce qu'Uruha l'a soutenu dans son épreuve. Il n'est pas aussi radieux qu'avant pourtant... Il m'a fait part de son adoration pour la batterie. C'est un enfant émerveillé devant un jouet neuf ! _

_Mes journées se résument donc à ta chambre d'hôpital, le café, leur appartement parfois, ou même on sort ensemble faire du lèche-vitrine, et je rentre chez Aoi pour dormir. Notre appartement me rend cafardeux. Réveille-toi vite, ma Yuriko... _

_Ruki._

Il acheva de tracer le dernier katakana et reposa le journal sur le lit. Du revers de la manche, il essuya rapidement ses yeux mouillés et renifla, jeta un regard triste vers la forme blanche allongée devant lui.

- Ruki ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête et vit Aoi s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de lui, posant amicalement sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle dort encore...

Ruki sourit. Il préférait cette métaphore qu'Aoi employait pour décrire l'état de Yuriko plutôt que la brutale vérité des médecins.

- Hai...

- A quoi tu crois qu'elle rêve ?

- Ano... Je n'en sais rien...

- Moi je la vois dans un champ de fleur... Elle aime les fleurs, ne ?

- Oui...

- Alors elle deviendra sûrement l'une d'elle un jour...

Le blond se tourna vers son ami et observa son regard vide fixé sur le sol.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es très étrange depuis quelques temps.

- Et toi tu évites Reita.

Ruki grimaça et le vit prendre son journal.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je peux lire ?

Il resta un moment silencieux puis acquiesça. Alors Aoi commença à lire, et au fur et à mesure, son visage finissait par retrouver l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments.

- Ainsi donc... Tu as tout entendu... Je pensais que tu étais endormi... Il le pensait aussi... Tu ressens tellement de choses vis-à-vis de lui... Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas. Tu as tout lu, donc tu comprends pourquoi. Et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il m'attire énormément, mais je ne peux pas m'avouer que ce soit encore plus fort que ça. Et il y a Yuriko. Je ne peux qu'en trahir un des deux...

- Reita est coupable de pas mal de choses, notamment de t'aimer. Il s'en veut énormément, comme tu l'as entendu. Mais en même temps, c'est plus fort que lui. Et je pense que sur ce point là, vous vous rejoigniez. Si je n'avais pas téléphoné, vous seriez allé plus loin, cette après-midi là...

- Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien... Hum... C'est gênant...

- Et compliqué. Ce triangle là... Enfin... Merci.

- Hein ?

Ruki se tourna vers le brun et vit dans ses yeux une profonde douleur.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De m'avoir autorisé à lire... De m'avoir confié tes secrets, en quelque sorte.

- Je... je te fais confiance.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben... oui...

- Alors à moi de te confier pourquoi je vais mal... J'ai des questions aussi...

- Je t'écoute.

Aoi prit une profonde inspiration et commença d'une voix tremblante :

- Comment... comment prends-tu le fait que tu es attiré par Reita alors que tu es sensé aimer les filles ?...

- Je... Et bien... Je ne sais pas, j'accepte le fait de pouvoir tendre à ressentir certaines choses vis-à-vis d'un homme.

- Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, pour toi ça semble si naturel...

- C'est parce que ça ne me fait pas peur. Je m'accepte tel que je suis.

- Ah...

- Aoi ? Serais-tu amoureux ?

- Moi ? De qui veux-tu que je sois amoureux ?

- Je sais pas... Par exemple du jeune homme qui est venu l'autre fois chez toi et que tu as refusé d'approcher...

Le brun se raidit et serra les dents.

- J'ai touché juste, pas vrai ?

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce que c'est pas normal !

- Pas normal ?... Tu insinues que tous ceux qui aiment des gens du même sexe qu'eux sont anormaux ?

- Je...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains alors que Ruki lui-même réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je voulais pas dire ça... Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

- Eh... Ne pleure pas... ça n'a rien d'honteux... ça fait peur parce que c'est la première fois...

- Non, t'as pas compris, c'est pas ça mais... attends, tu... tu as déjà aimé un homme ?

- Non... enfin maintenant que tu me poses la question, je crois bien que si. Au fond, même si j'aime les deux, je n'en suis pas dégoûté. Tu as peur que les autres ne te voient pas de la même façon... Mais l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux lorsqu'on te renvoie la pareille... Tu n'en seras pas moins fréquentable si tu aimes ce garçon. Quel est son nom ?

- Miyawaki... Wataru Miyawaki...

- Il t'a aidé à retrouver Kai, c'est ça ?

- Hai...

- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui cette nuit là ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu aurais pu lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Il ne voulait pas me lâcher !

- Tu envoies bien Reita sur les rose, quelque hargneux qu'il soit. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

- Je l'ai repoussé au début, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas yaoi...

- Quel argument ! Depuis, a-t-il cherché à avoir un certain contact avec toi, à créer quelque chose d'intime entre vous ?

- Il y a eu... En fait il... Il m'a touché et... j'ai essayé de le dégager mais... il m'a collé à lui, il m'a forcé à rester par terre avec lui... Nanami nous a surpris, c'est pour ça que je ne vais plus à l'université... Je sais qu'elle a probablement colporté une fausse rumeur à propos de nous...

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Je veux dire, que s'est-il passé entre vous lorsque vous étiez par terre ?

Aoi plissa les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait et se refaisait la scène en même temps dans sa tête, serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

- On... on était collés...

- Et ?

- Il m'a embrassé...

- Tu as aimé ? Honnêtement, sans avoir à l'idée cette possibilité que tu sois yaoi. As-tu aimé lorsqu'il t'a embrassé ?

Le brun appuya sur les jointures de ses doigts jusqu'à les faire blanchir, et lâcha d'une voix faible :

- Oui...

- Y a-t-il eut un autre contact physique, à part le fait que vous étiez l'un sur l'autre et qu'il t'a embrassé ?

- Il... il se frottait à moi... Il... il me caressait...

Aoi détourna vivement les yeux, rougissant de honte d'avoir pu porter de tels propos.

- Je vais te poser la même question...

- Est-ce que j'ai aimé ? Oui, Ruki ! Oui j'ai aimé qu'il me touche ! Oui j'ai aimé son corps contre le mien ! Est-ce que ça te suffit ?

Il s'était levé et dardait sur lui un regard en colère, comme s'il le tenait pour responsable.

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, tu vas réveiller Yuriko...

Aoi eut un moment d'hésitation puis se rassit.

- Ruki... Je ne suis pas yaoi. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

- Ne ? Mais pourtant...

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, on a enchaîné idée sur idée...

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Comment pouvais-je réagir ? C'est un être humain, ses caresses ne pouvaient pas me laisser indifférent... Si j'ai aimé, ce n'était que par pur automatisme... Et puis je te rappelle qu'il m'avait interrompu avec Nana... Après, j'aurai pu lui expliquer tout ça, mais il y avait dans son regard quand il posait ses yeux sur moi, un espoir et un désir que je ne pouvais pas combattre. Même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, je tiens à lui, et il y a bien longtemps qu'une personne éprouvant des sentiments à mon égard ne m'avait ému. Si je lui avais dit juste après ça, je l'aurai détruit. Il a cru que j'appréciai parce que c'était lui...

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu tiens beaucoup à lui mais seulement par amitié ?

- Oui.

- C'est très noble de ta part de ne pas avoir voulu le faire souffrir... J'aurai fait pareil, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la meilleure des façons de réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu vas être forcé de lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est inévitable, la situation ne peut pas rester éternellement ainsi. Mais ça sera davantage difficile pour lui, maintenant. Il a eut le temps de se créer un monde d'illusions dans lequel tu l'aimais parce que tu n'avais pas réagi négativement à ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Tu aurais du le lui dire sur le coup. Il t'aurait détesté, il n'aurait pas compris peut-être, mais il se serait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, que de toute façon ça aurait fini comme ça parce que tu n'étais capable d'aimer personne.

- Na... Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

- C'est pas vrai au fond ? Que tu joues avec les sentiments des filles, que tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce qu'elles ressentent... Tu ne trouves pas que ton comportement ressemble étrangement à celui de Reita ?

- De Rei ? Comment cela ?...

- Avec Uruha... Il était pareil, pas vrai ? Il s'était dressé des défenses comme tu as dit... Il a craqué, et toi aussi tu craqueras. Peut-être que ce garçon te fera comprendre comme Uruha l'a fait comprendre à Reita, et comme tu le lui as dit, que ce n'était pas en se protégeant qu'on était le plus heureux... Miyawaki m'avait l'air inquiet pour toi la dernière fois, et c'est pas la seule occasion que j'ai eu de le voir. Je l'ai déjà croisé hésitant au bas de ton immeuble à monter, où parfois il passe simplement dans la rue et jette un œil à ta fenêtre... Tu dois aller lui parler, Aoi.

Ruki se leva à son tour et se planta devant lui.

- Tu as peur de l'amour, voilà tout. Pour toi l'amitié est plus importante parce que tu as été toi aussi traumatisé, je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison... Mais j'ai peur de changer... J'ai peur de m'attacher un jour à quelqu'un... Si ce n'est pas moi qui joue avec les filles, alors ce sont elles qui joueront avec moi...

- Tu résonnes comme ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire confiance aux autres. Essaie un peu de te dire qu'il y a sûrement une fille quelque part qui ressent le même vide que toi et qui serait touchée que toi, le briseur de cœur, tu lui fasses un peu confiance.

Le brun lui fit face alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux, parvenant même à sourire.

- Arigatô... Je vais aller faire ce que tu m'as dit...

- J'espère de tout mon cœur que nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation pour rien...

- Je te promets que non ! D'habitude c'est moi qui joue les psy... Mais là c'est toi qui m'as aidé...

- Tant mieux alors...

Il lui rendit son sourire et le regarda trépigner sur place, ayant envie d'en terminer avec cette histoire maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de le faire. Tout effacer et reprendre à zéro. Ruki le regarda gravement et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Maintenant ?...

- Mais oui maintenant ! Allez, file !

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ruki retourna s'asseoir près du lit de Yuriko et prit sa main entre ses doigts.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour eux deux... Miyawaki risque de très mal vivre le fait de tomber de son nuage... Mais y a-t-il une autre solution maintenant ? Après ça, ils pourront chacun passer à autre chose... Ils essaieront de trouver le bonheur dans ce qui leur fait le plus peur... Je suis convaincu qu'ils le trouveront. Mais ça ne s'applique pas à Reita... Et j'en suis coupable... J'aimerai tellement le rendre heureux... Yuriko, je crois que je l'aime... Non, en fait j'en suis sûr... Enfin, je te l'avoue à toi parce que je n'ai pas encore le cran de me regarder dans une glace et de me dire que je suis amoureux de lui...

Il soupira et posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, se sentant soudainement épuisé d'avoir trop pensé.

- Dis, Yuriko, ajouta Ruki après un moment de silence, est-ce que tu va te réveiller un jour ?... J'espère que le Pays des Rêves là où tu es est assez agréable pour toi... Aoi a dit que tu deviendrais une fleur... Mais si c'est le cas, alors tu resteras pour toujours dans ce champ du Pays des Rêves et je ne te verrais plus... Dis... Si tu choisis d'y rester... Promets-moi d'y être heureuse...

Il embrassa la peau froide et ferma les yeux. _Est-ce que si moi aussi je m'endors j'arriverai à te rejoindre dans le Pays des Rêves ?..._

**OoO**

Bip... Bip...

- Moshi moshi ?

- Miyawaki ! C'est... c'est Aoi... Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux...

- Ah... Qu'on... parle ?... Hum... Bien alors... Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ?

- Je suis en route pour chez toi, là.

- Quoi ?! Attends une minute, c'est pas rangé chez moi ! Et puis... et puis...

- C'est vraiment important.

- Bon bon... Alors je t'attends... A tout à l'heure.

- Jaane.

Aoi se sentit plus léger après avoir raccroché. Nana l'avait bien dit, il avait toujours fuit ses responsabilités amoureuses... Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus jouer à ce petit jeu ou il allait finir par demeurer le cœur vide pour le reste de sa vie. _Ah, Ruki, si tu savais comme tu viens de m'aider... _Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et se mit à espérer. _Faites que Yuriko se réveille, faites que je me comprenne, faites que je trouve enfin la réponse à ma question... _Il tourna sur lui-même en plein milieu de la rue et soupira, se remettant à l'esprit que rien n'était encore gagné... _Un Noël où je briserai un rêve... Quel cadeau..._

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **AAAAH . 'On' vient de m'informer elle tient à garder son identité secrète XD que le nom de ma fic n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel... En effet, si vous avez eu l'occasion de passer sur le site du Sanctuaire d'Hitomi, dans les fics sur Dir en Grey, ça ne vous échappera pas de voir qu'une des fics de Bethya a le même nom que la mienne... Et je tiens à signaler que je n'étais pas du tout au courant, DONC je n'ai pas copié ! ee Je ne l'ai même pas lue XD Voilà, je tenais à exprimer euh... enfin bref, ne pensez pas que je vais puiser chez les autres T.T

**Hiera : **Tes "études de texte" m'ont bien fait marrées XD ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas lue une de tes review, je pensais que tu avais abandonnée ma fic P Baah je sais bien qu'elle est pas tout à fait passionante... Mais je fais avec ce que j'ai XD Hm sinan pour Reita.. Non je me tais, promis XD Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui... Bravo pour la flaque d'encre, j'y avais pas pensé mais c'est très pertinent 3

**P'tit Dop :** Bouarf ça fait beuzard de mettre ton nom d'autrice XD Je voulais lire ta fic mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps u.u" je vais y arriver, Fight-oh! XD Non mais j'ai pas spolier, c'est Yumi qui m'a forcée! XD

**YuMiw : **Bon voilà, j'ai posté le 12, ça va t'es moins torturée? Et je vais continuer le 20... Mais non je suis pas sadiqueuuuh XXD

Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de poster des review, ça motive un auteur de voir qu'on le lit, qu'on apprécie et qu'on le lui dit. Y a souvent des fois où j'ai eu envie d'abandonner parce que personnes ne laissait de review X3

**A SUIVRE...**

_(fin potentielle vers le chapitre 25 XD)_


	13. Toute fin a un début

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment vous le rappeler ?  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 13 : **_Toute fin a un début_

* * *

Une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

- Ah ! T'es déjà là ?

- Non, tu crois ?... Bon tu me laisses poiroter dehors où tu me fais entrer ?

Miyawaki s'effaça pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Que tu es lunatique !... Y a à peine quelques temps, tu m'évitais comme la peste et là c'est toi qui viens carrément sonner à ma porte... J'avoue que je suis un peu troublé...

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Interloqué, il s'exécuta et s'assit en face d'Aoi devant un verre de saké, gêné sous son regard lourd.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...

- Je voudrais comprendre.

- Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ?

- Ce que je suis, ce que je ressens... Serais-tu capable de me dire enfin ce que toi tu as réellement sur le cœur ?

Miyawaki se ferma, prenant tout à coup conscience que le moment fatidique était arrivé.

- Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ?...

- Oui.

- Bien... hum... Tu comprends que c'est dur pour moi de le dire, comme ça...

Il déglutit, suivant des yeux les ramures de bois de la table.

- Hum... Ah, j'ai tellement redouté que tu me le demandes... Je vois que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière... Et bien... En fait je... je suis... je suis fou de toi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime énormément...

L'intéressé ferma les yeux un moment alors qu'en face de lui, le blond attendait, le cœur battant.

- Si je me suis éloigné de toi tout ce temps, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'étais complètement perdu avec ce qui s'était passé le jour où... Où Nana m'a quittée. C'est tout naturel de se poser des questions après ça... Mais plus j'y pense... Plus je commence à comprendre.

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?...

Plein d'espoir, Miyawaki le regardait avec des yeux presque suppliants. Mais le regard que lui lança Aoi fit chanceler ses illusions.

- Je n'ai jamais été réellement capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, hormis mes amis. Le sentiment d'amour pour moi semble comme banni de mes sentiments. J'ai aimé une fille il y a longtemps, et elle m'a fait si mal que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Malgré que j'essaye, rien ne peut changer cela. J'ai verrouillé quelque part une porte de mon cœur... Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, je ne les ai jamais regardés. Je sais que peut-être leurs regards me déshabillent... Mais je n'y prête pas attention. La vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai été troublé, c'est que tu as été le seul à t'accrocher. Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je de si différent ? Laisse-moi finir avant de répondre... Je n'ai jamais été habitué à ce que quelqu'un que je repousse me touche sentimentalement. Je te considère comme un ami, malgré le peu que je connais de toi, ta personnalité m'a plu. Mais cela s'arrête simplement à l'amitié. Je suis désolé, Miyawaki, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi...

Il se tu, cherchant à signifier dans son regard qu'il était sincèrement navré de lui causer tant de peine. Mais Miyawaki ne pouvait plus rien voir. Ses yeux étaient obstrués par les larmes, à ses oreilles résonnaient encore les derniers mots fatidiques « _mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi... »_. Il s'essuyait les joues à mesure que les sillons se formaient, mais il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Il émit un petit ricanement plaintif.

- Ça... ça fait mal... Comme j'ai été idiot de penser que tu pourrais changer... J'avais vraiment envie que tu deviennes yaoi... C'est égoïste je sais... Mais je voulais que tu m'aimes... J'en pouvais plus de te rendre insensible !

- Miyawaki... Tu ne me rends pas insensible. Je t'aime beaucoup en temps qu'ami... Mais pardonne-moi si je ne peux pas te donner plus...

- Pourtant... Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de regretter ce qu'on avait fait...

- Je ne le regrette pas. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la solution de se fermer à tout... J'ai besoin de réapprendre à aimer.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'y aider ?...

Aoi lui lança un sourire compatissant.

- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi...

- T'es obligé de me le rappeler ?!

Il s'était levé d'un coup, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu finiras seul ? Parce que tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu fais aux autres ! Après ça, même si un jour tu retombes amoureux, tu feras fuir cette fille parce que tu ne verras pas ses sentiments ! Tu es un aveugle, Aoi ! Un aveugle et un sourd ! Et bien reste-le ! Reste... Reste-leeee !

Il s'effondra en pleurant, ses épaules convulsées de sanglots déchirants, alors qu'Aoi le regardait, impuissant. Mais sa détresse le touchait, car il en était la cause... Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il réalisait qu'il avait détruit une personne...

- Arrête...

Il s'approcha de lui à genoux et malgré que le blond essaye faiblement de le repousser, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Tu as raison, tout ce que tu as dit était vrai... J'ai choisi la facilité... Je te demande pardon... Vraiment... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Essaie de me croire, onegai...

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dit à Ruki mais il avait peur de le blesser davantage en tentant de l'apaiser. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire espérer... Mais je ne voulais pas non plus te faire du mal... J'aurai du te dire que ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais... Mais je tiens a toi... Je ne veux plus être responsable des larmes des autres... Nana était la dernière personne que j'ai fait pleurer sans ressentir quelque compassion que ce soit à son égard...

Contre lui, Miyawaki sanglotait encore doucement, se calmant peu à peu sous les paroles apaisantes. Mais il avait comme un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

- Alors tu as pitié de moi... Je ne veux pas de ton attendrissement, Aoi. Sois dur avec moi, ou chacun de tes gestes amicaux me rappelleront mon amour pour toi... Déteste-moi, Aoi... Elle me fait mal ta pitié... Je me sens ridicule... Je hais cette situation...

Il tenta de le repousser, mais le brun tenait fermement ses bras autour de lui.

- Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à rester contre toi ? lui hurla-t-il au visage. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de me faire mal, après ça ! Si je ne peux pas être ce que tu es pour moi, alors ne soyons plus rien l'un pour l'autre !

- Arrête... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça...

- Garde tes ordres à la con pour toi, dorénavant !

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et marcha jusqu'au mur pour se soutenir.

- Miya... Je t'ai dit depuis le début que je n'aimais pas les hommes... Peut-être qu'au fond, j'essayais inconsciemment de te repousser pour ne pas te faire mal... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi et restons ami...

La silhouette restait immobile et silencieuse tandis qu'il scrutait son dos à la recherche d'un mouvement.

- Ne peux-tu pas essayer de me comprendre ? J'essaie de changer, en te parlant... Jamais je n'aurai fait ça avant... Mais tu m'as changé, tu as changé ma vision des choses et des gens... S'il te plaît...

Enfin Miyawaki se retourna et essuya ses yeux rougis, le regardant d'un air triste et chagriné.

- Laisse-moi du temps, alors... Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire et de l'accepter...

- Tout ce que tu voudras...

- Si j'ai pu te changer, ça veut dire que la prochaine fille avec qui tu sortiras aura la chance de recevoir tes sentiments, ne ?

Il eut un petit sourire et Aoi se leva à son tour.

- Je... je vais essayer...

- Non. Promets-le moi. Promets-moi que tu aimeras réellement cette fille. Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras plus qu'avec celles que tu aimeras réellement.

- Je te le promets...

Miyawaki s'avança alors vivement et l'embrassa brutalement, y mettant toute sa passion désespérée. Surpris, Aoi le regarda sans savoir comment agir, et fut soulagé que le blond réponde à sa place.

- C'était le dernier... Juste pour clore cette histoire sur un souvenir moins douloureux que le reste...

Il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre et se retourna sur la première marche.

- Bonne nuit, mon ami...

Une larme coula encore, la dernière, puis il disparut à l'étage et Aoi se retrouva seul au milieu du salon. Il endossa son manteau et quitta la maison comme s'il s'était agi de la sienne.

**OoO**

_**Une semaine plus tard... **_

- Facture, pub, facture... Pff c'est toujours la même chose...

Reita soupira et referma d'un coup la boîte aux lettres avant de tourner les talons. Il détailla l'écriture impersonnelle sur l'enveloppe et gravit les escaliers en chantonnant un air triste, traînant des pieds à mesure qu'il montait.

- Reita ?

Celui-ci s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se tenait plus bas.

- Uruha ?!

Celui-ci, droit dans son costume pourpre, vint se placer à sa hauteur.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh... commença Reita, hébété. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici...

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- Ah... et euh y a une raison ?

- C'est que... c'est pas que ça me dérange qu'on papote dans l'escalier, mais c'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que je préfère pour parler...

- Oh euh gomen, viens on monte.

Il le devança, remuant ses idées dans sa tête pour essayer de justifier la présence de son ami. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?..._

- Ainsi donc, c'est ici que tu habites... lâcha Uruha en pénétrant dans l'appartement, parcourant des yeux les murs et le sol.

- C'est vrai que tu n'y es jamais venu... Tu veux une bière ?

- Oui, merci.

Il s'assit sur le divan, pas vraiment étonné de constater que Reita vivait plus dans un désordre complet que dans une propreté irréprochable.

- Désolé, je fais jamais le ménage...

Il s'affala dans le fauteuil, ouvrit sa canette et but une gorgée avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'autre blond qui portait délicatement le bord à ses lèvres.

- Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir en chair et en os ?

- Ah vrai dire je sais pas vraiment... Une envie comme ça... Je passais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit... En fait je venais récupérer quelque chose chez Ruki et...

- Ruki ? Tu le connais ?

- Il semblerait... ça paraît si surprenant ?

- Et bien euh... C'est Aoi qui te l'a présenté ?

- Oui... Il passe souvent chez nous, c'est un type vraiment sympa.

Reita n'ajouta rien et reporta son attention sur la canette.

- Il parle beaucoup de toi. Enfin... En fait il fait des allusions sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il, soudainement vivement intéressé.

- Il m'a dit une fois qu'il était triste de ce qu'il te faisait, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage. Dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas insinuer ?

- Rien rien, je m'intéresse juste...

Uruha fronça les sourcils en considérant le niveau de boisson contenu dans sa canette et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Il jeta un regard à Reita pour voir si celui-ci allait lui faire remarquer sa maladresse, mais il restait le visage sombre et le poing crispé.

- J'en ai marre.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- De lui.

- De Ruki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'ignore ! Il m'évite ! Il ne vient plus me voir ! Si je l'avais sous la main je...

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Reita se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, faisant glisser un doigt sur le rebord. Sa voix s'était adoucie lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Je l'embrasserais. Je lui dirais que je l'aime et je lui ferais l'amour. Et je le garderai à tout jamais dans mes bras.

Cette fois-ci, Uruha recracha toute sa bière sur le tapis, comme si on lui avait donné un coup dans l'estomac.

- Attends, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ça te choque ? demanda Reita en se retournant vers lui.

- Ah mais c'est que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi cru...

- Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que je ressentais... Ah ça ! C'est un peu fort ! On en parlait jamais, je vois pas comment monsieur serait devenu devin tout à coup !

- Tu es un peu dur avec lui...

- Dur ? Dur ? C'est moi qui suis DUR ? **(1)**

- Je crois que tu es à bout de patience, c'est ça ? Et il y a cette Yuriko... Tu sais que son cas s'est aggravé ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, j'étais pas au courant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle est tombée dans un coma encore plus profond, il y a une semaine. Les médecins m'ont confiés qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chance sur cent qu'elle se réveille...

Reita porta une main à sa bouche.

- Merde...

- Tu ne viens plus la voir on dirait...

- J'ai plus envie de le croiser.

- Alors tu te cloîtres ici ?

- C'est la seule chose que j'ai à faire... Si je veux aller chez Aoi, je suis sûr qu'il y sera. Je ne peux pas non plus aller chez toi, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Kai n'est plus dans cet état d'esprit.

- Je me doute, avec ce qui lui est arrivé... Au fait, il va mieux ?

- Ouais. On est un couple inséparable !

Il se mit à rire et tendit sa canette à Reita.

- Tiens, elle est vide. Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrange entre vous ?

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire un effort ?

- Parce que tu es le seul conscient de ce qui se passe. Je pense que Ruki a besoin de toi.

- J'étais là, avant, et il m'a repoussé.

- Avant, ce n'était encore que le début. C'est maintenant que ça va être le plus dur. Il ne va pas très bien, tu sais. Il me parle parfois de ce qu'il ressent, mais c'est toujours en surface. Il reste des journées entières à l'hôpital, Aoi est obligé d'aller le chercher pour le ramener à l'appartement. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, qu'il le surprenait souvent à rester longuement immobile sans fixer un point en particulier, que ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il se parlait à lui-même... On essaie de le distraire, de lui faire faire des sorties, ou des choses du genre... Parfois il accepte et parfois il refuse catégoriquement, comme s'il s'interdisait de rire ou de ressentir de la joie. Je sais qu'il y avait un moment où Aoi était dans une sale passe, mais apparemment ça s'est arrangé... Vraisemblablement grâce à Ruki. Maintenant, il se sent redevable envers lui. D'ailleurs, il comptait venir te parler pour que tu réagisses.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, moi ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire sourire à nouveau. A chaque fois qu'on prononce ton nom, il devient tout à coup très intéressé par la conversation. Les sentiments que tu ressens pour lui, il les connaît tu m'as dit ?

- Je sais pas si c'est vrai... En tout cas je ne lui ai jamais dit en face.

- Et si tu le faisais ?

- A quoi ça nous mènerait ? Il y a elle, elle et elle ! Quand bien même il ressentirait des choses pour moi, il ne s'autorisera jamais à la trahir !

- Mais qui a parlé de trahison ? Crois-tu vraiment que se soit trahir quelqu'un que d'aimer une autre personne de la même manière ? Il l'aime, non ? Alors où est le mal s'il t'aime aussi ?

- Je... Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses...

- Et c'est là que tu interviens ! s'exclama Uruha en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Fais-lui comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est attiré par toi qu'il renie ses sentiments envers Yuriko.

- Mais là on se base sur un fait dont on ne connaît pas la véracité...

- Demande-lui de but en blanc s'il t'aime. Je n'ai pas connu cette femme avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma, mais ce que vous m'en avez tous dit me suffit à me faire une opinion d'elle. Elle ne laisserait jamais Ruki se détruire pour elle. Elle préfèrerait le savoir heureux dans tes bras que malheureux à attendre à côté de son lit d'hôpital qu'elle se réveille.

- Mais comment faire ?... Je t'ai dit qu'il m'évitait...

- Hum... Je vais lui donner rendez-vous.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Au café, ça fera plus crédible. Il est fermé aujourd'hui, mais Ruki ne le sait pas, et je demanderai à Kai de l'ouvrir pour moi. Vous ne serez que tous les deux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

- Je le fais pour vous deux... Parce que vous êtes mes amis.

Uruha pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit amicalement. Puis il posa sa main sur celle de Reita et ajouta :

- Tu te souviens ce qu'on s'était dit ? « _Je veux bien, si tu veux, que nous devenions amis… » _Alors faisons face comme de vrais amis.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **_« déjà que c'était dur à peu près sec »_... XD Subliminal pensée à Die mdrr Gomen, Nii, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher u.u'

**Mot de la fin : **Aucun, j'aurai déjà pas du poster... et oui je suis en pleine déprime d'autrice...

**A SUIVRE...****  
**


	14. A l'intérieur, là où ça brûle

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko  
**Disclaimer :** Chalalalala omae ga!... je suis atteinte sniff...  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 14 : **_A l'intérieur, là où ça brûle  
_

* * *

- Ah ! Salut, Uru ! Oui je vais bien et toi... Tu veux me voir ?... Ah mais je suis à l'hôpital là... Non mais... Oui je sais mais... Au café ? Euh... Bon très bien, t'as gagné... Tu me laisses le temps ? Que je prennes le train ? Oui c'est vrai que ça fait loin... Je suis là dans une demi heure à une heure... Ah ah ! Arrête tu piques ma curiosité ! Bon, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure... 

Ruki repoussa les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se pencha en avant pour embrasser l'épaule de Yuriko.

- Je ne serais pas long, je reviens vite. Dors bien, tenshi no...

Il eut du mal à quitter la pièce mais se sentit comme libéré d'un poids lorsqu'il posa les pieds dans le couloir. _Non, je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle... Je devrais peut-être dormir à l'hôpital, en fin de compte... _Il fit la moue, comme si l'idée de passer la nuit dans une pièce blanche symbolisant la maladie lui répugnait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et hâta le pas, quittant l'hôpital dix minutes après avoir raccroché. _Je vais mettre plus de temps en fin de compte... _

Il arriva sur le quai en courant et sauta de justesse dans un wagon avant que les portes ne se referment dans son dos. Il remercia l'individu qui les avait retenues pour lui et tint la barre d'une main, préférant rester debout à regarder passer le paysage urbain par la fenêtre. _Quelle peut bien être la raison pour laquelle il semble si urgent de me voir ?... _Le train s'arrêta un arrêt plus tard, déversant son flot de passagers pressés tandis que d'autres se bousculaient pour trouver une place assise. _Alala, on ne prend le temps de rien à notre époque... _Il sourit à une écolière qui l'avait bousculé sans le vouloir et se tassa un peu contre les autres adultes debout pour la laisser se tenir à la barre. S'apercevant qu'elle ne cessait pas de le regarder, déviant son regard à chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux, il se pencha vers elle pour lui demander son prénom.

- Je m'appelle Kana, tu sais comme la chanteuse.

- Ah oui, je connais. Tu apprécies ce qu'elle fait ?

La petite opina et lui montra ses dents blanches en souriant.

- Et toi, onii-chan ?

- Et bien moi c'est Ruki...

- Ah oui ! Comme le chanteur de Phantasmagoria !

- Tiens, tu connais ça toi ? Non lui c'est Riku, c'est pas pareil.

Elle posa son petit doigt sur sa bouche et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ah, peut-être... Oui je connais, ma sœur adooore ce groupe !

Elle écarta les bras et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour signifier l'énormité de la chose.

- Même qu'elle s'habille bizarrement, ma sœur.

Elle pouffa de rire et rentra les épaules en mettant comiquement sa main devant la bouche.

- Bizarrement ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Et ben elle a les cheveux roses, et puis elle met des habits tout noirs en cuir, et puis y a des lacets partout partout ! Même qu'otosan, s'il la voyait comme ça, il se fâcherait tout rouge ! Mais elle fait en sorte de l'éviter. Otosan pense qu'elle met des vêtements tout simples après avoir enlevé son uniforme...

- Eh bien... Ta sœur est une rebelle on dirait. Il y a beaucoup d'adolescents dans ce cas... Ah, je vais devoir te laisser, je descends à cet arrêt. Au revoir, Kana !

Il agita la main tandis qu'elle lui répondait et sauta sur le quai, traversant la foule amassée pour se diriger vers la sortie.

**OoO**

- Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, dit Uruha en se redressant, cessant de s'adosser au comptoir. On va te laisser, Rei...

- Hm... Je sais pas si je vais y arriver...

- Mais si... On a confiance en toi.

- « On » ?

Reita se tourna vers Kai qui reposait un verre et hochait la tête pour signifier son approbation.

- Vraiment, je sais pas comment vous remercier...

- En fermant le café dès que vous... aurez fini, répondit le brun en souriant, lui glissant la clef dans la main.

- Ah, je me suis fais avoir !

Ils se mirent à rire et Uruha enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kai, l'attirant près de lui.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises surtout...

- Uru !

- C'est bon, je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher ! A plus tard, Reita !

Le couple sortit du café et le blond les regarda passer devant la vitrine avec une certaine envie dans le regard. _Ah si je pouvais faire pareil avec Ruki... _Il se gratta la nuque et posa ses fesses sur une table, attendant nerveusement que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur une de ses connaissances. Il avait posé son portable sur sa cuisse et fixait alternativement l'écran puis l'entrée, l'écran puis l'entrée... Tout autour de lui était plongé dans une semi pénombre, les diverses fenêtres n'ayant pas été ouvertes. Les chaises étaient retournées sur les tables et il se sentit vraiment seul, environné par le silence et les ombres. Il se leva pour aller mettre en marche la cafetière, désirant entendre autre chose que ses soupirs excédés. _Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il avait deviné que ce n'était pas Uruha la vraie raison de cette entrevue ? _Il essuya une trace d'eau sur le comptoir d'un coup de torchon et poussa un verre du doigt.

- Uruha ?...

Reita sursauta en entendant la voix de Ruki. Il déglutit puis passa devant le comptoir et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

- Uruha n'est pas là. Il n'a pas l'intention de venir.

Ruki resta un moment silencieux, évitant de regarder autre chose que son visage, et demanda d'une voix faible :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

- Ruki, j'ai besoin de te parler... Je t'en prie, ne t'enfuies pas comme les autres fois !...

Il fit un pas en avant pour le retenir alors qu'il s'était tourné à demi comme pour sortir. En sentant ses doigts sur la peau de son poignet, Ruki frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?...

- S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler calmement ?

- Je suis calme, Reita.

- B... bien mais moi je suis nerveux. Hum... Tu veux t'asseoir peut-être ? Boire quelque chose ? Enfin te détendre, parce que malgré que tu dises que tu sois calme, c'est toujours mieux de prendre un peu de temps pour...

- Non, je préfère rester debout. Combien de temps va durer cette comédie ? Tu cherches un prétexte à ce que je reste, ne ?

Très agité, Reita luttait pour retenir ses pulsions et ne pas laisser éclater ses sentiments trop tôt. Mais son ami devant lui semblait si froid... Il avait cependant vu quelque chose dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait touché... Et cela ajoutait au mystère et à l'excitation. _Pourtant, au fond, il est encore plus perdu que moi... _

- Oui, tu as raison, je veux que tu restes... C'est important... je... je dois te dire quelque chose...

- Et bien dis-le, k'so !

A peine avait-il lâché ces mots que Ruki sentit les mains de Reita l'agripper brusquement et le coller contre le comptoir, prenant ses lèvres avec avidité. Troublé, il n'eut d'autre réaction que de fixer le regard plein de fièvre et de tourment dardé sur lui.

- Oh, Ruki... Je t'aime, je t'aime, et j'en deviens dingue...

Le petit blond sentait son cœur caracoler dans sa poitrine comme une cheval fou. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage en tremblant.

- Reita, je...

- Non, attends, je dois te dire... je dois tout te dire, après tu décideras.

Il s'écarta un peu de lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

- On a besoin l'un de l'autre, alors je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose pour que notre souffrance s'arrête... Pourquoi s'éloigner comme ça ? Pourquoi nier nos sentiments ?... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi... Je t'en prie, dis-le moi...

Ruki baissa les yeux sur les mains de son ami et les laissa dévier sur ses hanches, remonter sur son torse et sur les muscles de ses bras. Avec hésitation, il s'avança vers lui et posa doucement les lèvres sur la peau de son cou.

- Je t'aime...

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse de ce type, Reita fut cloué sur place, incapable de sortir un mot, et éclata bêtement en sanglots devant lui. Balbutiant, Ruki lui prit la main et l'attira à lui.

- Ne... ne pleure pas...

- C'est... c'est si... beau ! Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ces mots... Mon Ruki...

Il passa ses bras dans son dos et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ruki ferma les yeux et laissa sa langue rencontrer la sienne, appréciant avec un plaisir non dissimulé la lente danse qui s'opérait dans sa bouche. Ses mains serrées sur sa nuque, il aurait voulu qu'il le renverse sur le dos comme la fois d'avant... Leurs visages se coloraient peu à peu d'une petite touche rosée, la chaleur entre eux deux, sous les caresses et les baisers, s'élevant peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, Ruki stoppa l'échange et respira pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je sais ce qui te bloque, lâcha Reita en lui volant un dernier baiser.

- Ah... ah ?

- Ouais... C'est Yuriko.

Ruki eut un pincement au cœur mais acquiesça.

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu comprends ? Si j'exprime ce que je ressens à l'intérieur, ce serait...

- Une trahison. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le comprenne. Et alors quoi, on va souffrir tous les deux chacun de notre côté, contemplant silencieusement son visage pâle sans rien faire ? Penses-tu qu'elle serait heureuse de ce qui nous arrive ? Je ne peux pas penser à sa place... Mais que crois-tu que ce soit, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux ? Et lui as-tu menti ? Tu lui as tout avoué, elle connaît toute l'histoire dans ses moindres détails, et elle est peut être plus lucide que nous deux. Sais-tu que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes de la même passion chacune ? Je comprends que tu ais peur de t'engager avec moi... Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je respecterai ton choix... Mais alors je devrais rompre tout contact avec toi.

- Quoi ?!

Ruki lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Ne fais pas ça, onegai ! Si tu fais ça... si tu fais ça j'en mourrais...

- Allons, ne dis pas de telles choses, murmura Reita en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je ne rie pas ! Yuriko, puis toi... J'ai deux amours, certes, je le reconnais... Sans vous, je me sens vide, inutile... Ne me laisse pas...

- Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur... Mais comprends que tant que tu resteras près de moi en refusant de calmer ma douleur, ce sera pire que tout.

- Je... je te promets de faire un effort...

- Non, je ne veux pas de ça. Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'aimes, avec ton sourire, avec ta voix, avec ton regard, avec tes mots, avec ton corps...

Disant cela, il posa tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse et la fit glisser derrière son genou pour ramener sa jambe contre sa hanche.

- Voilà ce que je veux. Je te veux, toi, tout entier...

- Tout entier... Ton amour... C'est presque trop pour moi...

- Trop ? Rien n'est _trop_ pour toi, mon amour...

- Redis-le...

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé...

Ses mains soulevèrent le bas de son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses pectoraux et Ruki resta un instant admiratif devant le dessin des courbes si parfaites de son torse. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Reita courir sur sa peau puis lui glisser à nouveau ces deux mots tendres, susurrés tout bas comme une confidence faite à un amant. Mais alors que l'ivresse des sentiments menaçait de le contrôler tout à fait, il eut un sursaut et se reprit.

- Non, attends... Pas ici...

- Ruki, j'ai trop attendu... Laisse-moi te...

- Non !

Il repoussa Reita qui s'apprêtait à déboutonner son pantalon et qui le regardait à présent sans comprendre, mais il s'empressa de l'embrasser chastement pour le détromper.

- C'est juste que... Ici, c'est trop impersonnel... Où pouvons-nous le faire ?... Sur une table, sur ce comptoir ?...

- Et bien... constata Reita en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est ça que tu veux pour nous, pour notre... première fois ?...

Disant cela, il sentit une bouffé d'excitation l'envahir. _Lui et moi... Pour la première fois... _

_- _Non... Gomen je... je me suis emporté... s'excusa Reita en tentant de supporter la tension dans son pantalon.

- Eh... J'ai pas dit que je ne te désirais plus...

Aussitôt, Reita releva les yeux.

- Tu me désires ?

Ruki peina à répondre, essayant vainement de chasser le film qu'il se faisait déjà dans sa tête.

- Hai... J'ai envie de toi... Mais pas ici !

Aussitôt, il empoigna sa main et le tira vers la porte.

- Où... Où on va ?

- Chez toi.

- Chez moi ? Pourquoi chez moi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de le faire dans ton appartement, dans ton lit, tes draps... Mais si tu ne veux pas...

- Si ! s'exclama Reita en l'embrassant à nouveau. Si ! ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles qu'on le fasse là-bas parce que... Enfin... J'aurai l'impression que... que tu m'appartiens entièrement ne serait-ce que pour ce petit bout d'éternité...

Ruki tira sur la poignée et lui adressa un sourire ému tout en regardant avec attendrissement son visage qui semblait aussi insouciant que celui d'un enfant à cet instant.

- Je rêve où tu te mets à faire de la poésie ?

La main dans la sienne se serra davantage.

- Tu m'inspires... Raaaah Ruki, ne pourrais-tu pas commencer à avancer ? Je commence à avoir du mal à me retenir... Aaah mais attends ! C'est... c'est trop voyant !... Je peux pas me balader comme ça dans la rue !

Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux sur l'entrejambe du plus vieux et Ruki se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

- E-effectivement... Tu sembles très...

- Excité ? s'empressa d'ajouter Reita en se collant contre son côté. Tu crois ?...

Ayant compris qu'il se devait de se dépêcher dans leur intérêt commun, Ruki fit glisser son manteau sur ses avant-bras, tâchant de ne pas y mettre de sensualité pour ne pas faire défaillir son compagnon et lui fourra dans les bras.

- Tiens, mets ça et ferme-le, ainsi nous pourrons plus vite arriver chez toi...

Reita s'exécuta un peu trop brusquement, se pinçant la peau en grommelant, tandis que Ruki ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant l'air quelque peu froid leur fouetter le visage.

- Finalement, on est vraiment obligés d'aller jusque là-bas ?...

- Reita ! Magne-toi !

- Quoi ? Tu as envie de moi à ce point ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à pas pressés vers la gare.

- Bien sûr, triple idiot, répondit Ruki sur le même ton.

Il le tira par le poignet pour le faire avancer plus vite, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et d'oublier le souffle saccadé sur sa nuque. Ils sautèrent dans le wagon juste à temps avant que les portes ne se referment. Ruki souffla, et repoussa la main de Reita qui se posait sur sa hanche.

- Nani ? J'ai plus le droit de...

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir se retenir si on commence à se toucher ?! Essaie de réfléchir un peu !

Reita se redressa, tenta de l'attendrir par une petite moue boudeuse, mais Ruki détourna les yeux et se décolla un peu de lui, laissant une petite distance de sécurité s'établir entre eux. Reita le regarda faire d'un air un peu contrit mais accrocha sa main à la barre du train, préférant comme lui rester debout plutôt que s'asseoir sur les multiples sièges des deux côtés. Il chercha un autre sujet d'attention, laissa son regard vagabonder sur les visages des autres japonais à ses côtés, mais la tension dans son bas-ventre se rappela sournoisement à lui lorsque le train ralentit et fit un petit bond en arrière, envoyant Ruki reculer contre lui. Il poussa un petit gémissement étouffé et crispa sa main sur la barre en fer tandis que Ruki se poussait vivement, lui jetant un petit regard inquiet.

- Tu vas tenir ? lui glissa-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Reita émit un petit ricanement.

- Si tu cesses de me parler sur ce ton et te pousses de mon champ de vision, peut-être... Comment fais-tu, toi ?...

Ruki ferma les yeux et déglutit avant de prononcer d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je fais en sorte d'oublier mon envie...

Ses doigts volèrent jusqu'à la cuisse de Reita et l'effleura à l'intérieur. Il le sentit se raidir et dans un élan incontrôlable, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, laissant échapper un petit bruit de satisfaction alors que Reita le prenait dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, les visages commencèrent à afficher une moue réprobatrice et dégoûtée. Reita repoussa alors doucement son ami après un dernier baiser et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à supporter les regards qui se posaient sur eux.

- Pourquoi nous regardent-ils ainsi ?...

- Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de voir des couples homosexuels s'afficher comme ça...

- Pourtant on est pas différents d'eux... On est juste deux personnes qui s'aiment, ne ?...

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent largement en un sourire attendri.

- Si tout le monde voyait les choses comme toi...

Il leva soudainement les yeux et Ruki vit à nouveau cette étincelle de fièvre dans ses yeux s'allumer avec violence.

- On arrive...

L'instant d'après, ils marchaient côte à côte dans la petite rue en pente qui menait à leur immeuble, sans trop savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où ils étaient descendus du train et celui où ils avaient posés le pied sur le trottoir familier. Reita leva les yeux vers le haut bâtiment gris et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. _Enfin... J'ai tant attendu... Ruki, aujourd'hui je te ferai l'amour..._

**OoOoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Je poste ce chapitre un peu tôt parce que je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de le poster avant jeudi, et à moins que y'ait des sadiques dans l'assistance... Non mais j'en connais qui préfère attendre le chapitre 15 pour commencer à lire celui-là XD Hm... Que dire de plus... Sinon que... J'espère qu'il vous a plu... Je pense que tout le monde l'attendait cette foutu déclaration entre eux, ne? XD Elle a bien bien longtemps à arriver... Prochaine étape : Aoi + Miyawaki? Nous verrons... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite! Et n'oubliez pas, 'Chalalalalala omae ga'! xBLAFx HAKUEI, LA FERME!_  
_


	15. A corps perdu, je vais t'aimer

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki  
**Disclaimer :** C'est l'histoire de Paf le chien. Il traverse une route et PAF ! le chien...  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama, LEMON ! XD  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 15 : **_A corps perdu, je vais t'aimer  
_

* * *

_Est-ce que... c'est réel ? _Ses doigts volèrent jusqu'à la surface soyeuse et dorée, glissèrent avec légèreté dans le vallon formé par le creux du cou, et s'arrêtèrent peu à peu lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le petit téton rose et durci palpitant au rythme de son cœur. Ses jolis yeux en amande étaient posés sur lui, débordant d'émotion, de douceur... Il se sentait heureux, tellement heureux d'être enfin avec lui, contre lui, nu et amoureux, enivré de la chaleur de sa peau... Mais il savait que ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qu'ils allaient ressentir lorsqu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un, unis dans ce sentiment si fort qui irradiait de leurs deux êtres. Il était sous lui, ses mains tremblantes posées sagement contre ses propres cuisses, hésitant à toucher son autre, avalant presque nerveusement sa salive, mais toujours dans ce regard cette certitude, cette étincelle, ce quelque chose qui disait « Je sais ce que je fais, je l'aime et je veux m'offrir a lui ».

Reita posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Ruki puis releva la tête pour lui murmurer d'une voix douce :

- C'est ton premier rapport homosexuel ?

Ruki rougit, et acquiesça après un moment.

- N'ais pas honte, ajouta-t-il pour l'encourager. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi que rien ne compte... Et c'est la plus belle chose que tu m'offres là... Ton cœur avec ton corps... Du moins la moitié de ton cœur.

Il sourit et Ruki se laissa détendre par son ton jovial.

- Je... Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?...

- Hein ?

Reita parut un instant décontenancé par la question mais s'aperçut qu'il lui demandait vraiment son autorisation.

- Mais bien sûr que tu peux me toucher... Je n'attends que ça depuis... tellement de temps ! Oh oui, touche-moi... Caresse-moi... Aime-moi...

Se laissant emporter par son émotion, et capturant avidement ses lèvres, il apposa ses mains dans un geste de désir sur son torse. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il sentit sur ses hanches le contact encore novice des paumes de Ruki et ferma les yeux de satisfaction en frissonnant. Il les rouvrit et approcha sa bouche de son oreille en lui murmurant que malgré la forte pression qui le tenaillait, il ferait doucement, lentement, qu'il ne le brusquerait pas et prendrait son temps.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux réactions de mal-être de ceux... enfin...

Il se sentit gêné et confus, sentant sur lui le regard inquisiteur du jeune blond.

- Je n'ai jamais retenu mes pulsions...

_Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de me faire plaisir, de jouir comme un bourrin sans me préoccuper des conséquences, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Mais tout est différent avec toi... Toi, tu es... si fragile, si pur... Et toi contrairement aux autres, je t'aime, je suis fou d'amour pour toi.

Il avait réussi à se rattraper de justesse, voyant avec soulagement le sourire sur les lèvres de Ruki.

- Je n'ai... je n'ai pas peur tu sais...

Il baissa honteusement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul à vouloir convaincre.

- Eh... Faut pas que tu aies peur... Je sais que tu as pu entendre des choses immondes sur moi... Notamment sur ce que j'ai fait à Uruha, ne ? Je regrette. J'ai fait une erreur. Les autres types avec qui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles n'étaient là qu'en objet... Oublie mon passé, s'il te plaît... J'essaie de vivre avec, mais ne fais pas référence à lui.

- Mais je n'en ai pas parlé.

- Hum... Oui c'est vrai, pardon...

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Reita se sentit soudainement moins sûr de lui. Remarquant son trouble, Ruki prit les devant et écarta doucement les cuisses. Se sentant glisser, l'autre se tendit un instant lorsque leurs deux membres se frôlèrent, provoquant une montée de chaleur dans le bas de leurs ventres. Il l'aida alors doucement à lui révéler l'intégralité de son intimité. Mais ce fut au tour du plus jeune de se sentir mal à l'aise sous l'attention que lui conférait Reita.

- Q-quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je suis juste... ému de ce que je vois...

Ruki grogna et Reita leva la tête en souriant. Puis il se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses et mit un doigt dans sa bouche, le léchant avec conviction sous le regard un peu perplexe de son presque amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pour te pénétrer sans que tu aies mal.

- Hein ?... Avec un doigt plein de bave ?

- Oui, ça sert de lubrifiant. Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ne te crispe pas...

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et la caressa sensuellement avant de détourner son attention en l'embrassant. Sous la surprise, Ruki poussa un petit couinement étouffé, sentant en lui le doigt que doucement Reita bougeait.

- Maintenant, je vais en mettre un deuxième...

- Mais t'es vraiment obli... gééééé !

Il fit la grimace lorsque Reita fit doucement glisser ces doigts vers l'extérieur puis revenir en lui.

- C'est... étrange...

- Je continue ou tu te sens prêt ?

- Et toi, tu le sens comment ?...

Leurs regards convergèrent vers l'entrejambe du plus vieux.

- Je crois que... que Reita junior a très envie d'aller jouer avec ton anneau...

Il se donna une claque mentale, se maudissant d'avoir été si peu délicat. Il sentit le corps sous sa main se crisper légèrement.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis désolé, je...

- Non, tu es à bout, je le vois bien... Reita...

Il lui prit le poignet et le força à se pencher vers lui, faisant peser l'éveil de son compagnon sur le sien. Leurs souffles commencèrent à se saccader tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sentant pulser leur bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre.

- Ha... Hai ?...

- Laisse-toi glisser en moi...

L'interpellé se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas céder à cette soudaine pulsion qui voulait l'inciter à le prendre sans douceur, la douleur dans son membre devenant insupportable. Il prit le temps néanmoins de reprendre sa respiration, de respirer profondément et de demander à Ruki de se caller confortablement contre le coussin. Puis avec retenue, il se positionna entre ses cuisses offertes et souleva doucement ses hanches.

- Je... je vais te... te pénétrer... Là...

Un gémissement lui parvint de la tête renversée qu'il voyait derrière le promontoire que formait son éveil excité.

- Mais ouiiii ! Fais-le ! Viiite !

La supplication tinta comme une douce musique à ses oreilles et sans le vouloir, il s'enfonça en lui un peu brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Ruki ?... Désolé, je... je recommencerai plus !

- Aah... C'est... pas grave... C'était juste la surprise... Attends juste un petit moment que ça se calme...

- Oui...

Il prit une main dans la sienne et se pencha un peu en avant entre ses cuisses pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vas-y maintenant... Tu peux...

Lentement alors, Reita commença la lente danse de ses va et viens, attentif à la réaction de son compagnon, sachant bien que le début était douloureux mais voulant minimiser la sensation. Au bout d'un moment de mouvements au ralenti, il se sentit mal, devant se contrôler et taire ses désirs, mais son corps en demandait plus, beaucoup plus, étant habitué à plus intense. Ruki s'en rendit compte et donna un petit coup de bassin significatif.

- Reita... Tu t'es assez retenu, c'est bon maintenant...

Les larmes aux yeux de frustration, celui-ci serra les dents et secoua la tête.

- Je... ne veux pas te faire... mal...

- Tu me fais mal quand tu _te _fais mal ! S'il te plaît... Fais-toi plaisir tout en me faisant plaisir... Fais-nous plaisir...

Reita se troubla en entendant ces mots si explicites et cligna des yeux pour retrouver un peu de lucidité. Mais une vague d'envie déferla à nouveau dans son bas-ventre et il gémit de douleur, incapable de se contenir. Ruki se redressa et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Rei, arrête ça bon sang ! C'est pas mon but de te frustrer ! Si c'est ainsi que doit être notre première fois, autant ne rien faire !

Sa voix s'adoucit, voyant s'afficher sur le visage de l'autre une expression de honte et ne voulant pas qu'il se sente coupable, il changea d'attitude.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour... C'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux... Je ne te demande pas de te retenir. Dois-je te supplier de te laisser aller ?

Les paroles d'Uruha lui revinrent en mémoire. Le Reita d'avant sa rencontre avec lui était à l'opposé de celui qu'il connaissait, et même durant ces longs mois où le jeune homme avait tu son amour, il l'avait senti évoluer. Plus triste, plus douloureux... Plus sensible et tendre avec lui... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Uruha avait subi brutalité et indifférence de la part de la même personne.

Ruki s'aperçut alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, son regard devenu trop insistant gênait son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'il y a ? demanda timidement Reita.

Ruki sourit largement et lui attrapa les poignets, l'enlevant à sa position pour l'étendre contre lui. Son visage à deux centimètres sous le sien, il embrassa sa joue et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Au même instant, il sentit que Reita s'enfonçait davantage en lui et le regardait fixement pour déceler si les crispations de son visage étaient synonymes de douleur. Conformément aux demandes de son partenaire, il libéra peu à peu ses pulsions, contrôlant tout de même la brusquerie de ses coups de reins. L'étreinte de Ruki se resserra, s'accrochant à lui et ouvrant spasmodiquement la bouche pour laisser échapper quelques halètements étouffés alors que le rythme augmentait légèrement.

Au bout d'un moment, le désir eut raison de sa patience, et Reita se laissa aller au plaisir submergeant. La cadence ne lui paraissait toujours pas assez vive. Mais il y avait encore chez Ruki une expression douloureuse, quelque chose qui le faisait hésiter à aller plus loin.

- Ne... ne prends pas compte de mes réactions... ça s'estompe peu à peu... Continue et ça finira pas disparaître...

Rassuré, il commença alors à sentir que le corps de Ruki tremblait maintenant pour autre chose que de l'appréhension.

- R... Ruki ?

- Ha-i ?...

- Tu as encore mal ?...

- Non, ça... Oh kami sa...

Ses mains griffèrent la peau de son dos tandis que ses yeux se fermaient inconsciemment.

- Continue... Ooh oui, continuuuue !

Son visage exprimait peu à peu le plaisir qui exacerbait celui de Reita. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes contre les siennes, avec le sentiment croissant pour ce dernier de le posséder entièrement. _Je suis en lui... Il est à moi... Il aime ça... Kami-sama que c'est bon d'être heureux... _Cette pensée l'enthousiasma et il poussa un gémissement rauque en se penchant peu après pour attraper les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son amant. _Il l'est maintenant, ce n'est plus un rêve irréalisable... _Il sentit une pression sur ses reins. Il lui en demandait plus. Il lâcha un petit cri lorsque les pénétrations se firent de plus en plus profondes et que Ruki lui exprimait tout le bien-être qu'il ressentait avec lui. _Je vais défaillir... Cette expression sur son visage... Ces traits si joliment déformés..._ Il ne se lassait pas de caresser son corps, de laisser ses mains prendre ses courbes, les découvrir de nouveau, embrassant le peau frémissante qui peu à peu brillait de sueur, la mordillant tendrement par endroit, cherchant à donner encore plus que ce qui était déjà satisfaisant. Son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, mais il s'appliquait à dispenser un peu de tendresse par ses baisers, contrastant avec les mouvements incontrôlables de son bassin.

Ruki quant à lui ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Avait-il jamais connu pareille excitation ? Ses baisers le brûlaient, l'enivraient, le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne se sentait déjà. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, plus rien ne comptait que son corps posé sur lui, son corps en lui, cet homme dont il voyait le visage flou à travers ses yeux larmoyants... Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir à ce point désirer être totalement englouti, posséder par quelqu'un. Ses jambes s'accrochaient d'elles-mêmes à lui, enlaçaient son bassin, le serrant toujours plus fort dans cette exquise étreinte, sentant toute la force de l'appel silencieux de leurs corps. Il sentait déjà que le sexe de Reita était gonflé a son paradoxisme, et que bientôt la pression se libèrerait... Que bientôt ils ne feraient plus qu'un...

Cette pensée lui arracha un gémissement et ce ne fut qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte que son propre éveil durci était dressé contre le ventre de son partenaire. Son regard n'échappa pas à Reita, qui délaissant son cou, attrapa ses lèvres avec gourmandise et laissa sa main se glisser le long de son torse, traçant des courbes imaginaires avant d'atteindre son bas ventre et de le frôler du bout des doigts de toute sa longueur. Grisé, Ruki sentit néanmoins un frisson le secouer et lui arracher un cri alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

- Reita...

Quel doux son, quelle merveilleuse mélodie...

- Aaah, Ruki... Ne... t'inquiètes... paaas... ça ne va... plus être... bien long...

Il appréciait tant cette sensation du plaisir montant qu'il aurait voulu la prolonger davantage. Mais l'attente qu'ils avaient eu à subir avant de pouvoir se glisser l'un dans l'autre avait été trop dure. Il savait que ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé allait bientôt les prendre tous les deux, leur offrant cet aperçu du monde d'unité qu'ils avaient tous les deux voulus connaître.

Reita se sentit de moins en moins régulier dans ses va et viens, ayant de plus en plus de mal à empêcher cette exultation l'envahir, désireux de faire jouir Ruki en même temps que lui, bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure position pour caresser un sexe.

Il le sentait proche, aussi du-t-il se résoudre à délaisser le bas-ventre de son amant pour se donner tout entier dans ce dernier élan corporel, crispant ses mains sur ses flancs et achevant sa dernière pénétrée.

Le petit blond se tendit en arrière, criant son nom alors que son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir, et lui-même se cambra en lâchant un gémissement rauque plus animal que tous les autres. Son corps resta figé, envahit par un puissant orgasme qu'il accueillit avec l'enthousiasme de celui qui a trop attendu. Il se libéra dans le corps de son aimé, qui sentit le liquide chaud lui réchauffer l'intérieur et lâcha un dernier gémissement de bien-être avant de s'affaisser épuisé sur le matelas. Reita se retira doucement et baissa les yeux en s'apercevant que Ruki s'était déversé sur leurs ventres. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa une serviette qui traînait sur la chaise non loin de la douche et essuya partiellement la semence avant de se coucher à côté de lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et Ruki se lova contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Reita sentait encore son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, se calmant aussi difficilement que son halètement. Il respira longuement pour se permettre de reprendre un souffle normal, mais fut interrompu par un murmure qu'il eut du mal à percevoir, le sang battant encore à ses tempes.

- Reita ?

- Oui ?

- J'entends ton cœur...

- Oh... Et il te dit quoi, mon cœur ?

Ruki leva timidement les yeux vers le visage penché sur lui.

- Et bien... Il me dit qu'il m'aime... non ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- Non... Il ne te le dit pas, il te le crie... **(1)**

Son bras se resserra autour de son buste et il l'attira contre lui. Bercé dans cette chaleur rassurante, Ruki sentit tout à coup un grand engourdissement l'envahir. Il avait envie de s'endormir, se sachant protéger, aimé et en sécurité. Ses paupières lui semblèrent lourdes mais il n'avait aucune envie de les fermer. Ce regard si rayonnant posé sur lui... Ce sentiment si fort qui vibrait en lui... Il avait peur qu'à son réveil, il n'y ait plus rien de tout cela. Mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et son visage fut couvert de quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Raita luttait pour rester éveillé lui aussi. Ce petit ange endormi, nu contre lui, dans cette impression de fragilité, d'innocence... Tout était presque trop beau pour exister. Que Ruki lui offre son cœur puis son corps... Il se laissa aller contre le coussin, contemplant longuement la vue du corps adoré à ses côtés. Il caressa amoureusement la veine battante sur le cou découvert et posa les lèvres sur sa joue en un chaste baiser. Il tira le drap qu'il avait rabattu sur le côté lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin même et les recouvrit tous les deux. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau nue et du tissu, et ramena davantage ses jambes contre celles de Ruki. Leurs corps étaient si enlacés qu'il se força à penser a autre chose pour ne pas ressentir de nouveau le désir de le posséder. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil, souriant doucement en se perdant dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Y a quelqu'un à qui ça dit quelque chose ? P Ne t'aimeuh, j'avais dit que je la mettrais dedans XD

**Mot de la fin : **Par curiosité, j'ai tapé une recherche sur google d'« A corps perdu » et là j'ai trouvé... que c'était le titre d'une chanson de... Mike Brant T.T et non, rien a voir avec le visu ou le Japon XD Alors j'ai lu les paroles et... ben en fait ça m'a fait quand même bien pensé à ce chapitre, alors... ben alors c'est cool XD ahem... Nan mais ça fait bien, je trouve... Bon ok tout le monde s'en fout, je vais retourner me droguer à Kiyoharu XD

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 13 :**

**Sasu : **Mouhahaha maintenant que je sais que tu deviens limite hystérique quand j'entame le retour du Kai/Uruha, ça me fait rire parce qu'ils ne font qu'une brève apparition et que tu en es toute... enthousiasmée XD Ne ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront bien plus présents dans les chapitres futurs... J'avais pas remarqué pour le café mais c'est vrai XD Enfin aussi caser une phrase comme quoi ils fermaient le café alors que le plus important c'était leur excitation plus qu'un peu forte... XD Pour la déclaration, je pense qu'il fallait pas trop s'attendre à quelque chose à l'eau de rose, bien dégoulinant d'amour et de sentiments. C'est quand même Reita, même si je ne doute pas qu'il soit romantique... Quoi que XD Mais il a tellement attendu tous ces mois que... voilà XD Ah et au fait, ma lettre n'est pas arrivée le 14 février, alors tu me refais plus le coup du 'Aaah mais c'est toi Ruki !' XD

**YuMi : **Oueeeey c'est clair, que le Chalalalala Omae Ga va fuser à Mucc XD La faute à qui ?... Non pas à moi, à Hakuei ! è.é Bon à moi aussi cependant... Hm je vois, encore une accro du Ruwa/Kai XD Nyeuuh tu vas arrêter de me traiter de sadique ? XD Je n'en suis pas une voyons... 'Pis s'pas ma faute, c'est mon inspi qui me fait faire des coupures pis de toute façon... Non rien j'ai faillit spolier XD Jeudi prochain le chapitre ? Oo non, j'essaie d'attendre au minimum une semaine sinon ça fait trop court... Mais non, tu ne me harcèles pas... Juste un peu XD

**Hikari : **Pour le fait que Ruki se retienne à cause de Yuriko, je pensais au tout début où je l'ai faite apparaître, que je n'arriverai jamais à rendre la chose assez vraie et que Ruki tomberait vite dans les bras de Reita... Mais faut croire que non, j'ai réussi à calmer mon envie XD AAAH mais vous avez pas bientôt fini avec Aoi ?! N'empêche que j'étais bien morte de rire en lisant le 'sale tapette refoulée'... Il m'en faut peu XD Mais bon, tu m'aurais dit Toshiya j'aurai mieux compris... x Y a-t-il des fans de cette... chose dans l'assistance ? XD x Tu verras s'il se retient... Je ne spolierai pas ! XD

**Tako : **Hm, je pense que je voulais répondre à ta review encore plus qu'aux autres. Je voudrais éclaircir un point qui me paraît important : Oui j'aurai pu la faire plus longue cette déclaration. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que de un, Ruki a déjà dit à Reita qu'il savait pour ses sentiments, et de deux, toute cette histoire provient entièrement de ma tête, et donc dans ma tête, mon personnage ici de Reita vit depuis tellement longtemps avec ses sentiments qu'il a l'impression à chaque fois de crier son amour, même s'il ne le dit pas avec des mots. Ruki sait bien ce qu'il ressent pour lui, il n'y a parfois pas besoin de paroles pour se dire que l'on s'aime. Ensuite, je peux concevoir que tu en aurais voulu plus, mais c'est quand même moi qui écrit cette fic', bien que je tienne compte des commentaires des lectrices, je n'aurai pas changé ce chapitre d'un pouce même si tu l'avais posé avant. Je dois paraître un peu vexée, mais c'est seulement qu'il a également le fait que pour moi tout était clairement imaginé et n'avait pas besoin d'être dit, pour moi écrire pour meubler c'est de l'anti-écriture.

Sinon pour l'épisode 'drôle' de cette traversée de Tokyo des 'excités' x pardon pour le titre XD x il y aura encore des passages plus drôles, voir totalement cons par la suite... Parce que je ne me prends pas au sérieux et qu'un peu d'humour fait toujours du bien.

**Niwade Kuroide : **Ah j'avais pas pensé au... sens lemonesque du titre XD Non mais quelle obsédée celle-là... Remarquez, qui se ressemble s'assemble XD . J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pour la 'boule de poils rose à pattes' et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule XD M'enfin après que tu m'es expliqué... Ben je trouve ça toujours aussi débile XD Dis donc j'te retiens toi avec ton 'tel frère tel sœur' T.T Maaah s'pas rave, personne ne connaît le reste de la phrase... Ne, Nii ? Mouhahaha je suis vengée de... hier soir XD Mouah aussi j'étais frustrée hein, même si j'avais plus d'inspi XD N'empêche que c'était une bonne idée le chocolat fondu et tout chaud... J'vois bien Die étalé au milieu des canettes de bière XD

**Hiera : **Ce qui me fait rire c'est que tes reviews sont sous forme de commentaire de texte et que dès que tu penses à quelque chose, hop tu le notes XD Ben ça doit paraître bête mais je trouve ça chow –w- oui bon ok, j'ai l'air bête XD Mais j'aime bien Après je sais directement sans lire le pseudo qui a écrit telle ou telle review XD _"- En fermant le café dès que vous... aurez fini," C'est quoi cette hésitation Kai XD Non en faite, c'est juste moi qui est encore pensé à un truc tordu X)_ En fait si tu as pensé au fait qu'ils allaient faire des cochonneries dans le café... Ben c'est également ce à quoi Kai a pensé XD Donc ne croi pas toujours que tu es la seule à l'esprit tordu, parce que bien souvent... je le suis totalement XD J'avoue que ça m'a fait bien rire de détendre un peu cette atmosphère et d'éluder le côté mmh... Romantique/dramatique de la fic XD Sinon je pense que ça ferait un peu trop pesant. _Je précise, j'ai littéralement éclaté de rire en lisant. en plus j'ai réveillé presque tout l'appartement... XD Pas grave._ Et moi en me relisant j'adore voir à quel point je suis... teubée comme dirait ma cousine x)

Bon je vois que tout le monde a aimé que ça coupe si tôt XD x se reçoit des peaux de bananes et des trognons de pommes x Je commence à me dire que c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée cette coupure future là... Je trouvais que c'était pas trop 'dur' cette coupure là, mais alors pour l'autre je vais finir brûlée devant une église... T.T Non j'ai pas peur d'abord XXD

**A SUIVRE...**


	16. Une dose d'oubli

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Plouf.  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... etc...  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 16 : **_Une dose d'oubli  
_

* * *

Vide. Sensation étrange de mal-être lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Pas là pour le protéger des autres, de leurs regards qui semblaient tous le transpercer, l'assassiner, pas là pour le protéger de lui-même. _C'est dimanche... _Kai repoussa les draps et étendit les jambes, quittant la position fœtale qu'il avait adoptée quelques heures plus tôt. Il fit glisser son regard perdu sur la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi. Le réveil posé à son chevet indiquait onze heures. Tout était silencieux. Tout lui semblait si froid malgré la chaleur ambiante... Il peina à se lever, posant une jambe après l'autre hors du lit et s'habilla d'un air absent avant de se traîner jusqu'au salon. Il restait encore sur la table de bois le bol vide de riz qu'Uruha avait avalé avant de le quitter. Il s'assit et posa la tête sur son bras replié, jouant avec les bords du bol du bout des doigts. _Où es-tu ?... _Il mit un temps avant que le souvenir ne revienne à lui. Hier, Uruha lui avait annoncé qu'il devait régler quelque chose d'important le lendemain et qu'il partirait probablement de bonne heure. Kai avait senti une profonde angoisse l'envahir. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas de venir avec lui ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ainsi ? Mais il avait tu ses questions, découragé par l'air très sérieux de son compagnon.

Il soupira et fit rouler le bol sur le côté, qui partit s'écraser à terre sans qu'il ne sursaute. Il l'avait entendu se lever ce matin là, vers cinq heures du matin, bien qu'il ait tenté de ne pas faire de bruit. Il l'avait senti s'immobiliser au-dessus de lui pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien, puis il était parti dans la cuisine et l'avait quitté sans un baiser. Pourquoi se sentait-il si blessé par cette absence d'affection ? Ce n'était que pour un jour tout au plus... Mais qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Il se sentait dépossédé de toute force, n'avait plus goût pour rien, se sentait las et... quelque part il sentait ce désespoir ressurgir, celui qui s'était installé dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait été violé. Il se sentit douloureusement touché à ce souvenir et ferma les yeux alors qu'il voyait sa vue se brouiller. Si Uruha n'avait pas été là pour lui après ça, il ne se serait sûrement pas remis. Et il se serait laissé mourir de faim, dégoûté par lui-même et son corps. _Un jour... _24 heures. 1440 minutes. 86400 secondes. Sans lui...

Il se redressa et fixa d'un air absent les fragments du bol par terre. Son visage s'alluma soudainement d'une lueur de détresse et il se jeta à genoux en les ramassa un par un, e il ne réagit même pas lorsque l'un d'eux lui écorcha le doigt. Il serra le bol fracassé contre lui et se recroquevilla dans un coin du salon. _Uruha l'a touché... Il a mangé dedans... Comment ais-je pu le détruire ?... _Il sentit sur ses joues la douce chaleur des larmes. Il fixait les morceaux flous dans ses mains et ricana amèrement. _Je suis fou, complètement fou... _Le son qui sortit de sa gorge était hideux, empreint de quelque chose de douloureux et de dément. _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?... _Comment tout son petit monde d'amour et d'insouciance s'était-il écroulé lors de cette nuit ?... Tous ses projets, ses rêves de douceur et de bonheur qu'il avait imaginé avec Uruha... Tout s'était lentement effacé à mesure qu'il se sentait mourir dans cette ruelle, abusé et dépossédé de lui-même. Sa relation avec Uruha n'était plus la même qu'avant. Il avait besoin de sa présence, comme une drogue dont il ne pourrait pas se passer pour apaiser ses souffrances. Sans lui, il se sentait perdu, affolé, vide... Alors que la plupart se serait isolés et aurait coupé les ponts avec leurs proches, il n'y avait que lui pour le garder en vie. Mais il ne savait plus trop ce qu'était la vie maintenant. S'il avait su, il avait perdu la définition. Sa vie à lui, quotidienne, était de porter un masque de sentiments neutres, de rassurer Uruha sur son état, d'être en permanence avec lui sous peine de perdre pied. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'Uruha le laissait si longtemps seul. Peut-être avait-il fini par se dire qu'il était guéri de ses blessures... Mais celles-ci ne cicatriseraient jamais. A ce moment présent, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les fragments coupants, et il regardait droit devant lui sans vraiment fixer son attention, son corps tremblant légèrement. Son regard parcoura la pièce comme pour chercher à la reconnaître comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité, où que ce soit. Un vide. Un mal. La sensation que son âme se fanait. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il se sentait capable de le transpercer pour voir les étoiles. _Peut-être que les étoiles pleurent elles aussi... Mes étoiles à moi... Je crois qu'elles sont mortes. _Un brusque élancement au cœur lui fit pousser un cri de bête blessée. Il s'affala à terre en hurlant le nom de son amant.

**OoO**

Uruha respira profondément et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle encore sombre en ce début de matinée. Il releva les bords de son col et se redressa, voulant afficher son aplomb. Il sentait néanmoins son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et il regardait fixement droit devant lui pour ne pas sentir la peur l'envahir. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? _Sa soif de justice, et parce qu'on avait brisé celui qu'il aimait. Il avait décidé de retrouver les hommes qui l'avaient violé, mais il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Il serra dans sa main droite le couteau qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de partir et il scruta la semi obscurité à la recherche d'un signe de mouvement. _Comme Kai a du être terrorisé lorsqu'il les a vu autour de lui... Même Aoi et son ami... Kami-sama que je les remercie ! _Il se racla la gorge et accéléra le pas. Débouchant dans un petit embranchement, il se tourna vers la droite et aperçut le recoin sombre dont lui avait parlé Kai. _C'était là... _Son cœur se serra et il se sentit dangereusement emplit de haine. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à la sortie de derrière d'un club un peu louche. Des types étaient assemblés là, buvant encore à s'en rendre malade, deux d'entre eux ayant une femme glissée sous leur bras. Leurs rires gras le dégoutèrent. Il s'avança dans la lumière clignotante rose fluo et ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques temps sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent la parole. Uruha se sentait jaugé du regard. Des regards qui le déshabillaient, comme avait dit Kai. Enfin l'un d'eux, s'essuyant la bouche sur la manche de sa veste, l'interpella d'un ton laborieux.

- Eh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma belle ?

Uruha respira doucement, fermant les yeux un moment pour éviter tout mouvement violent.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Jiro ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Celui qui avait parlé répondit naïvement :

- C'est moi, pourquoi ?

Dans sa poche, sa main se resserra sur le manche du couteau.

- Qui était présent et a participé au viol d'un jeune homme récemment ?

Aussitôt, l'air quelque peu jovial et grisé des hommes s'effaça. Jiro délaissa la prostituée qu'il envoya à l'intérieur et Uruha sentit un moment son assurance vaciller, comme si la présence féminine lui avait permis de sentir qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. _Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis foutu ? _Jiro se leva et se redressa devant lui.

- C'est toi qui es venu le chercher ?

Le jeune homme darda sur lui un regard plein de haine.

- Non, mais j'aurai du. Vous l'avez brisé, détruit. Je vais vous faire payer, bande de salopards !

D'un mouvement vif, il sortit le couteau de sa poche et porta le coup à l'abdomen de l'homme qui se plia en deux. Le temps que les autres réagissent, Jiro avait retiré l'arme de son corps et s'était jeté sur Uruha. Celui-ci sentit une violente douleur irradier dans sa mâchoire, et le goût du sang dans la bouche. _Merde... _pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

**OoO**

Reita roula sur le côté et étendit son bras à l'horizontale sur le matelas à côté de lui. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les draps vides et le creux froid là où il aurait du rencontrer la chaleur d'un corps. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux en secouant la tête, se sentant encore dans un état léthargique, avant de se glisser hors du lit. Une certaine angoisse l'étreignit lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le lit inoccupé et sans se préoccuper de sa nudité, il déboula dans le couloir et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits avant d'atterrir au milieu du salon, l'air hébété, tournant la tête de tous côtés comme un chien perdu. Attablé en face de lui, Ruki leva les yeux de son bol et rougit violemment à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ruki ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Reita en s'élançant vivement vers lui.

L'interpellé se recula et tendit une main devant lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Reita, interloqué.

- Eh ben t'es juste... Tout nu !

L'aîné baissa les yeux vers le doigt tendu de Ruki et compris la confusion qu'il lisait dans son regard.

- Oup's...

Il fit mine de cacher sa virilité en s'amusant de la réaction du petit blond qui cherchait à trouver un autre centre d'attention.

- Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas...

Il se précipita un peu vite dans la chambre et buta contre le lit, maugréant en gémissant, se massant laborieusement le genoux, avant de trouver une tenue décente, et se hâter de retourner au salon. Ruki avait délaissé sa soupe et regardait d'un air dépité l'intérieur pratiquement vide du réfrigérateur de Reita. Celui-ci se glissa sans bruit derrière lui et entoura son buste de ses bras, embrassant tendrement sa joue.

- Bonjour mon amour...

Ruki se détendit contre lui et sourit, tournant la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Son corps se retrouva de lui-même collé à celui de son amant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui ! Et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas connu de repos, murmura Ruki.

Reita enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du plus jeune, s'enivrant de leur parfum délicieux, tandis que des images se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Et si je lui demandais de rester avec moi ?... _Mais une vision soudaine le stoppa net dans ses idées. Yuriko. L'hôpital. La Mort. Son cœur se serra. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il eut un pauvre sourire en fixant le sol de la cuisine d'un air vague. _J'ai simplement eu le droit d'être heureux cette soirée là... Il n'y a rien de mal à oublier les soucis pour un temps... Non ?..._

- A quoi tu penses ? lui chuchota une petite voix.

- A... A rien, mon ange...

Ruki plissa les yeux.

- Tu as l'air perdu...

- Je le suis peut-être un peu...

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il innocemment, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux lever les yeux vers lui.

_Mais l'aurais-tu oubliée ?_

- Je... Je te remercie de m'avoir aimé cette nuit...

- Hein ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ?

- J'ai été vraiment très heureux, poursuivit Reita en éludant sa question, sentant son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, évitant de le regarder pour ne pas se montrer faible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu parles au passé ?

- Il faut voir les choses en face... Tu devras faire un choix... Et je refuse que tu l'abandonnes.

Lentement, Ruki se détacha de lui et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux le voir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demander de choisir entre elle et toi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment entre ces deux chemins... Et malgré tout, ton choix est déjà fait...

- Ferme-la !

Surpris, Reita le considéra avec des yeux ébahis. Ruki serrait les poings contre ses cuisses, le visage fermé, tout son corps tremblant de colère.

- Ne l'ouvre plus ! Tes visions pessimistes des choses, j'en peux plus !

- Mais...

- J'ai dit la ferme ! Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurai désiré faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ç...

- Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle ? Ou est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête d'imiter Aoi et de devenir imperméable aux sentiments des autres ? Je t'aime, Reita ! Tu le comprends ça ?! Tu as besoin que je l'écrive sur tous les murs de Tokyo pour que tu te l'enfonces dans le crâne ?!

Reita baissa honteusement les yeux, navré de le mettre dans un état pareil. Il eut un long silence, durant lequel il hésita à dire un mot de plus, attendant patiemment que Ruki ne se calme. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci soupira d'un air excédé et tourna les talons. Relevant vivement la tête, Reita le rattrapa et lui intima l'ordre de se retourner d'une pression sur le bras.

- Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère... Mais maintenant que je t'ai gagné, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre...

- Mais qui t'as dit que tu me perdrais ?... chuchota Ruki d'une voix douce.

- Je... je ne sais pas... Je comprends ton amour pour elle, il est très fort et solide. Je voudrais tant qu'elle soit là avec nous, qu'elle nous aide à trouver une solution... Elle comprendrait, j'en suis sûr...

_Je pourrais vouloir sa mort, mais non, c'est impossible. Je l'aime trop pour ça, je les aime trop... Si j'avais été égoïste, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle meure de sa maladie, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir... _- Oui, elle comprendrait...

Reita rouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés et les posant dans ceux de Ruki avec tendresse.

- Viens, allons à l'hôpital... Ensemble...

**OoO**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sentit son côté tout endolori sur lequel il s'était couché le lancer vivement.

- Uruha ?...

Silence. _Ah non, c'est vrai... _Il battit des paupières et quelque chose tomba sur ses lèvres. Une goutte salée qu'il cueillit du bout de la langue, puis il en suivit d'autres, plus lourdes, qui lui faisaient courber le dos, se recroqueviller davantage sur lui-même.

- Uruha... S'il te plaît... Reviens... J'ai mal...

Il leva la tête mais presque trop douloureuse, elle se rejeta en arrière, et les larmes tracèrent des sillons sur ses tempes avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit où tu allais ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ? Je me sens faible... Reviens... Reviens...

Le son de sa voix lui paraissait éteint, mais il continuait de parler tout seul, emplissant l'air autour de lui de gémissements tourmentés. Le tourment, son seul compagnon. Avec la douleur, la solitude... Et le dégoût. Le dégoût... Dégoût... Dégoût...

Il poussa un cri et tapa des poings sur le plancher.

- J'en peux plus ! Que quelqu'un m'aide...

Il se leva en tremblant, rassemblant ses quelques dernières forces dans cet élan physique, et soudain une idée s'imposa à lui.

- Peut-être... Peut-être que... C'est la seule solution... Pour apaiser la douleur...

De ses mouvements gauches, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée et se chaussa, enfilant une veste et posa une main hésitante sur la poignée avant de resserrer sa prise et d'un air décidé, il quitta l'appartement, sans fermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Il croisa quelques locataires qui ne rencontrèrent que de l'indifférence lorsqu'ils le saluèrent. _Vite, je dois faire vite... _Il partit d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Tokyo, le regard fou ne voyant personne, malgré la grande agitation présente. De quoi avait-il vraiment l'air aux yeux des gens ? Un gamin perdu, son corps tremblant comme s'il était en manque de quelque chose. Mais c'était justement cette _chose _qu'il s'était mis en tête de trouver. Et il savait où chercher.

**OoO**

- J'peux vous aider ? demanda l'homme affalé sur son fauteuil dans la petite boutique consacré exclusivement aux jeux vidéos.

Il faisait tâche au milieu de cet univers. Son pantalon trop large pour lui tombait négligemment jusqu'à ses genoux, mettant à jour la majeure partie de ses sous-vêtements, mais un tee-shirt troué et tout aussi large les cachait du moment qu'il ne se baissait pas. Ses dread noués au-dessus de sa nuque par un simple élastique trop lâche étaient soutenus par une bande de tissu qui lui couvrait le front. Ses yeux fatigués étaient cernés, et son visage pâle lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de...

Kai ne savait pas vraiment comment s'exprimer, aussi regarda-t-il autour de lui avant de se pencher vers l'homme qui se rapprocha de lui-même, sentant la confidence.

- Combien vous m'en demandez pour une dose ?

L'autre mis un temps de réflexion avant de reporter son attention sur le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Oublier...

L'homme se leva alors et glissa à son oreille :

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, suis-moi.

Kai respira profondément et après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'était aperçu de leur conversation, il le suivit par la petite porte menant à l'arrière boutique. Un long couloir sombre s'étendait devant eux, mais il n'était même plus angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, seule comptait cette souffrance qui le tenaillait et dont il voulait se débarrasser. L'homme le fit entrer dans une petite pièce sale où trônait un unique canapé, et une lampe posée sur une pile de journaux jaunis dans un coin. Elle était vide hormis ça.

- Tu m'attends là, tu sors pas, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il referma la porte et Kai se retrouva seul entre quatre murs tâchés et poussiéreux. Etrangement, le sofa n'était pas du même aspect que le reste. Il avait l'air de servir bien souvent, car il n'y avait rien qui laisse présumer qu'il était à l'abandon. Il s'assit donc, serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, l'excitation lui dilatant les pupilles. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas déjà l'air d'être en manque avant d'avoir pris de cette chose qu'il était venu chercher.

Après un moment, l'homme revint, avec dans les mains un petit paquet de poudre blanche.

- 'T'en faut pas trop pour la première fois. S't'en prend trop d'un coup, ça peut te tuer. T'prends une seringue, tu solubilise la poudre dans d'l'eau, et tu t'l'injectes.

Les yeux de Kai étaient rivés sur la marchandise, imaginant déjà les effets de sa prise. Il tendit une main tremblante mais l'homme retira vivement sa main.

- Paye d'abord.

Le brun sortit son portefeuille et se mit à fouiller pour en sortir quelques billets, que l'autre regarda d'un œil avide.

- J'en demandais pas tant, mais ça fera l'affaire. Tu peux revenir autant de fois que tu veux, mais jamais tu parleras de moi à qui que ce soit, t'entends ? On déconne pas avec ces choses là. Tu m'as jamais vu, je t'ai jamais rien vendu. Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Taku.

Il avança sa main et déposa le paquet dans celle ouverte de Kai.

- T'as compris ?

Le brun acquiesça vivement et se leva pour partir. Le dénommé Taku le suivit et s'assura qu'il avait bien caché ce qu'il venait de prendre avant de le laisser sortir.

- A bientôt, lui murmura-t-il alors que Kai se retournait dans la rue.

**OoO**

Aoi glissa le long du mur et soupira en portant une main à sa tête. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti à la fois aussi soutenu et aussi seul. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Il revoyait encore dans sa tête le visage larmoyant et douloureux de Miyawaki, entendait sa voix en colère entrecoupée de sanglots... Qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ! Mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment déceler la réelle nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi le voyait-il si différemment d'Uruha ou de Reita ? Etait-ce parce qu'il savait que le blond l'aimait ? Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si attaché à lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps ? _C'est trop compliqué pour moi. _Il se leva pour se diriger vers le sofa et soudainement se stoppa net, une idée vertigineuse lui ayant sauté aux yeux. _Et si j'avais oublié ce qu'était l'amour et que tout à coup, je le redécouvrais avec lui ? _Choqué, il du se retenir au dossier pour ne pas vaciller. _Merde, mais pourquoi tout est aussi flou ? Et c'est trop tard de toute façon... Même s'il s'avérait que ce soit de l'amour, jamais il ne me laissera revenir dans son cœur aussi facilement. Je l'ai tellement blessé..._ Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de la fille qu'il avait aimée, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, et qui était la dernière personne envers laquelle il avait nourri des sentiments amoureux. _Se pourrait-il... Que je me sois menti à moi-même ? Que j'avais tellement peur d'être différend que je n'ai pas voulu voir l'amour que je lui portais ?... Se pourrait-il que je l'aime ?... Se pourrait-il... Il faut que je le revoie ! _Il tâtonna les poches de son pantalon et sortit maladroitement son portable, presque trop pressé. Mais il suspendit son geste, regardant d'un œil désespéré l'écran vide. _On a déjà eu affaire à une scène similaire... Je le préviens, puis je viens chez lui... et je lui fais mal. J'ai pas envie de recommencer. _A contrecoeur, il rangea l'appareil et empoigna un des sacs poubelles qu'il avait déposé dans l'entrée pour les descendre plus tard. _C'est plus la peine maintenant. Je dois tout oublier. _Il poussa la porte du pied et eut un mouvement à la fois de recul et de surprise.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!...

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Alooors ? Qui a deviné qui était la personne qui vient voir Aoi si soudainement ? XD Allez je vous laisse chercher...  
Bon pour Kai... Allez-y, lancez-moi vos pierres, j'attends XD  
Pour ce qui est de vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir comme d'habitude X3 Mais si vous saviez comme j'étais morte de rire en lisant celles du dernier chapitre XXD Pourquoi ? Ben tout simplement parce que le petit **(1)**, le passage que vous m'avez toute dit adoré, et bien c'est le seule passage du chapitre que je n'ai pas inventé XXD En fait, tout cet échange s'est réellement passé. Et c'est réellement moi qui ait dit les paroles de Reita. Je ne dirais pas qui se rapporte à Ruki, c'est presque trop évident XD Mais du moment où 'J'entends ton cœur' à - Non... Il ne te le dit pas, il te le crie...', ça s'est vraiment passé XD Voilà, c'était juste ma petite note de moi, j'adore intégrer des passages de ma vie à mes fics XD Non je suis pas narcissique bordel u.u Ouuh, j'ai été vulgaire...

**Hikari : **Hm oui mes répliques sont très recherchées XD Je sais pas où je vais chercher ça... En fait si, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur la _chose _mais s'pas vraiment à mettre ici kouah XD S'personnel voyons XD Pour Aoi et Miya... Et bieeeen... Je t'avouerais que ça devient le gros bordel dans la tête d'Aoi, une fois de plus... Mais on le soutient ce petit... Qui a dit non ?! è.é YuMi, Sas', vous voulez le fouet ? XD

**Sasu : **J'attends avec impatience ta review... De quelle manière tu vas me tuer ? 8D Tu vas me torturer avant ? XXD Non mais les paroles de Mike Brant je les aime hein, j'ai pas honte de le dire XD J'trouve que ça colle même à la fic XD Merci pour tous x j'avais commencé par marqué 'trous' u.u' x ces compliments :'D Pis c'est sincère en plus, la façon dont tu le dis, pas hypocrite ni rien... Merciii ! Oui on dirait deux ados XD M'enfin la façon dont Reita est perturbé j'sais pas comment j'ai fait pour imaginer ça XD Pis Ruki aussi, il accepte le fait d'être attiré par Reita mais il flippe un peu quand même, c'est légitime XD

**YuMi : **Oui ben le Reita romantique ça va un moment hein XD Il est capable de très belles choses mais bon, c'est quand même un mec... Non je suis pas sexiste T.T Pis c'est tellement plus attrayant quand y a de l'humour qu'un truc super sérieux qui te déprime en vingt secondes... non ? XD Et donc euh.. Pour le retour Ruwa/Kai quelque peu... Différent... Toi aussi tu vas me torturé et mettre fin à mes jours ? 8D x On dirait une SM... c'est pas 'on dirait' mais 'on voit que je suis SM' XXD x

**Eli : **Merci quand même pour ta review : )

**Aelin Ueal : **Et ben ce passage comme tu l'as lu dans la note... YuMi veut un poète comme moi XD Eheh voilà la suite... pas tapé T.T

**Niwade Kuroide : **Non mais toi alors ! C'est une tricheuse, elle a commencé à lire avant tout le monde ! XD Bon ok c'était que trois lignes, mais quand même ! ça m'apprendra à ouvrir ACP devant toi XD T'as fini avec Ruwa ?! Tu veux mon pied au cul ? XD C'est Rei-ta, Reitaaa ! XD Non mais t'as rien compris, s'pece de boulet ! XD Reita n'a jamais aimé Uruha, s'bien pour ça qu'Uruha l'a quitté. D'ailleurs franchement je vais vous dire une chose : je bave sur Uruha, et pas sur Ruki, alors je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour que Reita n'ait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Uruha et en aitpour l'autre nain blond XD Euh... Nana a quitté Aoi, et vu comment il l'a blessé avec son 'Soit' x Hein YuM' XD x elle risque pas de revenir... Enfin avec lui du moins... Non pour une fois t'as pas été medium, il va pas se passer ce genre de chose XD Relis tes review d'avant et... MG ! . T'sais que j'ai rien capté à tes dernières lignes ? XD Attends je t'ai dit quoi à la gare... K'so, je m'en souviens pu...

**Hiera : **x prend son courage à deux mains x Pauvre hiera... Atteinte de folie, toi aussi XD Un sourire effrayant ?... A la Mimiko ?! x pars en courant x A chaque review quasiment t'as du mettre que je faisais partie des auteurs qui t'avaient donné envie d'écrire XD Peut-être que tu veux que j'y réponde, ne ? XD Si tes auteurs favoris sont ceux qui t'ont poussé à écrire x logique x j'en connais deux personnellement, alors je peux comprendre que leur talent t'es poussée à t'exprimer toi aussi : ) Enfin... j'en connaissais deux... x baisse les yeux x Ahem, s'pas le moment de déprimer hein. _Il est donc puceau de ce côté-là_ Eeeen oui effectivement xD C'est drôlement bien pensé le côté pervers Oo Non non, ne te retiens pas de sortir des conneries, tes review je les adore XD En fait c'est pas tant la virginité qu'il lui offre... Mais plutôt son corps dans le sens où il n'a jamais pu lui faire l'amour avant et Reita trouve ce moment super important. Forcément quand tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un pendant autant de temps et qu'arrivé un moment tu as l'occasion de vivre tes envies... XD Je me sentais pas du tout concerné... Si ça arrivait à Die, il aurait quelques soucis à se faire u.u » _Oh oui, touche-moi... Caresse-moi... Aime-moi..._ En fait là c'est moi qui me suis emballée XD Non parce que je pensais à autre chose et je me suis laissé allée, donc en fait ce sont mes pensées, mais j'imaginais très bien Reita complètement suffoquant sous la puissance de son désir XD Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur avec la réplique de Ruki ? Je me dis : si je l'avais pas mise, alors tout mon chapitre aurait été foiré :S Donc voilà, tu viens de me donner des sueurs froides u.u En plus pour le côté 'eau de rose' c'est vraiment pas ma faute, quand j'écris j'ai tendance à être parfois romantique à l'extrême... Un peu la réalisation superficielle de fantasmes... Pour le 'Reita junior', j'ai l'habitude... enfin 'on' a l'habitude de les nommer comme ça, les petits oiseaux de nos bishôs XD Y a aussi Die junior, et Pon junior et... je m'égaaaare !  
J'ai lutté pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Yuriko... Mais je l'ai pas oubliée hein, elle est toujours présente ! La preuve dans ce chapitre. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on apprendra plus tard un peu plus sur son état...

**Tako : **De rien XD x la réponse qui servait trop à quelque chose mdr x

**AndrOw : **Une quiche dans les review ? Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un... x SBLAF x eeh ! j'ai pas donné de nom ! XD Aah ouais j'ai compris maintenant que tu étais du côté d'Aoi. Yeaah ! Une de plus dans le rang des défenseurs d'Aoi ! On va finir par fonder un comité de soutien... Eheh je ne spolierai pas, mais ils seront toujours là par la suite, alors ne t'en fais pas... Et je suis encore une fois ravie de lire que tu aimes Tsuki no Unmei : D

**A SUIVRE...**


	17. Tainted love

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Crac x c'était le bruit de mon os XD x  
**Genre :** Une pâte liquide constellée de petits points noirs... Oh! Un cookie avant d'être cuit! x SBLAAAF x  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 17 : **_Tainted love  
_

* * *

Il ne quittait plus des yeux la petite poudre blanche au creux de sa main qu'il venait de verser. Il la regarda longuement, comme s'il tentait de voir en elle un être vivant. 

- Il paraît que tu vas me soulager, murmura Kai. Je voudrais ressentir autre chose que de la douleur...

A côté de lui reposait la trousse à pharmacie qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant bien dans la salle de bain. _Comment Uruha peut-il avoir de telles choses chez lui ?... _Sans vraiment de raison, il se mit à ricaner d'abord doucement, puis son rire de dément s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Il se faisait peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant... Non, il refusait de tout stopper. Lorsqu'il se calma, se fut pour se lever et appliquer les consignes que lui avait assignées le dealer. Après quoi, la seringue enfin remplie, il la maintint devant ses yeux et prit sa décision. _Je dois le faire. _Il n'avait plus la notion du bien ou du mal, seule comptait cette horreur qu'il portait en lui et qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Uruha lui était sorti de l'esprit. Lui parti, il se retrouvait seul, à se débrouiller sans pouvoir canaliser sa souffrance. Il tendit son avant-bras et noua un cordon de fortune un peu plus en arrière pour serrer et faire ressortir la veine. D'une main tremblante, assis sur le sofa, il déglutit pour calmer les battements de son cœur et d'un mouvement, il planta la seringue, appuyant sur son extrémité pour s'injecter le produit. Il eut à peine la possibilité de la sortir de son écrin de chair que déjà, les effets se propageaient dans son corps. Il fut d'abord énormément surpris de ce qu'il ressentit. Du plaisir. Intense, vibrant, enivrant. Un plaisir presque trop grand. Son corps se tendit, se cambra en arrière, il griffa le cuir du sofa, envahit par quelque chose d'encore plus puissant qu'un orgasme sexuel. Il sentait à peine que son entrejambe était plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais il pouvait à peine se redresser, poussant des halètements rauques et des gémissements étouffés. Les larmes lui coulaient des yeux, mais elles n'étaient plus cette fois de douleur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se laissa aller à cette extase que lui provoquait l'héroïne. Puis peu à peu, le sentiment de jouissance s'estompa, et il retomba épuisé, son boxer et son pantalon souillés. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, tant l'émotion qui l'avait violemment submergée avait été forte. Il ne pensait plus à rien, mais son corps et son esprit semblaient apaisés. Il avait laissé tombé la seringue au pied du sofa et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour la voir d'en haut. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, son corps n'avait lui-même plus de réflexe. Mais la souffrance avait disparue.

**OoO**

- Ohayô, Aoi, lâcha Nana d'un ton sarcastique.

Aoi ne répondit pas, la fixant d'un air à la fois surpris et sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Mmh...

Elle réfléchit un moment puis désigna l'appartement derrière lui.

- Je peux entrer au moins ?

- Non.

Réplique cinglante, sans équivoque. Nana se rembrunit et ricana.

- Bien, tu as raison, la nouvelle ne sera que plus appréciable ici.

- Quelle nouvelle ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda brusquement Aoi, trahissant sa nervosité.

La jeune fille s'adossa au mur du couloir et le regarda longuement, ses petits yeux le dévisageant d'un air pervers et sadique. La lueur qu'y voyait Aoi ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu es renvoyé.

Aoi sentit le coup le percuter en pleine poitrine. Incrédule, il ouvrit de grands yeux en balbutiant.

- Pa... pardon ?

- J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant au lycée. Comme tu m'as si lâchement trompée et abandonnée, je me suis vengée. Tu ne sais pas à quel point une femme amoureuse et blessée peut-être dangereuse, Aoi-chou...

Le brun avala la distance qui le séparait d'elle et l'empoigna par les bras, la secouant contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, espèce de garce !

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi où je hurle que tu veux me violer !

Bouillant de rage, Aoi consentit à contrecoeur à la lâcher, reculant de quelque pas en arrière, se passant la main dans les cheveux, conscient de sa situation. Elle fit mine de se rhabiller correctement et lui lança un regard de mépris.

- Fais tes bagages, il paraît que ça fait déjà deux mois que tu n'as pas payé ton loyer.

Elle eut un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Tu es à la rue, ne ?

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et descendit joyeusement l'escalier en sifflotant. Dépité, Aoi la regarda partir, puis se retourna vers la porte de son appartement d'un air désespéré. _Et..._

- MERDE ! hurla-t-il rageusement en tapant du poing dans le mur.

Il rentra furieux, et se laissa tomber sur le sol du salon. _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?... Je n'ai nulle part où aller, plus d'argent pour payer... _Il roula sur le côté. Son portable était tombé en même temps que lui. Il clignotait, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se redressa sur un coude et ouvrit le message.

_« C'est Miyawaki. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. C'est urgent ! Alors rejoins-moi au parc dans une heure. Jaane »_

Quelque chose à lui dire ? Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras croisés. _Je ne peux pas aller chez Uruha maintenant qu'il y a Kai... Ruki crèche chez Reita maintenant et... _Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. _Et si j'en parlais à Miyawaki ? A nous deux on trouvera bien une solution... _Il se leva à nouveau et partit décrocher son manteau dans lequel il s'emmitoufla, ne laissant que le haut de son visage et ses cheveux bruns dépasser.

**OoO**

Miyawaki tapotait nerveusement le sol avec son pied, fixant le bout de ses chaussures avec nervosité. Il se tordait les mains, les passaient sur son visage, donnant tout l'air de quelqu'un qui va devoir affronter seul une grande épreuve. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'une silhouette s'immobilisa à côté de lui.

- Aoi !

Malgré ses résolutions, son cœur se gonfla et se mit à battre plus vite lorsque son regard plongea dans le sien. Il rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

- Bonjour, Miyawaki...

Comme sa voix était grave ! Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui, fixant la pelouse non loin d'eux d'un œil vide. Miyawaki se rassit et hésita nerveusement avant de tenter de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait appris.

- Aoi, tu as un problème, un gros problème.

- T'as tapé dans le mil.

- Hein ?... Enfin tu sais déjà ?

- Dis toujours, on verra bien.

- Bon... J'ai croisé Nana ce matin, elle m'a accosté et m'a dit en riant qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de te faire couler.

- Ah...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? ça ne m'avait pas l'air bien agréable !

Le brun tourna un visage impassible vers lui.

- C'est simple, elle s'est arrangée pour que je sois renvoyé de mon poste au lycée.

- Quoi ?! Mais que...

- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer encore le loyer... Je n'en avais déjà pas avant, mais sans boulot maintenant je suis à la rue.

Miyawaki le regarda avec de grands yeux peinés. Il avait l'air si abattu...

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

- Ouais...

Le cœur battant, Miyawaki posa une main sur celle immobile sur le genou de son compagnon. Aoi leva les yeux, sans retirer sa main. Le blond déglutit et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer :

- Viens chez moi...

- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Pourquoi ? S'il te plaît, viens... Tu n'as nulle part ailleurs où aller... Je vis avec ma mère mais ne t'en fais pas, notre maison est bien assez grande pour trois.

- Mais je...

Il hésitait. Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

- Aoi... Je t'en prie... Ne dors pas dans la rue parce que tu trouves ça malpoli de t'inviter chez quelqu'un... Tu ne t'invites pas, c'est moi qui t'invite. Viens... Viens chez moi...

Aoi détourna le tête un moment pour réfléchir. Pourquoi sentait-il son pouls palpiter aussi fort ?

- Mais... Que dira ta mère ? Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça... Avec mes meubles, et tout...

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera ravie que tu t'installes chez nous. Quand aux meubles, il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu peux les amener avec toi. Peut-être qu'il serait bon que tu en vendes quelques-uns...

- Tu as raison...

Il se tourna si brusquement vers Miyawaki que celui-ci se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? demanda Aoi d'une voix douce.

_C'est quoi ce ton ?... Et ce regard ?... Tu veux faire lâcher mon cœur ?... Je ne peux pas lui dire de suite... pas de suite... _

- Parce que tu es... mon am...i...

Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot, aurait voulu que s'en soit un autre. Aoi remarqua la gêne de son ami et du bout des doigts, il frôla sa joue. Perturbé, Miyawaki baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Ça me gêne de t'imposer ça...

- Tu ne m'imposes rien... Je préfère te savoir en sécurité et en bonne santé chez moi que livré à la rue et à la débauche pour survivre.

- N'exagères tout de même pas !

- Mais non, c'est ce que tu serais obligé de faire pour survivre.

_Et je ne supporterais pas de te savoir étreint par des centaines d'autres que moi,_ pensa le jeune blond en voyant avec satisfaction le sourire affiché sur les lèvres charnues de son ami. _C'est impossible de décrocher de lui... _Perdu dans ses pensées, il soupira, oubliant le fait qu'Aoi le regardait attentivement. _J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser..._ Sa bouche l'attirait. Entrouverte sur son souffle chaud... Ses mains l'attiraient. Il imaginait les caresses qu'elles auraient pu dispenser sur sa peau nue... Tout son corps l'attirait. Mais il devait se calmer plutôt que de laisser court à ses pulsions.

- Miyawaki ? Tout va bien ?

- Hai... Mmh... Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à... à déménager. C'est... un peu une question de temps.

Aoi fit la grimace et acquiesça.

- Je sais. Mon propriétaire va sûrement venir me coller un avis d'expulsion dès ce soir...

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Il se rendit compte du gros sous-entendu maladroit qu'il y avait dans sa phrase.

- Euh... enfin... je parlais de maintenant... ton déménagement, hein...

- J'avais compris.

A nouveau cette voix basse, intime, ce ton confidentiel... _Il me donne des frissons... _Miyawaki se racla la gorge et hésita avant de proposer :

- On peut commencer à charger dans ta voiture...

- Tu es bien pressé ! Attends qu'on me demande de dégager, d'abord !

Aoi se mit à rire et Miyawaki esquissa un sourire. _J'ai tellement envie qu'on vive ensemble... Ce serait une partie du rêve qui se réaliserait... _

- Demain matin, si tu veux... Viens à mon appartement, j'aurai commencé à faire les cartons.

- D'accord...

Ils se levèrent tous deux pour partir, mais le blond retint son ami d'une main.

- Aoi...

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et se pencha en avant, si soudainement que Miyawaki sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. A quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, Aoi souffla presque inaudiblement :

- Merci... A demain, Miya...

Puis il se retourna et le laissa immobile et abasourdi, presque incapable de bouger. _Il a faillit... _

**OoO**

Oui, incapable de bouger, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait. Son visage devait être bien ensanglanté et blessé pour qu'il ne sente plus qu'une douleur cuisante et ne voit presque plus la lumière du jour à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Son corps n'était plus qu'un gros poids, un poids qui lui faisait mal. Peut-être avait-il quelques côtes cassées... Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Sa haine était encore plus forte que la douleur. Il détestait ces types, il les maudissait du plus profond de son âme. Et tant pis s'il devait ressortir plus mort que vif de cette échauffourée, il vengerait Kai !

- Allez, relève-toi, femme ! gronda Jiro, son large buste plié sur un côté, là où le sang avait coagulé et formait une grosse tâche sombre sur sa chemise.

Lentement, Uruha se redressa sur ses avants bras et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, reniflant pour chercher un peu d'air.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

L'homme lui balança son poing dans le ventre, et le blond fut courbé en deux par la douleur. Il grogna mais ne se laissa pas terrasser. Il feignit l'épuisement, puis d'un coup détendit son bras et frappa dans la plaie de Jiro. Celui-ci chancela en arrière et Uruha en profita pour lui asséner une pluie de heurts qui l'envoya au tapis. Aussitôt les autres hommes resserrèrent leur cercle et cherchèrent à sortir leur chef de bande des mains de cet énergumène, mais celui-ci brandit soudainement le couteau sous sa gorge.

- Faites un pas de plus et il est mort.

Jiro émit un petit rire qui se perdit dans un gargouillis, la lame appuyant fermement sur sa trachée.

- Tu ne feras pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu... tu te mettrais hors la loi simplement pour une petite vengeance ?

- Ce n'est pas une _petite_ vengeance, c'est bien pour ça que je le ferais. Je te tuerai pour ce que tu lui as fait si tu me provoques.

- Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'amuser un peu ?!

- Amuser ? Vous trouvez ça _amusant _de jouer avec la vie d'une personne ? Vous êtes totalement inhumains !

Jiro tenta de lever un bras pour l'envoyer bouler et se sortir de cette position, et Uruha, dans un geste d'autodéfense, fit brusquement glisser le couteau sur la gorge de l'homme. Aussitôt, l'autre se débattit, les yeux révulsés, cherchant à contrôler le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge ouverte. Médusé, Uruha baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient tâchées de sang, au même titre que ses vêtements. Il s'essuya vivement a l'intérieur de son manteau, pour cacher une majeure partie de ce qu'il pouvait, et se retourna lentement vers les autres hommes qui avaient reculé, et regardaient leur chef se débattre d'un air épouvanté. Uruha se mit à paniquer à l'intérieur de lui-même, mais n'en montra rien. Il avait bien faillit lui trancher la jugulaire, le tuer pour ainsi dire. Il serra les poings et les fixa chacun leur tour d'un regard haineux.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous, ni voir vos sales têtes ! Si l'un d'entre vous cherche des représailles, je ne raterais cette fois pas mon coup. Et je vous dénoncerais pour les viols que vous avez commis, et toutes les exactions d'origine douteuse auxquelles vous vous livrez dans cet endroit minable.

L'un d'eux esquissa un geste, et il pointa dangereusement son poing armé vers lui.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Vous ne savez pas quelle dramatique erreur vous avez commise ! Vous n'êtes que de la vermine, je peux être très influent. Je pourrais détruire chacune de vos vies, dusse-je le payer chèrement. Mais un homme a faillit être tué, même si vous, pauvres fous que vous êtes, vous ne comprenez rien à la gravité de la chose. Un dernier mot avant de partir : sachez que le viol est une mort.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jiro, qui respirait difficilement comme s'il allait s'étouffer avec son sang. Il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais parler. Tournant les talons, il s'engagea dans la ruelle d'un pas mesuré, ne leur laissant plus voir de lui que son dos droit et sa marche assurée, tandis que son visage s'était affaissé dans une expression d'agitation et de crainte. _Kami sama, aujourd'hui j'ai manqué tuer un homme... _

**OoO**

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, murmura Reita. Tu me pardonnes ?...

Il caressa le front de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser. A côté de lui, Ruki observait son visage, les yeux humides et rouges.

- Ruki...

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait son petit corps trembler contre lui.

- Depuis... depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ?...

Ruki secoua la tête.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps... Comme j'aimerai la voir sourire à nouveau...

- Moi aussi, dit Reita en souriant.

- Je n'en peux plus... Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Elle ne se réveillera jamais... Et je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir dans cet état plus longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que tu trouverais préférable qu'elle... ?

Ruki détourna les yeux, souffrant de désirer une telle chose.

- Réfléchis, si elle meurt elle sera libérée du poids de la maladie... Et tu n'auras plus mal, mon amour... ajouta Ruki en s'approchant d'elle, serrant dans ses doigts ceux de sa compagne.

Reita resta un instant face au mur de la chambre avant de se retourner et de l'enlacer par derrière.

- Mon ange, je serai là pour toi... Et tu seras là pour elle jusqu'à la fin... Nous serons là...

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les tire de leur triste rêverie.

- Bonjour, messieurs, lança le médecin en entrant dans la pièce.

Reita retira ses bras à contrecoeur et sentit que Ruki aussi appréhendait ce brusque retour à la simple chaleur de son corps.

- Je me permets de vous déranger...

- Je vous en prie.

- Hm... A propos de son cas... Messieurs, l'acharnement thérapeutique n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution... Nous pouvons continuer les soins, mais il semble qu'elle ne sortira jamais de cet état, à moins qu'elle ne...

Il fit un geste du bras et Reita jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui menaçait d'éclater en sanglots.

- Elle... Elle souffre ? balbutia-t-il.

- Nous n'en savons malheureusement rien, mais croyez bien que nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre possible...

L'homme sortit et Ruki resta immobile, serrant plus fort la main de Yuriko tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Quel sentiment puissant...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cette envie de mourir... que je ressens, là...

- Ruki !

Reita vint se planter devant lui et prit ses joues humides dans chacune de ses paumes.

- Je t'en prie... Ne... Ne pense pas ce genre de chose !

- Reita... J'ai mal... Si je la perds...

- Arrête !

Il avait fermé les yeux et retenait ses sanglots en serrant la mâchoire.

- Si tu te tues, c'est _nous _que tu tues ! Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi ?...

- Comment faisais-tu avant ?...

- Avant j'étais un sourd et un lâche ! Un imbécile, un imbécile, Ruki... J'ai aussi eu la volonté de me tuer... Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux de ne pas avoir réussi... Je ne t'aurai jamais connu, je n'aurai jamais ressenti cet amour...

- ...Qui t'as blessé, qui t'as torturé, et par ma faute !...

- Pour un moment avec toi, je suis prêt à souffrir dix fois, cent fois ce que j'ai enduré ! Promets-moi que tu n'attenteras pas à tes jours...

- ...

- Ruki ! Promets-le moi ! Si tu m'aimes...

Aussitôt, le blond releva les yeux et sentit le désespoir de l'autre.

- Je t'aime...

- Alors promets ! S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il l'attira contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'un.

- Tu sais, même si elle meurt dans notre monde, elle ne le quittera jamais, elle vivra dans ton cœur, et dans le nôtre, à Aoi et à moi, et dans celui de ceux qui lui sont chers...

Ruki leva les yeux et sourit faiblement.

- Une fleur aussi belle ne peut pas se faner...

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin :** x baille x C'est pas pax j'ai plus qu'un bras que je ne posterai plus, seulement disons que la progression du récit en temps que tel va s'en trouver ralenti... En fait j'ai bientôt fini ACP, j'ai tapé les 2/3 du chapitre final, il me reste plus que la graande ligne droite. En attendant j'ai trois idées mais j'arrive pas vraiment à les développer... Je devrais me repencher sur des vieilles fic' pas finies aussi...

Vous savez quoi, aujourd'hui j'ai fait un croquis d'histoire avec la main gauche, c'était super laid et super mal écrit. Et vous savez quoi, aujourd'hui ya un type avec une carabine qui a tiré sur des passants et a prit en otage des gens à la poste pour la braquer, du coup y'avait des flics partout et on a pas pu sortir du lycée avant quatre heures... Et vous savez quoi... Bon ok j'arrête de raconter ma vie c'est pas le lieu XD Merci pour vos reviews, j'y aurai bien répondu mais j'ai une crampe au petit doigt... Qui a rigolé?!

**A SUIVRE...**


	18. Deux battements de coeur

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** X  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... peut-être lemon...  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 18 :** _Deux battements de coeur_

* * *

Il crut tout d'abord que l'appartement était vide, ou que Kai dormait encore, malgré l'heure. Pour s'aider à se déchausser, il s'appuya au mur, et jura en découvrant qu'il avait laissé une trace de sang à l'endroit de sa main. Il la frotta vivement avec sa manche, avec l'empressement de celui qui a commis un acte dont il ne voudrait garder aucun souvenir. Il allait se diriger sans bruit vers la salle de bain lorsqu'un gémissement retint son attention, et il pénétra dans le salon sombre à l'odeur étrange. Il ne vit d'abord pas le corps sur le sofa. Il tourna sur lui-même et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Kai ? Tu dors ?...

La voix qui parvint à ses oreilles était grave et éraillée, si bien qu'il ne la reconnu d'abord pas.

- Non.

Serrant contre lui son manteau sanglant, Uruha s'avança vers lui et son regard rencontra le miroitement d'un rayon de soleil dans la seringue à terre. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à genoux pour prendre l'instrument.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le visage de Kai était tourné vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il découvrit ce masque blanc et mouillé de sueur qui le regardait sans expression.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- Tu veux que je te décrive comment c'était ?

Il s'exprimait laborieusement, articulant chaque mot avec peine.

- C'est jouissif... Tellement bon... Meilleur que quand tu me fais l'amour...

Le blond sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

- Une dose de plaisir...

- Kai ! Réponds-moi !

- De l'héroïne.

Les doigts d'Uruha se crispèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?! Tu es malade ou quoi ? J'aurais jamais cru ça possible venant de toi...

Les lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire.

- Oui, je suis malade... je suis fou... Tu m'as abandonné... C'est ta faute.

Son sourire s'évanouit et il le regarda d'un air froid et terrible.

- Abandonné ? Abandonné ? Mais tu ne vois pas dans quel état je suis ?

Il entra dans la lumière du jour et pu enfin voir le sentiment que Kai afficha lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'état de son amant.

- Tu... Il y a du sang...

- C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on blesse quelqu'un...

Chamboulé, il marcha en titubant jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y laissa choir, ses mains rougies tremblantes. Kai trouva la force de se redresser sur un bras.

- Tu as tué un homme ?

- Non... Mais j'ai... j'ai faillit...

- Qui ?

- L'homme qui t'a violé avec sa bande.

Kai eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Pourquoi ?...

- Pour te venger. Ils m'ont battus, mais j'ai réussi à le terrasser. Il a voulu m'échapper, alors... je ne le voulais pas... J'étais perturbé par mon acte et... je rentre et je découvre que tu t'es drogué...

Le brun papillonna des yeux, mis un temps avant que toutes les informations arrivent jusqu'à son cerveau et qu'il les analyse. Il se sentait curieusement avalé par quelque chose de plus fort que lui, et il luttait pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, afficher un peu de pitié, de compassion, ne pas rester aussi insensible devant l'épreuve que devait vivre son compagnon. Il baissa honteusement les yeux sur le sol, sentant la douleur emplir l'air tout entier autour d'eux. L'ombre qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil en était une source principale. Il hésita avant de parler, craignant de dire quelque chose qui pouvait l'éloigner davantage de lui.

- Pardonne-moi... Tu m'avais laissé... Je n'arrive pas à vivre seul maintenant... J'ai toujours besoin que tu sois là... Tu me pardonnes ?...

Il essaya de se lever, mais ressenti la désagréable humidité dans son pantalon et fit la grimace.

- Te pardonner... Te rends-tu compte que je suis allé là-bas pour toi ?...

- Oui...

Ses yeux graves se plantèrent dans les siens, et quelque chose lui fit craindre qu'Uruha ne voudrait peut-être plus de lui avec ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Celui-ci éclata en sanglots, incapable de soutenir davantage de souffrance sur ses épaules. Kai fit un effort pour se traîner jusqu'à lui et vint se nicher dans ses bras ensanglantés.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi nous...

- Shht...

Il avala entre ses lèvres les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que... que l'héroïne te procurait plus de plaisir que moi ?...

- Lorsque j'ai ressenti cette extase, ça n'avait rien a voir avec lorsque toi et moi on... La drogue agit sur le cerveau, elle m'a empêchée de penser, et comme je le désirais, elle m'a aidé à oublier ma solitude et ce qui allait avec. C'était un moment de jouissance malsaine...

Uruha renifla et se remit à pleurer, et Kai se sentit envahit par le remord. _Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... Il a toujours été là à mes côtés, m'aimant avec sincérité, même lorsque je ne paraissais plus le mériter, il est allé jusqu'à me venger... Et moi, voilà ce que je lui ai donné en échange... _

- Uruha... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisé. Uru, je... je t'aime...

Le blond leva les yeux et sourit en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi...

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit... J'ai été stupide de vouloir te faire mal... Mais tu sais, je me suis aussi touché du même coup... Parce que toi, c'est moi...

Kai caressa doucement les lèvres du jeune homme du bout des doigts et sentit tout à coup les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce regard si triste et si beau.

- Je comprends... Tu m'en voulais d'être parti comme ça... Tu as cru que je t'indifférais alors tu as agis comme ça pour te prouver que dans un sens, je t'aimais encore... Mais Kai, maintenant tu sais que je ne t'aime pas _encore_ mais _toujours..._

Le brun sentit son cœur faire un bond. _Il me dit toujours de si belles choses..._

- Viens... Allons nous laver... lui chuchota-t-il doucement. On sera propres de tout forme de faute... Et on repartira de zéro... Moi pour vivre avec mon viol et toi pour oublier cet accident...

Il se glissa en arrière et se mit debout, quittant les genoux rassurants, puis lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne et se lève à son tour. Uruha déplia avec peine son long corps et suivit Kai jusque dans la salle de bain. Enfermés tous les deux dans cette pièce lumineuse, il se sentit tout d'un coup ôté d'un grand poids.

- Il faudra te débarrasser de ces vêtements... Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas les porter après ça...

Le blond secoua négativement la tête tandis que Kai avait laissé tomber son manteau à terre et s'attaquait à sa chemise, faisant glisser les boutons un par un dans leur trou.

- Je les inonderai d'eau de javel et puis je les brûlerai...

Uruha se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Il voulut passer les mains dans son dos mais le sang qui les tâchait l'en dissuada. Il fit une moue contrite et Kai se mit à rire alors qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la chemise sur son torse imberbe. Il le parcourut de baisers, et le blond, n'y tenant plus, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Après tout, c'est une douche que nous allons prendre...

Son compagnon lui lança une œillade pleine de sensualité.

- Seulement une douche ?...

Uruha sourit au sous-entendu et lui répondit par un regard du même genre.

- Tout dépendra de ton comportement... Si tu es sage...

Etonnement, les vêtements eurent tôt faits de rejoindre le sol carrelé dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Kai se sentit mal lorsque son amant lui ôta son pantalon. Il vit le visage d'Uruha se rembrunir l'espace d'un instant, puis se forcer à ne pas en tenir compte. Il le fit se redresser, puis le serra nu contre lui. Sa chaleur, ce frisson qui lui courait sur la peau quand il le touchait, le caressait... _J'en deviendrai fou si je ne pouvais plus t'avoir pour moi... _Il l'attira vers la douche, entrant avant lui, puis se colla au mur en frissonnant pour l'amener vers lui. Ses mains poisseuses se posèrent avec légèreté sur ses hanches et Kai baissa les yeux vers elle. Intérieurement, il jubilait. C'était horrible, mais il était satisfait de la nouvelle infirmité de Jiro. Il se sentait enfin vengé, même si quelque chose au fond de lui ne se sentait pas pleinement soulagé. Il se contenterait de cette preuve d'amour. _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'Uruha s'alourdisse la conscience pour qu'enfin je cesse de douter ? _Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus il se sentait coupable de cette histoire. Pour se sortir de ces pensées envahissantes et qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas voir ressurgir en un pareil instant, il tourna le robinet et sentit avec bonheur la chaleur de l'eau couler sur son visage. Puis il dirigea le jet vers les paumes ouvertes de son compagnon et tous deux observèrent en silence l'eau rougeâtre disparaître dans le siphon.

- Tu ne portes plus de trace maintenant.

- C'est ce que tu crois, murmura Uruha. Mon âme est rouge... Imagine si j'avais été un peu plus vers la gauche... Imagine si je l'avais tué...

- Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plaît... Tu l'as fait pour moi... Et même si tu ne le voulais pas, tu as fait payé un type qui n'a sûrement pas violé que moi. Je suis persuadé que vu l'aisance dont il a fait preuve, je n'étais pas sa première victime. _Leur_ première victime. Et même si tu l'avais tué, tu aurai sûrement sauvé la « vie » d'autres personnes qui auraient pu être elles aussi salies par ces ordures. Pourquoi te faire autant de mal à culpabiliser ?

- Mais parce que tout ordure qu'il soit, c'est un homme. Et si j'ai eu la possibilité de le tuer aujourd'hui, bien que ce soit accidentel et que finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, par le biais d'un miracle, qu'est-ce que ça sera demain ?...

Un long silence succéda à ses paroles, troublé seulement par le coulis de l'eau sur le sol de la cabine de douche. Kai ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à la douleur de son amant. _Je me sens impuissant... Un peu comme lui après mon viol... _

- Un homme qui a choisi un chemin comme le sien n'ait pas digne d'être considéré comme un homme.

Le blond hocha mollement la tête.

- Tu as raison...

Il laissa le pommeau inonder son visage et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, fermant les paupières en savourant la sensation de répit que lui procurait ce simple geste. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, il interrogea Kai sur son regard effaré.

- R-rien...

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...

Petit clin d'œil. Gorge sèche.

- Non c'est que... Ta position là... Elle est juste... Très désirable... Ta tête renversée, ta bouche entrouverte, tes bras relevés comme pour que je te colle contre le mur...

Uruha resta un instant en suspens et quitta son air maussade et torturé pour en adopté un beaucoup plus tentateur.

- Oh... Et... Tu ne voudrais pas me coller contre le mur ?...

Kai se mordit la lèvre, laissa lentement son regard parcourir le corps nu devant lui, redécouvrir avec une attention teintée d'envie les courbes gracieuses, le dessin presque trop parfait de cette chair rosée et ses gestes lents que le blond s'appliquait à mesurer pour attiser l'envie de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sentir son bas-ventre se tendre de désir, déglutissant avec peine pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors ? Toujours pas décidé à me coller à ce mur ?...

- Hum... C'est uniquement cela que tu veux ?

- Oh non, non non... s'exclama Uruha en s'approchant par mouvements félins de son compagnon perturbé. Non, bien sûr, je veux autre chose...

- C'est-à-dire ?...

De sa bouche contre son oreille sortirent des mots délicieux qui manquèrent de faire défaillir ses jambes sous lui.

- Je veux que tu viennes contre moi, et que tes mains agrippent mes hanches, que ton corps se fonde dans le mien... Viens, viens me faire l'amour... Oh Kai, viens...

Un appel si clair... Pourquoi tenter de s'y soustraire ? Malgré tout, le brun ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'excitation qui commençait à envahir chaque recoin de son corps.

- C'est si vilain de me faire ça, Uruha...

- Oh oui, je suis très vilain, mon amour... Viens me châtier...

Kai laissa la lumière infiltrer ses pupilles et grogna, sentant sur sa cuisse le frottement de l'entrejambe tendue du blond.

- Tu me provoques...

Grand sourire.

- Je te provoque.

Les doigts courant sur la peau mouillée, le jet d'eau continuant son ballet impalpable, l'instant d'après le bruit mat d'un corps rencontrant sans trop de violence la surface vitrée, et ce gémissement, profond et doux, de celui qui sent son corps s'ouvrir à celui qu'il aime. Kai enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque d'Uruha, qui, crispant spasmodiquement ses doigts, encaissait les coups de bassin lascifs de son autre. Son souffle rauque le faisait frissonner, les doigts aventureux qu'il faisait courir sur le sommet de son membre gonflé le faisaient frissonner, ses murmures amoureux le faisaient frissonner... Tout son corps n'était plus qu'un frisson que Kai faisait devenir autre a chacun de ses mouvements pénétrants, un frisson qui glissait dans l'air, rencontrant les ondes pour s'en imprégner, ivre de liberté. Et son cœur, dans sa poitrine, ce morceau de vie qui se brisait avec volupté contre sa cage thoracique, un tison enflammé qui représentait à lui seul son état d'esprit du moment. Cette cadence répétitive et folle, ce même murmure grondant qu'il retrouvait dans le torse haletant contre son dos... Ces deux battements de cœur qui les unissaient à leur tour, comme symbolisant le lien fort qui existait entre eux, autre que celui de la chair...  
Les va et vient se firent de plus en plus espacés, ils se sentaient faiblir, manquer de force, et en même temps la tension augmentait, sournoise et mordante, aussi élévatrice que ce plaisir montant. _Explose, explose en moi... _pria Uruha en gémissant, son corps tremblant d'émotion. Comme si cet instant ne demandait qu'à être évoqué pour apparaître, Kai lâcha un cri aigu en se sentant partir en arrière, accompagnant le mouvement du blond qui se colla a lui tant bien que mal, recherchant l'unité tactile jusqu'au bout. A l'instant où le fluide du brun se répandait en lui, enveloppant son intérieur d'une douce chaleur, son propre sexe se déchargea de la pression et il lâcha un bruit sourd avant de se laisser aller.  
Ereintés, ils s'affaissèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mouillés de l'eau qui coulaient sur leurs deux masses épuisées, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de la présence de l'autre.

- Uruha ? appela Kai, sa voix résonnant dans tout l'espace confiné.

- Oui ?...

- J'ai entendu battre mon cœur _dans_ le tien...

- Merci...

**OoO**

- On peut dire qu'il a pas traîné, maugréa Aoi en arrachant le papier punaisé à sa porte d'entrée. Enfin, dans deux jours, je ne verrais plus sa face de moustachu colérique qui crie de sa voix suraiguë que l'Amérique est l'avenir du Japon... Ah ce type...

Il froissa la feuille et la jeta négligemment dans le couloir, puis entra dans son appartement et le traversa pour atteindre une pièce où s'entassaient une masse de choses obsolètes. Il commença à envoyer voler des piles de journaux jaunis datant du propriétaire précédent et extirpa une bonne douzaine de cartons de la poussière. Il souffla dessus et les porta jusque dans le salon où il s'arrêta net pour détailler l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Bon alors... Je garde, je garde... Ah non, ça je vends...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche intérieure et il s'empressa de lire le message envoyé par Miyawaki.

_« J'ai tout arrangé pour tes meubles, quelqu'un passera les prendre demain, je t'aiderai pour les formalités. J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir... »_

Aoi haussa un sourcil à la lecture de la dernière phrase. Il se sentait incroyablement touché et il sourit de cette marque d'attention. _L'ami serait-il redevenu l'amant désiré ?_ Et il ne s'en sentait pas gêné. _Je suis en train de changer... Tant mieux. _Il le devait, un jour ou l'autre. Il s'agenouilla près de son étagère et commença à ranger ce qu'il comptait emporter chez son ami. Les choses les plus précieuses, tant à ses yeux que par valeur marchande, et lorsqu'il eut fini avec le salon quelque peu sobre, il passa dans la chambre et leva les yeux au plafond avec découragement.

- Je me suis pas un peu relâché ses derniers temps ? ça ressemble plus à la chambre de Reita qu'à celle d'Aoi, mon pauvre vieux... Et en plus de ça, je parle tout seul...

Il entassa par paquets ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et le délaissa tout à coup, pris par une nécessité beaucoup plus pressante.

- Non, d'abord les fringues... Je vais quand même pas me balader à poil chez lui...

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se mit à déposer avec attention ses piles de vêtements sur son lit, lorsqu'il stoppa son geste. Sa main venait de rencontrer une surface soyeuse et caractéristique. Incrédule, il tira vers lui l'étoffe rose et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en la dépliant. Il tenait devant lui une culotte de soie bordée de dentelle blanche. Il rougit et regarda craintivement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le surprenne.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça fout dans mon armoire ?! Faut que je m'en débarrasse, ou je vais passer pour celui qui veut être vu comme un prétendu Dom Juan qui, à quarante ans, est toujours célibataire et se branle devant des films pornos...

Il posa le sous-vêtement à côté de ses propres habits, laissant tout de même un espace entre eux pour ne pas les prendre ensemble par mégarde. Après avoir totalement vidé sa penderie, il jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de tissu, et l'empoignant vivement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sans se faire remarquer, il la lâcha dans la rue.

- C'est pas moi ! fit-il en reculant, prenant un air tout à fait innocent.

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **C'est pas un peu du gros n'importe quoi cette fic ? XD Comme vous pouvez le constater, Reita et Ruki sont absents de ce chapitre, mais c'est à cause de cette présence importante qu'ils auront dans le prochain chapitre. Et également le fait que la chose la plus importante soit la réconciliation de Ruwa et de Kai... Quelle réconciliation ! XD Bon je vous l'accorde, c'était très nul T.T Aheiiin on approche de la grosse coupure XD J'en connais qui vont me bastonner avec amour krukrukru XD


	19. Saraba

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** ...  
**Genre :** Mouchoir, ça se dit?  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 19 : **_Saraba  
_

* * *

Dans la pièce plongée dans le noir et silencieuse, la tranquillité fut brisée par la sonnerie agressive du téléphone. Il était huit heures du matin, c'était un lundi matin commun. Une main tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour décrocher le combiné, tandis qu'un corps mal réveillé grognait en se serrant contre un autre. Une voix grave au bout du fil, un mauvais pressentiment qui prenait aux tripes, un homme qui parlait clairement, avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas brusquer. Il était huit heures du matin, et Elle s'était éteinte.

- Ruki, allume la lumière, murmura Reita, toujours immobile, raidit dans sa position assise.

Une forme bougea dans l'ombre, se redressa pour demander muettement une explication. Mais le plus âgé ne répondit pas. Il restait silencieux, prostré dans un mutisme impuissant. La petite lueur enfin envahit la chambre. Reita avait les yeux fixés devant lui. Il ne cillait pas. Le petit blond se pencha vers lui avec crainte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ruki renouvela sa question, avec dans le ton l'urgence et l'angoisse qui commençaient à s'insinuer dans son cœur. Il posa la main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon et le pressa doucement.

- Viens dans mes bras...

Sans comprendre, mais en sentant son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement, il obéit et se glissa contre le torse nu de Reita.

- Qui était-ce ? Réponds-moi !...

La supplique lancinante s'éleva comme une plainte de la petite bouche tremblante tournée vers lui, ses yeux bruns se noyant peu à peu dans les larmes incontrôlables.

- C'est fini, Ruki... Yuriko est partie...

Il le savait. Il avait deviné au timbre sombre de Reita que c'était enfin arrivé.

- Partie... Partie...  
Quelque chose éclata dans son cœur, comme un ballon dont on aurait crevé la surface avec un bout de verre. La douleur de cette perte. Son visage se déforma en une expression de désespoir, de la dévastation intérieure qui s'opérait en lui.

- Non... Noon !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et frappa de ses poings rageurs sur le matelas, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses violents sanglots.

- Ma Yuriko... Mon amour... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant sans retenue, une envie torturante de se griffer, d'essayer d'arracher ce cœur sanglant dans sa poitrine qui venait de s'arrêter. Affolé par sa souffrance suffocante, Reita l'enlaça par derrière, le maintenant contre lui pour calmer ses tremblements.

- Elle est morte... Elle est morte...

Ses yeux fous regardaient avec une attention malsaine la porte de la chambre, comme s'il pensait que le fantôme de sa bien-aimée allait en franchir le pas pour mêler son corps mort une dernière fois à lui. Reita comprit qu'il était en train de perdre la raison, et posa sa main sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de regarder autre chose que les ténèbres. Ruki tenta de la déloger, mais le plus âgé tint bon et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

- Ruki, la douleur elle tue, alors ne te laisse pas gagner par elle.

- Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi j'en aurais pas le droit ?

- Parce que je suis égoïste, je veux te garder près de moi. Je veux guérir ta blessure.

Ruki se mit à ricaner, mais bientôt son rire se perdit dans un gargouillis de larmes. Si fragile entre ses bras, il avait l'air d'un enfant abattu, de quelqu'un de trop pur pour mériter ce sort. Il le serra plus fort que d'habitude, l'entourant de sa chaleur rassurante, ne cessant de l'embrasser que pour le redresser un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient si rougis et si tristes qu'il s'en sentit profondément touché. _Pauvre petit ange... _

**OoO**

Il était dix heures du matin. Aoi avait chargé quelques cartons dans sa voiture et Miyawaki, venu le rejoindre un peu plus tôt, était installé à côté de lui. Le blond jouait avec l'auto-radio, cherchant à capter autre chose que des débats politiques et à se concentrer sur autre chose que le profil pensif de son ami. Il lui jetait de timides coups d'œil par moment, et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire en coin. _Cette envie de te toucher est si forte en ce moment... _Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre et soupira bruyamment.

- Quelque chose t'importune ?

- Y a vraiment rien de potable aujourd'hui...

- Fouille là dedans, dit-il en désignant la boîte à gant. Il doit y avoir quelques CDs.

Alors que Miyawaki se penchait en avant, Aoi tint le volant d'une main, prenant l'appel de Reita.

- Aoi...

Surpris par le ton désespéré de son ami, il fronça les sourcils en regardant à sa droite si aucune voiture ne venait à sa rencontre.

- Ça va pas ? T'as l'air chamboulé...

- L'hôpital a appelé.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot. Aoi avait compris. Il fit une brusque embardée suivit d'un demi-tour, et Miyawaki poussa un cri en se massant le front.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Désolé, changement de programme. J'ai pas le temps de te déposer. Je dois être à l'hôpital.

Le visage vide d'expression du brun lui fit froid dans le dos. _Quelque chose de terrible a du se passer... _Il se souvint tout à coup du jour où il lui avait parlé de son amie malade, et qu'à l'époque il avait prise pour sa compagne enceinte.

- Tu devrais pas conduire aussi vite... osa conseiller Miyawaki sur un ton apaisant.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aoi lui crie qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, mais au lieu de cela il prononça d'une voix tremblante :

- Je sais...

Il appuya ses doigts sur ses paupières un moment pour en évincer les larmes et le blond ne craignit même pas la perte d'attention momentanée. Tout amoureux qu'il était, ses préoccupations envers Aoi étaient plus importantes que sa vie même. Le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter... Ne pas le laisser seul... Il semblait si perturbé, si perdu que Miyawaki se demanda un instant s'il était encore en état de conduire. Mais cela ne lui parut guère important. S'ils avaient un accident aujourd'hui, il serait avec lui, alors tout pouvait lui arriver, il était confiant. Résonnement absurde de celui aveuglé par l'amour.

De son côté, Aoi ressentait une sensation oppressante de chagrin, d'un vide qui venait de se creuser en lui, que quelque chose d'irremplaçable venait de le quitter. Il remerciait mentalement Miyawaki d'être là, que sa seule présence apaisait partiellement. Il eut envie de lui demander de venir avec lui jusque dans l'hôpital, pour se raccrocher à une personne extérieure à cet évènement, qui ne connaissait pas la même douleur. Pour y échapper en quelque sorte. Cette demande lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il craignait de lui avoir déjà trop demandé.

Déjà l'hôpital était en vue, et cette idée le torturait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il stoppa la voiture, il resta un instant immobile avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

- Tu peux m'accompagner ?... J'y arriverais pas tout seul...

Comme si cet aveu lui coûtait, il s'obligea à fixer le tableau de bord et les aiguilles immobiles. Il se demanda un instant s'il allait trouver le courage d'entrer seul et de retrouver ses deux amis affligés, l'un probablement complètement effondré, s'il lui disait non. Il avait peur au fond d'entendre une excuse bidon, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Miyawaki.

- Bien sûr, Aoi... répondit-t-il d'une voix douce emplit de tendresse.

_Se sentir soutenu dans un moment pareil... C'est vraiment nécessaire. _Aoi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils descendirent de voiture, les mouvements laborieux et mécaniques. Le brun fit un pas, mais n'alla pas plus loin. La tête baissée, il ne voulait pas regarder devant lui. Alors Miyawaki lui prit timidement la main, sans emmêler ses doigts avec les siens, de crainte de le gêner, et l'attira vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il se força à ne pas se laisser gagner par son chagrin, à ne pas sentir son cœur avoir mal de cette douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Ils s'avancèrent au standard et il demanda la direction de la morgue. L'infirmière eut un petit sourire compatissant et leur indiqua d'un mouvement de la main, soupirant gravement en voyant passer un homme muet au visage fermé, se demandant encore à combien de personnes ce jour là elle allait devoir faire le même geste.

Le couloir blanc paraissait encore plus sinistre que tous ceux par lesquels ils étaient déjà passés. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu à faire à ce genre de chose, et l'expérience était particulièrement perturbante. Un silence de mort, plombant, inquiétant... Aoi ralentit peu à peu le pas, puis tout à coup se retourna pour revenir par là où il était venu, mais Miyawaki le rattrapa et lui fit faire volte-face.

- Je sais que c'est dur...

Il n'ajouta rien, trop conscient du recueil dont avait besoin son ami. Il exerça une petite pression sur son bras pour simplement le rassurer et l'aider à avancer.

Ils étaient déjà là, devant la porte de la morgue, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Aoi s'y était attendu, mais cela semblait bien pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils avaient tous finis par douloureusement se faire à l'état comateux de Yuriko, se disant que même si elle ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec eux, elle était toujours là, que même si on leur disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire. Ruki était ravagé. Son visage exprimait un sentiment de peine si intense, que les larmes vinrent aux yeux du brun dès qu'il le vit. Et le sanglot brisé qui sortit de ses lèvres ne fit rien pour le calmer.

- Tu es venu...

Aoi courba la nuque pour acquiescer, tandis qu'il sentait un mouvement dans l'air venant à sa rencontre. L'instant d'après, son petit ami blond pleurait contre son torse, et il fut à la fois si surpris et bouleversé que ses joues furent peu à peu mouillées de pluie, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux sous son menton, apercevant l'attitude renfermée Reita plus loin, qui se tenait auprès d'un homme en blouse blanche. Celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots et Reita leur fit un signe de tête, les informant qu'il était temps. A regret, Aoi écarta Ruki de ses bras, mais entoura ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer. Miyawaki se sentait trop mal pour penser.

**OoO**

La glace entourait son corps froid et bleui, mais elle semblait encore, aux traits de son visage, être _endormie_. Son visage semblait être détendu, comme si elle était satisfaite de son état et avait enfin trouvé le repos là où elle était à présent. En la regardant attentivement, Aoi pu même penser qu'elle souriait. Il y avait comme quelque chose comme un sentiment moins douloureux à la voir ainsi. C'était étrange à dire, mais cela lui fit davantage accepter le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui sourire. Miyawaki, à côté de lui, fut un peu rassuré par le changement qu'il dénota dans sa physionomie. _Je veux avoir cette dernière image d'elle qui rêve, _pensa le brun, revoyant dans sa tête passer les images et les souvenirs. Il ne la voyait pas comme un cadavre rappelant la souffrance, mais une amie malade qui avait enfin trouvé un moyen de guérir. _Reste au Pays du Rêve... _Une main se serra dans la sienne. Ruki était aussi muet que les autres, il supposa qu'il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer. Il osa le dévisager ouvertement, essayer de comprendre le déchirement qu'il vivait. _Pourra-t-il vivre avec ça ? _Il secoua la tête. Il _devait_ vivre avec. Yuriko était partie, mais sa vie à lui n'était pas finie, même s'il concevait que la chose devait paraître tout autrement pour lui. Son regard passa à Reita, qui avait été le moins démonstrateur d'émotion. Tout du moins à l'extérieur. Il savait qu'en dedans il était désolé, et devait souffrir pour deux raisons : celle d'avoir perdue son amie et celle de voir la personne qu'il aimait aussi brisée.

**OoO**

Le front collé à la vitre, Ruki regarda lentement s'éloigner la silhouette blanche de l'imposant bâtiment, et sentit alors tout le poids de cette réelle séparation. Yuriko ne reviendrait pas à la maison. Yuriko ne dormirait plus avec lui. Yuriko ne rirait jamais plus... que dans ses rêves. Il hocha la tête et un petit sourire osa poindre sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle était enfin apaisée. Même s'il le pouvait, il ne lui demanderait pas de revenir. Il savait quelles souffrances elle avait du endurer à cause de cette maladie. C'était lui qui avait mal de cette perte. De là où elle était, elle pouvait se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné, mais il ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça. Et il n'était pas seul. Il y avait... _Lui... _Il se retourna vers l'autre siège passager et sentant son mouvement, Reita lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sans rien répondre, Ruki glissa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, posant tendrement sa main sur celle du plus âgé. Celui-ci, touché par son geste, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et reporta son regard sur la route devant eux.

Dans la partie avant du véhicule, Miyawaki, le menton négligemment appuyé dans la paume de sa main, réfléchissait à comment organiser la venue d'Aoi chez lui en tenant compte de cet évènement imprévu. Peut-être devrait-il venir lui-même chercher ses cartons pendant que son ami serait occupé à se soucier de l'enterrement. Timidement, et pour briser le silence qui devenait vraiment trop pesant pour lui, il demanda :

- Tu veux que je me charge moi-même des préparatifs à ton déménagement ?

Aoi fronça les sourcils en affichant une moue réprobatrice.

- Non, je crois que je t'ai assez ennuyé comme ça...

- Mais je te le propose. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de penser à autre chose...

- Tu déménages ?! s'exclama Ruki, visiblement ravi de trouver autre chose à ressasser que de la tristesse.

- Hm... En fait je...

- Tu vas t'installer chez lui ? ajouta Reita en le coupant dans sa phrase.

- Rooh mais c'est pas fini ces questions ?

- Ben on veut juste savoir...

Miyawaki se tourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il a été expulsé donc je lui ai dit de venir chez moi...

- T'étais pas obligé de le préciser, grommela Aoi.

Reita et Ruki se regardèrent un instant, échangeant leurs pensées par le regard.

- Je suppose que tu dois être heureux de ce changement, lança le plus âgé au blond souriant.

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer, jetant un petit coup d'œil qui en disait long au profil d'Aoi. _Ça commence comme eux, ça finit comme nous, _pensa Reita.

**OoO**

- Moshi moshi ?

- Uruha ?

- Ano... Non, je vais vous le passer...

Kai sentit une animosité se créer chez son interlocuteur féminin au bout du fil. Il éloigna le combiné pour réfléchir un moment avant d'appeler d'une voix forte le jeune blond qui était occupé à se coiffer devant la glace.

- Tu es assez beau, c'est bon, sourit Kai en arrivant derrière lui.

- Merci mon ange, répondit-il en se retournant, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, une femme.

Uruha haussa un sourcil et prit l'appel en continuant de coiffer sa mèche sur le côté.

- Hai ?

- Uruha ? Qui est la personne avec toi ?

Il eut un geste de surprise et de recul, puis la colère lui monta au visage lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de sa sœur aînée.

- C'est tes oignons ?

- Ah, je m'en doutais. Tu t'es de nouveau entiché ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre ? T'as fini par le flinguer ?

- Ne ris pas avec ça, Shizuko.

Un rire narquois résonna dans l'appareil. Le poing d'Uruha se serra.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Mais parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

- Qui... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant son reflet dans le miroir, et se mit brusquement à hurler alors que Kai pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire ! Il n'est rien pour moi, rien !

- Tsss, gamin sans cervelle... Sois un peu reconnaissant envers ton père !

- De quoi ? De quoi devrais-je lui être reconnaissant ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour moi ce...

- Oh, c'est bon ! On connaît tes arguments !

- Tu es tellement aveugle et butée. Tu as toujours été de son côté. C'est pour ça que tu es aussi mesquine et seule.

- Ferme-la ! lança Shizuko d'un ton acide. Tu nous as donné bien du fil à retordre ! Après ton départ, Ai a commencé à se comporter complètement différemment. Elle s'est mise à arrêter de travailler, elle a fait plusieurs fugues, elle s'habillait comme une petite souillon... Voilà le bel exemple que tu lui as donné !

Uruha éclata de rire, visiblement très content de ce changement chez sa plus jeune sœur. Elle avait toujours été la plus réservée, et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait au fond. Elle devenait fragile et muette lorsqu'elle était en présence du père. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de ce conditionnement, de cette obéissance forcée. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour s'émanciper à son tour.

- Je suis ravie de voir qu'au moins une des deux a été plus intelligente que l'autre.

- Tu trouves ça réjouissant ? Elle tombe dans l'excès ! L'autre jour, elle est revenue avec la lèvre percée ! Autant te dire de suite qu'elle a été sévèrement punie.

Le sourire d'Uruha s'effaça. Il connaissait le fameux « apprentissage par la punition » de son père. Humilier son enfant, puis le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ses torts. Les douloureuses années de sa jeunesse lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait subi cela, lui aussi, enfermé des jours entiers dans un placard pour avoir osé contester son autorité. Shizuko n'avait jamais eu à connaître cela. Elle était pendue aux bottes du père comme un toutou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?!

- Oh, elle a juste reçue quelques coups pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Quoi ?! Mais... Et personne n'a bougé ?

- Tu veux parler de Maman ? Elle a arrêtée de venir prendre ses repas avec nous. Elle vit dans son bureau, y passe le plus clair de son temps, cloîtrée dans ses murs de livres, bien souvent avec la musique allumée, et elle y créer son petit monde. Elle y reçoit des amies que l'on ne voit pas, des gens importants qui ne sortent jamais de cette pièce... Elle est folle.

- Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon ! C'est sa faute à lui si elle vit dans l'isolement, maintenant ! Tu as vu quelle vie il lui a offert ?

- Il lui a apporté l'argent, le luxe, et elle a préféré rester dans son coin. Elle a fait comme toi, elle n'a pas été reconnaissante.

- Ce n'est pas de richesses qu'à besoin une femme, mais d'amour !

- Tu es trop illusoire. Sans argent, on ne vit pas.

- Et toi tu es conditionnée !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis assommée de problèmes en ce moment.

- Ai a des ennuis ?

- On veut l'envoyer en internat. Et puis l'envoyer dans une autre famille.

- L'abandonner ? Il veut l'abandonner ?!

- La répudier. Il ne supporte plus sa désobéissance.

- Mais pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il voulu que tu appelles ?

- Je n'appelle pas de sa part. Mais de la sienne, à _elle_.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Shizuko resta silencieuse un bout de temps avant de répondre.

- Je suis sûrement comme tu m'as décrite comme tout à l'heure, mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas accepter. Il se venge sur elle de ce qui lui ait déjà arrivé par le passé avec toi, et j'ai peur que... J'ai peur pour sa vie... C'est peut-être stupide, il n'est pas violent à ce point, il ne veut pas la tuer... mais j'estime qu'il y a des limites à tout. Ce n'est plus de l'éducation, c'est de la barbarie.

- N'informe pas notre père, mais je vais venir. Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. D'où téléphones-tu ?

- D'une cabine... Il surveille nos conversations téléphoniques.

- Ai est toute seule avec lui ?

- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée du lycée... J'aurai presque envie qu'elle ne rentre pas...

Uruha fut surpris de la voix douce et désespérée de la sœur qu'il avait toujours traitée avec mépris. Peut-être restait-il dans la famille Takashima un reste de solidarité...

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Eeeen, c'est à la fin de la semaiiine X3 Je suis déjà en train de me poser la question des fringues XD Oui bon en fait j'ai rien à dire dans ce mot de la fin, j'ai dormi deux heures en histoire du coup je suis mourue...


	20. Les yeux clos

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Je viens de percuter... Mais en fait si, ya des personnes qui sont à moi XD Nanami, pis Ai, pis l'autre là, pis... Yurikoo XD pourquoi c'est que des filles ?...  
**Genre :** Kirai kirai kirai kirai kirai kiraiiiii ! Non je suis pas accro à Daikirai u.u  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 20 :**_ Les yeux clos _

_ARE YOU FUCKING READ IT?! _**(1)**

* * *

L'otsuya s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce en bois construite à cette occasion, Ruki avait aperçu les parents de Yuriko et ils s'étaient gravement salués, les yeux humides de la mère s'étaient posés en un regard compatissant où il lui semblait lire « _Courage_ ». Reita le suivait, silencieusement, également vêtu de noir, comme toutes les personnes présentes. Il se sentait un peu étranger à tout ça, mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien avoir du vivre pareille situation, étant adolescent, lorsque ses parents étaient tragiquement décédés. Un sentiment de malaise perturbant l'envahit dès qu'il prit place pour rendre hommage à Yuriko. Une photo était posée sur un petit trépied, entourée de fleurs rouges et jaunes contrastant avec le costume sombre de chacun. Il trouva à Aoi un air particulièrement élégant. 

Son cercueil était en bois clair et fin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là du corps d'un enfant. Ruki avait les yeux rivés sur la photo de sa Yuriko souriante, photo qu'il se rappelait lui-même avoir prise. Ses yeux semblaient pétillant même à travers ce noir et ce blanc impersonnels. Demain, le corps de Yuriko serait incinéré. Mais contrairement à la tradition japonaise, son urne ne serait pas enterrée dans un cimetière. C'était une rêveuse, une assoiffée de liberté, elle voulait pouvoir ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent et ses caprices lorsqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Et personne ne contesterait sa volonté.

Il n'y avait de bruit que le toussotement de gens gênés, les reniflements épars des membres de la famille et des amis proches, des gens que ni Aoi ni Reita n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Ruki en connaissait quelques-uns, mais n'avait jamais vraiment voulu faire connaissance avec eux. Mais il savait Yuriko aimée et chérie par bon nombre de personnes, aussi la pièce, bien qu'assez grande car taillée aux dimensions d'un petit temple, était-elle remplie de monde.

Le prêtre attendu arriva, se hâtant jusqu'au cercueil pour se dresser au milieu des proches et commencer sa longue litanie. Des mots qu'aucun des trois amis ne suivaient. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, plus ou moins réjouissantes. Ruki pensait inévitablement au corps dans cette boîte en bois, et à l'esprit qui l'avait quitté quelques jours auparavant. Il finissait pas douloureusement accepter l'idée, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour vivre avec. Oublier ? Il en était hors de question. Un amour aussi fort ne pouvait pas s'oublier. Jamais. Il secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Reita, qui, les yeux dans le vague, fixait le mur opposé d'un air très concentré. A quoi pensait-il ? A ce comportement ces derniers jours qui n'avait pas été celui d'un parfait amant ? Il l'aimait, et il ne lui restait plus que lui maintenant... Non, il y avait aussi Aoi. Cet Aoi beau au regard profond qui n'avait même pas eut l'occasion d'effectuer son déménagement correctement avec la cérémonie funéraire. Il avait réussi à repousser l'échéance de son expulsion à quelques temps encore, et Miyawaki l'avait déjà bien aidé à vendre ses meubles inutiles et à transporter les cartons chez lui. L'appartement du brun n'était plus qu'un assemblement de pièce pratiquement vide, hormis la chambre, avec son lit et ses quelques vêtements entassés sur une chaise. Presque déprimant.

Lorsque le prêtre eut enfin terminé, chacun défila pour manipuler l'encens et rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme. Lorsque la poudre retomba en jouant dans la lumière du soleil, Ruki murmura son adieu à la seule femme dont il ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage.

**OoO**

- Te voilà ! s'exclama Miyawaki en ouvrant vivement la porte, excité comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Aoi eut un petit sourire et entra comme il l'y invitait, ôtant sa veste noire de deuil.

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Comme une otsuya.

- Je vois... Tu veux voir ta chambre ?

Le blond semblait débordant d'énergie, montant l'escalier à une rapidité déconcertant, s'arrêtant juste à l'arrivée pour narguer Aoi qui n'avait même pas monté une marche.

- Alors, tu traînes ?

L'interpellé grogna sous la provocation et fit mine de commencer à le poursuivre, amusé au fond de sentir autre chose naître au fond de son cœur que le sentiment pessimiste qui le rongeait depuis la mort de son amie.

- C'est là, annonça Miyawaki en désignant la porte à Aoi. Ma chambre est juste à côté...

Son ton était plus qu'explicite, bien qu'il se voulut tout à fait innocent. Aoi frissonna en chassant les images dans sa tête d'un mouvement du menton, lui demandant l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Mais c'est ta chambre maintenant, fais comme chez toi.

Miyawaki resta dans l'embrasure tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce et détaillait d'un œil plutôt satisfait son nouveau lieu de vie. Les murs étaient d'un jaune pâle, sans ornement, le sol à ses pieds était pourvu d'un tapis rond aux couleurs pétantes et gaies sur du parquet, et ses cartons s'alignaient contre un mur, l'autre étant celui contre lequel s'appuyait un lit aux couettes bleu ciel.

- Mais... Tu l'as quand même pas acheté pour moi, ne ?

- T'en fais pas, on a toujours gardé une chambre d'ami, maintenant elle est à toi.

Son regard plongea dans celui du brun et fit un pas en avant, soudainement pris par la violente envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint tant bien que mal et lui sourit.

- Je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais toi-même arranger ta nouvelle chambre à ta guise.

- Tu as fait énormément pour moi...

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _se demanda Aoi en s'alarmant, sentant tout à coup quelque chose le démanger intérieurement. Une envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du blond... Il se mit à rougir, les yeux écarquillés comme hébétés par une découverte, sous le regard déconcerté de Miyawaki.

- Euh... ça va ?

- Ah... oui... tout va... très bien...

Devant son air peu convaincu, il du faire un effort pour afficher une mine assurée et s'empressa de lui demander de le laisser un peu seul.

- Je hm... dois réfléchir, et mettre un peur d'ordre, ici comme dans mes idées...

- Oh, je comprends. Bien, je viendrais te chercher pour dîner... A plus tard...

Lui sorti, Aoi se laissa tomber sur le lit avec une impression de mi-soulagement, mi-interrogation. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt l'avait profondément perturbé. _Je commence à accepter la potentialité de ce sentiment... Je pense avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me comprendre... Miyawaki ne semble pas prêt à oublier ce qu'il a ressenti et ressent encore à mon égard. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi... serein ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais je me sens différent d'avant... Peut-être que notre cohabitation éclaircira les choses..._

Il commença par déballer ses affaires, inspectant un peu chaque recoin de la pièce, découvrant qu'une salle de bain était jointe à la chambre et se traita d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé pour son arrivée, et Aoi en fut très touché. Il n'avait pas encore vu son hôte, Wataru-san, mais déjà, il éprouvait pour elle un sentiment intègre de reconnaissance.

**OoO**

- Yuu-chan ! C'est l'heure !

Aoi ouvrit un œil et grogna, découvrant avec un amusement mêlé de mauvaise humeur, que Miyawaki n'avait toujours pas cessé de le nommer par ce surnom ridicule. Il se redressa sur son lit, étala sans brusquerie ses jambes devant lui et bailla un moment avant de consentir à se lever. Il s'était changé, ayant délaissé ses habits de deuil pour se vêtir de la même couleur, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, un pantalon noir aux reflets de satin moulant et une chemise grise longue qui paraissait du même aspect, découpée avec élégance et bordée aux manches de froufrou. Il descendit sans grande hâte l'escalier, prenant son temps pour pouvoir préparer ce qu'il allait dire à son hôte. Celle-ci était en train de disposer les plats sur la table, les trois bols dont deux étaient l'un a côté de l'autre, et elle leva les yeux pour le voir arriver. Aoi fut impressionné par la bienveillance de son regard, et la beauté de son visage âgé. Il s'y retrouvait aisément les marques de sa parenté avec Miyawaki. Notamment cet indicible sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête et lui demanda aimablement de prendre place. Il allait s'asseoir à la place où le bol était seul, mais elle secoua la tête en souriant et lui expliqua gentiment qu'il serait aux côtés de son ami. Il comprit ce geste, et ses pommettes rougirent légèrement lorsqu'il s'agenouilla sur le coussin rouge. Miyawaki sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta un moment en regardant Aoi. _Il est... à croquer... _Il s'installa à ses côtés et la mère l'imita.

– Ça te dit de regarder un film avec moi tout à l'heure ? demanda gaiement Miyawaki en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Hm si tu veux, ça me changera les idées...

- J'ai une télé dans ma chambre, on amènera quelque chose à boire si tu veux.

Aoi lui rendit son sourire et le blond sentit quelque chose naître au fond de lui. _Toute la nuit dans la même chambre... _Il frissonna et se resservit.

A la fin du repas, Wataru-san se leva pour débarrasser les bols, et Aoi l'aida avant de se laisser entraîner par son ami à l'étage. La chambre de Miyawaki était de la même taille que la sienne, mais plus décorée. Il y avait quelques posters de personnalités qu'Aoi ne connaissait pas, et les étagères étaient remplies de livres et de décoration.

- Assis-toi, proposa-t-il en allumant la télé, branchant le lecteur dvd tandis que le brun s'asseyait en tailleur sur le grand lit.

- C'est quel film ?

- Un truc américain... Je ne me rappelle plus le titre.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, une bouteille de whisky et un pack de bière sous la main sur lesquelles lorgna Aoi avant de se caler confortablement contre les coussins. Miyawaki attendit quelques minutes que le film soit déjà commencé pour le regarder. Il semblait absorbé par l'écran, sa pose était tout à fait attirante, bien qu'elle n'eut pas pour but de l'être. Une de ses jambes était redressée, il était allongé une main sous sa tête, sa langue jouant continuellement avec son piercing. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et s'allongea à ses côtés, sentant sa chaleur se communiquer à son corps. Il se fichait éperdument du film, il avait le regard rivé sur son ami. Ses yeux glissaient le long des plis de ses vêtements, regrettait que sa jambe lui cache une partie de la vue. Il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille. Le cliquetis du goulot sur le bord du verre, provoqué par le tremblement de sa main, l'exaspéra. Il trouvait sa faiblesse beaucoup trop apparente. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui tendit la boisson qu'Aoi vida d'un trait, sans réellement faire attention, et lui redonna le verre, suivant toujours le film avec un intérêt soutenu. Surpris, Miyawaki le resservit cependant, et le brun avala la dose de la même façon que la première. Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. _Peut-être que l'alcool le détendra un peu... _Il continua son petit jeu jusqu'à pouvoir lire une certaine hésitation dans les gestes d'Aoi.

- Tu tiens bien l'alcool...

- Tu crois ? sourit-il, sentant sa langue pâteuse et quelque chose d'euphorique l'envahir. Tiens, passe-moi une bière... Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, ça fait du bien une petite cuite de temps en temps !

Le blond hocha la tête, puis attrapa deux canettes avant de lui en tendre une.

- Arigatô.

Celui-ci ne se redressa pas pour boire, inclinant juste un peu le menton, et de la mousse vint tâcher ses lèvres. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Miyawaki s'approcha, le cœur battant, pour la lui retirer.

- Attends, il t'en reste là...

Il pensa d'abord l'essuyer de son index, mais l'envie si forte le tenaillait, qu'il ne pu se retenir et se courba en deux pour lécher la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sentit l'excitation l'envahir par ce simple geste. Il tremblait en attendant la réponse du brun, oscillant entre doute et espoir, entre joie et tristesse, osant renouveler une action qu'il avait déjà commise quelques mois auparavant, comme pour être sûr que les sentiments d'Aoi n'avaient pas changés. Maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque en risquant à nouveau de déclencher son éloignement, mais il n'avait pas réussi à taire cet amour dévorant qu'il ressentait encore pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, toujours dans la même position, son visage proche du sien, sans qu'il ne le touche, attendant. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de son ami, et un peu honteux, il rouvrit les paupières en hésitant à croiser son regard. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Sa bouche entrouverte l'appelait encore, mais son absence de manifestation le fit douter de lui.

- Je... désolé...

Il se rassit, ramassé sur lui-même, regardant amèrement ses deux mains jointes. Aoi ne bougeait pas. Il restait muet, ne répondait pas à ce qu'il avait fait. _Quel échec..._ Il posa inconsciemment sa main sur sa poitrine. _Ça fait mal... _Ses yeux lui piquaient, pourquoi se retenir ? Non, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer et s'était senti humilié... Il ne pouvait pas...

- Miyawaki...

_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il va trouver comme argument... _Il sentit sur sa joue le contact des lèvres d'Aoi qui se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Le blond baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça...

Il reconnu le contact de la main chaude sur sa nuque, et de ses doigts qui la parcouraient lentement.

- Aoi ! s'écria Miyawaki, les larmes aux yeux, tournant violement la tête vers lui. Est-ce que tu vas me dire comme la dernière fois, que tu avais peur de me dire que tu n'avais pas aimé parce que c'était moi ?

Ce fut au tour du brun de se sentir gêné.

- Ecoute je... En ce moment, je ressens des choses étranges... perturbantes... Tu sais je... Ce que je t'ai dit la fois où... Enfin quand je me suis expliqué... J'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même... Tu avais déjà changé ma vision des choses mais... mais...

_Tu rougis... Tu fuis mon regard... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

- Tu voudrais me dire quelque chose ?...

C'était la première fois qu'il sentait Aoi à la fois perturbé et voulant indéniablement se rapprocher de lui. Un sentiment étrange naquit dans son cœur. Ce n'était plus le faible espoir malheureux de celui qui rêve toujours à celui qu'il aime en sachant que jamais ce ne sera réciproque, mais bien l'espoir que son cœur se soit mis à voir les choses différemment.

- Je voudrais... Mais... Je sais pas si j'en suis capable...

- Tu as le temps tu sais... Je ne te le demande pas maintenant...

Aoi releva des yeux apitoyés.

- Mais je voudrais... essayer... Tenter de me faire voir à moi-même...

- Tu veux que je recommence ?...

Le brun était gêné, il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer franchement qu'il était attiré par un homme. Aussi ne répondit-il pas à la question, fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de trouver un peu d'aplomb, mais ne voulant vraisemblablement pas prendre l'initiative. S'aurait été reconnaître ses sentiments encore confus. Miyawaki, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, posa les mains sur les joues d'Aoi, qui se raidit un peu, redoutant la suite des évènements. Il glissa à nouveau sa langue au même endroit, la déplaça lentement, rencontrant tout d'abord une faible résistante des lèvres de son ami qui s'étaient jointes, puis elles relâchèrent leur pression, et il fut agréablement surpris de rencontrer la langue hésitante mais curieuse d'Aoi. Il sentait dans cette caresse l'enjeu important qu'il y avait. Il ne devait pas le brusquer, sans quoi il prendrait peur et nierait tout de ce dont il avait eu envie. Les mains du blond volèrent jusqu'à la taille de son ami, alors qu'il prenait une position plus confortable, à genoux devant lui. Elles caressèrent son ventre chaud sous sa chemise, puis remontèrent un peu plus haut alors que le buste fin se cambrait légèrement en avant. Aoi gardait les poings serrés de chaque côté de ses cuisses, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, et n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie d'agir. Il appréhendait encore ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il ne pouvait qu'avouer que cette bouche contre la sienne était terriblement délicieuse. Il ne voulait pas s'y laisser aller, mais son corps commençait à ne plus lui obéir. Il avait chaud tout à coup, et s'en sans rendre vraiment compte, il avait attiré Miyawaki contre lui, les mains crispées sur ses hanches. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul et rompit le baiser, sous l'œil interrogateur de son ami.

- Tu veux arrêter là ?...

Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas d'explicite. Il attendait de voir comment régirait Aoi à sa question, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer ou non. A ce moment là, l'idée que son ami pouvait être saoul et inconscient de ses actes lui était sortie de la tête. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et passa la main dans ses cheveux, jouant nerveusement avec son piercing. Il ne voulait pas dire non. Un petit sourire se mit à flotter sur les lèvres de Miyawaki qui se rapprocha de lui et le repoussa pour l'allonger. Aoi se laissa faire, faisant toute fois mine d'essayer de résister. Mais une fois le blond assis sur ses cuisses, il se mit à maudire son entrejambe qui venait de s'enflammer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer et souffler doucement. Mais Miyawaki se rendit compte de son comportement, et se délecta de la vue de son ami à la torture.

- Il me semble que je n'ai jamais été si proche de toi... Si, bien sûr physiquement, et encore... Mais c'est tout différent aujourd'hui...

Aoi rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard réprobateur sans dire un mot.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Yuu-chan ?...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... grogna le brun en faisant la grimace.

- Laisse-moi ce plaisir, murmura Miyawaki en remontant sur le corps pour venir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Allongé sur lui, il le sentit frémir lorsque ses doigts caressèrent l'aine au travers l'étoffe, le regard plongé dans le sien brillant de fièvre.

- S'il te plaît... articula péniblement Aoi en poussant son bassin vers le sien.

Le blond, déjà totalement excité par ce corps à sa portée, mis un temps avant de retrouver les idées claires. Lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon, tira sur la braguette avant de glisser ses doigts sur le tissu fin et tendu par son érection. Un petit gémissement monta de la bouche entrouverte d'Aoi.

- Comme j'ai rêvé du jour où je pourrais enfin te toucher et que tu sois consentant...

Il frotta sa main contre la source de la tension, s'emplissant avec délice des sons qu'Aoi essayait vainement de retenir, la tête tournée sur le côté, la joue en feu sur le coussin.

- Tu ne fais rien pour me calmer tu sais, fit Miyawaki en se redressant pour ôter son propre tee-shirt.

Le brun profita de cet instant de répit pour chercher un peu d'air, haletant déjà sous les caresses.

- Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? murmura Miyawaki à son oreille, d'une voix suave et chaude.

Aoi lui jeta un regard perdu et l'autre lui prit la main pour la poser sur son propre éveil à l'étroit dans son jean.

- Je peux le faire moi-même si tu veux...

Aoi hocha négativement la tête, tentant de ce même mouvement d'éclaircir sa vision flouée par l'absorption d'alcool, et fit lui-même sauter le bouton pour abaisser ses vêtements. Il se stoppa tout d'un coup, immobile, le regard fixé sur les hanches de Miyawaki.

- Tu es surpris de l'effet que tu me fais ?

Il l'embrassa chastement sur le front et plongea la main vivement, sans le prévenir, dans le boxer du brun. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise, se mordant la lèvre alors que l'autre caressait sa verge dressée, prenant un malin plaisir à observer les moindres mimiques du visage d'Aoi.

- Aah... Nn...

Il le fit taire en prenant sa virilité en main, cajolant son gland de son pouce, tandis qu'il l'embrassait fiévreusement. _Ça me rend si plein d'assurance de le voir comme ça... _La tête brune était renversée en arrière, il se tordait sous les attouchements délicieux, n'étant plus capable de réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Arr... Arrêt...e...

Aoi tenta d'agripper le poignet qui disparaissait par à coup dans son pantalon, mais Miyawaki était parti sur sa lancée et ne pourrait jamais tolérer cesser aussi brutalement son activité.

- Shhht, laisse-toi faire...

- Mais... aaah !...

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche remplaça sa main, embrassant avec gourmandise la partie dressée entre les jambes de son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la première fois qu'on te...

Non, bien entendu que ce n'était pas la première fois ! Mais celle-ci était tellement différente... Non seulement à cause du fait que c'était un homme, mais également quelque chose indécelable dans la façon qu'avait Aoi de vouloir farouchement résister mais de ne pas pouvoir. Il s'interdisait à glisser les doigts dans les cheveux de miel qui caressaient son ventre, craignant de montrer par là qu'il était consentant. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait, si ce n'était trouver enfin des réponses. Il se disait qu'au fond, en allant jusqu'au bout, il comprendrait peut-être ses sentiments. Mais pour le moment, il se trouvait déchiré entre un bien-être et une gêne qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître.

- Je ne t'entends pas, murmura Miyawaki en levant les yeux vers le visage rougissant. Dis-moi juste si tu aimes...

Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement si enclin à lui dévoiler ce qu'il comprenait de ses émotions ? Aoi bougea difficilement la tête, la hochant sur le côté, sa lèvre inférieure subissant la hargne du plaisir qu'il voulait cacher. Son corps tremblait, et il s'obstinait à se taire, redoutant l'explosion qui menaçait de se produire. Comme si justement tout était ligué contre lui, il sentit tout à coup quelque chose éclater en lui, et presque aussitôt la tension dans son sexe se relâcha, libérant sa semence dans la bouche qui le suçait allègrement, soucieux de ne rien perdre de ce bout de lui. Envahit par le brouillard, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant d'apercevoir la silhouette flouée penchée sur lui. La bouche du blond entrouverte était encore luisante lorsqu'il se redressait sourit au jeune homme harassé sous lui.

- Tu te sens comment ?

Aoi mit un temps avant de comprendre la question.

- Je... Bien...

- J'espère bien...

Il sentit sur ses lèvres la pression de celles de l'autre.

- J'ai tellement... envie de toi... Je peux te sembler trop brutal mais... Aoi, laisse-moi te faire l'amour...

L'interpellé ouvrit brutalement des yeux grands de surprise et quelque part aussi de peur.

- Q... Quoi ?...

- Je t'aime... Je n'ai pas fait cela juste pour le plaisir de te voir osciller entre deux sentiments... Je veux t'aider à ce que tu trouves réellement ta voie... Je suis trop excité, tu es trop désirable... J'ai envie de toi... Comme toute les fois où je te regarde... Mais te voir jouir comme tout à l'heure... Je veux t'entendre gémir... Aoi...

Le moment de la décision était arrivé. Il devait se décider maintenant. S'il répondait par non, il retomberait au point de départ, sans connaître ses vrais désirs, et contraindrait Miyawaki à se faire à la dure réalité. En revanche, s'il acceptait, il aurait sûrement une chance de comprendre et de mieux savoir comment faire, en plus de vivre sa première expérience avec un homme. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Aoi respira profondément, se concentrant comme il le pouvait, abruti **(2)** par l'alcool, sur le plafond autant que sur sa réponse, puis baissa les yeux vers lui et lâcha doucement :

- Je suis prêt...

**OoOoO**

**(1) **C'est Tatsurô qui m'a donné l'idée XD  
**(2) **Qui a pensé "Abruti tout court"? T.T Bande de charognes...**  
**

**Mot de la fin : **Le titre fait référence aux yeux clos de Yuriko, donc à la mort, mais aussi au plaisir d'Aoi, qui ferme les yeux comme bon nombre d'humain quand il... bref vous avez compris u.u"  
Le nombre de lectrices/lecteurs x petit pervers derrière ton écran :D x a baissé T.T Mais en même temps c'est normal, quand la fic' commence à devenir longue y'en a qui décroche... Et encore plus quand c'est pas interessant XD Mouha, je vous comprends .v. Moi même je me serais pas lue x) OoOh, 81 reviews, vous croyez qu'on arrivera à 100? On fait le pari? Ô.o  
Ah oui, chose importante et complètement hors sujet : We love you ムック !!!


	21. Sugar Pain

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara**  
Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :  
Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... Lemon XD  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 21 :**_ Sugar Pain _**(1)  
**

* * *

Il se glissa en lui dans un gémissement de bien-être, extatique et sincère, se fondit _à corps perdu_ dans cette chair palpitante et tâchée de sueur, soulevant doucement les hanches qui se tendirent vers lui comme dans un appel silencieux. La chemise d'Aoi pendait encore sur ses muscles crispés, déboutonnée sur son torse imberbe au dessin parfait qui se soulevait par à coup spasmodique. La main posée sur sa poitrine, Miyawaki pouvait sentir le fracas épouvantable que produisait son cœur affolé, ainsi que la chaleur délicieuse de sa peau. Le visage du brun se déforma lorsqu'il entra en lui sans brusquerie, exprimant à la fois douleur et plaisir, ces deux sentiments intenses qui ne pouvaient qu'aller de paire dans ce genre de situation. Ses traits trahissaient tout ce qu'il aurait voulu cacher, mais il ne se sentait plus la force de se combattre lui-même. Miyawaki appuya ses doigts contre la hanche droite de son aîné, glissant l'autre sous ses reins pour le ramener vers lui, et quitta sa position pour venir titiller le bouton de chair rose durci sur le pectoral du brun.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est rentrée maintenant...

Pour toute réponse à ses paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, Aoi se mordit la lèvre et poussa un son étouffé avant de poser son bras replié sur ses yeux. Avec lenteur, Miyawaki commença à se retirer puis à le pénétrer à nouveau, lâchant de petits gémissements à chacun de ses passages.

- Tu es... tellement serré... aah... C'est encore... meilleur...

Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, envahit par une masse d'émotions fortes qui ne gâchaient en rien les sensations. Il accéléra peu à peu la cadence de ses coups de reins, prenant un plaisir innommable à s'enfoncer au plus profond de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Si tu savais... comme je suis... heureux !... Mmmh... Te faire enfin... l'a-l'amour...

Les cuisses d'Aoi se resserrèrent autour de lui sans qu'il ne le leur ordonne inconsciemment. Il avait toujours quelques réticences à se laisser aller, mais avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le vouloir.

- Mi...

- Oui, tenshi no ? murmura Miyawaki en se redressant, poussant un petit cri étouffé en se sentant aussi loin en lui. Tu allais dire ?...

Son cœur rata un battement quand il comprit au regard fiévreux du brun qu'il allait prononcer son nom.

- C'est... Tu allais...

Aoi esquissa un sourire et, sans même bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait, glissa un de ses doigts entre ses propres lèvres, se tordant dans une position sulfureuse, lançant d'une voix sensuelle :

- Aah... Miyawaki... C'est si... boooon !...

Il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus le même, comme si un autre Aoi prenait enfin les devants qu'il n'osait entreprendre. Les doses de whisky qu'il avait descendues lui revinrent alors en mémoire, mais il se récria. Ce n'était pas assez pour le faire agir de la sorte. Abasourdi par son comportement, il sentit les va et vient se faire de plus en plus brusques et désireux, Miyawaki s'étant laissé gagné par l'enthousiasme du désir.

- Tu es fou... Tu vas me tuer de plaiiisir... Comment fais-tu pour être... aussi tentateur ?... Aoi...

Un gémissement rauque lui répondit de la bouche ouverte et brillante qu'il s'empressa de venir mordre. Ses bras remontèrent pour venir le serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte passionnelle et brûlante. Ceux du brun hésitèrent, puis il posa les mains avec maladresse sur les flancs de Miyawaki, les parcourant un instant avant de s'y arrêter. Peu à peu, il relâcha la tension de son corps qui était présente depuis le début sous la forme de cette abstention, et commença à apprécier ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait à la fois possédé par l'autre, et dépossédé de sa volonté d'opposition à ses possibles amoures. _Peut-être... Je l'aime... _Pouvait-il s'agir d'autre chose ? Le fait que ce soit lui et pas un autre, le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'envie auparavant... Qu'il se soit senti si proche de lui alors même qu'il n'approuvait pas ce genre de penchant... _Il est encore trop tôt pour lui dire... Je dois m'habituer... _Mais il se sentit enfin ragaillardi par cette découverte, et fit bouger son bassin contre celui du blond, qui souleva un sourcil de surprise avant de trouver la chose délicieuse.

- Hm... Un Aoi entreprenant... C'est...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans la bouche d'Aoi collée à la sienne. En un regard, il lui fit comprendre combien il se sentait bien. Miyawaki finit par sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- C'est tellement... inespéré... Ce moment... Si beau...

Les sanglots menaçaient d'éclater mais il se retint, trop fier pour se laisser aller à ce genre de chose en pareille situation. En compensation, il agrippa encore plus fermement les cuisses blanches entre lesquelles il se mouvait et s'y frotta encore plus rapidement, en une danse effrénée avec cet autre corps, cet autre cœur qu'il possédait enfin, après les avoir tant désirés.

- Miya... Ta... langue...

Miyawaki détourna un moment les yeux, suffoquant sous le poids de ce plaisir qui l'irradiait. Trop ravi d'accéder à sa demande implicite, il fit joyeusement glisser sa langue sur la peau brillante qui roulait sur ses muscles, se délectant des signes de plaisir dont Aoi le gratifiait, laissant luire une traînée de bave sur toute la longueur de son torse, se perdant dans la chaleur moite de son cou dans lequel il cacha son visage, sentant son corps se tendre douloureusement. Sa respiration saccadée faisait courir de légers frissons sur la peau du brun.

- A... Aah... Ao... i !

Miyawaki se cambra contre lui en un dernier coup de rein, plus brutal que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu, les mains tremblantes accrochées à ses épaules, puis retomba lentement en glissant sur le corps haletant sous lui. Il chercha à avaler de la salive, mais sa bouche était désespérément sèche. Il se retira alors avec douceur, un peu trop embrouillé pour pouvoir voir l'expression sur le visage d'Aoi. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes, il s'aperçut que son ventre était mouillé, au même titre que les draps sur lesquels reposaient les hanches du brun.

- Tu as...

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, chercha un moment comme perdu d'où provenait le son de cette voix, et se sentit tout à coup gagné par la fatigue. Il bailla silencieusement et n'eut pas la force de parler, seulement de déplacer un peu son corps sur la droite pour trouver une meilleure position. Miyawaki le regarda un moment lentement glisser dans le sommeil, attendri par cette vision presque trop belle pour qu'il s'y arrache. Doucement, il se choir à ses côtés, posant sa main sur la cuisse qu'il avait recouverte du drap, et se lova contre lui pour se sentir pleinement profiteur des derniers restes de cette soirée.

**OoO**

- Est-ce qu'on peut dormir séparément cette nuit ? murmura Ruki.

L'écho de ses propres paroles dans le couloir vide lui renvoya le ton douloureux qu'il aurait préféré ne pas laisser transparaître. Reita se figea sur place et ne fit pas volte-face pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander la raison de cette demande. Il vit simplement ses épaules s'affaisser et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Avait-il compris ou cela lui faisait-il trop mal de penser qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé comme rejeté par son aimé ? Ruki le rattrapa alors qu'il voyait sa silhouette disparaître dans le salon.

- Reita... Ce n'est pas contre toi...

_Réagis, cette absence de réaction... Elle fait mal... _

- J'ai besoin de temps pour... décider... accepter...

- Décider ? Décider si tu vas rester avec moi ou pas ?

Ce ton neutre, ce regard éteint... _Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?_

- Je savais que lorsque _ça _arriverait, tu remettrais notre relation en question, ajouta-t-il.

- Je... Je ne la remets pas du tout en question, j'ai simplement encore du mal à... à me faire à l'idée de vivre sans elle...

- Mais pas vivre _avec moi_.

_Mais Reita, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de tout à coup oublier que je l'aimais ?_

- Peut-être dois-je te rappeler que Yuriko était ma compagne avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie, répliqua Ruki, le visage s'assombrissant peu à peu.

- Ah, tu veux dire que c'est ma faute, que j'ai fait foiré votre couple et précipiter son décès ? C'est ça ? éclata soudainement Reita.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, bordel !

Ruki n'était vulgaire que dans les situations extrêmes, où il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

- Tu peux pas essayer de te mettre un peu à ma place ?

- Et toi, tu peux essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens ? Je vais probablement dire des choses que je regretterai plus tard, mais je suis à bout, moi aussi ! Est-ce que tu vas consacrer tout ton amour à une morte ou faire un peu attention à mon existence ?

- Une morte... Pourquoi tu me fais mal comme ça ?...

A sa voix chevrotante, Reita comprit qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'aider à faire face à la disparition de Yuriko mais avait également besoin de recevoir quelque chose de sa part. Il se tu et sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le regard de Ruki se mouiller de larmes. Larmes qu'il avait provoquées.

- Je vais dormir. Ne viens pas me voir. A moins que tu préfères que je retourne à mon propre appartement.

- Non... Reste ici, s'il te plaît...

Le petit blond tourna les talons et se hâta vers la chambre, claquant la porte dans un grand bruit qui fit l'effet d'une claque à celui resté seul. _Je comprends ta douleur, mais comprends-tu la mienne ?_

**OoO**

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, Reita ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture, lui qui n'était pourtant pas frileux, il lui manquait quelque chose. Durant le temps où il avait noué des liens plus étroits avec Ruki, il s'était habitué à sa chaleur, à dormir avec lui, dans le même lit, les mêmes draps... Mais ce soir... Ce soir, il se retrouvait seul sur le canapé de son salon, à attendre que le soleil se lève pour entamer une nouvelle journée d'épreuve.

Ils avaient mangé en silence, puis s'étaient quittés l'un l'autre sans pratiquement rien se dire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient eu la même envie de s'embrasser pour se dire bonne nuit, mais trop pudiques peut-être, ils n'avaient pas osé.

Reita grogna et tourna le dos au dossier, soupirant en discernant dans l'ombre la silhouette d'une des nombreuses canettes de bière qu'il avait avalée ce soir là. Mais même avec sa meilleure amie il n'avait pas pu oublier cette douloureuse solitude, cette sorte de rejet qu'il avait mal pri et que pourtant il comprenait. Mais il trouvait que Ruki s'attachait trop aux choses perdues plutôt qu'à ce qui était toujours là. Un grincement le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il redressa la tête et écouta sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que lui parviennent le bruit de pieds nus sur le plancher. Des pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Aussitôt il se mit à faire le rapprochement avec les films d'épouvante qu'il regrettait maintenant d'avoir trop regardé avec Aoi. _Non, imbécile, aucun fantôme ne viendra t'éventrer cette nuit... _Le bruit de pas se stoppa, puis reprit, mais nettement plus atténué. Reita sentit son pouls s'affoler mais fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir. Un courant d'air passa devant son visage. Il se fit violence pour ne pas regarder, gardant toujours son immobilité parfaite du dormeur. Quelque chose lui frôla la joue, et il entendit des mots murmurés près de son oreille.

- Reita... Tu dors ?...

_Ruki... _Il eut un petit sourire puis battit des paupières pour rencontrer le regard sombre de son amant penché sur lui.

- Non... Je n'y arrive pas... Parce que tu n'es pas avec moi...

Ruki courba la nuque et mit un moment à répondre.

- Moi non plus...

Il regardait la forme indistincte que formait ses orteils sur le sol, gêné de la demande qu'il avait à faire.

- Dis...

- Oui ?

- Tu veux pas... Venir dormir avec moi ?...

Reita fronça les sourcils et se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as jeté et maintenant tu veux de moi parce que tu as peur du noir ?

Le petit blond eut un instant d'hésitation et serra les poings.

- Oui... Oui c'est ça, si tu veux, alors viens... s'il te plaît...

Reita se redressa pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le divan et l'attirer vers lui, les mains posées derrière ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de reconnaître des choses pareilles ?...

- J'ai besoin de toi...

Il sentit les mains fraîches se poser sur ses joues et se laissa aller à leurs caresses.

- Mmh...

- Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le repos sans tes bras... Je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agis... Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal de la sorte... Mais tu sais, tu avais raison...

- Sur quel point ?

- Et bien... Je ne dois ni oublier Yuriko... ni toi. Elle restera dans mon cœur, mais toi tu es toujours vivant et tu as besoin de moi... Tu fais parti de moi, tu sais...

Ruki sentit sous ses doigts l'esquisse d'un sourire, alors qu'il caressait doucement sa bouche.

- Allons dormir, maintenant...

Reita se leva, glissant sa main dans celle de son amant, et l'entraîna avec une certaine joie au cœur vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il prit place dans les draps, il suspendit un instant son geste.

- Tu les as mouillés...

Même dans le noir, il pouvait sentir que Ruki rougissait.

- Ce sont des larmes, imbécile !

Un coussin vint s'écraser sur son visage et il se mit à rire, tentant d'échapper aux assauts de Ruki qui lui donnaient de petits coups de poings dans le ventre.

- Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle !

- Comment tu veux que... j'arrête ? On dirait un gamin...

Reita riait maintenant à gorge déployée et Ruki, dépité, préféra penser qu'il était atteint, s'allongeant à côté de lui en supportant son hilarité.

- Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir te chercher finalement...

**OoO**

**Un peu plus tôt, dans l'après-midi... **

- Tu vas pas partir sur un coup de tête ! s'exclama Kai les poings sur les hanches, considérant d'un œil désapprobateur l'agitation de son amant.

- Chaque minute passée ici à ne rien faire, c'est autant de temps de souffrance en plus pour elle. Je sais ce qu'elle endure, je ne peux pas la laisser dans ce pétrin...

Uruha se retourna, lâchant le tee-shirt qu'il venait de tordre dans son sac de voyage. Kai soupira et s'affala dans le fauteuil près du lit.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton père quand tu vas arriver là-bas ?

Le blond eut un moment d'hésitation, réfléchissant rapidement à une réponse convaincante.

- Je serai là pour l'en empêcher, tout du moins...

- Hmm... Si j'étais à la place de ta sœur, je ne pense pas que je resterai sans rien faire.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...

- Non mais je veux dire par là que si elle a déjà fait des fugues, et qu'en ce moment ça devient de plus en plus terrible pour elle, elle a sûrement trouvé refuge chez une de ses amies... C'est ce que les filles font toujours.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? lança Uruha avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Tsst, t'occupes ! Prends au moins le temps de préparer ton départ...

Uruha se retourna, et vint se larguer sur les genoux de Kai, passant amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu n'as pas envie que je parte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je dois te paraître égoïste mais cette fois-ci tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Si tu vas là-bas, alors j'irais avec toi. Et tant pis s'ils me regardent mal...

- D'accord, mais...

- Partons demain... Et prends-le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas leur dire.

- Dis, si personne ne veut d'elle et que je suis son seul secours...

Kai prit le temps d'analyser la question silencieuse que lui sous-entendait son compagnon.

- Ecoute... On verra bien hein... C'est dur de prendre des décisions comme ça... On avisera. D'ici là, ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour elle... Même si sa situation paraît alarmante, elle m'a l'air assez coriace pour ne pas se laisser abattre.

- Mais si elle a demandé à Shizuko de m'appeler...

- Elle se sent peut-être à bout... Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne laissera pas ta petite sœur rester longtemps dans ses problèmes.

Uruha frotta sa joue contre le bras de Kai et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui jetant un regard attendri.

- Tu es toujours plus responsable que moi dans ce genre de contexte...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu réfléchis, moi pas.

- Arrête, tu me fais rire, ricana Kai soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses encore à ça ?... murmura Uruha d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être...

- Eyh... Je t'ai dit combien de fois que tout le monde faisait des erreurs ?

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire que c'est ta faute... Tu dis toujours que tu aurais du y penser...

- Et c'est vrai non ? Allez, on est coupable tous les deux, et c'est ça qui fait qu'on fait un couple uni... Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, nos joies comme nos malheurs, on les partage.

Un baiser, des lèvres soudées, un frôlement de peau, juste une étreinte...

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Hm... Je trouvais que ce groupe de mots allait bien avec le début du chapitre, pis en plus c'est une chanson de Gazette, mais par contre ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson quant on sait que ça parle d'inceste XD Non je me sens pas du tout concernée hein...

**Mot de la fin : **Ce chapitre est un peu cours je dois dire... Tant pis XD Je vous rappelle qu'étant absente à partir de dimanche prochain je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 22 avant le lundi d'encore après... Hum, tout ça est très français, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'emmènerai au cas où tout le dossier word sur mon mp', mais je ne pense pas avoir Internet... Donc d'ici là bonnes vacances à ceux pour qui elles commenceront en même temps que moi ! X3


	22. Evolutive

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Disclaimer :** Elle est à moi! XD  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... etc... X  
**Titre :** _A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 22 :**_ Evolutive _

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les laisse s'habituer lentement à la lumière du jour. Le soleil glissait peu à peu sur les ombres de la pièce, les avalant silencieusement, dans un ballet muet de couleurs effacées. Un martèlement douloureux dans sa tête lui fit porter sa main au front, massant ses tempes avec retenue, quelque peu étourdi par ce réveil matinal, grognant tandis qu'il se redressait. Un bruit mat à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Il eut d'abord de la peine à distinguer quoi que ce soit, puis la silhouette d'un corps, enroulé dans les mêmes draps que lui, se dessina à travers la vision trouble qu'il retrouvait à chaque sortie de sommeil après une soirée arrosée. Il se pencha en avant, pour se rassurer quelque peu sur l'identité de la personne. 

- Mi... Miyawaki ?!

Surpris, il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout en détails, mais une superposition d'images, de sensations et de bruits se rappelaient à lui par flashs imprévisibles. Un peu étourdi par cette brutale remontée de souvenirs, il se radossa au coussin et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas du regret, pas vraiment... Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il était juste soulagé quelque part que ce soit fait. Dans le passé, lorsqu'il s'était mis à imaginer la possibilité d'un rapport de ce genre, il était sûr qu'il se sentirait mal après cela. Mais étrangement, il semblait calme et posé, attendant peut-être que le blond se lève à son tour, pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation d'adultes... d'amants.

- Mmh... Aoi ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?...

Miyawaki bailla et s'étira comme un félin, prenant ses aises dans le lit, puis posa une main caressante sur le bas du dos d'Aoi qui se cambra un peu en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Le brun se mit à rougir et tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. S'expliquer allait être dur.

- Aoi ?

Lorsque celui-ci, hésitant, tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, ce fut pour se figer à quelques centimètres du visage inquiet de son ami.

- Eh... Tu regrettes ?

Son ton avait quelque chose de presque douloureux. Il avait l'habitude qu'Aoi lui sorte ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins lors d'importants moments, mais il savait d'avance que si la réponse était positive, il ferait tout pour que cette histoire n'en termine pas là, toute éprouvante qu'elle soit.

- Non... Je ne... regrette pas...

- Tu es perturbé ?... Je comprends, tu sais... Je ne te presse à rien, tu as le temps pour te faire à...

- A quoi ? Hein ? Aide-moi... Je suis perdu...

Aoi paraissait si inoffensif, si fragile et perdu, mais Miyawaki n'entendait pas le laisser seul avec ses questions. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Aussitôt, il le sentit se détendre et se laisser aller contre lui. _Comme le tableau doit être beau... _pensa-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Ah ?...

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je suis là depuis le début. Pour te faire avancer, pour _nous _faire avancer. Tu te rends compte de ce que nous avons fait hier soir ?

Aoi fit une moue confuse et fuyante, pas trop sûr de savoir quoi dire, jouant nerveusement avec l'extrémité du drap.

- Pas... Pas vraiment... J'avais un peu bu alors...

- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas conscient de tes actes ?

- Pas totalement mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excuse valable... Si je me suis laissé entraîné, c'est que... quelque part... Je...

Il soupira, incapable de clairement s'exprimer, et désolé de cette attitude. Compréhensif, Miyawaki lui prit la main, et laissa doucement ses doigts s'enlacer avec les siens. Des mots pourtant sincères et entiers n'auraient pu décrire ce que chacun ressentait à cet instant précis. Peut-être n'y avait-il d'ailleurs rien à dire. Juste à écouter le cœur de l'autre battre avec le sien, juste à ressentir ce bien-être et cet amour, timide et vivace, juste à apprécier... Aoi se sentait mieux dans ces bras là qu'il ne s'était jamais senti dans ceux d'une femme. La vérité lui sautait aux yeux et il l'acceptait... Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières et d'un mouvement, il tourna son buste vers celui de Miyawaki, pleurant doucement, le visage enfouit contre son torse.

- Shht... Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, mon amour...

L'étreinte de la main d'Aoi sur son bras gauche se resserra. Un merci silencieux, mais bien plus beau que prononcé à voix haute.

**OoO**

Ruki laissa ses doigts courir sur le couvercle de l'urne en terre et la posa délicatement au sol, un genou posé tout contre pour l'empêcher de verser avec le vent qui tournait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il souleva avec délicatesse le rond brun tacheté qui protégeait les cendres gisant au fond du pot et plongea la main dans la texture douce qu'il caressa presque amoureusement du bout des doigts. _Ces morceaux de Toi... _Il agita la main tout en se relevant, regardant disparaître dans les tourbillons d'air le corps dispersé de sa bien-aimée, non sans éprouver une certaine difficulté à prononcer ce dernier adieu.

Il se tenait debout aux côtés des deux parents de Yuriko, sur une colline de roche dominant la mer, agitée et tourmentée autant que leurs cœurs. La mère de la défunte s'appuya sur le bras de son mari, lui jetant un regard triste tandis qu'il lui renvoyait du soutien, puis elle imita Ruki, respirant profondément en lâchant la poussière, laissant sa main ouverte trembler lorsque les larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues ridées, de ses yeux fatigués où se lisaient la peine d'avoir perdu son unique enfant. A son tour, son époux effectua le même geste, laissant s'égrener ce mince filet noir s'échappant de ses doigts vieillis qu'il s'empressa de serrer à nouveau, contenant mal son émotion.

D'un peu plus bas, Reita, accoudé à une portière avant ouverte, les attendait à la voiture. Depuis des mois qu'il l'avait laissé au garage, il avait réussi à la récupérer le matin même pour cette funeste cérémonie. Il lâcha son appui et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, jurant lorsqu'elle manqua de s'éteindre, la protégeant comme il le pouvait de ses doigts engourdis.

- Rei ? On y va.

Celui-ci se retourna pour apercevoir le couple et Ruki qui descendaient à sa rencontre.

- C'est fini ?

- Hai... Est-ce que tu peux les déposer à la gare ? demanda le petit blond en donnant un coup de tête vers les parents de Yuriko.

- Hm pas de problème.

Tandis que la mère éplorée se serait dans les bras de son mari à l'arrière, Reita jeta un coup d'œil à Ruki, qui regardait passer le paysage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpellé se retourna et se força à sourire.

- Bien sûr... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Et bien...

- Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. Je pense au bon côté des choses. Au moins maintenant elle est libre...

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, rompu seulement par les reniflements de la femme et les mots bas de l'homme qui la consolait.

**OoO**

Une silhouette essoufflée déboula dans la rue sans faire grande attention aux gens qui y circulaient, s'excusa brièvement du dérangement puis repris sa course éprouvante. Elle n'avait qu'une adresse fébrilement griffonnée sur un bout de papier, et c'était là son seul espoir. A reculons, tournant sur elle-même, elle examinait le nom des rues, cherchait en vain quelque part dans la foule un visage familier, mais aucun ne lui disait quelque chose. Ses ombres tremblotantes qui passaient autour d'elle ne la voyait pas, n'entendaient pas le battement de son cœur affolé, ne sentaient pas cet impérieux appel au secours qu'elle ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à crier à pleine voix. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle hurlait, à l'intérieur. Harassée et désespérée, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormie de la nuit, elle se résolut à faire demi-tour, et à s'arrêter là d'où elle était venue, pour tenter de se reconcentrer sur ses recherches. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas demandé son numéro ? Elle se traita d'idiote, s'accusa de ne jamais réfléchir lorsqu'il le fallait, et ce faisant, traîna les pieds en empruntant la même direction que le pas pressé des passagers sur le bitume. La gare était bruyante, mais étrangement, elle aimait ce bruit, cette agitation, ce grouillement continu que l'on trouvait dans les rues les plus fréquentées de Tokyo, et ne se souciait même pas des coups malheureux qu'elle recevait. Elle avait connu bien pire.

Elle s'affala au pied d'une colonne, ses jambes, couvertes de hautes chaussettes rayées jusqu'aux genoux, croisées en tailleur, sa petite jupe d'uniforme outrageusement relevée jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses découvertes, et elle sentit bien plus d'un regard s'attarder sur elle. Son petit buste plié en avant, les coudes posés, elle faisait tinter ses nombreux bracelets multicolores tout en réfléchissant, jouant d'une main à enrouler ses longs doigts fins vernis de noir dans une couette de cheveux rouges. Elle écarta d'un mouvement de tête sa frange noire qui lui tombait sur les yeux et soupira profondément, levant les yeux vers le train qui entrait en gare. Un jeune homme passa devant elle, et aussitôt, son regard glissa sur les courbes appétissantes qu'elle voyait de ses cuisses et de son fessier. Elle sourit, attendit qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir voir son visage, son regard, lui donner un nom comme elle aimait le faire avec les personnes attirantes qu'elle croisait.

- Reita !

Le jeune homme au bandeau qu'elle avait reluqué un instant plus tôt, c'était lui ! A ce qu'elle avait compris, il était sorti avec son frère et n'était maintenant plus avec lui, mais il saurait sûrement où le trouver. L'interpellé haussa un sourcil tandis que Ruki s'interrogeait silencieusement sur l'identité de la jeune fille, ayant à peine le temps d'esquisser un adieu aux parents de Yuriko.

- Ano... On se connaît ?

- Toi non, mais moi oui !

Elle se leva d'un petit geste gracieux et marcha avec souplesse jusqu'à lui, affichant un sourire enjôleur.

- Ah hm... Et bien...

Reita se sentait mal à l'aise. D'où pouvait-elle connaître son identité ? Avait-il... avec elle ? Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Non, même saoul il n'aurait pas couché avec une fille si jeune... Quoi que...

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

- Ecoute, si c'est financier, je ne...

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à mon frère.

Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Ruki, qui d'un mouvement du menton lui fit signe de l'écouter.

- Et... Qui est ton frère ?

La jeune fille sourit largement et prit une pose bien plus que reconnaissable, cherchant par là à imiter les attitudes sensuelles et naturelles de son frère.

- Uruha ?!

- Bingo ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas savoir s'il y en a autant dans ton crâne que dans ton pantalon... ça me tenterait bien de vérifier...

Reita fit une mine atterrée, mais Ruki trouvant la réplique bien trouvée, se mit à rire en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son amant, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- On va t'amener à lui, répondit Ruki en tirant la manche d'un Reita bougon.

- Ah, toi aussi tu le connais ?

- Ouais...

- Ah ben tant mieux, je ne serais entourée que d'hommes, ce sera... Ah mais oui mais... Dites, vous ne seriez pas ensemble tous les deux ?

Elle pointa sur eux un doigt accusateur, avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

- Bon allez, hop ! Stop les questions ! On y va ! s'empressa Reita en la prenant par les épaules, la dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Roooh mais attends, je veux sa...

Ruki secoua la tête, amusé, trouvant chez cette jeune fille une grande ressemblance avec son frère aîné.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il en s'installa sur le siège passager tandis qu'elle se larguait sans cérémonie en poussant un petit cri de satisfaction sur la banquette arrière.

- Aiiiiiii ! Tu vois Reita, je suis un amour, ne ?

Elle approcha sa bouche en forme de cœur de la joue de Reita qui la repoussa d'une main en arrière.

- Attache-toi et cesse de faire l'enfant, fit-il en prenant un ton paternel.

- Oui, Maman ! répondit Ai d'une petite voix fluttée, faisant bouger ses jambes tandis qu'elle se mettait à chanter.

- C'est aussi chiant que ça, un gosse ? grogna Reita en prenant un virage.

- Dommage qu'on puisse pas en avoir, ne ? répondit Ruki en lui jetant un clin d'oeil.

**OoO**

- Deux bières pour la deux ! lança Uruha, son plateau en équilibre sur la main droite, circulant entre les tables comme un équilibriste qui prend ses aises, pliant légèrement le bassin en arrière pour attraper les verres vides laissés par les clients.

- De suite ! répondit Kai, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis qu'il se retournait pour actionner la manette de la bière pression, il sentit un frôlement sur ses hanches et presque aussitôt la chaleur caractéristique de la bouche de son amant contre son oreille.

- On part pas trop tard hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé au patron, c'est bon.

Une légère caresse sur ses flancs le fit frissonner. Une soudaine envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour en public...

- Ah, et aussi un café pour la cinq, ajouta Uruha en reprenant son plateau.

Le brun le regarda partir à regret et soupira, se remettant laborieusement à la tâche. Le tintement de la porte d'entrée retentit, et il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour apercevoir la non moins familière tête masquée de Reita. _Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? _ Il se gifla mentalement, se récriant tandis que trois personnes pénétraient dans le café. _Tiens... Qui est-ce ? _Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra un moment sur l'apparition féminine en essayant de faire le rapprochement entre l'un des deux protagonistes et le visage vaguement familier de la jeune fille qui marchait avec sensualité juste derrière Reita. Elle posait presque avec provocation son regard désinvolte sur les clients, et lorsque Kai le croisa, il dénota une petite lueur d'amusement teintée d'intérêt. Elle s'approcha avec tout autant de liberté dans les gestes et croisa les bras sur le comptoir, observant patiemment un Kai qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle lui voulait, et continuait d'appuyer sur la bouton de la machine sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

- Eh. Ça déborde, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton uniforme.

Croyant d'abord avoir mal entendu, il tendit le cou pour la regarder avec incompréhension.

- Hein ?

- Ça dé-bor-deuh !

Elle poussa un petit soupir et passa derrière le comptoir en balançant les hanches, le repoussant d'une poussée ferme et douce pour appuyer sur la sortie de bière.

- Baaaka, t'en as mis à côté... J'espère que c'est pas aussi le cas pour...

Elle eut un petit sourire et son regard glissa sur l'ensemble du corps du jeune homme pour le détailler de haut en bas.

- Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il vivement, ses pommettes se colorant de rouge.

- Mais elle est pire que son frère ! bougonna Reita en leur tournant le dos, levant les yeux au ciel comme exaspéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce beau blond à râler comme ça ? souffla Ai en esquissant un mouvement vers le brun à sa droite.

- Frère... Beau blond... Mais qui...

- Ruwaaaaaaa !

Il eut à peine le temps de la voir passer en coup de vent que déjà, elle était partie au fond de la salle, sautant en s'accrochant au dos d'Uruha qui surpris, faillit lâcher le contenu de son plateau.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il se retourna lorsqu'elle eut un peu relâché la pression de son étreinte et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

- Ohayô, Onii-chan ! lança joyeusement la jeune fille en lui souriant, formant un V avec ses doigts.

- A... Ai ?!

Kai releva brusquement la tête et sa mâchoire s'affaissa. C'était... _ça_ Ai ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te retrouver... Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais m'éterniser là-bas ?...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Reita vit sa bonne humeur s'envoler presque d'un coup, et il pouvait voir même de loin l'expression douloureuse de son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat et elle se mit de nouveau à sourire.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Si je suis de trop ici, je partirai, mais ne m'oblige pas à faire demi-tour...

Uruha esquissa un geste, puis se ravisa, avant de lancer à Kai :

- Dis aux autres qu'on s'en va.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- S'il te plaît...

Le brun fit la moue, puis marcha d'un pas traînant en direction du bureau du chef de service. Pendant ce temps, Uruha demanda à sa sœur de rester avec Reita et Ruki qui n'avaient pas bougé, et passa dans une pièce extérieure pour se changer.

Ai exécuta les ordres de son frère et revint en sifflotant vers le couple adossé au comptoir.

- Ne, vous vivez ensemble ?

Reita se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en entendant cette question. Il aurait aimé entendre un oui, mais malheureusement non, ils ne vivaient pas réellement ensemble... Ruki dormait chez lui, y vivait même depuis quelques temps, mais il n'avait pas aménagé chez lui, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de lui dans son appartement.

- Ça te regarde ? grommela Reita en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait bougon pour cacher son amertume.

- Fais pas ton timide ! Alors ? Ruki ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, en équilibre sur une jambe et apprécia de voir chez lui une attitude différente de son compagnon.

- Oui, on vit ensemble.

Reita n'y fit pas attention sur le moment, puis après avoir compris la réponse, il manqua de tomber de sa position. _Hein ?!_

- Ooh ! S'trop kawaii ! s'exclama Ai en tournant sur elle-même, s'imaginant probablement un tas de choses romantiques.

Le jeune homme fixait muettement Ruki en l'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi il avait menti. Mais celui-ci ne paraissait nullement gêné, et se contenta de soutenir son regard sans rien ajouter. Reita allait parler, mais Uruha refit son apparition en même temps que Kai qui visiblement était quelque peu irrité, et d'un bloc, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Dites... On va vous laisser, on veut pas déranger vos retrouvailles, et puis on a certaines choses à faire... s'excusa Ruki en s'adressant au couple.

- Pas de problèmes, mais tu ne déranges jamais tu sais, acquiesça Uruha en un sourire.

- On se voit plus tard !

Une main se lova dans celle de Reita qui ne percutait plus trop les choses depuis un moment, et il se sentit tiré vers l'avant alors qu'il croisait le regard muet de Kai qui détourna les yeux à cet instant. _Il leur prend quoi à tous ? _Le groupe se sépara et il suivit Ruki sans un mot, se contentant de faire un pas devant l'autre sans trop savoir comment il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ? C'était une excuse ? finit-il par demander.

- Non, on a réellement certains trucs à régler.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ruki soupira et s'arrêta, puis se mit bien en face de son compagnon, le visage proche du sien, et pressa ses doigts avec les siens pour chasser l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Je voudrais qu'on passe à l'appartement... Celui de Yuriko et moi... Je pense le vider et le vendre...

Le cœur de Reita rata un battement.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que...

Le petit blond se mit à rougir et baissa timidement les yeux, fixant le bout de ses chaussures en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

- Si tu veux bien... Si tu veux de moi...

- Mais... Mais bien sûr que je le veux ! Vivre avec toi...

Dans un élan incontrôlable, il attira Ruki contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ne faisant pas attention aux passants qui s'étonnaient de ce comportement et les regardaient avec presque trop d'attention.

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Voilà le chapitre rebelle, celui qui n'a pas pu être publié la semaine dernière uu Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard... Pour me faire pardonner je vous paye une bière! Comment ça c'est pas équitable? è.é S'pas ma faute si avec tout ce que je me suis enfilé la semaine dernièr, je commence à etre en manque XD Ahem...  
J'ai beaucoup apprécié certaines review mais j'ai pas vraiment la motivation pour les commenter X3 Oui oui je sais, je ne suis qu'une feignante... C'est comme ça rooh... Par rapport à l'explication de hiera pour le titre, j'avoue que c'est très bien analysé X3 en passant, je me suis enfilé 14 chapitres de _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_ juste avant de rentrer pour Paris... J'adore!  
On a atteint les 100 review! Hontô ni arigatô... ça me fait chaud au coeur qu'on lise encore ce que j'écris! Bientôt la fin... du calvaire XD

**A SUIVRE...**


	23. Reborn

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Ruki x Yuriko, Aoi x Miyawaki**  
Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... etc... X  
**Titre :**_ A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 23 :**_ Reborn _**(1)  
**

* * *

- C'est drôlement chouette chez vous, lâcha Ai en laissant son corps s'enfoncer dans le creux du divan. 

Uruha esquissa un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui, passant devant Kai pour rejoindre sa sœur.

- Quand est-ce que tu es partie ?

- Hier soir... J'ai dormi dans le train. Il m'avait encore battue...

Elle agrippa le bord de son débardeur et l'ôta d'un geste souple, tirant sur une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge avant de tourner son buste et de montrer le gros hématome qui bleuissait sur son flanc. Les doigts d'Uruha caressèrent doucement la surface meurtrie et Ai eut un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Kai, debout non loin d'eux, assistant silencieusement à la scène. Il paraissait parfaitement insensible aux éléments extérieurs, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une extrême jalousie à le voir la caresser de la sorte. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres dans la paume de sa main.

- Je vais te mettre de la crème.

- C'est pas nécessaire, ça partira vite, et puis ça ne fait plus mal. Je finis pas devenir insensible à la douleur à force.

Uruha hocha la tête et l'aida à se rhabiller, non sans ressentir un certain trouble à la vue de la courbe ronde de ses petits seins. Kai, extrêmement attentif depuis le début, se raidit lorsqu'il capta la signification de ce regard. _Il la mate... Il la mate ou je rêve ?!_

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_Sa... chambre ?... Attends une minute ! _

- Attends une minute !

Uruha stoppa son geste et Ai s'immobilisa à ses côtés, tournant la tête vers le brun.

- Nani ?

- Je peux te parler un instant ?... En privé ?

Il jeta un regard de biais à la jeune fille qui se sentit visée et baissa les yeux, consciente de sa situation précaire.

- Ano... Si tu veux... Mais...

Sans qu'il eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se retrouva tiré dans la chambre du couple, face à un Kai qui avait perdu toute imperméabilité de sentiment et semblait fortement agité.

- Tu prends toujours des décisions comme ça sans m'en parler ?!

- Hein ? De quoi tu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ne sois pas stupide, je t'ai demandé pas plus tard qu'hier si tu voulais bien qu'elle reste...

- Et tu m'as entendu dire oui ?

- Et bien... Non mais...

- Alors tu as bien pris cette décision sans mon accord !

- Tu m'exaspères !

Uruha soupira et laissa retomber ses bras avec impuissance le long de son corps.

- Mais enfin, Kai ! On va pas en faire un drame !

- Si, justement, répondit laconiquement celui-ci, rétrécissant les yeux de colère. Qui est-ce qui parlait de ce partage total dont on faisait preuve ? Alors si ce qui est à moi est à toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu plantes là une intruse sans me l'avoir demandé ?

- Ce n'est pas une intruse ! C'est ma petite sœur !

- C'est pareil ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici !

Le ton était monté d'un cran entre eux et l'animosité commençait à sournoisement venir s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Qui es-tu pour juger de là où elle doit être ? Je te rappelle quand même que c'est _mon _appartement ! lâcha Uruha d'une voix froide.

Kai sentit comme un coup à la poitrine lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il savait qu'au fond il l'avait cherché mais cette réplique lui avait fait mal. Il y vivait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait complètement oublié que l'appartement était seulement au nom d'Uruha et non au sien.

- Oh... Je vois... Alors si je vous dérange autant, _Takashima-kun_, je crois que je vais prendre congé.

Il lui tourna le dos et traversa l'appartement, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage, refusant de laisser surgir la douleur que lui avait infligée Uruha. Il ferma les yeux en longeant le couloir, un pincement au cœur en voyant que l'autre n'essayait pas de le rattraper ou de le retenir, et rouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsque la voix claire et féminine d'Ai résonna derrière lui.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit partir ici, ce n'est pas toi, Kai-kun.

Une pression sur son bras, le flottement d'un parfum envoûtant dans l'air, et son visage emplit son champ de vision. D'abord décontenancé, il se reprit, et la fixa d'un air neutre.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas créer autant de problème entre vous...

- Espèce de menteuse ! hurla-t-il hors de lui. Menteuse et aguicheuse ! Tu crois pas que j'ai compris ton petit manège là ? Ton frère est le seul à vouloir de toi parce que tu es une peste, et non contente de jouer les garces avec Reita, tu t'y mets avec lui ? Mais tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser faire ?!

Il avait sans s'en rendre compte capturé son poignet, et le serrait à lui faire mal.

- Arrête... Tu me fais mal, gémit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- Kai ! Lâche-la ! cria Uruha en les apercevant par la porte restée ouverte, s'empressant de venir les séparer. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! Pourquoi t'agis comme ça avec elle ? Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal !

- Elle... Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit entre nous... Je suis égoïste, je te veux que pour moi...

- C'est une raison pour l'insulter comme tu l'as fais ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu quand tu l'as touchée et quand tu l'as regardée ?! s'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

- Là, tu vas trop loin !

La sensation cuisante de la honte sur sa joue, ce claquement qui retentit à l'intérieur de son être et le doucha de ses pulsions véhémentes... Presque trop pour un seul homme. Mais au moins, il se sentait enfin tout à fait vidé.

- Ça y est, t'es calmé ? demanda Uruha d'une voix posée.

Kai hocha mollement la tête sans le regarder, fixant les rayures des chaussettes montantes d'Ai, derrière Uruha, entre ses jambes à demi écartées.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris... ajouta-t-il d'une voix adoucie.

- Pas compris quoi ?...

Il sentit un déplacement dans l'air, et l'instant d'après un dossier d'agence immobilière lui tomba dans les mains.

- Voilà. Tu as gâché la surprise.

Sans trop comprendre, le brun ouvrit la première page et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la photo de la maison qui s'étalait devant ses yeux était adressée aux noms de _Takashima_ et _Uke. _

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La future maison que je comptais t'offrir. Et ainsi je laissais l'appartement à Ai.

- Que... Quoi ?...

- Ne prends pas cet air étonné. Ça te paraît si énorme que je veuille clairement concrétiser notre relation ? Si nous n'habitions pas au Japon, Kai...

Il releva son menton d'un mouvement de l'index et se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard lumineux dans le sien.

- Je t'aurai déjà demandé en mariage...

Une douce chaleur naquit dans le cœur du brun, et il ressentit l'irrésistible besoin de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Kami-sama... Pardon, pardonne-moi mon amour...

Il lâcha la documentation qui s'écrasa à plat par terre à côté de ses pieds et s'empressa de venir se coller à lui. Instantanémen,t lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux caresser son visage, il se sentit libéré d'un poids, et dû déglutir pour ne pas laisser les larmes le troubler.

- Je te pardonne, tenshi no... Mais ne doutes plus comme ça. Promis ?

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et lui sourit en penchant la tête vers lui.

- Promis...

**OoO**

La clef ne voulait pas entrer dans la serrure. Il avait beau essayer et réessayer, rien n'y faisait. _Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec cette foutue clef ?! _A mesure qu'il s'énervait sur le bout de métal, il sentait l'émotion le gagner, et bientôt ses forces cèderaient et il se mettrait à pleurer, sans aucune retenue, se montrant une nouvelle fois faible et puérile... Ce comportement commençait à l'agacer, aussi serra-t-il les dents sans rien montrer qu'une profonde exaspération. Une main chaude enveloppa soudainement la sienne et un doux murmure vint chatouiller son oreille droite.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne, koi no...

Ruki stoppa son mouvement et fixa le bout de la clef d'un air hébété.

- Ah... Tu as raison, c'est celle de ton... notre appartement.

Il se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans ses poches pour en extirper celle qui convenait.

- Ah ! La voilà.

Aussitôt, les dents glissèrent dans l'emplacement et tournèrent dans un cliquetis, laissant lentement apparaître le couloir sombre d'un appartement où Ruki avait rarement remis les pieds depuis ces derniers mois. Un parfum de fleurs mortes lui sauta au visage dès qu'il franchit l'ouverture béante qui n'attendait que lui, et eut un moment d'arrêt avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur et de voir avec soulagement la lumière inonder les pièces.

- Tu veux réellement tout vider ?

- Pour l'instant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerai qu'on réunisse les affaires de Yuriko. Je déciderai après quoi en faire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre du couple, et aucun des deux ne pu tout d'abord parler, incapable de briser ce silence presque recueilli de ces quatre murs qui l'avaient vu vivre et mourir lentement. Alors que Reita s'asseyait sur le lit et ouvrait l'une des deux tables de chevet, Ruki ouvrait la penderie pour en sortir les vêtements et effets personnels de sa défunte compagne. Le petit tiroir contenait principalement des boîte de médicaments, des plaquettes de cachets entamées et jamais finies, puis des pétales de rose séchées, et un roman en anglais. Mais en ôtant le tout, il découvrit une feuille blanche pliée en deux qui portait l'inscription ルキ. Un peu trop curieux, il hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à son amant occupé, puis se décida à déplier le papier sur lequel s'étalait l'écriture fluide et volontaire de Yuriko, et il n'avait vraisemblablement pas à la lire, mais il en parcourut les grandes lignes et se sentit parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il la termina.

- Ruki... J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je crois que c'est pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'interpellé en le rejoignant sur le lit, prenant la feuille que lui tendait Reita.

Il comprit dès la première ligne ce qu'était que ces mots.

_Tokyo, 9__年__13__月_

_Koi no,_

_Je ne sais pas si à l'heure où tu me lis je suis toujours en vie, mais je pense que si tu l'as trouvée c'est que je ne suis déjà plus de ce monde. Je tenais à te dire par écrit ce que je n'ai pas pu prononcer de vive voix. Je profite de ce moment, pendant que Reita hurle de rire dans le salon, devant ce film d'horreur que tu trouves très peu engageant, pour placer ces quelques brèves confessions. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, alors pardonne-moi si je m'emmêle les pinceaux... Tu as toujours été très présent et attentionné pour moi, alors que la majorité des hommes auraient cherché à se détacher de moi en apprenant ma condamnation, tu as fait comme si elle faisait aussi partie de toi. Tu as abandonné tant de choses pour moi, ta ville natale, tes amis, tes parents, ton boulot... Tout ça parce que j'avais toujours eu envie de vivre à Tokyo. Parfois je me dis que tu en fais trop. Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je veux dire par là que tu penses beaucoup trop aux autres et pas assez à toi-même. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as réalisé mes rêves, tu m'as rendue heureuse, tu m'as aimée comme aucun autre, mais au fond je m'en sens coupable. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir étouffé. Tu semblais comme te faire un devoir de me satisfaire. Alors maintenant, je voudrais te demander une dernière chose. Si je venais à mourir, promets-moi de ne pas t'attacher à mon souvenir. Malgré ma maladie, ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que lorsque j'étais avec toi. Mon corps souffrait mais mon cœur était heureux. Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ton innocence et ta gentillesse m'ont touchée. Mais dis-toi bien que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir être émue par ce que tu dégages. Des gens tiennent à toi, et eux aussi ont énormément besoin de toi. Peut-être ne t'es-tu pas encore rendu compte que dans ton entourage quelqu'un ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour simplement l'espoir d'un regard de ta part... Tu m'as apporté tellement, tu as donné jusqu'au plus profond de ton cœur pour faire en sorte que mes jours soient plus gais que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre. Un merci ne suffirait pas à te dire à quel point je suis touchée. Mais ce soleil que tu as rendu à ma vie, tu ne dois pas t'en priver. Promets-moi simplement de vivre enfin comme tu l'entends, avec qui que tu veuilles, et là où tu veux. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre... Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Tu as réussi ma vie, maintenant réussi la tienne. _

ユリコ

Une larme s'écrasa sur le dernier katakana, se mêlant à l'encre noire pour former comme une mare au sombre mélange, puis une deuxième vint la rejoindre, et Ruki renifla bruyamment. Il ramena la feuille contre son cœur, la froissant un peu, redressant la tête pour respirer profondément. Reita le regarda faire sans dire un mot, puis après quelques minutes, il se rapprocha de lui et entourant ses reins de son bras.

- Ça va mieux ?

Le petit blond hocha la tête et replia la lettre, la gardant dans la main comme un objet de souvenir.

- Cette femme était vraiment géniale, murmura Reita en regardant la main refermée de Ruki.

- Oui... Tu as lue ?

Le plus âgé eut un peu de mal à répondre, mais acquiesça timidement.

- Ce n'est pas grave... En fait c'est même bien que tu l'aies lue. Elle avait remarqué avant moi que tu nourrissais ce genre de sentiments à mon égard... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle a fait...

- Elle avait quelque chose pour comprendre ce que les gens pensaient. Je pense que quand quelqu'un ressentait de la colère ou de l'amour, même si cela ne se voyait pas au dehors, elle le devinait. Peut-être que je ne savais pas le cacher aussi...

Ruki tourna à demi la tête vers lui et lui sourit, essuyant une larme qui s'était aventurée sur sa joue.

- Toi aussi tu es exceptionnel...

- Pas autant que toi, mon amour...

Reita fit soudainement la grimace et se leva en tapant une fois dans ses mains.

- Bon ça devient vraiment trop romantique là... Faut que je me calme ou je vais finir par te noyer dans un lit de roses...

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Vaut mieux pas ! Non mais sérieusement... Je me sens niais...

- Mais non, tu es simplement... amoureux !

Ruki se leva à son tour et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant se retourner vers l'armoire.

- On continue ?

**OoO**

- Tu as terminé ? chuchota une voix derrière la porte, succédant à deux petits coups de politesse.

Aoi rajusta son col et examina son reflet dans la glace de haut en bas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais son besoin d'être beau lui paraissait encore plus important aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu peux rentrer.

Miyawaki pénétra dans la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil aux cartons à moitié éventrés et déballés, puis se glissa derrière le brun et posa son visage contre son dos, respirant l'odeur du tissu en plaçant de concert ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Aoi contempla un moment leurs deux corps collés dans le miroir puis eut un petit sourire, avant de poser ses doigts sur ceux de son compagnon, tournant à demi la tête vers lui pour apercevoir sa réaction. Il le sentit sourire à son tour, puis sa tête émergea par-dessus son épaule et il pu constater la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? demanda Aoi d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Être avec toi... Vivre avec toi... J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment ! Dis, Aoi... On... On sort ensemble, ne ?

Il lui jeta un petit regard inquiet qui fit se gonfler le cœur du brun. Celui-ci se retourna complètement vers lui et se pencha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, caressa en même temps les cheveux qui lui tombait sur le côté droit du visage.

- Bien sûr qu'on sort ensemble...

Aussitôt, Miyawaki se sentit tellement ému qu'il eut un hoquet et se fit violence pour retenir ses sanglots.

- Tiens, c'est à ton tour maintenant ? se moqua Aoi d'une voix douce.

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire qui lui permit d'évacuer un peu d'émotion.

- Et je voulais te dire... Mmh... Je ne pense pas que tu aies de suite envie de le montrer... Mais tant que nous sommes dans cette maison, nous sommes à l'abri de tout jugement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher devant ma mère.

- Tu penses qu'elle le prendrait bien ?

- En fait... Elle a deviné toute seule mes sentiments pour toi... Et même avant, elle... elle avait compris que j'aimais les hommes...

Aoi fut parcouru d'un drôle de frisson à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Elle lui donnait à la fois de petits fourmillements dans le ventre et une sorte de jalousie soudaine.

- Aoi ?

- Tout va bien, c'est... rien...

- C'est le fait que j'ai dit que j'aimais les hommes ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter...

Miyawaki fit une moue surprise en dévisageant le regard hésitant de son... _amant_.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout ! répondit Aoi sans le regarder en face, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Allez, avoue...

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Tu m'as imaginé avec un autre que toi et ça ne t'as pas plu, c'est ça ? insista-t-il en se collant contre lui.

Aoi soupira, vaincu, et passa ses bras autour de lui.

- C'est vrai...

- Mais toi alors, comment est-ce que tu te considères ?

- Comme étant un homme qui... qui en aime un autre.

- Donc tu aimes les hommes ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas _les hommes _mais _un homme _**(2) **! Content de ma reformulation ?

- Ha-hai... balbutia le blond, touché de la façon dont il avait tourné la chose. Et... enfin... Tu comptes en parler à tes amis ? Peut-être que... que tu aurais peur de perdre ton statut d'Aoi intouchable... Comme si le fait d'être yaoi te rendait vulnérable...

La bouche du brun se déforma en une moue hésitante et d'apparence exaspérée.

- Pour l'instant j'ai du mal à me sentir classé comme... comme tu le dis. Et puis... Et puis j'aime les femmes aussi...

- Ah bon ?

Il eut un silence durant lequel Aoi regarda fixement son compagnon sans comprendre avant de se mettre à rougir violemment.

- Je voudrais pas que tu te sentes blessé mais... Tu dois avouer que jusque là tes aventures avec les femmes ont été plutôt pathétiques. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un harem à tes pieds que tu seras capable d'en aimer une seule d'entre elle. Hormis cette fille d'il y a longtemps dont tu m'as parlé, as-tu déjà éprouvé ce genre de sentiment à l'égard d'une femme ?

Aoi secoua négativement la tête, se demandant où il voulait bien en venir.

- Je ne te demande pas de te 'déterminer' de suite, alors que tes sentiments acceptés pour moi sont encore frais. Tu as le temps. On a tellement de... temps devant nous...

Il s'approcha de lui, glissant une main sur sa cuisse pour le faire venir contre lui, l'embrassant avec fougue tandis qu'il le collait contre le miroir. A bout de souffle, il se détacha de son amant haletant qui, un peu perdu par une si brusque montée de chaleur, lui demanda pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte.

- Il faut une raison pour t'embrasser ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors ma raison est que je t'aime, le coupa Miyawaki. Et pour te faire oublier ce que j'ai dit juste avant qui risque de trop t'embrouiller si tu y penses trop. Tu es du genre à te laisser vivre, mais étrangement, depuis quelque temps, tu réfléchis trop, beaucoup trop...

- Ah... Ce doit être parce que je t'aime sans doute, répliqua Aoi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond émit un petit grognement en lui jetant un regard noir cepandant empreint d'amusement.

- T'es un démon !

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **ça fait trop 'à l'eau de rose'... ça m'énerve XD Oh mais... C'est déjà fini? O.O Enfin, presque! La semaine prochaine, DERNIER chapitre, qui en fait est un peu à mon goût un épilogue... l est assez court, faudrait que je vois si je me suis correctement exprimée un peu partout... HAHA, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux J'aurai voulu répondre à toutes les reviews, malheureusement je n'ai que très peu de temps devant moi, j'ai délaissé mes _english homeworks_ pour m'occuper de la publication de cet énième chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il n'est pas parfait... Je voudrais cependant souligner une chose importante, notament en lien avec la review de **Tama**... A vrai dire ta review m'a laissé un arrière goût très amer. J'accepte les critiques si toutefois elles sont fondées. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'amoureux transi dont tu parles, faisant référence à Miyawaki, paraît superficiel. As-tu déjà été amoureuse? Crois-tu que Miyawaki, tout amoureux qu'il soit, est idiot? Il y a une limite entre la maladresse, la peur de voir l'autre lui échapper au moindre faux pas, et ce dont tu parles. Egalement, je n'ai pas compris ton point de vue sur Aoi. Je n'ai pas passé assez de temps à exprimer les balbutiements pour ses sentiments? Ce n'est pas assez clair? Tu m'en vois navrée. Peut-être devrais-tu parfois te contenter de ce que tente de donner les autres du meilleur d'eux-mêmes... Je ne dis pas cela pour être méchante, simplement que ta review m'a parue plus faite pour critiquer pour avoir l'impression de donner quelque chose à dire qu'autre chose. Au plaisir de les relire, cependant...

**(1)** Petite pensée à Sasu

**(2) **Je trouvais cette phrase tellement belle et tellement propice à ce moment que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher u.u Mais comme elle n'est pas de moi, je me dois d'en nommer la source : Dans le manga _Haru wo Daiteita_, Iwaki sort cette phrase à Katô, il a lui aussi du mal à accepter être attiré par Katô XD Hm... Bah quoi, il est très bien ce manga... Si vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de le lire encore, je vous le conseille, deux acteurs porno en personnages principaux c'est... pleins d'étincelles ! XD


	24. Endless Story

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** The GazettE + 12012 (Miyawaki)  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Kai, Reita x Ruki, Aoi x Miyawaki  
**Genre :** AU, Yaoi, romance, drama... etc... X  
**Titre :**_A corps perdu_  
**Chapitre 24 : **_Endless Story  
_

* * *

- Reita... souffla Ruki en se frottant les yeux, peinant à reprendre pied dans la réalité, assis sur le bord du lit avec un bout de drap pour tout habit. 

L'interpellé grogna et enfouit davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller, signifiant clairement sa volonté de rester à se prélasser dans le lit pour le restant de la journée.

- Reita ! répéta le plus jeune, se retournant vers le corps récalcitrant derrière lui. Allez ! Bouge-toi ! Tu veux perdre ton boulot ou quoi ?

Il s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes sur le matelas et se mit à le chatouiller sur les côtés. Surpris, Reita se redressa d'un coup, manquant de faire chavirer Ruki qui s'était hissé sur ses reins.

- Mais... J'ai pas enviiie !... Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas rester ici avec toi pour aujourd'hui ?...

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, ça marche plus maintenant ! Allez, lève-toi et habille-toi !

- Grmblm... Alors sors-toi de là où tu es avant que je te renverse sur le lit et...

- Non c'est bon, ne mets pas tes menaces à exécutions, coupa Ruki en se laissant dérider.

Il glissa sur le lit et Reita se leva en s'étirant, lui offrant une vue des plus alléchante.

- Dépêche-toiiii ! s'exclama Ruki, sur le ton de l'hystérie.

- Mais... ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu m'obéis ou j'te mords ?

Interloqué, il considéra son amant allongé sur le lit d'un air intrigué.

- Tu vas encore devoir courir si tu ne te dépêches pas, prévint le plus jeune d'un ton supérieur.

- Je t'ai dit que j'y allais, pas besoin de le répéter, nom de d...

- C'est pas beau de jurer...

- Mais quelle peste ! De quoi est-ce que tu te venges, hein ?

- T'as été insatiable cette nuit, j'arrive à peine à me lever !

- Et tu vas essayer de me faire gober que t'as pas aimé ?

- Hm... J'ai pas dit ça...

- Pauvre petite chose prise au piège, sourit Reita en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

- Gnagnagna ! ronchonna Ruki en s'enfouissant sous les draps, laissant juste dépasser le haut de sa tête blonde et ses deux yeux brillants.

Il regarda son aîné se vêtir en retenant un soupir, un peu déçu lui aussi de devoir mettre fin à leur bien-être commun.

- Dis... Est-ce que la prochaine fois... Je pourrais essayer ?

- Mmh ? Essayer quoi ? demanda Reita en pestant contre sa cravate qu'il n'arrivait pas à arranger correctement.

Ruki se leva, enfila son boxer avant de venir aider son compagnon qui s'évertuait à aller en contresens de la bonne démarche à faire.

- Etre _seme_... Je me sens prêt maintenant... Même si... J'ai un peu peur... Mais c'est avec toi, donc ça me rassure... Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, hein ?

Il rougit en baissant les yeux, sentant la main de Reita se glisser dans la sienne, et releva timidement la tête, soulagé de voir l'expression bienveillante sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne me moquerai pas. Et puis ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes confiance en toi. On essaiera dans la semaine si tu veux... Je ne pense pas que ton fessier se remette d'ici ce soir... Si ?

- Je subirai pas donc je pense pouvoir tenir... En fait je suis tout excité d'essayer ! J'ai envie de te montrer ce que moi aussi je peux faire...

- Je m'en doute, chuchota Reita en prenant ses lèvres avec douceur.

Il se détacha de lui à contrecoeur puis lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tout ça pour faire vigil dans un magasin... Je préfèrerai vraiment rester avec toi...

- Je sais... Moi aussi, mais on doit travailler chacun de notre côté pour pouvoir faire vivre notre ménage, répondit Ruki en lui lançant un regard encourageant. C'est fini le temps où tu vivais difficilement de tes petits boulots de livreurs. Maintenant que tu as trouvé quelque chose de plus stable, c'est meilleur pour toi. Et puis ce n'est quand même pas n'importe quel magasin, s'ils t'ont embauchés c'est avant tout parce qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui inspire le respect et ait une certaine force physique. C'est une chance de pouvoir être vigil dans cette bijouterie ! En plus ils te paient bien, mais je préfère continuer à travailler à l'atelier, au moins l'artiste me laisse faire les croquis selon ses inspirations et comme ça on produit quelque chose qui nous ressemble, et je m'exprime par ce biais. A nous deux, on s'entretient très bien.

- Mais c'est fatiguant...

- Qui a dit que travailler c'était paresser ? T'as trop fréquenté Aoi toi...

- En parlant d'Aoi, il m'a appelé hier pour me demander si on acceptait de venir manger chez eux vendredi soir.

- Chez Miyawaki tu veux dire ?

- Oui bon... C'est pareil vu qu'ils habitent ensemble.

- Elle est belle leur histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et la nôtre alors ?

- La nôtre c'est la plus belle, bien sûr ! Mais quand même... Les doutes d'Aoi, tout ça... Je l'ai senti depuis le début.

- C'est un gars entêté, il a du mal à reconnaître ses faiblesses.

- Mais c'est ça qui est merveilleux ! Rien que par ce qu'il est et son amour, Miyawaki a réussi à toucher quelqu'un qu'on pensait insensible.

- T'y vas un peu fort là. Aoi n'est pas quelqu'un d'insensible, il a juste du mal à reconnaître l'amour quand il en ressent. Bon alors, je le rappelle et je lui dis que c'est bon ?

- Ben ouais, ça fait une semaine qu'on les a pas vu, ça manque...

Il eut un petit sourire ironique et laissa Reita quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, s'étant aperçu de l'heure tardive, l'embrassant rapidement en guise d'au revoir.

- A ce soir ! lança Reita en lui adressant un petit geste de la main alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier.

_On dirait presque un mari qui part au boulot et sa femme qui l'attend au foyer_, pensa Ruki en retournant vers la chambre pour s'habiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et hocha la tête. Il ne commençait qu'à neuf heures, contrairement à Reita qui se levait deux heures plus tôt... Quand il voulait bien se lever.

**OoO**

- Et si on achetait une batterie ? demanda Kai en levant des yeux brillants vers la tête blonde d'Uruha à moitié avachi sur son bol de riz.

- Mmmh... Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon, qui soupira en le regardant d'un petit air inquiet.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever... Tu n'arrives pas à manger ton riz ?

- Non... J'ai trop mal au ventre... J'ai l'impression que si j'avale quelque chose il va ressortir aussitôt par là où il est entré...

- Ecoute, va te recoucher et je dirais au patron que tu n'étais vraiment pas bien.

- Mais non, je peux... ooh...

Il se leva et eut un mouvement vacillant, puis il se rassit avec lourdeur, le visage pâle.

- Tu vois bien ! Allons, ne te force pas. Finalement je vais rester ici pour...

- Non... Non, va travailler, je n'ai pas à te retenir comme ça près de moi...

- Mais tu es malade, qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver durant mon absence ! En plus, maintenant nous ne vivons plus dans un petit appartement, tu pourrais tomber dans l'escalier en voulant aller aux toilettes, que sais-je encore. Demain, si ça ne passe pas, je t'emmènerais chez le médecin.

Uruha émit un petit grognement avant de ramener ses bras croisés devant lui, enfouissant sa tête dans leur creux.

- Je suis si fatigué...

Kai le regarda un moment en secouant la tête puis se leva pour venir le tirer doucement par la manche.

- Allez, viens, tu retournes au lit...

Le blond se laissa prendre par les mains fermes de son compagnon, passant les bras autour de son cou pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il fut soulevé de terre et sa tête se balotta contre son épaule alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage. Kai poussa la porte de la chambre du pied et se tint un instanc en équilibre avant de reprendre appui, déposant peu après le corps de son amant sur les draps.

- Tu as froid ? Tu devrais te mettre sous les couvertures...

Une fois de plus, il se laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que Kai s'affairait autour de lui comme auprès d'un enfant malade. Il s'assit à ses côtés et caressa sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- Kai...

- Hai ?...

- J'ai envie de quelque chose...

- Dis-moi, je te l'apporterai.

- Non c'est... Egoïste de ma part...

- Dis-moi mon ange... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Uruha se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse.

- J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi...

Kai eut un petit sourire et repoussa doucement son compagnon en ôtant sa chemise avant de se glisser avec lui sous les draps. Aussitôt, le blond se colla à lui, se blotissant contre son corps chaud et tranquilisant. Apaisé par les frôlements des doigts du brun sur sa peau et ses cheveux, il s'endormit peu après, dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

**OoO**

Ai marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira un moment le rideau avant de s'étirer largement, son débardeur trop court dévoilant l'arrondi de son ventre. Son regard erra sur le soleil à l'horizon qui ne semblait pas autant paresser qu'elle et elle afficha un grand sourire avant de se détourner pour avaler rapidement son petit déjeuner. Sur la table à côté de son bol, son portable se mit à vibrer, et après avoir un peu attendu pour se laisser désirer, elle finit par décrocher.

- Môshi môshi ?

- Ohayô, Imouto-chan...

- Shizuko...

- Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien mieux qu'auparavent...

- Tu ne manques de rien ? Comment est Uruha avec toi ?

- Adorable, exactement comme un frère doit l'être avec sa sœur...

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en entendant sa sœur soupirer. Après tout, elle ne mentait pas, elle ne faisait qu'omettre une partie de la vérité. Elle avait gagné sa liberté, elle n'allait tout de même pas la perdre sans l'avoir pleinement vécue... Si elle avouait par inadvertance qu'Uruha était parti vivre ailleurs et lui avait laissé son appartement, son père serait capable de venir derechef la chercher et l'entraîner à nouveau dans l'enfer d'où elle s'était extirpée avec peine.

- Ah... Bien... Alors...

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? demanda-t-elle brutalement.

- Et bien... Il est devenu fou furieux, il a cassé la moitié du salon et...

- Il a levé la main sur toi ?...

- Non... Il n'a pas osé je crois... Tu sais, je ne suis plus capable de rester auprès de lui...

- Shizuko...

- C'est un fait... Je ne partage pas toutes les façons de voir les choses d'Uruha mais j'ai conscience qu'il nous a etouffé... Mais je ne peux pas laisser notre mère comme ça...

- Emmène-la avec toi, alors.

- Rester en compagnie d'une vieille folle ? Non, je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire mais il faut que je trouve une solution...

- Tu parles d'elle comme un objet...

- C'est un boulet, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque compassion à son égard... Bien, travaille-bien, fais de ton mieux, et bonne journée, Imouto-chan.

- Toi aussi, 'Nee-chan...

Sur ces brèves paroles, les deux sœurs raccrochèrent et Ai reporta son regard sur les quelques grains de riz malheureux au fond de son bol avant de se lever en arborant une mine combative.

- Gambatte...

D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle renvoya le tabouret sous la table et s'empressa de se chausser avant de sortir en courant de son appartement, une nouvelle journée de travail l'attendant à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment gris et blanc dans lequel elle se devait de faire acte de présence. Ses soucis familiaux oubliés, elle souhaitait de tout cœur réussir ses études pour montrer à son frère qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance...

**OoO**

- Yuu-chan !

Aoi cessa de marcher en regardant devant lui, le visage serein, bercé par le murmure jovial et bruyant de la foule, et se retourna pour attendre Miyawaki qui marchait rapidement vers lui, les yeux rivés sur les deux crêpes qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Avec de la banane et du chocolat, tu verras, j'adore ça ! **(1)**

Le brun lorgna sur ce qu'il lui tendait et le remercia avant de goûter du bout des lèvres.

- Miya...

- Hm ? émit le blond en mordant avec gourmandise dans sa crêpe.

- Je n'aime pas la banane.

Aussitôt, celui-ci afficha un air désolé, et baissa piteusement les yeux comme si cette erreur allait à elle seul gâcher leur belle journée ensemble.

- Je ne savais pas...

Aoi sourit, puis glissa sa main valide dans la sienne, surprenant son compagnon par ce geste tendre et affiché aux yeux de tous, puis ils continuèrent leur promenade.

- C'est pas bien grave...

- Tu me feras la liste de ce que tu n'aimes pas, ne ? Que je sache un peu tes gôuts...

- Te tracasse pas pour ça !

- Je m'inquiète pas, j'ai juste envie de mieux connaître mon... _Yuu-chan_ !

L'exclamation de la fin, cette insistance sur son prénom, le fit s'etouffer avec la nourriture. Il lui donna peu après un petit coup de poing dans son bras.

- Tu ne te décideras donc jamais à m'apeler Aoi ?

- Non, c'est tout ce qui fait ma spécificité.

Le brun se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte et passa un bras autour de ses hanches en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Et bien plus encore...

- Maiiiis !...

Il se recula, un peu surpris, et considéra l'air boudeur de Miyawaki avec anxiété.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'un calin...

- Un ca...

Aoi regarda rapidemment autour de lui puis secoua la tête.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'on passe inaperçu...

Le blond poussa un soupir d'insatisfaction et s'essuya la bouche avant de marcher jusqu'à une poubelle.

- T'en veux plus ? demanda-t-il en désignant la crêpe.

- Non...

Il finit les morceaux restants en quelques bouchées et proposa d'une voix etouffée par sa bouche pleine :

- On fait la course ?

- Dans quel but ?

- Le dernier arrivé à la maison sera _uke_ !

Il partit en courant, laissant, un Aoi un peu lent à la compréhension de la chose intégrer ses derniers mots.

- Et mais attends ! Tricheur, t'es parti avant !

Il se lança à a poursuite** (2)**, savourant déjà sa victoire. Il était persuadé d'être le plus endurant...

**OoOoO**

**(1)** J'ai rien inventé, c'est dans la vidéo où Miyawaki et Enya joue à cache-cache XD En passant : Enya trouve ça dégueulasse où il est gêné de manger devant tout le monde ? XD

**(2) **Personne n'a vu la petite course poursuite bidon entre Aoi et Kai dans les backstages du Nameless Liberty ? XD

**Mot de la toute fin : **Voilà, c'est fini... HAHA quelle belle aventure se fut ! X3 J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'au bout... Bon le passage avec Ai ne sert strictement à rien... Mais bon... Le chapitre est court, parce qu'en réalité le chapitre précédent était le dernier et ceci n'est qu'un épilogue... Je le vois plutôt comme ça... Non ?

**OWARI**

_Arigatô Mina-san..._


End file.
